


Lightforce

by Suzannahpearce



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 108,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzannahpearce/pseuds/Suzannahpearce
Summary: Since the Battle of Endor, there has been no rest for Leia Organa as she warns the New Republic government of complacency and Han is frustrated. Now they must put their personal lives on hold again to investigate an ancient coded document and the strange disappearances from the Outer Rim which Leia fears have Imperial involvement. With the untimely appearance of a childhood friend threatening to throw them all into chaos once more, can Han protect Leia and can Luke persuade her to use her Force power to save them all?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that some characters and locations belong to Disney/Lucasfilm and all rights are owned by them. Some characters and ideas are original and belong to the author.

"Perhaps Senator Organa would like to explain why she requires all these resources at a time when we need to be concentrating funds on restoring the Government?"

A tall Neimoidian in official robes loudly addressed the room, his red eyes shining in his nose-less green face, his body language demanding an answer. He glanced around at the collection of ambassadors and senators gathered in the large room of the Chandrilian central government building as if inviting support for his question.

Leia Organa, Princess and Senator of the New Republic, experienced military leader and diplomat, was not intimidated. While younger than the other council officials present, she had been trained from a very early age for such situations and had long been the Rebel Alliance's most talented ambassador. Her face was expressionless, a mask she wore often while carrying out official duties. It gave nothing away and covered the multitude of emotions that burned below the surface and that she was so good at hiding.

"As the esteemed ambassador must surely be aware, the fall of Emperor Palpatine has not signified the end of the war. We have already seen fierce fighting and sustained heavy losses in the battles on Sterdic IV and Naboo to name just two. I am aware of the importance of maintaining government but Ambassador San'teefa is in danger of becoming complacent. If we ignore the very real threats posed by the Empire's remaining forces, we will allow them to build strength and all our efforts will be for nothing." Leia kept her voice calm as she delivered her explanation. Without making a show of the fact she was looking, she took note of the ambassadors around the room who nodded in agreement. Some, she knew, would not support her further than the nod if pressed to do so, but that was a negotiation for another day. She was beginning to feel tired. It had been a very long day of similarly fraught meetings. Her robes were beginning to press down on her shoulders and her feet were sore from hours of standing.

San'teefa seemed annoyed that his challenge was not as successful as he had hoped.

"You have already been allowed to keep half the fleet for this purpose, Your Highness. These smaller skirmishes are insignificant. The Empire has been crushed, and now it is imperative that we concentrate on government to retain order and rebuild the once lucrative trade routes," he continued.

Cato Neimoidia had once been an opulent world whose trade barons had offered hospitality that rivalled the best in the galaxy during the time of the trade federations. Leia was well aware that the barons had been particularly keen to assist Emperor Palpatine's rise to power, furthering their own ambitious agendas. As far as she was concerned, traders and businessmen had no place influencing the rule of government; profit and greed always swayed their judgement. People like that received one good dividend and they invested it in enterprises like the development of clone armies, and look where that had got everyone. No, it should be kept completely separate. Perhaps San'teefa had such an agenda, which is why he was so aggressive towards her, but she would have to temper her disdain.

"While I understand that encouraging trade is important to the prosperity of the galaxy, the New Republic recalls more ships every day to protect member worlds and my men are spread thin. Protection must also come through actively seeking out the remnants and disbanding them before they can be of threat. I can't do that if my forces are depleted. People's lives are still at great risk, and that must surely take precedence over trade profits," she emphasised, as calmly as she could.

"Senator Organa makes a good point and, if the intention of the New Republic is to eventually hand protection of member worlds back to each of us, perhaps it is not necessary to recall ships from the Alliance as quickly as we are." The Senator from the Hosnian system spoke up. A greying man with a face that had seen the strains of the long Imperial regime, he addressed his statement to an older, serene looking woman sitting at one end of the room, rather than to the Neimoidian ambassador, who took further offence at this. San'teefa's voice became agitated.

"Senator Organa is in danger of warmongering. She has been fighting for so long that perhaps she and her Jedi brother should return to the battle field and leave the political decisions to those with more experience," he said cuttingly, waving a hand in the direction of Luke Skywalker, who was standing behind Leia and out of the main discussion area. "Her legitimate senate seat was surely lost a long time ago along with the destruction of Alderaan, whose demise was probably caused by its lack of planetary defence, something she is now suggesting we offer our own planets, and the Jedi are long gone and can no longer help us." This last remark hit home and Leia felt her ire rising. In any other company, she would have reacted, but here she had to remain in control.

Luke didn't move from his position. He remained standing, his arms clasped in front of him inside his Jedi robes, with his hood raised. He looked like he was sleeping standing up but Leia knew he was listening to every word.

"The betrayal and destruction of the Jedi was what led to the imbalance in the Force and in the galaxy," Leia was emphatic. "My brother seeks help only to restore the sacred temples and begin an academy. The future of the galaxy depends on restoring that balance and the Jedi will help us do that. It is just as important as a fair and democratic political system."

The older woman rose to address the room. Clearly the chair of this meeting, her white robes of office were immaculately presented, her presence peaceful and forceful at the same time.

Leia glanced at Mon Mothma as she began to speak. One of the Alliance's most respected leaders and recently elected First Chancellor of the New Republic, Chandrila was her home planet and centre of the new government, at least for the time being. The wide-held fear of putting power into the hands of a single leader again was a fear Leia shared and, when it had been proposed that the seat of galactic government should rotate between member worlds, Chandrila being the first to take up the banner, she had voted in favour. The Chandrilians, like their climate, were temperate people who valued democracy and gave each of their citizens a voice. It was a perfect choice for the start of the new government, laying down good foundations that Leia approved of. She had tremendous respect for the older woman, whom she had known since she had been introduced to the political arena by her adoptive father, Viceroy Bail Organa, when she was a young girl. She had come to see her as more than just a leader; a motherly figure who she had often sought advice from and confided in as she was growing, both personally and within her political career.

"Leia's credentials and those of her brother are not in question here Ambassador." Mon Mothma stopped Ambassador San'teefa in his tracks, her voice quiet but authoritative. "Nor is her considerable experience up for debate. Alderaan may have been peaceful with no planetary defence systems, but its security forces were superior. Without its resources and assistance, there would have been no Rebel Alliance in the first place, and without Luke Skywalker, the Emperor would still be in power and we would not be having this discussion." She turned to Leia.

"I understand your concerns, Leia. I know that you would not bring this matter to us without due cause. However, I must also be mindful of our promise to return each member world's ships and troops to them so that they may begin rebuilding their defences, and some are insisting this happen sooner rather than later. I am afraid I am not in a position to refuse them after all they have done for us during the war. I will put your case to a few worlds who might be willing to wait."

"Thank you, Chancellor. That's all I can ask," Leia conceded. It was disappointing but Mon Mothma was, indeed, in a difficult position. It would mean further negotiations for Leia with sympathetic leaders to secure alternative funding for ships and resources, which meant, in turn, more meetings like this one and she was exhausted.

The chancellor adjourned the session after the discussion of several other agenda items that Leia mostly closed her ears to. She left the meeting room, followed by Luke, his Jedi robes flowing behind him, giving him a commanding presence. Walking through the wide corridors back to their temporary chambers, she was frustrated. She turned to Luke who had still not said a word.

"Warmongering?" Leia asked heatedly. She was not really asking a question, rather disbelieving what she had heard. Her eyes were wide with exasperation, and the gesticulation of her hands and the speed of her walk further served to illustrate her annoyance. "Really? Am I warmongering?" This time it was a question.

Luke removed his hood and stopped her walking with a gentle hand on her upper arm.

"Leia, you know that's not true. He was just trying to get to you." He smiled, his gentle blue eyes calming her down.

"Well, it almost worked." She sighed and continued along the corridor, more slowly this time. "It's so frustrating. I had hoped for a better response but now it seems we will have to make do with what we have. It means more individual and probably protracted negotiations and I just don't want to stay a moment longer."

"You did your best and that's all you can do. We'll manage. We always manage," Luke reassured her.

She gave him a long look. He was always so patient and conciliatory. She wished he had been with her throughout her teenage years in the Senate, to calm her easily agitated temper.

"What will you do now?" she asked him. "Are you going to stay on here and make use of the archives? Would you like me to stay on and help you?"

"No, that's alright. I've spoken to the people I need to for the moment, and I was going to come back with you if that's okay. I'd like to spend some time reading through the archive data I already have." Luke sometimes spent hours in the archives on several planets that had good sources of information, such as Chandrila and Coruscant, but it could get a bit mind blowing and it often helped to take copies back to his own quarters on the base if simply for a change of scenery.

"Okay then," Leia continued. "If you have a moment, I'd like you to help me with something," she said.

Luke looked enquiringly at her.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Just something that General Madine brought to my attention. We'll discuss it on the way home." Leia paused by one of the large windows, the view suddenly catching her eye, and gazed out over the lakes of the Galadian State Park in the centre of Hanna City. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?" she said, her mind momentarily transported to another place.

"Yes, it is," he agreed. _And a world away from my desert home on Tatooine_ , he thought.

"One day we might have time to stop and enjoy the beauty in the galaxy." There was longing in her voice.

He put his arm round her shoulders.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get home."

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several months since the battle on Endor that resulted in the death of Emperor Palpatine and the collapse of the Empire, but there had been little time to rest for members of the former Rebel Alliance. Small Imperial factions were scattered throughout the galaxy. Some, so far out that news of the Empire's demise had not yet reached them. Others, forging on regardless, believing that rumours of the Alliance's success were exaggerated. Comfortable in their own pockets of power, they enforced their long held oppressive ideals with dogged loyalty. Mon Mothma, feeling strongly that the Emperor had managed to gain much of his power due to complacency within the Republic, was keen to re-order the new government, giving each world the chance to lead so as not to put power into the hands of one person again. With a view to de-militarising the Alliance forces and leaving defence of member worlds to the worlds themselves, she was in the process of recalling the fleet and decommissioning them, leaving small groups based on several worlds to co-ordinate a clean up operation.

One such base was on Thyfeera, a planet in the Jaso System on the Inner Rim. During the Clone Wars, Thyfeera had been the main site of Bacta production and control of this production has been fought over for many years resulting in the brutal Bacta War. Now under the banner of the New Republic, Thyfeera had seemed an ideal place for a small but secret Alliance settlement. Thyfeera's tropical atmosphere, with its spectacular mountains and lush forests made it reasonably comfortable for humans and machines alike, unlike some of the bases the Alliance had had to endure, such as the frozen world of Hoth. Thyfeera's intricate network of caves had enabled the Alliance to set up a base hidden in the mountainside, unobtrusive to the rest of the inhabitants, and a convenient spot from which to run supplies to other nearby systems. With landing platforms jutting out into the open air and surrounding plateaux, the base was shielded from the more inhabited regions by a belt of rocky mountains. 

#

Han Solo was standing on top of his ship, the Millennium Falcon, parked on one of the smaller landing platforms. He was enjoying the late afternoon sunshine as he made repairs to a transformer for the communications array. Holding safety goggles to his face and soldering the wires in place, he had a lot on his mind. Once reckless smuggler turned general of the Alliance during the battle of Endor, he had stayed on to help where he could, leading several sorties to clean up imperial factions, and running cargo and supplies in the Falcon to Alliance satellite groups set up in other systems. 

He was tired and feeling a little frustrated with his lot. His ship needed new parts, much of which the Alliance had been supplying, but he could do with taking it to his contacts on Takodana. He could always rely on to supply the specially modified parts he liked that made the Falcon a customised and unusually weaponised freighter. On top of this, he had had no time to spend with the one woman who had been responsible for getting him into all this in the first place, and with whom he had unexpectedly fallen in love.

Leia Organa had her own duties to perform. Her sought after experience kept her busy co-ordinating Alliance movements from their main base, or travelling to the seat of the newly formed Republic on Chandrila, Mon Mothma's home world, as ambassador and representative, in order to push her cause and raise support for her continued fight to rid the galaxy of Imperial remnants. 

Leia was a passionate and driven woman whom he found infuriating and incredible all at the same time. She got inside his head; her beauty, her versatility, her tenacious resolve to do good and her annoying ability to make more sense than he did. She wasn't like any woman he had ever known before or would have imagined ever having a relationship with, but they had an unmistakeable chemistry and she had managed to steal his loyalty and his heart. If he was being honest with himself, he would have to admit he had loved her from the moment he saw her during their escape from the Death Star, even though she had spent the majority of the first few years they had known each other, yelling at him.

Han was awaiting her imminent return from one such diplomatic trip. Her ship was on its final approach to the system, he had been informed, and he was eager to see her face again.

Chewbacca, his co-pilot and old friend, appeared below and called up to him in Shryiiwook to ask how the repair was going. 

“It's done. Try it now,” Han replied, and the Wookie disappeared inside the Falcon again. A moment later, he returned and gave Han a positive sounding growl and the equivalent of a thumbs up to indicate the array was now working. “Great Chewie. Let's move on to the hyper-drive checks then.” Han started to pack away the soldering kit when the sound of ship engines could be heard in the distance. He looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun, and could see the Vohemar coming in low over the trees on approach to its landing platform, some way from the Falcon. It was a Corellian CR-90 Corvette class ship, approximately five times larger than the Falcon, and had been in Leia's service since the Battle of Endor. An old ship with countless battle scars from its various fire-fights, most of which Leia has been present for, it was still functional. Leia liked the familiarity of using it rather than any of the faster, newer options that had been offered to her. Taking a newer ship that could be put to more effective use than going backwards and forwards on diplomatic trips would have been, she had said, a waste of resources when the Vohemar was perfectly serviceable. She knew the ship and its capabilities and trusted the crew, who had been with her for many years and, besides, it reminded her of the Tantive IV; the same class of ship she was aboard when she left her fated planet of Alderaan. That gave her comfort.  


The sun reflected off its outer hull as it manoeuvred into position and settled gently onto the landing platform, steam erupting from its underside servos. The roar of the engines died down to a low hum as the side hatch opened and two Alliance soldiers exited the ship to stand either side of the ramp. They were followed by a tall, smartly dressed female senatorial aide.

Commander Eldon Blake had risen up the ranks quickly, catching Leia's eye as an acutely intelligent and trustworthy confident; just the sort of qualities Leia looked for in an assistant. Her uniform was pristinely presented, a deep maroon colour with shining buckles down the front of her jacket but her build was in sharp contrast to that of her employer. She was easily as tall as Han at approximately six foot and some, and roughly the same age, with an athletic figure and ash blonde hair sharply tied back from her face.

Han watched the entourage intently, squinting into the sunshine, and eventually, his vigilance was rewarded. Leia's diminutive figure emerged from inside the ship, her full length robes of office appearing first as she walked down the ramp. Her long dark hair was braided in a high bun with a single braid hanging down the back of her cream cloak to her waist. Han's heart leapt at the sight of her. Flanked now by her entourage, her Alderaanian royal insignia sparkling in the sunshine on the front of her blue dress, her walk was characteristically regal and determined and her robes flowed, almost like water, as she moved.

Nearing the Falcon, she glanced up, mid-conversation with Blake, spotted Han and waved. She detoured to talk to him, Blake remaining a little way off to give her some privacy. He crouched down, still clutching a hydro-spanner, and leant his arms on his knees. Chewbacca simultaneously appeared on the ramp of the Falcon. Growling a happy greeting, he hurried down to hug her, his enormous furry arms enveloping her affectionately and messing up her hair.

“Hi Chewie. How's it going?” she laughed. Chewbacca growled a long explanation, gesturing to Han and shaking his head as if to say that Han had kept him busy with repairs for too long “Really?” Leia grinned “He's waited all day to see me?” Chewbacca nodded and growled a see you later then went inside the Falcon again. He was always sensitive to leaving the two of them alone.

Smiling broadly, Leia brushed a wayward strand of hair from her face and looked up at Han.

“All day?” she called up to him jokingly.

“He exaggerates,” Han defended, and they both laughed.

“You're back early. How did the trip go?” Leia enquired.

“No problems. A simple drop and run,” he replied, smiling back at her. “How about yours?” Leia looked a little reticent and sighed.

“Oh, you know how these things are.” 

Han did. He had accompanied her on some of them, and the political wrangling and petty individual agendas were far too much for him. It went straight over his head and he couldn't understand how Leia managed to keep her patience while she was negotiating deals. If it was left to him, he would have shot some of them by now. Given half the chance though, he was sure she would have shot some of them too, but she was a highly trained diplomat and exceptional control was part of the job. “Everyone seems too pre-occupied with setting up the new government that they have forgotten the fact that we still need the Alliance fleet to clean up the leftovers of the Empire. One success, albeit a large one, and they think it's all over.” Her voice raised slightly in frustration. “I've tried to secure a little funding and I have managed to gain support from a few Senators but not enough really,” she continued. She was looking tired from the long trip, he observed.

“Luke not with you?” Han asked. He knew Luke had accompanied her on this trip and was surprised he hadn't been with her when she returned.

“He stayed to sort out some of his own matters. He'll be back soon,” she sounded vague.

“Are you going to have some time to yourself now? You look like you could use some rest,” he enquired hopefully. He was concerned for her tendency to overwork but was also keen to grab some personal time with her.

“I've been called to a meeting in the Command Centre with General Madine; something about some strange activity near here, so I have no idea.”

“I want to talk to you,” Han said just as Eldon Blake approached and spoke quietly to her. Leia listened then turned back to Han

“I'm sorry. I have to go, they're waiting for me.” She gave him a resigned shrug “I'll catch up with you later on, Okay?”

“Okay,” he smiled wryly and watched her as she went inside the base at a brisk walk. Always in demand, he thought, it was a little unfair of them not to allow her time to herself. She was one of their most highly skilled leaders but she wouldn't be much good to them exhausted.

#

In the command centre, there was the usual buzz. Personnel listened and replied to chatter over the comms channels with other personnel of outlying bases, their distant and distorted voices echoing round the cavern room. Sparsely equipped with mismatched, ageing consoles and machinery, the command centre was dimly lit, and a green glow from the central display console lit up the faces of a group of military personnel gathered around it. Several of them looked up as Leia and Blake wended their way round display consoles and desks to the central display, one moving towards Leia in a greeting; a bearded man whose red hair was beginning to dull with middle age.  
  
“Princess. It's good to see you. I trust your flight was uneventful.” General Madine shook her hand. One of the generals who orchestrated the Battle of Endor, Madine had known Leia professionally and personally for many years. She trusted him implicitly and valued his counsel, so was delighted when he had accepted the role to stay with her on Thyfeera rather than accept a commission elsewhere.  


“It was, General. Sadly, so was my meeting, but that's a story for later. What do you have to show me?” Madine turned to the console, pulling up a holo-image of the landscape of a planet on the Outer Rim.

“Our scouting party on Rattatak have reported some unusual activity. Speaking to local sources, it seems that they have had some disappearances which cannot be explained.”

“Disappearances?” Leia said enquiringly. The general indicated the holo-image as several spots appeared, indicating different settlement locations.

“It seems that some of the inhabitants have been going missing from these areas over a period of several months, they say. There were vague reports of sightings of Imperial transports but our scouts haven't been able to confirm that. All they can say is that those reporting the sightings have said they were heading out towards the Codian Moon.”

“Strange,” Leia mused. “The Codian Moon, there's not much there. Just asteroids. No settlements.”

“That's not all. They have uncovered a document which they have been told might hold an Imperial code. If we can decipher it, it might be able to shed more light on what's happening.”

“Can we see it?” Leia asked. Another officer answered her.

“The scouts are bringing it back as we speak, Your Highness. It's contained on an ancient transcript, not electronic, and in a language they can't translate.”

Leia was interested now. That was a very old and unusual method of passing information. Not one she had thought the Empire was familiar with using. “They should be here by the morning,” the commander continued. “We thought you would want to look at it as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, Commander. I would. Let me or Commander Blake know as soon as it arrives.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” the commander turned his attention to a lieutenant who was waiting to speak to him. General Madine took Leia aside.

“There has been mention of slavery,” he said quietly. “Something that was more rife a number of years ago when you were campaigning against the practice but not impossible to imagine now. I just hope it's not the case.”

Leia had spent her early years, when the Alliance was still young, running covert missions with her father specifically to disrupt slave trade routes. The Empire commonly used the money from such ill-gotten gains to finance itself, and anti-slavery was a cause particularly close to her heart. She abhorred the practice.

“I had hoped we had cut off most of the slave traders by now.” Leia was confused. “The main slave operations were the spice mines on Kessel and Alzoc III but I thought we had wiped out those establishments long ago. I can't see a reason for it. I'll need to look at this document and then we might be more enlightened.” She continued, almost in a whisper. “Incidentally, the information you provided while I was on Chandrila may be more than coincidence now that I hear this. I have asked Luke to look into it. However, I would rather we keep it between us for the moment until we know more.” The general nodded.  


“I thought the same. Let me know what he uncovers then.”

“Certainly, General.” Then, slightly louder, she said, “Unfortunately, my meeting on Chandrila didn't result in more resources. It seems that many worlds are reluctant to let us hold on to their ships any longer and Mon Mothma is under pressure to return troops to their loved ones. I can't blame them really but it puts us in a difficult situation should we need reinforcements quickly.”

“Let's hope we don't need the extra troops for this situation,” the general looked concerned. A second general interjected.

“We've had to send out most of our X-Wings to support the transport of refugees back to the Hosnian system and we are running dangerously low on supplies. Don't the council realise our situation?” General Kobar, a rotund Besalisk sounded angry, the wattle under his chin inflating and deflating furiously. “They should spend more time on bases like this and see what we have to deal with.”

“I understand, General, and with regards to some, I would agree with you, but Mon Mothma has seen her share of battle and knows the sacrifices we are all making. It's difficult to be the one to make these tough decisions sometimes.” Leia tried to explain but she knew how hard it was for military personnel, managing for months under difficult circumstances, to see what they perceived to be privileged people making decisions that affected them. She had been accused of it herself and most of the personnel on Thyfeera hadn't had any down time since Endor. “We'll all have to muck in, General, that's all. We'll manage.” She tried Luke's reassuring technique. It was more to convince herself than General Madine or General Kobar but it seemed to work. “Why don't you run over the current positions of all our personnel and tell me the state of the supplies and I will see whether I can find a solution to take the pressure off a little. Perhaps I can get General Solo to suggest some good sources of cheap supplies.” She took General Kobar aside by one of his four arms with a side glance at General Madine. He smiled knowingly and turned his attention to the holo-display. This was going to take several hours, Leia realised and she would have no time for refreshment this evening. Still, what was one more meal if her time meant she improved moral.


	3. Chapter 3

In her quarters later that evening, Leia had showered and just grabbed a drink when her room door chimed. Throwing on a robe, she pressed the control to open the door to find C-3PO, her protocol droid standing in the entrance.

“Mistress Leia, you told me to let you know when Master Luke made contact, and Artoo has relayed a message to say you are required.” 3PO's metallic, expressionless face nevertheless managed to convey the impression that he was hoping she would confide in him more about the intriguing message. His slightly pompous demeanour seemed out of place on a military base, but Leia had had 3PO for as long as she could remember and she found his little idiosyncrasies easy to ignore.

“Thank you, 3PO. Tell him I'm on my way.” She closed the door, not wanting to invite enquiries from the droid as to what it was all about or whether she was following procedure. 

She dressed quickly, throwing a heavy woven wrap over her tight fitting trousers and half-top for warmth. She rubbed her hair vigorously between her hands to dry it a little. She didn't have time to do it properly but leaving it loose, it would soon dry in the evening air. She just snatched a quick moment to punch a message into her data pad before grabbing a pre-packed utility sack, slinging it over one shoulder and leaving the chamber.

Keeping to the shadows as much as possible, she made her way through the base to a small exit door at the end of the East Corridor which she knew would be little used at this time of day, and which opened up at the very edge of the base onto the foothills of the mountain behind. It would soon be dark and she didn't want to be seen leaving. Opening the hatch and waiting in the doorway for a moment, she scanned the area to make sure no-one was about, adjusted the pack she was carrying more comfortably on her shoulder, and exited quickly, moving stealthily behind some storage containers that were piled nearby. She checked the immediate area again and then headed for the foothills at a jog.

#

From his vantage point in the cockpit of the Falcon, Han saw a movement by the East exit hatch and leaned forward in his seat, squinting to more clearly make out what had caught his attention. As the figure made for the hills, he knew immediately who it was. He recognised her small frame and the way she moved. Her long hair was hanging loose, her dress was reminiscent of some of the indigenous mountain people he had seen in the vicinity and, as she glanced back over her shoulder furtively, his curiosity was peeked. He frowned. What was she up to? It wasn't like her to leave the base alone, but he knew she wasn't a stupid woman so she must have a good reason. 

Pushing himself out of his seat he ran to the exit ramp of the Falcon, grabbing his long coat and blaster as he went just in case he should need either, and decided to follow her. He met Chewbacca returning with supplies as he pulled his coat on. Chewbacca growled an enquiry as to where he was going in such a hurry.

“The Princess is up to something, Chewie. Stay here... and keep the comms open in case I need you,” he added. Chewbacca nodded and growled an affirmative as Han made off at a run in the direction he had last seen Leia. 

#

By the time he reached the foothills, Leia was quite a way ahead and beginning to climb the steeper, rockier terrain. She flicked one side of her wrap over the opposite shoulder so that she was wrapped up against the cold evening air and surveyed the climb above as she went. Han held back so that she wouldn't see him. It was clear that her covert behaviour meant she didn't want to be discovered and calling out might give her away, but he was also half afraid of her retribution should she catch him sneaking up on her. He watched as she confidently negotiated the rocks and shingle, then he moved to a closer vantage point behind a large boulder. 

Leia reached the foot of a much steeper outcrop of rocks and paused to catch her breath. She had been travelling at quite a pace so far; he assumed so that she could get into the hills before she was spotted. As she rested, she turned to look in his direction. Her eyes seemed to look at exactly the spot where he was hidden, although in the darkness, she couldn't have seen him. He swore to himself. If she caught him, she would be mad he was following her. He wasn't entirely sure why he was following her but his urge to keep her safe was becoming a habit. After a minute or so, she obviously decided she was alone and turned her attention back to choosing the best route up the hillside. Reaching back, she took a band from her wrist with her teeth and, using it to tie her hair loosely behind her out of the way, she began to climb.

Han moved his position and kept an eye on her progress. He was hot in his long coat and wished he hadn't brought it. Sweat began to run down his back from his exertion to keep up with her. The cloth of Leia's wrap swayed as she reached up to grab onto higher rocks, revealing her bare skin below her half top, and he admired her toned body as she pulled herself up. She was agile and fit and kept up an annoyingly steady pace. He was in danger of losing her, he thought, as he squinted in the now fading light to pick out her form on the side of the mountain. If he lost her, he would be stuck here all night waiting to face the embarrassment in the morning when she returned.

At the top of the first peak, the ground levelled off and Leia reached it, stopping to rest again, putting her hands on the small of her back and stretching backwards to ease her muscles. She turned to take in the view of the base below, marvelling at the way the twin moons picked out the detail of the rocky landscape. She took in the fresh night air with deep breaths. It was nice to be away from the demands of base duties and have some time to clear her thoughts. Still, she had a purpose for being here and she couldn't take up too much time ruminating on the beauty of it all. She turned and continued along the plateau at a confident pace.

#

Han also reached the plateau and continued after her, keeping her just in sight, relieved at the more level ground. After about a mile, he ducked quickly down behind some rocks as a second figure emerged from the darkness. Han's heart missed a beat. The figure was dressed in full-length dark cloak and was masculine in stature, shorter than himself but taller than Leia. The moon reflected off the cloak, picking out the edges but not showing the face of the figure which was contained within the darkness of the cowl. Han was immediately frightened for Leia but she approached the figure and took his offered hand, moving in to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. Immediately, Han recognised the other man. It was Luke. His recognition was confirmed when Luke removed his hood and spoke to Leia, indicating that she should follow him. She said something in return but Han couldn't hear them from this distance. She let him help her as they began to climb down the other side of the peak and disappeared from view.

Han emerged from his hiding place and jogged to catch up, a little more relaxed that he knew this was why Leia was here, but still curious. However, when he reached the edge where they had descended, they were nowhere to be seen. He hadn't taken that long to get there, just a few seconds. Where could they have gone? He put his hands on his hips and his eyes searched the darkness. While he was considering the fact that there should have been plenty enough light from the two moons for him to see them, a voice spoke from behind him and his heart jumped.

“You'd make a lousy spy”. Leia stood regarding him with her arms folded. She was giving him that look that always stirred his guilty conscience.

“Well, so would you,” he retorted in an attempt to protect himself. “I managed to follow you all this way without you noticing.”

“I spotted you at the foothills,” she informed him. So she had seen him.

“Why didn't you say anything then?” he replied, mildly frustrated.

“I could have stopped you,” she conceded. “But I thought the climb would serve you right for sneaking around. Did you not consider that I might have mistaken you for a bandit or an Imperial agent and shot you?” she asked crossly.

“I hoped you wouldn't,” he raised his eyebrows at her. “But you were the one sneaking off without telling even me where you were going. Besides I was worried about you out here in pirate country alone.” He held his arms out in an exasperated manner. 

Luke bided his time, looked between the two of them, his eyes holding a resigned expression. He was used to the two of them bickering and was waiting patiently for it to subside so that he could get a word in edgeways, but Leia didn't look like she was quite finished.

“I don't need your permission to leave the base by myself,” she said indignantly. “However, I would have told you had you asked. Besides, I sent a message to Blake to let her know where I was.” She tilted her head on one side, challenging and angry. “It's a wonder I managed to keep myself alive before you came along to protect me.”

“Well, pardon me for being concerned about you.” Han had to fight hard to stop himself adding Your Worship to the end of this last comment. An expression he used to annoy her, he had promised not to call her that again but her imperious expression was tempting him to push her buttons a little more. He put his hand on his forehead, suddenly tired of the argument. Luke took the cue and coughed politely, reaching out his hand to shake Han's.

“Hi Han. It's good to see you. It would be nice to have another opinion on this anyway.” He looked at Leia as if to say that should probably be the end of the matter. Her arms were still folded but her expression softened and Luke decided to move away to give them some space. He had a way of adding calm to a situation. Either that or Leia had read Han's concern as genuine because she unfolded her arms and moved closer to him.

“I'm sorry.” Her tone was gentler and she brushed the back of his hand with hers. “I should have told you what I was doing.” She glanced up at him to gauge his reaction.

“I'm sorry I worried,” he replied, putting his arms round her and kissing her on the forehead. “I know you can look after yourself. I just can't help it.”

“I know,” she smiled. Secretly it was one of the things she loved about him - his protective attention towards her; his offhand way of showing her he cared.

“Just out of interest,” His voice was now brighter. “how did you manage to climb up here so fast? You came up the side of that hill like a Gamorean Rockmelder.”

“I'm from Alderaan, remember?” she laughed. “All mountains,” she elaborated. He had never been to Alderaan but had seen holo-images of its landscape and came to the realisation that she must have spent a lot of time mountain trekking. She playfully tapped him on the backside before jogging ahead of him to catch up with Luke. Turning and taking a few backwards steps, she called “It's good for the legs.” Smiling provocatively, she turned back round towards Luke who was waiting for them to join him. Han watched the way her hips moved as she walked.

“Yeah, I can see that,” he said quietly to himself.

“I heard that!” she called without looking back. Han smiled.

Luke and Leia squatted down behind a small outcrop of rocks that overlooked a vast valley below as Han joined them. Luke handed Leia a pair of macro-binoculars.

“That's the facility but there's been little activity in the last couple of hours,” he reported. Leia adjusted the macro-binoculars and squinted through them, trying to focus them in the darkness.

“I don't know,” she mused. “It looks pretty unassuming at the moment. Have you seen anything suspicious?” She handed the macro-binoculars over to Han who put them to his eyes.

“It's lit pretty well,” he observed. “Search lights and sensors. What's going on then?” He looked at Luke for an explanation.

“Leia asked me to look into the reports General Madine received about suspicious activity near here. Apparently inhabitants of some of the settlements have been going missing and now I hear what Leia has told me, it seems the same is happening on Rattatak. I searched around and found this facility and I've been watching it since we came back from Chandrila. So far, I've noticed a few vehicles coming and going that look like personnel carriers. They could be full but they go inside fairly quickly so I can't confirm that.”

“What do you think?” Leia asked him.

“The vehicles might be Imperial class, although there are no markings and they're a bit beaten up. But the people manning the facility are in an array of clothing, some native and some different uniforms that I don't recognise. I would suggest it's some sort of Imperial facility but maybe one that's not directly controlled. Perhaps they're going it alone,” Luke replied.

“What about the people? What are they doing with them?” Han asked.

“All I've seen so far are personnel transports going inside and one transport vessel landing and leaving earlier today. They could have been moving the people but I couldn't see for sure.” Luke delivered his observations and Leia bit her lower lip.

“Do you think they are moving slaves?” she asked. “It was a suggestion General Madine made.” The thought made her feel sick.

“I can't be sure,” Luke replied. “All I can gather from my local enquiries is that the people are being moved off-world but I haven't been able to ascertain any other details. The next ship that comes in, I'm going to get Artoo to scan its trajectory and see if we can pinpoint its destination.” Leia took the macro-binoculars back from Han and looked through them again.

“Madine said the scouts on Rattatak thought ships were headed towards the Codian Moon but they couldn't confirm that. It's a wonder we haven't seen these ships and they haven't seen ours,” she said. “I think it's because this mountain range is positioned so that they take a flight path in the opposite direction,” Luke surmised.

“Well, there's not much activity now. Maybe we should wait till morning and see what happens, then we can decide if we need to send in a small ground force for further investigation,” Leia suggested. Luke agreed.

“I'll tell Chewie not to expect us but to be on standby just in case there's trouble,” Han said, and went back onto the plateau to use his communicator. Luke and Leia watched him go and then looked at each other and smiled. Han was always expecting trouble and, to be fair, when they were all together, he was usually right.


	4. Chapter 4

The three settled themselves in a flat area that Luke had been using as a camp for the past couple of nights. Artoo was waiting patiently for them and beeped a greeting, rocking excitedly from side to side on his tripod legs. Leia greeted him back. She felt a great affection for the little droid. He had been in her service since Alderaan and had got them all out of some tight spots. He and 3PO were often seen together, bickering like an ageing, married couple, but now he was Luke's loyal companion.

The camp was surrounded by several large rocks, making it both sheltered and hidden from view. Luke lit a fire while Leia removed blankets from her pack to use as bedding for the night. Putting a pot over the fire, Luke and Leia pooled supplies; a few local vegetable based ingredients Leia had managed to obtain from the base and some mountain rat that Luke had caught and prepared earlier, and managed to create a warming stew. 

Watching them work together, chatting and laughing, They reminded Han of a couple of kids on a camping adventure. No-one would have guessed they had only known they were twins a few months or that they had been separated for most of their lives. It was like they had always been together. The way they laughed at each other's jokes, and the way Leia relaxed in Luke's company, made Han smile. He had never had family, being orphaned very young, and often felt the loneliness of it but, along with Chewbacca, these two were the closest thing to it. 

The food was good and Han expressed his enjoyment.

“Alderaanian stew,” Leia said. “It's not the exact ingredients but it's pretty close. I asked Luke to catch something meaty in case we had to stay.” She smiled at Luke.

“It's really good,” Han said, sincerely. The flavour was spicy and the meat strangely tender.

“Even with the mountain rat?” Luke asked raising an eyebrow. Han grinned.

“Well, I've eaten worse.”

They spent the evening eating their dinner, sitting cross-legged in front of the fire telling each other tales of similar nights in their past, trying to best each other with the strangest things they had had to survive on. Leia told how she and two friends had taken it upon themselves to climb a forbidden peak in the mountains behind Aldera Palace to pick Candala fruit. It only grew in one spot and was so sweet, they couldn't wait for the celebration feast when it was supplied to them. They had eaten so much of it, they had all felt sick and slightly intoxicated and were caught by her father climbing back in through a palace window with fruit stained clothes. She was animated as she told the story, her eyes lighting up at the childhood memory. Luke described wamp rat hunting and having to make desert frog stew, when there was a plague of frogs on the moisture farm he shared with his uncle and aunt; a concoction which had turned all their mouths green for a week. Han beat them both with his tale of the time he and Chewbacca had had to hide out in the dunes of the Goazon Badlands while on a particularly hairy smuggling trip, and had been forced to eat sand worms with bright red crunchy shells that oozed black globulous liquid when they were bitten into. The smell was so bad they had to cover their noses to eat them. Han's vivid description made Leia screw her face up in horror and squeel in disgust, and they all laughed until their eyes watered.

As night drew on, Han leant with his back against one of the large rocks, his legs outstretched, and Leia leant against his chest while they listened to Luke describe his plans to revive the Jedi Temple and start a training academy.

“I think it's wonderful, what you're doing,” Leia told him, full of admiration. “The Jedi were protectors of the galaxy for many years and in better times. But while most will support you there are some who will be afraid of their resurgence. You will need to be careful. I will do what I can to help you.” She had many friends in the Senate who appreciated the Jedi's contribution in the Clone Wars and she could pass on whatever historical knowledge she had.

“Why don't you consider training with me yourself?” Luke asked. He had hinted at this subject a number of times since telling her they were related. Yoda had suggested that she may have potential and he was keen to encourage her to develop it. Leia was quiet for a while, pensive, her face serious. Her eyes glazed as she was lost in thought. Leaning forward, hugging her knees into her chest and leaning her chin on them, she seemed to be able to see something on the ground that no one else was party to. 

“I can't,” she said finally. “It's your thing, Luke. Not mine. I'm not a Jedi.”

“You could be, Leia. The Force is very strong in you.” Luke looked at her in earnest. Han rubbed her back, encouragingly.

“Luke's right. You should consider training. I've seen you when you have those strange visions. The things you know... it's amazing to me. I never would have believed all this if I hadn't known you two.” She looked at him, serious, then back at Luke.

“I can't follow you, Luke.” She was resolute. “You are a powerful Jedi, so calm and at peace. I'm not. I feel so much anger and hatred. Didn't you say those were feelings that led to the Dark Side?” She thought of the despair that washed over her at the thousands of lives sacrificed for the Rebellion, her hatred of Darth Vader over the mass genocide of the Alderaanian people, and the horror she had experienced on discovering she was his daughter. She considered her legendary temper and how quick it was to rise like a volcano inside her when provoked. She also felt calm and peaceful at times but the volcanic side of her showed too often to be ignored. “I can't risk becoming what we both fear most.” Han knew this was something she had thought about before, something that niggled at her whenever they talked of her relationship with Vader, and her expression showed her dread at the idea.

“You don't hate anything Leia. You just think you do.” Luke encouraged. “You are full of love and compassion and have tremendous empathy for people, more than I have seen in anyone. It is the intensity of those emotions that you mistake for anger and hate. I don't think you are angry, you just love so strongly that it hurts when you see injustice or loss of life. You need to recognise those feelings. Don't deny them but accept them. Once you do that, you will be able to control them.”

Leia didn't deny them, that was the problem. She recognised them. It was the control of them that was the issue. She shook her head at him.

“I can't. I'm too afraid of what will happen.”

“You need to trust me.” Luke looked deep into her dark eyes with his blue eyes. The intense piercing look he always gave when he knew he was right.

“Don't do that,” she scolded, looking away and burying her chin in her knees again. “You're good at what you do and I'm good at what I do. Did you not consider that it might have been the intention for us all along; to address an imbalance from both sides – politically and spiritually?” Luke could see her line of thinking. “We have different talents and we should leave it at that.” She didn't want to talk about it any more but it was obvious her mind was still working on it.

Luke glanced at Han for a moment and then dropped the subject. Now was not the time to pursue it. He understood the conflict that was raging inside her. Knew she was well aware that her Force power had been increasing, giving her telepathic abilities and strong visions, but she was also aware that the anguish she felt at loss was too similar to their father, and she feared she would eventually turn away from the light. He was certain she was too strong to let it happen and that, with training, she would be certain of it too, but it would take more than one conversation to convince her, if he ever could. As that seemed to have been a conversation stopper, they all settled down to sleep for the night, Leia and Han sharing a blanket with Han's coat spread over them as covers. She curled up with her back to him, still brooding, but pressed herself into Han's body for comfort when he moved to put is arm round her. They fell asleep, sharing the warmth of each other's bodies. Luke went to sit cross-legged on his bed roll and meditated.


	5. Chapter 5

As dawn broke, it filtered through to Han's subconscious mind that he was uncomfortable. The blanket beneath him had given little protection from the hard, rocky ground and his joints ached. As he slowly drifted back to wakefulness, he became aware that the warmth of Leia's body next to him had gone and a chill was starting to set in. He opened his eyes and looked around. Thick morning mist hung near to the ground and, although it was light, the sun's warmth was still hiding below the horizon with its celestial body.

Luke was sitting in the same position as the evening before, cross-legged on his bedding. As Han stood, stretching his sore muscles, he pondered Luke's ability to sit motionless all night and frowned quizzically. Artoo's familiar beep sounded nearby and, following the noise, he found the droid and Leia conversing quietly to each other in the look out spot they'd used the night before. Leia crouched behind the rocky outcrop, looking through the macro-binoculars, her top fresh and her hair braided and tied in a low bun at the nape of her neck indicating that she had been up a while.

“Don't you sleep?” Han asked as he crouched beside her. She smiled and gave a little chuckle in her husky, rich voice that he found so sexy.

“You know I do, but it's not exactly comfortable.” She had had very little sleep in the last couple of days she realised but the fresh, cold air was keeping her awake. Han raised his eyebrows in agreement.

“Anything happening?” he asked.

“Not yet, but there's still a lot of cloud. I can't see much. Artoo will let us know if he picks up anything.” She offered Han the macro-binoculars but he waved them away casually. He wasn't sure he would be able to see much more than she could. He thumbed in Luke's direction.

“What's up with Luke?” Leia couldn't see Luke from their position but knew that it was his Jedi's meditative pose that had caused Han's enquiry. 

“Oh, he does that. Don't worry, he'll be here the moment he needs to be.” Luke had perfected this discipline early on in his training. It honed his senses, sped up his healing process and, on long space flights in his X-Wing, could be used to put his body in a sort of hibernation so that he didn't have to make too many stops.

She sat back and looked attentively at Han, taking in the way his muscles filled out his sleeves, the glimpse of skin where his shirt was gaping slightly at the chest, his tousled hair that he was now running one hand through. She felt herself warm up a little at the proximity of him and subconsciously ran her tongue over her lower lip. She was painfully aware that, as usual, they were not alone.

“You said yesterday that you wanted to talk to me about something.” She spoke before the effect of her imagination left her incapable of doing so. He looked at the ground.

“I was just thinking that, with all my cargo runs and your official duties, we haven't had time to spend together and it would be nice to take a break... if you wanted. There are things I would like to show you - share with you. Things I'd like you to share with me.”

He raised his hazel eyes to look at her from under his eyebrows and she thought he looked like a shy little boy. It was an endearing, vulnerable look that he often wore when he was trying to soften her. He was very good at the cocky confidence of innuendo but she knew he had more difficulty when it came to talking about things that were really personal to him, preferring to bottle them up.

“What sort of things?” she encouraged, curious. He got braver at her apparent interest.

“I don't know, just things. We don't know much about each other except for the time we have shared with the Alliance. I want to take you to see Corellia; its golden beaches, crystal swamps. Coronet City, maybe, or even the giant flowers that grow in the jungles of Tamborra Major.” Leia's eyes glazed and she was momentarily far away as she imagined what he was describing. She leant her head back on the rock behind.

“Sounds lovely,” she whispered. “I can't show you my home, obviously. I can only share stories. We could see the light of Corellia from Alderaan, you know. We had no moon to taint the light from the star systems, so we would sit up late trying to name as many as possible. I have never been there though.” He smiled at her, affectionately.

“You have lots to share. There's more to you than this war.” She had a sharp mind and a good education and he bet her stories would be stimulating. “I want to know what it was like for you growing up in Aldera. I want to know you.” He emphasised the last word. His train of thought must have taken him down a different track because the gleam in his eyes changed to worry. Leia put her hand gently on his cheek.

“What's troubling you?” He breathed heavily, looking out over the valley below and the now clearing mist.

“It suddenly occurred to me that we are so different, that's all. You're used to a lifestyle I can't offer you, with title and money.” Leia frowned and put her head on one side like she did when she thought he had said something ridiculous.

“When have I ever given you the impression that any of that meant anything to me?” she asked incredulously. Keeping her voice low so as not to disturb Luke, she continued. “Titles serve no-one. I am a Princess of a dead planet. No-one to be a Princess for save for a few scattered people. I'm thankful for my education, the training I have been given, but I use them as tools to further the cause against the Empire, to save lives, to restore a fair government to the galaxy, because I am uniquely in a position to do so and I would be a fool not to.” She momentarily gazed off into the distance. “It doesn't stop me from sometimes wanting to run screaming to the farthest corner of the galaxy and remain there for the rest of my life.” She looked back at him. “I have a responsibility to the people like my adoptive father, who have given their lives to put me in a privileged position.” She sighed. “Although, the way the new government is going, I think my title will one day outlive its usefulness. The remnants of the Senate tolerate my rhetoric partly out of respect for my father but even then, just barely. As for money,” she continued. “I gave all the wealth and resources I had left to the Rebellion a long time ago, so all I have left are my actions. Actions are really all that count, Han.” She took his face in both her hands. “We're not that different, you and I. We're both hot-tempered, impulsive survivors with a pathological need to follow our conscience. We both drive each other crazy, in more ways than one. We are both each other's best advisers, although often reluctant listeners. I'd say, we were pretty evenly matched.” This realisation seemed to amuse Leia and she giggled, releasing his face.

He looked at her adoringly. She was right. She almost always was. She had never shown any interest in material things. She chose the simplest apartments when she went to Chandrila on senatorial business, never the lavish ones that were available to her as a member of a powerful royal family. She wasn't one for extravagance or nonsense. In fact, she had accused him of being more interested in money than principles when they had first met. She had been right then too. He had spent so long trying to survive on his wits, living for his own interests, that her words, and those of her brother, had been an awakening. The Skywalkers had changed his life, giving him something meaningful to fight for. They seemed to have that effect on a lot of people.

“I love you,” was all he said.

“Even though I have nothing?” she asked, rising to take up her look out position again.

“More so,” he replied. “Although, you have everything I want.” He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek as she looked through the macro-binoculars. She smelled of clean clothes and the perfumed scent of the refresher wipes she had obviously used to wash when she had risen. Leia looked at him for a brief moment, deciding that he looked more confident now for their chat.

“OK, then,” she laughed. Then, shaking her head at him in mock admonishment, she returned to look through the binoculars. “Han?” She remained focused on the valley.

“Hmm?”

“I'd like for you to show me those things.” He rubbed her back then turned to go back up to camp, jumping out of his skin as Luke loomed behind him.

“Kid! Don't do that!” He put his hand on his chest as his heart raced. Artoo beeped furiously.

“There are vehicles approaching,” Leia informed them. Luke put his hand reassuringly on Han's shoulder and crouched beside Leia. “I can't see them clearly.” She adjusted the sight on the binoculars. “Wait... three personnel transports. No visible insignia.”

The tan coloured transports, parallel tracks making it easier for them to cross rocky terrain, rumbled towards the outpost, dirt and dust covering their bodywork and obscuring the windows so that it was impossible to see who or what was inside. Leia passed the binoculars to Luke. The three transports came to a stop just outside the wall of the outpost and a driver and guard got out of each one.

“They don't have Imperial uniforms... wait a second.” Luke moved the binoculars to look in the direction of movement he had seen further up the track just as six speeders came into view, each with a storm trooper on board. “Storm Troopers.” he confirmed.

“Frack!” Leia exclaimed. “And so close to the base. It's unbelievable!” This was going to mean yet another relocation after only a few months. Would there ever be any respite. “Can you see what they're up to?”

“It looks like they're waiting to unload the transports.” Luke let Han look through the binoculars to confirm. Han watched for a while as the storm troopers positioned themselves. The back of the transports opened and the guards appeared to order whoever was inside to disembark. Adjusting the sights on the macro-binoculars to focus on movement inside the nearest transport, he drew in his breath. Luke and Leia looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

“They're all kids!” he said with foreboding in his voice.

“What?” Leia exclaimed, grabbing the macro-binoculars out of his hand and peering through them. A line of children no older than ten standard years jumped down from each vehicle and filed, under trooper guard through the now open gate of the outpost, some crying, others quiet and some helping younger ones who stumbled getting out of the transports. She was visibly horrified. “Children. What are they going to do with them?” She ripped the macro-binoculars away from her eyes and turned to her brother. “Luke!” she pleaded. Luke looked calm, as if he were thinking deeply. Han knew what was going on in Leia's head. He pointed a finger in her face in front of Luke.

“No!” he ordered. “You are not going to rush in there. We need to think about this. You go down there now, you'll get yourself killed and, most likely, them too.”

“But...” Leia started to argue.

“Han's right,” Luke interrupted. “We can't win this way. I suggest we get Madine to send ground troops. There's a little time to plan before the ship arrives, if it goes as it did yesterday.” Leia knew they were both right. Focus, Leia, she told herself. Suddenly back in military mode, she jumped up, pulling her communicator out of her pocket, and raced up to the plateau to raise General Madine. Luke turned to Han. “You two go back to base the way you came. I'll go round with Artoo. I'll meet you there.” Han planted an affirmative slap on Luke's back and returned to break up the camp, bundling their few possessions into Leia's pack and slinging it over his shoulder. He met her just ending her conversation with Madine, grabbed her arm for her to follow him and they both set off at a jog.


	6. Chapter 6

General Madine and Commander Blake were expecting them as Han and Leia arrived at the command centre, hot and out of breath. Madine had called up a holo-image of the surrounding terrain on the central console, complete with the mountain range, the valley beyond, and the base location. Leia went straight to the console.

“There.” She pointed to the position of the outpost. “I'd say about the size of a small hanger, maybe 30 or 40 men if it's fully manned, and a landing platform beyond, large enough for one or two ships.” It was an educated assessment as they hadn't seen that many men but a fair one based on Leia's experience of Imperial stations. As she described it, a tech officer entered the details and a representation of the outpost appeared on the map.

“You're sure they're Imperials?” Madine enquired. He knew he didn't really need to ask her that, but he needed it to sink in to his own mind that there was an Imperial platoon on the same planet.

“We've observed six storm troopers outside with the transports but didn't see any more. It's a sure bet there are more inside though,” Han confirmed.

“We need to send in a squad,” Leia continued. “At this stage it's too risky for air assault and we don't have the ships at the moment anyway. We'll need to send them round through the East or West pass.” Leia indicated the route on the holo-map. “It will take longer but the way we just used, the troops would certainly be seen before they got close enough.” Her suggested route was entered into the computer by the tech officer and appeared on the map as she spoke. “The outpost has sensors so, whatever we do, those will need to be disabled as a priority.” The general nodded. “The East pass should afford some cover until the men are close, then we could send in drones to knock out the sensors on that side. It will be more risky where the pass widens. They'll have to cross quite a bit of ground with little or no cover.” Leia spoke quickly, her mind running through the best routes, the best strategy, her tactical mind racing. Her brow furrowed. “I don't really want to risk the squad on such a loose plan, General. We haven't scouted that area completely yet but, at the same time, we can't leave the children to the Empire and we don't have long before the ship arrives that could be taking them off-world. We may already be too late.” 

Leia was calculating the time it would take to travel the extra distance through the pass, the risks of the ill-conceived tactics, the possible reasons behind the capture of children. Battle strategy was normally her strength and it went against her better judgement to follow through with this. She ran a hand over her hair then placed both fists on the edge of the console, biting her lower lip, her sharp eyes surveying the terrain for a better solution. There didn't seem to be one.

“It's the only way round without ships,” Han reassured her. “They'd be seen going over the top.” Leia looked grim. She didn't want to send ships at this stage, however few they had. Troops were the only option.

“I know. It just feels too rushed, too risky. I feel like I should be going with them.” She continued to stare at the console, its green hue accentuating the consternation on her face, as General Madine ordered the squad to depart.

“You're better off here. At least until we know what we're up against.” Han tried to sound like he was talking sense but knew she hated risking lives on a bad plan that she wouldn't undertake herself; knew she would risk her own life first. “We can't do much for the moment. Why don't you get some rest. I'll go and make sure Chewie has prepped the Falcon in case we're needed.”

“General Solo is right, Senator. You haven't had much rest. We will inform you as soon as is necessary,” Blake confirmed. Leia looked at them both blankly, and then what they had said filtered through the thoughts of battle. She turned to Madine.

“Call me when they reach the pass.” She turned on her heel and left the command centre. Madine looked at Han.

“Tell me about it,” Han agreed. He turned to Blake. “Make sure she rests. She's had hardly any sleep.” Blake nodded and Han left for the landing platform to find Chewbacca.

#

Blake left the generals and battle chatter behind, making her way through the base corridors towards the princess' quarters to ensure she was able to rest. She enjoyed her job. Despite warnings from counterparts in the military that becoming a personal aide to one of the New Republic senators would be boring, she had found it anything but, so far, but then, she had deliberately orchestrated her career decisions to get her to this point, to work for Leia Organa.

Bored with the prospects of a career in animal husbandry or agriculture in the mountain village where she was born, she had travelled to the capital to join the academy, studying politics and taking every opportunity to demonstrate her knowledge to her superiors. Proud of the leadership of Viceroy Bail Organa and the example he set in the Republic Senate, she watched the rise of young Senator Leia Organa with fascination. With determination and application to her career she won a position on a trusted team running missions for the Viceroy on behalf of the Rebel Alliance, one such mission she had been on when Alderaan had been destroyed. Listening to stories of Leia's dedication to the Alliance and her war record, she resolved to work hard to become part of her team and mentioned her name as often as she could, volunteering for any missions she thought might get her closer to being posted near the front line.

It was both a pleasure and a surprise when Blake was told she had been personally selected by the princess to interview for a position on her staff. She wasn't aware that the princess had any idea who she was but, since getting to know her better, realised that Leia made it a personal duty to carefully review the career records of all Alliance personnel both for security reasons and to identify specific talent. 

She had only ever seen the princess from a distance on Alderaan and, since then, only on holo-vid reports, so it was with great trepidation, she recalled, that she entered Leia's office, having waited so long for this opportunity, not knowing quite what to expect from Leia's reputation as a fierce taskmaster. 

The small but neatly presented younger woman all in white behind the desk was yet another surprise. She remembered that Leia had risen to shake her hand, thanking her for coming, and had moved round to the front of the desk to eliminate any separation between them; a friendly move that Blake had appreciated. The princess had asked her questions about why she had joined the military, about her career so far, going into detail about specific missions and demonstrating that she had extensive knowledge of Blake's record. She looked up occasionally from Blake's report data on her pad to study her face and listen carefully to her answers. She was thorough. She had then moved on to more casual questions about politics which Blake realised later in the conversation, were a measured test of her political leanings and her knowledge. In fact, towards the end of her interview, the princess had made an error when discussing a point of Republic law. Blake had politely corrected her but, looking at the princess' stony expression, thought that was when she had ruined her chances of getting the job. The princess turned and put her data pad down on the desk, a satisfied smile spreading across her face.

“I would like to offer you a job, Blake,” she had said to her. Stunned, she had replied.

“On your staff, Ma'am?” The princess smiled warmly.

“Not just on my staff, Blake. I would like to offer you a job as my personal aide, if you are willing to accept the position.” Blake had been speechless for a few seconds, kicking herself afterwards for embarrassing herself. She had been offered her career goal and more.

“I would be honoured, Ma'am,” she replied eventually. The princess had looked humbly at her.

“The honour is mine, Blake. Your record is exemplary and your knowledge invaluable and I need someone brave enough to correct me when I am wrong.” She had shaken her hand again. “It's a challenging job but varied so I hope it will suit you for a while.” 

Varied and challenging it had been and Blake was not disappointed. The princess kept her busy but didn't work her any harder than she worked herself and always treated her with respect, as an equal - a confidant. She had equal respect for the princess; a kind, plain spoken, unpretentious but exacting woman, and from that respect came endless loyalty, something shared by all the princess' staff. She smiled to herself with pride as she paused now outside Leia's quarters and rang the door chime.

“Come in, Blake,” Leia called as if she could see through the door. She smiled as Blake entered, and offered an explanation. “Han sent you, didn't he?”

“Yes, Ma'am,” she admitted. “But I would have come anyway. It's been a while since you had a proper sleep. I wanted to check if there was anything I can get done to give you the opportunity to rest.” Leia smiled. 

“I knew he would. He does fuss. There's nothing pressing at the moment. No doubt you'll check on the messages from the Senate and let me know if anything requires urgent attention. Otherwise it can all wait.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Blake hesitated and Leia spotted her reticence.

“What is it, Blake? Out with it,” she encouraged.

“Your sleeping pattern is still erratic. Would you like me to speak to the med team and get you something to help?” Leia shook her head.

“No thank you. It will just make me groggy if I have to get up in a hurry. I'll just go without for now.” Blake looked dubious. “Don't worry. I promise I'll see someone when all this nonsense dies down, if I still need to,” Leia assured her. Blake nodded.

“I'll leave you to rest then.” She turned to leave.

“Blake?” Leia called after her. “Thanks.” Blake nodded respectfully and left. 

#

Leia hadn't realised just how tired she was but, barely in her chambers alone but a few minutes after Blake had left, she must have fallen asleep because she was now being woken by the sound of her door chimes being urgently rung. It wasn't that the noise was particularly loud but she had woken with a start and was beginning to feel that cold, shaky feeling that occurred after too short a nap. Lying flat on her back on her bed, still fully clothed, she half remembered thinking she would just rest her head a moment. Instead, according to the florescent white readout on her bedside environment monitor, it had been a couple of hours. It was a reasonable rest for her; she never got more than two or three hours sleep at a time. She was plagued with nightmares every sleeping moment of an experience four years ago; of torture and the destruction of Alderaan. The kind that woke her suddenly with tears on her cheeks, sometimes shouting out, always struggling for breath and covered in sweat. She was quite glad, for all she wanted him beside her, that Han hadn't spent a whole night with her to witness it. He might wonder what he'd got himself into. Still, two hours; a reasonable nap just not quite enough for her to feel refreshed.

She sat on the edge of the bed.

“Come in,” She called wearily but loudly so as to be heard from the bedroom and through the main room. The door slid open and C-3PO entered, looking around for a moment before spotting her through the doorway.

“Oh, my apologies, Your Highness. I had no idea you were sleeping,” he fretted.

“It's alright, 3PO. What is it?” 3PO stepped forward a little.

“General Madine has requested you join him in the command centre. Shall I tell him you are indisposed?” Leia had to smile a little at his terminology.

“No, 3PO. That's alright. Tell him I'll be there shortly.” Leia rose and went to her refresher unit to splash water on her face. 3PO nodded jerkily, his stiff limbed gait turning him round and the whirring of his servos fading as he left the chamber. Throwing on a jacket to ward off the cold shivers that came with tiredness, she quickly made her way to the command centre where General Madine was waiting to greet her.

“The squad are making their way through the pass now.” They both stood to view the progress on the holo-map. “They should be able to see the outpost in approximately 15 minutes.” Leia nodded. She was feeling tense again and began to pace, her arms folded across her middle. Waiting for an update made time seem to pass too slowly.

“Pull up an expanded view, please,” she impatiently instructed the tech officer opposite her and he obliged, displaying a close up, more detailed view of the pass with accurate positions of each squad member. Luke and Han arrived in the command centre and came to stand by the central console, studying the little red lights of the squad movements. As he watched, Luke got a cold, sinking feeling and glanced over at Leia, who hadn't acknowledged their presence since they arrived. She was engrossed in the holo-map. She pointed suddenly. “There. What's that?” She had noticed a blip appear on the map a little ahead of the squad, not flickering, not human. A blip that appeared when weaponry was detected. At the same time, the comms went berserk as the sound of the squad commander's voice echoed round the cave room from various comms stations at once, interspersed with static interference. 

“We're taking fire!” he shouted. “Two turrets either side of the pass!” The sound of the heavy proton guns could now be heard along with shouts and screams as the squad sustained losses. One by one the little red flickering lights were being extinguished. This is what Luke had felt, just before Leia had spotted it and the troops had experienced it.

“Pull them back!” Leia ordered, slamming her fist on the side of the console in frustration. “How did we not pick up those guns before now?” she exclaimed.

“Pull back!” Madine gave the order to the commander. More gunfire. Leia looked at him, deep concern screwing up her face.

“We're pinned down!” the commander's voice again over the comm. “The guns are incessant! We have no chance of moving positions. We need back up now,” he reported.

“They need air support. They know we're here now so we've blown the chance of surprise.” Leia was decisive. She knew it was going to be a slim chance as most of the ships were on escort missions too far away to make a difference. “How many ships do we have?” she asked Madine.

“Only three fighters in a condition to fly. Another undergoing emergency maintenance. But the pilots have just returned from long haul and are in no condition to go into battle.”

“It's up to us then.” Madine stared at her trying to calculate whether he had understood her correctly. 

“Leia, we can't risk you.” Leia wasn't about to entertain an argument.

“We have no choice. We are so thin on the ground, we all need to muck in. Besides. They'll be killed if we don't do something quickly.” She turned and pointed at Luke. “Luke, I'm going to need you.” She set off running out of the room.

“Wait... Leia!” Luke shouted as he ran after her. Han looked quickly at Madine.

“Shouldn't you stop her?” he quizzed urgently. Madine shrugged sardonically.

“If you want to try, Solo, go ahead. You're probably the only one who would get a response.” Han considered that for a moment.

“Yeah, you might be right, but it wouldn't be a good one.” He left the command centre at a brisk run.


	7. Chapter 7

“What are you doing?” Han shouted after her when he caught up. “Can you even fly an X-Wing?”

“Of course, it's just been a while,” she shouted back over her shoulder, irritated at his question. She didn't have time for his cross-examination. She had flown something similar while serving at the Alderaan Military Academy. It had been a while since she had been in a small combat craft but she was just hoping it would come back to her once she got in the cockpit. “I might be a bit rusty but we're all they've got,” she added. Reaching the hanger, she grabbed a helmet and headed for one of the X-Wings.

“Rusty?” Han exclaimed, suddenly seriously doubting this was in any way a good idea. “Maybe I should go instead,” he suggested. She stopped dead and turned to face him, waving her helmet in the direction of the Falcon.

“Oh yes.” She was sarcastic. “You fly the X-Wing and I'll take the Falcon.” She raised one eyebrow, calling his bluff.

“No, it's fine,” he agreed. “I'll take the Falcon.” Leia resumed her route towards the fighters.

“Luke,” she shouted. “You're the better pilot. I'll follow your lead.” Luke nodded and unhooked his long cloak, dropping it to the floor as he grabbed a helmet for himself.

“Chewie, fire her up!” Han yelled into his com-link as he ran for the outside landing platform. “We're going for a ride.” 

Leia shot him a look as she climbed into her fighter and hit the switch to seal the cockpit. Making quick systems checks, she and Luke fired up the engines and activated the map display screens. She was relieved to find that the X-Wing controls were more or less in the same position as her training craft.

“Ready?” Luke's voice came over her helmet comm.

“Ready,” she confirmed. Both X-Wings lifted off and exited the hanger, engines roaring and the heat from the after-burn causing haze in the moist tropical air.

“Gold squadron.” General Madine's voice broke in over the comms. Leia quietly snorted at the ridiculousness of the call sign. Hardly a squadron, just two fighters and a customised freighter. She hoped when it came to it they could do the job of a squadron. “The squad commander informs me that the guns seem to be protected by some sort of force field. Their counter attack is ineffective and they're also under fire from Imperial ground troops. You'll need to locate the shield generator as a matter of priority.”

“Copy that,” Luke replied as they headed eastward along the mountain range towards the pass, together with the Falcon that had now fallen in behind them. “Delta Squad, this is Commander Skywalker,” he announced. “We'll be at your position with air support shortly. Find as much cover as you can and we'll try to knock out those guns.”

“Good to hear that, Skywalker. Don't take too long,” came the troop commander's relieved reply.

“We won't,” Luke reassured him. He studied his map and an idea came to him. “Leia. I'm sending you co-ordinates of a route we should come up on much earlier. If we take it, we would come out right in front of the gun turrets, but it means going through a bit of a narrow ravine first. It's a bit tight and there's no room for the Falcon so Han and Chewie, you'll have to go over the top and come down into the pass from above. I think it might give us the element of surprise.” He locked in co-ordinates and sent them to the display in Leia's fighter as he spoke. Leia switched on her tactical display.

“Got it,” she confirmed.

“You alright with that ravine?” he enquired.

“Yes,” she assured him.

“I don't know, kid,” Han sounded dubious. “You're flying with Princess Rusty.” He was being sarcastic for her benefit but inside he was concerned. Leia put her X-Wing into a full horizontal 360 degree spin and levelled off again as if giving him a metaphorical rude gesture.

“Shut up!” she ordered. He had to smile.

In her cockpit, Leia was concentrating hard. It had indeed been a while since she had flown a fighter like this but, now in the air, the X-Wing didn't seem all that different. She had seen how narrow the ravine was though and was calculating that they would have to traverse it sideways. She hoped she could hold her concentration long enough not to end up an unsightly decoration on the ravine wall. Luke must have sensed her nerves because she heard his voice.

_Trust me. Just listen to me and do what I say._

“Okay,” she replied.

“Who are you talking to?” Han asked, confused. He hadn't heard anything and began to wonder whether she'd had so little sleep that she'd started talking to herself. Leia realised Luke hadn't used the comms. His voice was in her head.

“Myself,” she answered Han.

“You, Okay?” He sounded worried.

“Yes,” she assured him.

Luke and Leia banked right, flying into a high walled canyon and Han and Chewbacca followed, hanging back from the fighters. Their job was to take out the guns and the Falcon's was to be back up. “We're coming up on the ravine,” Luke informed them all and Leia pulled her X-Wing in behind him. They banked left and right, negotiating the canyon as the ravine got ever closer. She heard Luke's voice again. _Concentrate on my voice, Leia. Breathe slowly. Try to remain calm._ Leia had an involuntary urge to shut her eyes but resisted. She felt his calm. The roar of her engines seemed to dim into the distance. It felt peaceful.

From Han's cockpit view, the two fighters were flying in perfect synchronisation. The comms had gone quiet. Chewbacca growled an observation that the looming ravine was very narrow and perhaps too small even for the fighters. Han looked at his display screen beginning to think the same thing.

“Luke there's not much room in there. Are you sure about this?” He got no reply from either of them. Chewbacca gave a worried grumble just as both X-Wings closed their S-foils in unison, turned sideways and disappeared into the ravine like torpedoes being sucked into an exhaust port. Both Han and Chewbacca swore in their respective languages at the impressive flying, then had to pull the Falcon up quickly as a wall of rock, through which Luke and Leia had just disappeared, loomed in front of them. It eventually plateaued and they caught occasional glimpses of the X-Wings far below them, nimbly negotiating the ravine's twists and turns. Chewbacca growled that Luke and Leia were either born in a cockpit or were both insane. Han had pushed the Falcon into some tight spots in the past but was fairly sure he wouldn't have attempted this. He knew Luke's reputation as a pilot but was more concerned for Leia. He tried to shake images of her early demise from his head while he decided which one of Chewbacca's descriptions he agreed with more.

Leia gripped the controls of her fighter so hard, her knuckles had gone white. A burnt umber blur that was the rock face shot past above and below her and in front, the brilliant white glare of Luke's engines. She focused intently on them as that was all she could see ahead, claustrophobia creeping in to her system making her feel slightly sick. She was acutely aware that she was holding her breath.

“Get ready,” Luke's voice came over the comms.

Han pulled the Falcon up into a steep climb so as to come down into the pass from height, evading as much gunfire as possible. Luke's fighter erupted into the light of the pass. Leia burst out of the ravine behind him, drawing in a large breath of air as the spacious feeling of the pass washed over her. She instinctively banked right as Luke banked left, opening her S-foils to attack position and targeting the gun turret built high into the mountainside. She began firing. The squad commander had been right. Her shots had no effect. She looked around quickly to see if she could spot the generator.

“Han, see of you can find the shield generator,” she instructed. The gun turrets were swivelling round now to target the fighters and they began firing. At least it was drawing fire away from the ground troops. Her cockpit shook violently as she was dealt a glancing blow.

“Watch it,” Han yelled. Chewbacca growled and flailed a furry paw at a spot higher up the mountainside. “We might have found it,” Han confirmed and brought the Falcon round to approach an installation Chewbacca had spotted. They fired torpedoes, exploding rock and metal down into the pass below. “Sorry about that.” Han spoke almost to himself as he realised it might have caused more trouble for the squad below.

“Come round for another pass, Leia,” Luke ordered. The two fighters sped up either side of the pass, performed a loop and headed back in the direction of the gun turrets. Still in perfect formation, they increased power, firing cannons and torpedoes and obliterating both gun turrets at once. Cheers erupted from the Alliance squad below. 

Han and Chewbacca dove into the pass from above and began firing on the Imperial ground troops, efficiently clearing a path, blasting them left and right.

“All clear, Commander,” he announced.

“We should take out the outpost weapons and sensors too. Pave the way for a ground rescue,” Leia suggested. She switched her tactical display to show the outpost. They had made their presence known now. They might as well take down as many defences as they could to assist the already too few troops. As they rounded a bend in the pass and came into view of the outpost, however, Leia's heart sank. A transport ship was taking off from the outpost and heading away from the mountain range. “We're too late,” she said in alarm.

“We can go after them,” Han suggested.

“No,” Leia stopped him. “Don't fire on them, we'll hurt the passengers. Luke, do you have a tracking sensor on board? I'm out.” 

“Yes,” Luke replied. “I'll try to get close enough to fire it.” He sped after the transport vessel, coming up underneath and firing a magnetic tracker at the hull. It hit home and he returned to the outpost. Han and Leia had disabled the sensors and wall defences between them, leaving the way free for the Alliance troops to move in and clear the building. They didn't have to be cautious now that the prisoners weren't in the building.

“We can't do any more. Let's go home.” Leia sounded despondent.

“Don't beat yourself up about it,” Han reassured her. “You did an amazing job.”

“Too little, too late, I'm afraid,” she sighed.

“We'll trace that tracker and find out where they are going,” Luke reminded her.

They turned and headed for the base as she mulled over the disappointment.


	8. Chapter 8

The humidity of the late afternoon had caused a rainstorm which had done little to dissipate the tropical heat as the X-Wings came back to land in the hanger. The Falcon took up it's usual place on the outside landing platform and Chewbacca and Han made a run for the cover of the base hanger just as the fighters were powering down.

Leia removed her helmet, smoothed her hair back into place and sat with her head resting on the back of the seat for a moment, closing her eyes. The Imperial outpost had been destroyed making it unusable, which was very satisfying, but they had still sustained losses and not been able to prevent the removal of the children from the planet. Worry for the reason behind the kidnappings deepened the furrow in her brow. Han banged on the hull of the X-Wing to gain her attention and motioned for her to open the cockpit. She hit the switch.

“You alright?” he frowned. She put on a slightly forced smile and unbuckled herself, beginning to climb down the side ladder.

“Fine,” she assured him, taking his offered hand and jumping the last couple of feet to the floor, wrapping her arms round his middle in a reassuring hug. 

“Nice flying, by the way.” He kissed the top of her head. 

“Thanks.” Luke approached and Leia ran to wrap her arms round his neck and hug him too. He smiled and shook Han's hand.

“Thanks for your help. Thanks Chewie.“ Chewbacca gurgled an acknowledgement.

“You got it,” Han grinned. Luke turned to Leia as they made their way to debrief General Madine.

“That tracking beacon should record some information in a day or two. Then we'll be able to see where they end up.”

General Madine and General Kobar were in deep discussion, pouring over something as they approached.

“Well done, all of you!” Madine exclaimed when he saw them.

“I'm afraid we were unable to rescue the prisoners, General.” Leia was apologetic, although she was more disappointed in herself.

“We did the best we could in the circumstances. We will just have to wait for more intelligence to come in from the tracking device Luke attached to their vessel.” 

Leia turned her attention to General Kobar who was clutching something tightly in all of his four hands as if he was guarding it with his life.

“General Kobar, is something the matter?” she asked. Han noticed the regal manner with which she spoke to him. It was a voice that meant she wanted to be given the information she requested now, without delay, and it usually got a result. The general looked at the object in his hands and then at General Madine.

“This is the document that the squad on Rattatak have just returned to us. I think you need to see it.” General Madine looked at General Kobar expectantly.

“We don't need to bother the Princess with this,” General Kobar flustered. “We have intelligence officers here who are very capable.”

“The Princess is the best code breaker we have. She knows more Rebel code keys than any of us here. Besides which, she is the only one who has the historical knowledge to read and translate Bothan ancient text. Let her see it.” General Madine waited for General Kobar's compliance. 

Leia was intrigued now. Her withering look still in place, she raised an eyebrow expectantly and held out her hand to General Kobar. He grumbled and reluctantly passed over a hide covered book containing very old text on aged paper. Leia hadn't seen anything like it in years and then only in the archive at Coruscant where she had spent many of her younger years studying such documents. She held it like it was a fragile and precious thing, opening it and marvelling at the intricate scribblings inside. It was beautiful. Luke and Han both looked over her shoulder at it. Luke had never seen anything like it, ever. That sort of text was usually hidden away in the archives, with data disc copies on hand for those wanting to research anything. His readings into Jedi history were certainly all contained on data discs. He hadn't yet been given access to the real thing but guessed that Leia would have been allowed the chance.

“We think there is a code key hidden inside but the translator droids were having trouble with the ancient writing, it's a bit broken up in places, and they could find nothing resembling old rebel codes. You are the only one qualified to read it. Perhaps you can find something,” Madine elaborated.

“You speak ancient Bothan?” Han was impressed. She nodded but remained staring at the text.

“Leia speaks or reads a number of languages,” Madine elaborated on her behalf. “How many is it, Leia?” he asked her.

“Hmm? Oh, about nine. Maybe ten,” she said distractedly. Han and Luke raised eyebrows and looked at each other.

“I thought that was why you kept 3PO around all this time, to translate for you,” Han exclaimed, surprised and just a little miffed. Leia looked up at him. She knew he found 3PO very annoying.

“3PO is useful for many things; protocol, quick access to archive information and even translation. He does speak over six million different languages. I speak very few in comparison, but it is very useful in political negotiations to know what the others are saying. You'd be amazed what you can learn when the other parties don't realise you understand every word they are saying.” She looked at Han and Luke who had blank expressions on their faces. “I told you. I was trained extremely well.”

“Remind me to bring you next time I have to negotiate a trade deal. We could get a much better cut.” Now Luke and Leia were both looking at Han disapprovingly. Chewbacca grumbled at his suggestion of using Leia in this fashion.

“Exactly, Chewie,” Leia agreed.

“Oh fine. I was just thinking it would be useful,” he shrugged.

“I understand Shryiiwook too, in case you hadn't noticed,” she quipped, her nose back in the text. Han had noticed although he was pretty sure it was a recent thing. He guessed that once you understood ten languages what was one more.

Leia paced slowly, turning the pages of the document and scanning each one, running her finger over the text as she did so. Then she stopped and frowned. 

“What is it?” Luke questioned, moving to stand next to her.

“Well, this is an account of the Battle of Mygeeto,” she explained. “Mygeeto was controlled by the Intergalactic Bank but was involved in a struggle between its Jedi protectors and Separatists at the beginning of the Clone War, resulting in the Clones assassinating their Jedi leader under orders from the Emperor. Mygeeto then fell under Imperial control.” Luke was fascinated as Leia explained. Since he had begun his research, he had discovered he had quite an interest in galactic history. Leia continued. “The text tells of the Bothan involvement and their attempt to come to the aid of the Jedi under orders from the Rebels,” she paused. Everyone waited for her to continue but her frown deepened as she checked the pages again.

“That all sounds fine. What's concerning you?” General Madine enquired.

“Well, it does sound fine in principle,” Leia explained. “And to anyone else, it would be just an exciting piece of history, unless you are aware that the Bothans were never at Mygeeto. It was a false story spread by my father to disguise the fact that the Bothan spies were on a covert mission elsewhere at the time.”

“Obviously the person that wrote this didn't know that,” Han suggested.

“No one would have known that,” Leia emphasised. “I don't understand how this is a code... unless...” she mused “the code key is in the falsehood.”

“You mean, the key to unlocking the code is the real location of the Bothan spies?” Luke asked.

“Yes, or the false one,” Leia offered. “I just don't know why it's in this form. There might be more to it than we can see at the moment.” 

“It's an old document. It must have been hanging around quite some time,” Han observed.

“That's what I'm thinking,” Leia agreed. “Why would that be the case and why would it resurface now?” she considered “Unless...” she said again, thinking deeply. 

She opened the document, leafing through it until she arrived at a specific page and peered at it very closely in the dim light. Looking around for a brighter light, she crossed the room and examined it again under the white light of a small lamp on the droid maintenance station. Everyone watched in silence and waited. Satisfying herself that she was certain of what she was looking at, she grabbed the page and tore it from its binding. Luke and Han exchanged glances and General Kobar's wattle inflated angrily.

“Princess Leia. What are you doing? You are destroying an ancient artefact!” he exclaimed.


	9. Chapter 9

“Not that ancient, General. It's a fake,” she informed General Kobar without looking at him. He began to argue but she held up her hand in an authoritative manner and he thought better of it. Han always found it amusing and a little exciting when she used her well honed regal authority to shut people down. Turning back to the light, she held the page up, turning it over and over in her hands so that the light permeated through the ink of the wording. She had taken a big risk on the fact that she was right. Just as she was beginning to doubt, she spotted a very small section of ink that was denser than the rest. Reaching up and removing one of the metal clips from the braid in her hair, she used it to scrape gently at the ink, revealing a very small data strip, no larger than her fingernail, which she held up between her thumb and forefinger. Han was impressed and Luke moved to get a closer look and the tiny object.

“General. This is your code,” Leia announced. “A message hidden in the text of the historically inaccurate page. Can we read this with the equipment we have? If not, get Artoo to help you.” She placed the tiny strip in Madine's hand and he crossed to a computer console where Artoo had trundled over to assist. General Kobar joined them, more subdued now. Leia folded her arms and frowned.

“That's not all is it?” Luke knew something else was troubling her and spoke quietly so that just she and Han could hear.

“No,” she admitted, equally quietly. “There is no one on this base who could read that text, and no one who would know that the historical information contained in it was inaccurate, except me.” She paused to let them think about what she was saying. “My father was the only one who knew what he was asking the Bothans to do and subsequently me. It must mean something.” She felt very uneasy.

“Do you think it's a message for you?” Han asked, reading her face.

“How can it be?” she quizzed. “It looks like it was written before I was born and yet, I am the only one that can decode it. It doesn't make sense.” Han put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. 

Artoo emitted a series of beeps which disturbed them all from their deliberations. They crowded round the computer display as a stream of strange symbols that Han had never seen before wrote themselves onto the screen. Madine looked up from his chair at Leia.

“It's an old Rebel code. Over to you.” He rose to let her sit in his place. She studied it for a moment. It was indeed an old code. One that had been replaced a very long time ago, just as they were always replaced, to ensure the Empire wouldn't be able to keep up. She new the key, however, and began typing it onto the control board. The symbols systematically translated themselves into Basic and she scanned the message quickly. It was a report by Rebel spies on the discovery of covert Imperial activity and Leia read it out to the others.

“It says here that they discovered an Imperial facility where they appeared to be carrying out experiments on slaves which were being brought in from Rattatak, Thyfeera, Takodana and some other Outer Rim planets. Presumably they thought that, by using outlying planets, they would escape scrutiny and the slaves wouldn't be missed.”

“What were the experiments?” Luke asked.

“It seems the spies weren't able to ascertain the exact nature of the experiments but it confirms here that the slaves were all children.”

Han read over her shoulder.

“It mentions that the facility was abandoned soon after the Rebel's discovery but, if we have seen this same activity, does that mean someone's started it up again?” Concern crossed Leia's face again.

“It's a possibility and one we ought to look into,” she agreed. “We've alerted them to our presence on Thyfeera now and it's unlikely they will be coming back for more slaves but they have no idea we know about the facility.”

“When we get a recording from that tracker, it's a good bet that's where the facility will be,” Luke noted. Leia nodded, running her tongue over her lower lip, then biting it in concentration. Looking at Han, she had an idea.

“You were talking about visiting Takodana weren't you?”

“Yes. Chewie and I have some repairs to do on the Falcon and we were going to talk to our contacts there about supplies.” He studied her, anticipating what she was going to say next. “You want to go check this out?”.

“We could,” she suggested. “Perhaps we could just get your repairs done and see what we can find out while we're there.” Han sighed and looked intensely at her. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“You always have a bad feeling,” Leia chided. “We don't know that there's even anything going on there. This might all be coincidence so it will probably be a harmless trip.” Han raised an eyebrow. He'd lost count of the number of trips he'd accompanied her on where she had promised a harmless investigation and it had ended up in a whole mess of trouble. Leia looked at Madine. “What do you think, General?”

“I think we certainly need to see what we can find out but perhaps covertly. There is no point risking another skirmish like today. If we find anything out, we need a plan of attack this time.” 

“An intelligence gathering trip only then. I'll tell Blake to take care of my official duties for the time being,” Leia agreed. 

“Come on.” Han suddenly felt hungry. Let's plan the trip over some food. I'm starving.” Chewbacca growled an agreement. He was always ready for food. Luke and Leia both realised how hungry they were and nodded their approval at the suggestion. Leia rose from the chair and gathered up the hide bound document.

“Do you mind if I hang on to this? I'd like to study it further,” she asked the general.

“No, go ahead. We don't need it now.” The four of them made their way out of the Command Centre and down the corridor to the mess hall to find some food.

#

While they all ate hungrily, Luke suggested that Han, Leia and Chewbacca make the trip to Takodana without him. He had decided that a return to Chandrila archives for more reading was perhaps a good idea after all. Intelligence gathering on Takodana didn't require all of them and his Jedi presence would probably draw unwanted attention.

Han thought the trip might still make a welcome break for Leia. Even though she wanted to gain information, he was certain it could be done by socialising with the locals and without too much fuss. They weren't going to engage anyone at least.

“I hope you don't mind me tagging along on your visit,” she said.

“Not at all. I can introduce you to my friend.” 

“Friend?” Leia smiled. “It would be nice to meet some of your friends. Wait...” she suddenly looked sceptical. “It's not going to be another Cloud City is it? Because that friend wasn't that friendly to begin with.” Chewbacca grumbled enquiringly as to whether it was the right sort of place for Leia.

“No. It'll be fine,” Han assured them both. “Maz is a very old friend. Besides, Chewie, you know you love visiting her. She spoils you.” Chewbacca grumbled a reluctant agreement. Leia looked delightedly at Chewbacca.

“Well, Chewie. We mustn't keep you from her then,” she teased. Chewbacca put a furry paw over his eyes in defeat causing laughter from the other three.

“That's settled then,” Luke confirmed, finishing the last of his dinner and rising from the table. “You know where I'll be if you need me.” He leaned down and kissed Leia on the cheek then shook Han's hand and Chewbacca's enormous paw.

“Take care,” Leia said.

“Always,” Luke assured her. He gestured at Han. “Don't you be getting him into any trouble now,” he teased her. She giggled impishly, which made Han smile and Luke took his leave, pulling up the hood on his cloak and sweeping out of the room. Leia leaned back in her chair and watched him go. A long way from the farm boy she had met a few years ago, he had a powerful presence. She was full of love and admiration. Proud that he was her brother. Han touched her arm.

“We'd best get going. It's a day's journey. Go and pack your things and Chewie and I will meet you on the Falcon.” 

“Okay. I'll let Blake know the plans so she can cover things while I'm gone,” Leia agreed. She patted his hand, rising from the table. “See you shortly.”


	10. Chapter 10

“The Duke's party have just landed, Chancellor.” Mon Mothma's aide, a bald but bearded Chandrilian man of about 40 standard years, interrupted her as she signed yet another document in the large pile of official agreements and decrees that were littering her desk. It was a welcome interruption, breaking up the monotony, although, the arrival of these particular guests had been a last minute and somewhat surprising turn of events.

Duke Delcar Pax Alde was the son of a trusted advisor to Viceroy Bail Organa, Mon Mothma's close friend. His message requesting a meeting with her had been a shock as the whole of the royal House of Alde had been thought killed along with Alderaan on that ill-fated day. Learning that he had survived and had been living, along with a thousand strong Alderaanian citizens, on a little planetary moon on the Outer Rim was, of course, pleasing information, but she couldn't help wondering why this was the first time she was hearing about it and how Leia would react when she was told the news.

It took about half a standard hour for the shuttle carrying the royal party to bring them to her Council chambers, and she used the time to ensure adequate refreshments had been laid on for their arrival.

The door slid open and her aide announced the party as the Duke moved swiftly and confidently into the room followed by an entourage of five smartly dressed Alderaanians; two in the official uniform of the infamous security force and the rest with the pale blue ocular House of Alde insignia on their navy blue jacket lapels. 

He crossed the room to shake her hand. It had been some time since she had seen him, the last time he had been a boy. Often around Aldera Palace, he was a regular visitor of Leia's. Educated together and enjoying free time, they were often in each other's company with one or two other palace children. Now stood before her, he was an imposing, handsome man; tall and slim with dark features, dark hair and a neatly groomed tuft of hair under his bottom lip that complemented the moustache above. He had every bit the regal bearing of a Duke.

“Chancellor. Thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me.” He was formal. Charming.

“Duke Delcar. It is my very great pleasure. It was such good news to hear that Alderaan's fate had not befallen you.” She gestured to the sofa's and refreshments. “Please sit and have some refreshment. I am eager to hear all your news.”

“And I would be happy to tell you.” He sat gracefully on a large sofa in the middle of the room, spreading his heavy, lined cape out behind him as he did so. “Although, I must confess that I have an ulterior motive for coming here.” A service droid poured wine for the group and then moved round the room offering plates of finger food. “I had heard that Princess Leia may also have survived and that she might be here on Chandrila,” he continued eagerly. “Is this true? Is she alive?”

“It is,” Mon Monthma confirmed. She didn't elaborate on what Leia had been doing the last few years. Keeping secrets was second nature to her having spent years as a supporter of the Rebellion within the Senate. Now it was habit to be very economical with information.

The Duke was keen. Excited. He leaned forward. 

“I must speak with her.” He was insistent.

“Indeed, she is often here.” Mon Mothma was guarded. “Not currently though. I will send word to her. I am sure she will be happy to hear you are alive.”

“I heard tell that she may have been continuing her father's good work all this time. Now that the Empire has fallen, I had assumed she would take up official government duties again. She was always keen on the idea of a democratic government and, this being the centre of government, it seemed the best place to try.” Mon Mothma smiled.

“It has been suggested to her that she rejoin the Senate permanently but, at the moment, she has other responsibilities that occupy her time. It is something you will have to ask her more about.” The Duke helped himself to a ripe, purple coloured fruit, turning it in his hand before biting into it.

“I would be grateful if you could inform her as soon as you can. As you can imagine, I am grateful to hear she is safe and am eager to see her again. I also have something for her that I am sure she will be pleased to have.” The Duke didn't offer an explanation and Mon Mothma didn't enquire further although she was intrigued. She gave him an understanding nod.

The party remained for another hour, making small talk about the New Republic plans, about how his small group of dispossessed people had found a place to settle and had been surviving, under his leadership, away from the sight of the Empire.

When they finally left to be taken to the suite of rooms that had been organised for them, Mon Mothma spoke earnestly to her aide.

“Get me a secure connection with Princess Leia.”

#

The atmosphere in the Falcon's central lounge area was raucous that evening. As the freighter sped through hyperspace en route to the lush planet of Takodana, Leia and Chewbacca were occupying themselves with a game.

It was the loudest game of Dejarik Han had ever witnessed and he had seen Chewbacca play quite a few times, it being his favourite. The Wookie could and had threatened to kill opponents who dared to beat him in the past. It appeared, however, that Leia was just as competitive.

He watched with amusement from the technical station chair across from them, his feet up on the console next to him, as one of Chewbacca's holo-creatures hit one of Leia's, knocking it to the virtual ground.

“Chewie loves this game,” Han told her. “Be careful though, he doesn't like to lose,” he warned.

“It's fun!” she said excitedly. “I can see why you like it, Chewie.” She pressed the buttons on her side of the Dejarik table and moved one of her players into a threatening position. It grabbed one of Chewbacca's holo-pieces, swinging it round in circles before slamming it into the game table. Leia looked quickly at Chewbacca with a wide-eyed smile that made Han think she was almost excited by the prospect of having her arms ripped off. He shook his head and covered his eyes in anticipation of Chewbacca's tantrum. When it didn't happen, he peered at them from between his fingers. Chewbacca growled a loud appreciation at her excellent move.

“What?” Han was disbelieving. “You're not going to threaten to rip her arms off like you do to me?” Chewbacca was extremely vocal in his insistence that he would never dream of doing that to Leia and, as if to emphasise the point, wrapped a large furry arm round her and rubbed her head with his other paw, saying that she was a worthy Dejarik opponent. Leia laughed and wrapped her arms round as much of him as she could in return.

“Thanks, Chewie,” she said affectionately.

“Huh!” Han was amazed. “Favouritism!” he mock grumbled. Chewbacca was extremely fond of Leia and he was very selective in his choice of human friends. Han was just pleased to see her enjoying herself. He didn't think she got much opportunity to relax.

A light began blinking on the console next to him, accompanied by a regular beeping. He sat up straight and unhooked a headset, putting it to his ear and flicking a switch.

“This is Solo.” He answered the person on the other end of the comm. “Okay, standby,” he continued, then, turning to Leia, “You've got a secure call coming in. It's the Chancellor. You want to take it in the cockpit?” Leia frowned and nodded, wondering what the call could be about.

“Come with me will you?” she asked. If the call was of a serious nature, she wanted him to hear it. 

Han transferred the call and followed her to the cockpit, taking the pilot's seat while Leia sat at the communication console behind. She flicked the switch to accept the call.

“Chancellor. What can I do for you?” Her mind was sieving through all the possibilities. There were no planned meetings that she was required to attend for several weeks, and it was most unusual for Mon Mothma to track her down mid-flight.

“Leia. I am glad I managed to get hold of you. Commander Blake informs me that you are on a visit to Takodana.” Mon Mothma's gentle voice held an almost undetectable note of import which didn't escape Leia.

“We're still en route actually,” she confirmed. Mon Mothma continued.

“My apologies for interrupting your trip but there has been an interesting turn of events that I needed to bring to your attention.” Leia and Han exchanged curious glances. 

“We have had a visit...” Mon Mothma paused, almost for effect. “from Duke Delcar Pax of House Alde.” 

Leia inhaled sharply and her face reflected a range of emotions. Just as she was good at reading other people, her expressions were transparent to Han. He was detecting shock, surprise, but he settled on shock. She leant forward in her chair, resting her forearms on her thighs, processing the information.

“What?” she replied. “I thought he was dead.” Han could see her running through questions in her mind and tried to get her attention with an enquiring look. She ignored him and instead, her stream of thoughts came out of her mouth like a caf machine with no off switch, all directed at Mon Mothma. “How is this possible? Why didn't he make contact sooner? What was the purpose of this visit? Does he know I'm alive?” and then, “He can't know where I am.” Han threw his hands up allegorically stemming the verbal flow. She buried her face in her hands in thought while Mon Mothma briefed her on the situation as had been told to her by the Duke; the moon settlement, the Alderaanian citizens and the apparent reason for their secrecy.

Han could see Leia's confusion and, his curiosity increasing, he peered up into her covered face, repeating his silent enquiry.

“He already knows, Leia. He came here to see you. He asked me to contact you as a matter of urgency,” the chancellor continued. Leia uncovered her face and spotted Han's expression. She wasn't sure she fully comprehended the information herself, it seemed surreal and she wasn't quite ready for an explanation so she swivelled her chair round to avoid his gaze. He held his hands up in defeat, rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. “I thought you would have been more pleased, Leia. Were the two of you not friends?” Mon Mothma broke the silence. Leia hurried to correct her.

“Yes, we were friends and, of course, I am very pleased he is alive. It's a surprise that's all. A lot has happened since we last saw each other, and it would have been easier for me if we left things as they are.” She turned her chair again and studied Han's face which now held a frown. She would have to explain. “Excuse me for just a moment, Chancellor.” She flicked a switch to mute the call and continued to silently examine his face as he examined hers. She was squinting slightly and that meant the news bothered her.

“What's going on? Who is this guy?”

“A childhood friend,” she explained. He looked at her expectantly, trying to encourage more information from her. She elaborated. “He is the son of my father's aide and advisor. He was one of a few palace children I grew up with. The Alde family pledged allegiance to the Organas generations ago, keeping residences in the palace grounds. We all went to the Academy together. I thought they had all been killed when Alderaan...” Han nodded comprehension so that she didn't have to continue that explanation.

“So what's the problem?”

“Don't get me wrong. I am pleased he is safe, and he was a good friend, but you should know, we have a history.” A niggling, nervous feeling began in Han's stomach but he tried to smile.

“Should I be worried?” He hoped he knew the answer.

“Not in the slightest!” she was adamant. “We were just friends and I never wanted anything else, but Pax is a staunch royalist and always assumed we would marry to unify the two families. He was alone in that assumption.” Han actually couldn't imagine Leia agreeing to an alliance on anything other than her terms. An arranged marriage? He'd tried to suggest a simple kiss once and she'd nearly ripped him to pieces and used him as tauntaun feed. He felt a little sorry for the guy. He held her gaze for a while and she hit the button on the comms again. “My apologies, Chancellor. This is all a little overwhelming.”

“I understand,” Mon Mothma sounded sympathetic. “As far as I remember, he was very fond of you, even proposed marriage at one point did he not?”

“At seven points to be precise.” Leia's eyes flicked to Han who now had both eyebrows raised. She threw him a derisive look and he started to say something, but she put her finger to her lips, shaking her head to keep him quiet.

“Does this make things awkward for you with General Solo?” Leia looked incredulous.

“It's not awkward at all. I turned Pax down every time. I had no interest in an arranged marriage, but you can understand that I am not keen on rekindling that notion now that he thinks we are the only two members of Alderaan's royal family left alive.” Leia directed this last statement to Han as much as to Mon Mothma.

“He says he has something important to give you. Something you would want back. He is insisting on seeing you.” Leia frowned.

“Something I would want?” she repeated.

“He didn't elaborate, but he has taken up quarters here and doesn't look like he will be leaving until he sees you. Perhaps you would consider diverting your course and granting him an audience.” Leia winced at Mon Mothma's choice of words. She really didn't relish the idea of delaying a few days rest and the chance of an investigation for what would certainly be a very official visit. “I am sorry, Leia but I feel it's imperative.” Mon Mothma was making it very difficult for her to refuse. Han motioned to the comms button.

“Excuse me again, Chancellor. Let me check whether that's possible.”

“Of course, Leia,” Mon Mothma replied, her voice patient as always. Leia muted the call and Han looked at her sympathetically.

“What do you want to do?” He could tell she was conflicted. She sighed.

“If Mon Mothma thinks it's important, I feel I should go, but it means diverting you all from your trip.”

“If you think we should go, then we'll go,” he smiled. She looked sideways at him apologetically. He was acquiescing to her again.

“I'm so sorry. I know you wanted to get your repairs done, and I really want to see what I can find out about this report.”

“It's fine. If this is important to you, then I'll take you. We can do what we were going to do on Takodana afterwards.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it reassuring her that he really didn't mind. He waggled a finger at the comms button. “Better not keep her Chancellorship waiting.” Leia swivelled her chair and hit the button again as Han turned to the console to re-plot their course.

“Chancellor. We'll divert our course and be with you in a couple of days.” She glanced at Han for confirmation that her estimation was correct. He nodded that it was.

“Wonderful. The Royal Suite would probably be appropriate. I will ensure it is at your disposal as always, Leia. We'll expect you in a couple of days.” Han rolled his eyes and Leia kicked him as she signed off the call. 

He grinned at her, his feet now up on the co-pilot's chair and his arms folded behind his head.

“What's so funny?” she asked.

“Royal Suite. To meet Duke What's-His-Name. Princess _I use my title only as a tool_.” He was mocking her with an expression that feigned being impressed. She gave him an embarrassed smile.

“Oh, shut up! I'm going to insist you share it with me,” she laughed. “I really am sorry.” She was aware that he had wanted to spend time with her and, once again, she had delayed it in favour of official duties. “I'll make it up to you.” He lifted his eyebrows again, a devilish expression on his face, stood up and placed his hands either side of her on the back of her chair. He leaned alluring close to her.

“Oh yes. You will,” he breathed in his deep, seductive voice. She stared straight into his eyes. She had left herself open to his suggestive comments yet again and was enjoying the thrilling sensation it gave her and the hint of challenge. Grabbing his shirt, she kissed him passionately then looked back into his eyes, almost goading him to make the next move. Grinning, he took her hand. “Come on, beautiful. Let's go tell Chewie he'll have to postpone seeing his girlfriend, then we'll see if we can't find you a Royal Suite on board,” he winked.


	11. Chapter 11

Two extra days aboard the Falcon was not anyone's ideal pastime, but they made use of the time with maintenance duties. C-3PO plugged in to the ship's many computers diagnosing any minor issues that required their attention, although he complained constantly about the lack of finesse with which they spoke back to him and preened whenever he identified an issue and instructed them to fix it.

Leia busied herself. She was quite good at minor repairs but Han and Chewbacca were better at climbing in and around the service hatches. They knew the ship better, of course, with all its secret compartments and modifications. Her thoughts ran over the meeting ahead but also to the situation on Thyfeera and the coded report. She really wanted to investigate it further. The gnawing feeling she had in her gut that the surface mystery hid a rather nastier agenda, wouldn't go away. 

Putting some equipment away in the storage area compartments, she went to the galley and made some spice tea. Coming back along the corridor, she paused by the missile tube viewport. Chewbacca had taken them out of lightspeed for their approach to Chandrila and the stars were bright and sparkling like a scattering of jewels in Chandrila's crown. She hugged her warm cup in her hands, watching the steam rise from the liquid, and leaned against the bulkhead absent mindedly.

Han noticed her lost in thought as he pulled his head back out of the power cell access panel. He pushed to his feet and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Share your thoughts?”

“Huh!” she half laughed as if that would be quite a task. “I'm just trying to organise them all.” She leaned back against him. “You know I said sometimes I want to run to the farthest corner of the galaxy?”

“Uh, huh.”

“Well this might be one of those times.” He held her a little tighter.

“Is meeting this friend really so bad?”

“Yes. No. I don't know,” she replied wearily, turning to face him and leaning back against the viewport. “No. Not really. He's Okay. It's just one more thing, and each time I approach Chandrila, I feel the pressure... of government... of expectation, and I'm not sure I'm ready for it.”

Han put his hands on her hips. Her attractive brown eyes held sadness and that caused a pain in his chest that he didn't welcome.

“Hey. Tell you what. The moment you feel you wanna get outta there, you give me the nod and we'll be gone. Okay?” She looked up at him, smiling gratefully. She knew he would do it too, if she asked it.

“Okay,” she agreed.

Chewbacca growled over the comm that they were on their final approach to the Hanna City space port. Han kissed her gently.

“I'd better go help Chewie.”

“I'd better make myself presentable,” Leia replied, holding her cup aside and looking down at her grubby clothing.

“You don't have to wear anything to look presentable.” Han couldn't resist the opportunity as he walked away from her.

“In your dreams, General,” she retorted. Han laughed and, when he looked back, caught her smiling as she headed towards the berths to change. He mentally clocked up a point to himself.

#

When they landed, Han, Chewbacca and C-3PO made their way to the cargo bay hatchway as Leia emerged from the berth corridor. Her outfit was not what Han had expected. She had gone for quite a military look of a smart jacket with multiple clasps down the front; an echo of that of her aide but of clearly higher rank. It was of the dark blue colours of Alderaan, with the symbol on her lapel of a horned animal of a type Han didn't recognise but that he knew was the crest of House Organa. Her hair was smartly raised at the back of her head with multiple looped braids hanging down. He noted her gun belt which contained her blaster and a vibro-blade. He looked her up and down without saying a word.

“What is it?” she quizzed him, noticing his scrutiny and looking down at her own outfit. “Too much of a statement?”

“Not at all,” he replied, understanding that she wanted to make a visual point to her visitor. “In fact,” he continued, reaching into a hidden compartment in the bulk head wall and pulling another blaster off its charging unit. “I don't think you have quite enough weapons,” he said, passing it to her, straight faced. She took it and considered his face for a moment, then smiled and attached it to her belt on the other hip. Taking his arm as they walked down the ramp, she said,

“Now, you see. That's why I love you so much. You know me very well.”

“That and the fact that I'm so irresistibly good looking,” he teased. She laughed loudly.

“Yes. And that.” He grinned as he escorted her to the shuttle bay to take them to the government buildings.


	12. Chapter 12

The enormity of the atrium of the New Republic government building never failed to impress Han. Its high glass ceilings were supported by white, almost skeletal pillars that reminded him of the bones of a gigantic animal, with jutting nodules resembling joints supporting the two upper floors. He used to imagine what sort of creature must have had such bones, and how many of them they had to kill to build Hanna City as the architecture was of a type throughout its vast expanse.

At the far end of the atrium, a wide marble double staircase swept majestically down from a jutting balcony section and the many conference rooms, offices and guest suites could be seen on the upper floors, the doorways to which were equally imposing. There must have been hundreds of people from a multitude of worlds milling about, but the shear size of the public space almost made it seem empty.

As the four crossed the atrium towards the staircases, Han caught sight of Mon Mothma standing on the balcony where the two staircases met. Next to her were a group of people dressed in various smartly presented uniforms which Han recognised to be Alderaanian security forces and aides. One member of the group particularly stood out. With more regal dress, his dark hair well groomed, he was impossibly good looking. Han was certain this was the duke. When he saw them approaching, the duke, his face fixed on Leia, broke into a broad smile.

“House Organa,” he called from the balcony in a cheery and strangely mock formal way and performed the deepest bow that Han had ever witnessed. Leia looked up at the royal party and took a deep breath only noticeable to Han, attempting to steel herself.

“House Alde,” she called back, smiling politely, and mock curtseyed, not as deeply. Partly because of her attire but, knowing her social manoeuvrings as he did, probably because she was the outranking royal and it was accentuating her visual point. The whole performance seemed to be a game because the duke came bounding down the staircase to meet Leia and, grinning now, they greeted each other like army comrades might after returning from battle. Han and Chewbacca exchanged glances and Chewbacca gurgled a satisfied noise that it all seemed to be going well.

Pax Alde stood back and drank in Leia's appearance with a look that reminded Han of Lando Calrissian.

“Here you are at last. My favourite member of House Organa,” he flattered.

“The only member of House Organa, Pax, so that's not exactly difficult,” Leia replied, looking at him ironically. He continued smiling and weighing her up. He took in her array of weapons.

“Ever the warrior,” he laughed.

“Ever the bureaucrat,” she retorted, smiling at him. “It's good to see you Pax.”

“It's good to see you, Leia. You've...” He paused and looked admiringly at her “grown up since I last saw you.” She laughed. 

“Life does that to you.” She had been a teenager when she last saw him and almost a lifetime seemed to have passed since then.

All his observations seemingly out of the way, the duke held out his hand for hers in order to kiss it politely. She took it. Then her face changed.

For Leia, the atrium went black, as if a thick shroud had been thrown over the sun, and her head was filled with a deafening noise, the smell of molten rock and... Death. A painful burning sensation shot up her arm and she withdrew her hand. As soon as she did, the atrium returned to normal. It had all happened in a split second.

“Is everything alright?” Pax enquired about the swift removal of her hand. Han looked concerned. It had been a marginal change in her expression but he had seen it before and her face paled a little. 

“Uh, yes.” She smiled but Han knew one of Leia's masks when he saw one. “It's been a long journey.” She tried to salvage the situation, not really sure how much had been seen by anyone else. “It would be good to get some refreshment.” He noticed her shift her feet subtly away from the Duke and closer to him, and he took her arm for support. The duke now turned his attention to Han.

“May I introduce General Han Solo?” Leia said formally, seizing the chance to shift the attention away from the awkward moment. The duke shook Han's hand, vigorously.

“General Solo. I have heard a lot about you from the Chancellor.” Han glanced at Mon Mothma who had been observing the introductions from above with the rest of the royal party. He had earned a modicum of respect from the older woman for his contribution to the war, and also because she respected Leia's attachment to him, but she was still reticent with regard to his past nefarious deeds. He would have liked to have been a bug on the wall of her offices as she had described him to the duke.

“I hope it was all good,” he replied, returning the handshake, a wry smile on his lips. It was a strong, friendly handshake and the duke seemed pleasant enough to himd but he had learned to pay attention to Leia's odd turns and made a mental note to be wary.

“Quite glowing actually,” the duke informed him. They began walking up the stairs and along the corridor to the Royal Suite, joined by the official looking entourage.

Leia regarded one of the security force officers closely.

“I know you, don't I?” She addressed a young woman, perhaps a year or so older than herself, who stood at the duke's shoulder. Blonde haired and hard faced, she was surprised and slightly uncomfortable by the recognition.

“Yes, Your Highness,” she saluted her officially. “Commander Bel Asarra. I joined the Security Force from the Academy. You oversaw my disciplinary hearing once when I borrowed a quad jumper and took some friends on a night out. I was reprimanded for absconding with Security Force property. “ Her face reflected that the bad feelings over this incident had not quite finished for her.

“Oh.” Leia was a little taken aback. “Yes. I remember. Well, that was in training and a long time ago. You seem to be doing very well for yourself now, Commander.” 

They arrived at the Royal Suite and entered through the high doorway into a sumptuous suite of rooms, the first of which was filled with low white tables and luxurious blue and white sofas, scattered with large, soft cushions. The doorways leading off the main room opened onto a dining area with a very long banquet table, bedrooms, offices and more, all tastefully decorated. The floor to ceiling windows, framed with the same skeletal architecture as the atrium, led out onto a balcony overlooking the picturesque State Park. Either side of the main door hung two heavy cloth banners bearing the Organa crest. 

The room was sophisticated and elegant and Han felt a little out of place amongst the royalty and the décor, dressed in his usual smuggler's attire. He had been here before with Leia when she had entertained more regal guests. The suite was reserved for her, and most of the ornaments and paintings were hers but, unless there was a good diplomatic relationship to cultivate, she refused to use it, preferring the simplicity of standard rooms. He loved that. It meant, when he visited her, he could throw his stuff in a corner or sit on a sofa without worrying about getting things dirty. 

Noticing his discomfort, she moved to sit close to him so that he felt included. They accepted drinks from the service droids and the duke continued his fascination with Han.

“From what the Chancellor tells me, you have won the Princess' heart, besting many eligible men, I can tell you.” Han caught Leia throwing a slightly irritated look at Mon Mothma, who smiled politely.

“I don't see Leia as a trophy to be won,” Han said as gently as he could. He didn't want to be responsible for starting an incident. “She makes her own decisions.”

“She certainly does that,” the duke agreed “As I have discovered on many occasions. Did she mention that she turned down my hand in marriage seven times?” Han wondered if he was trying to unsettle him. If so, he had failed.

“Yes. She did,” Han informed him. The duke looked surprised that he knew this but continued with a polite explanation. “I had thought that she might want to unify our two families but it seems she didn't share the idea, nor did her father.”

“I would never marry for such a ridiculous reasond and my father would never have asked it of me,” Leia spoke up curtly. “Now, if you can all stop talking about me as if I weren't here. It's ancient history.” She was matter of fact and the rest of the room deferred to her authority.

After that, Han noticed that the atmosphere seemed to relax, perhaps because of the spice wined but probably because the obvious Bantha in the room had been taken care of early on. Leia and Pax reminisced about a great many things, and Leia explained to Han that Pax had been one of the children involved in the Candala Fruit incident and had been the one responsible for alerting her father to their crime by falling through the palace window. The conversation was jovial and Pax showed himself to be an intelligent and interesting conversationalist. He wasn't quite a match for Leia's rhetoric but he would have made quite a stimulating dinner guest and she was enjoying the repartee. 

The conversation moved to how Pax, after finding a number of other ships stranded off-world when Alderaan was destroyed, had made the decision to find and settle the Iridonian moon, out of sight of the Empire, where the traumatised citizens could recover. A lot of them had been security forces, he had discovered, as they were patrolling the space around Alderaan at the time, others were traders who had been off-world selling their goods. Leia felt slightly annoyed by the security forces' apparent reluctance to join the war, although she kept this to herself. Many of her people in similar situations had chosen to take up the fight against the Empire and joined the Rebellion, something she had always advocated even before Alderaan's destruction. At the same time, she knew, not everyone was as brave.

Chewbacca, who had been snoozing on a rather comfortable looking sofa in the corner of the room, stirred as the door to the suite opened and C-3PO entered.

“Commander Luke Skywalker, Your Highness,” he announced, using every ounce of aplomb he could muster, as if he were thoroughly enjoying this role. He stood aside to allow Luke into the room. Leia rose to greet him with a smile. He nodded to Han then turned to the duke, who had also stood as he entered.

“Pax, this is Luke Skywalker. I asked him to attend. I wanted to introduce you.” Luke held out his hand to the other man.

“A pleasure to meet you,” Luke said.

“Your reputation precedes you, Commander Skywalker,” the duke replied. His face hardly changed but Han had been playing Sabaac long enough to know a tell when he saw one. He observed that the duke was not only familiar with Luke's name but was also unsettled by his Jedi status. As he shook Luke's hand, Luke held on to it ever so slightly longer than was necessary as Han watched carefully. Then the moment was over and the conversation began again. Han took Luke aside while the others were chatting.

“Hey, kid. What's going on?” What are you doing here?”

“Leia sent 3PO to fetch me. I think she wanted some brotherly back up, if you know what I mean?” He looked at Han intensely trying to convey his hidden message.

“Yeah.” Han got it. “She had a funny turn earlier.” He gesticulated with his hand around his face to suggest what had happened to Leia. “She's not been sleeping well for a while though so she may just be tired.”

“Maybe,” Luke mused, but they looked at each other both knowing the other didn't believe that. Leia's voice brought their attention back into the room.

“So why is it that you chose to visit us now?” She and Mon Mothma, who had been circulating cordially all afternoon, both waited expectantly for the duke's explanation. He obliged the two women.

“A few months ago, we paid a visit to the Graveyard.” Leia stiffened slightly where she stood. The Graveyard was a term she knew had been given by surviving Alderaanians to the rubble and detritus that was all that was left of the planet; a messy collection of asteroids where Alderaan had once been. A superstitious people, they believed the ghosts of their loved ones were still present in the Graveyard and patrolled the area, protecting it from looting by pirates or those wanting a keepsake. It was a practice that made her feel nauseous but she understood why it helped others. “We retrieved something that I thought you would be interested in. Perfectly preserved,” he continued, crossing the room now to stand near her.

“What was it?” Leia couldn't imagine what could have survived the blast but was hoping he wasn't going to say something gruesome.

“A box of toughened metal.” He looked meaningfully at her. Mon Mothma was listening intently too. “Leia, it's the Killian Star.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Leia was obviously shocked. This wasn't what she had expected. Her hands clasped tightly in front of her, she leaned back slightly, looking at his face and searching for truth or lie in his eyes.

“How do you know it's the Star?” she interrogated.

“Indestructible ornate box with an organic coded lock.” Pax raised his eyebrows slightly in emphasis. “Coded to the Organas. It's definitely the Star. I recognise it,” he assured her. Mon Mothma also wore a more serious look but watched Leia now, allowing her to take control of the conversation. Han didn't think he could be the only one thinking of a question but no one spoke up.

“What's the Killian Star?” He would be the one to ask then. Leia turned to face him and Luke.

“It's a sacred orb, said to have been left by the original inhabitants of Alderaan, the Killiks. It was found and handed to the Organa family to protect generations ago and has been in the family ever since. It was used in an annual celebration of new life and to bless the newly growing crops. During the ceremony, performed by a member of the Household, it gives off light, supposedly symbolising the ushering in of the new season, hence why it is called the Star,” she explained. She turned to Pax. “You've come to return this to me?”

“Yes. It's useless to me as the box can only be opened by your family and it only reacts to someone of the Household.” He moved in very close to her and took both her hands in his. She wasn't keen on his proximity. I hope he doesn't expect me to kiss him in return for this present. “Leia. I wanted to ask a favour of you before I return it.”

“What's that?” she asked quietly. The duke's gaze was giving Han the creeps.

“I wondered if you would consider performing the Ceremony of Light once more for our people.” 

Leia pulled her hands away and stepped back from him.

“Oh no!” she said emphatically, holding both hands up. “That's absolutely not going to happen.” Her voice raised a little and Mon Mothma looked between the two of them.

“Please Leia,” Pax entreated “It would mean a great deal to the survivors as a sort of memorial for Alderaan. So that they can move on. They would love to see you perform this one last time.” Leia was visibly very uncomfortable and Luke was beginning to look concerned. She turned away from the duke.

“I don't want anything to do with that. I never liked it before and now, it just seems profligate and valueless.” 

“I understand. You never liked the ceremonial duties, and I realise that the ceremony itself contains no meaning now but, for them, it can stand for the beginning of their new lives.” 

Leia buried her face in her hands, facing away from the rest of the room. This was so much against what she stood for. Ceremonial duties were a distraction and an extravagance that she had always felt took time away from more philanthropic pursuits and diverted attention away from the dangers she saw in the galaxy. She had left all that behind and didn't want to hear his moral blackmail. The duke pressed his point.

“I have a thousand Alderaanians who haven't seen their Princess since that fated day. It would fill their hearts with joy that you continue to work for them and for peace.” Leia made a little pained noise into her hands. She began to feel faint and swayed a little. Han quickly moved to check on her, opening the huge doors to the balcony to give her some air. She went outside and took a deep breath.

“I can't believe this,” she whispered to him, looking at the millions of stars in the evening sky. She tried to concentrate on them, noticing each one twinkling, in an attempt to control her nausea. 

“You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Whatever he says,” Han assured her. The duke came to stand in the doorway and Leia, sensing his proximity, glanced over her shoulder.

“You have no right to ask this of me,” she said quietly. “It's not fair. The Star belongs to me and you should return it.”

“I wouldn't ask it of you unless I thought it was important to them. I could have just left the Star where it was but I chose to bring it to you.” Leia rolled her eyes almost despairingly. “I can see I have upset you and I am sorry. I will take my leave of you but I just ask that you consider it.” Pax bowed graciously to her back, turned on his heel and waved his hand at his entourage for them to follow him. He bade Mon Mothma a good evening and left.

Luke and Mon Mothma looked at Leia as she returned to the room. Luke had sat down on a sofa, unspeaking, just watching her face. She felt his inquisition but appreciated his silence. She paced with her arms folded round her middle, like she was protecting herself. Han poured her another drink and handed it to her as she made a circuit of the end of the room, pensive. Finally, as she looked up, Luke broke the silence.

“Why is he so keen that you do this?” he asked.

“The box won't open for anyone else and the Star won't react to anyone else, so he has no other option. At least that's what he thinks.” Luke looked confused. Leia looked meaningfully at him. “What he doesn't know is that the box is not coded simply to the Organa family, it's coded to me. My father... adoptive father,” she corrected “coded the box to me specifically, which probably means that it will open for you too.” She sat down opposite him with a sigh and leant forward. “Luke, I am the one who has performed this ceremony because the Star only reacted to me. I didn't realise the significance of all this years ago but now it makes perfect sense. Bail knew our real origins, our legacy of the Force, and knew that one day, we would need to keep it safe together. I have to get it back because it should be yours.” Luke looked at her questioningly and she took his hand. “The orb contains a Kyber crystal. It reacts to the Force and that's why it gives off light. That's what the Killiks left on Alderaan. The Jedi kept it safe in the sacred temple and my family took on that role after the Jedi were all slaughtered. That task should now go to you.”

Luke finally understood. The Kyber crystals that were in every Jedi's lightsaber were precious and few and he had read in his research that, of those held in the ancient Jedi temples, few had ever been recovered. The Killiks had obviously saved this one, hiding it until someone worthy came to protect it, keeping it from the Sith.

“So, did you sense anything from Pax?” Leia asked expectantly, changing the subject. It was, after all, why she had asked her brother here. After her experience in the atrium, she wanted to be sure there was no danger.

“There was certainly a stirring but nothing specific from your friend. Perhaps it's the crystal I can feel,” he surmised. Leia looked a little disappointed. It didn't offer an explanation as to her vision.

“Perhaps,” she agreed. Luke thought for a while and then patted Leia's hand reassuringly.

“We don't have to decide what to do now. It will all be alright. Get some rest and we'll talk about it in the morning.” He got up to go, wishing Mon Mothma a good evening with a respectful nod to Han.

“See you in the morning, kid,” Han smiled tiredly. It had been an eventful day. Chewbacca gurgled that he was going to check out the local night life and said goodnight. Just Mon Mothma to get rid of now and they could think in peace and take stock of the days happenings.

Leia rose and went to stand by the open window again, more relaxed now that she knew Luke would be considering what to do. 

Mon Mothma regarded Leia carefully, speaking very little while all this had been going on, preferring to weigh up the room in her usual fashion, calculating the next move.

“I think you should consider the Duke's request Leia. I could arrange the ceremonial halls for the event. It would be no trouble.” Leia turned and looked at Mon, her best withering look boring into her from across the room.

“Not you too. I thought you would understand why I don't want to do this.” Leia spoke to her like an aunt. Mon Mothma smiled a little obsequiously.

“The ceremony would mean so much to your people,” she continued, persuasive, her voice like syrup. “I have known you a long time, Leia. I know you think this is a pointless frivolity at a time when there are more pressing matters to attend to, but you, of all people, should understand how much they have lost. While the significance of this particular ceremony may be redundant, they would gain a great deal of morale from seeing the Princess of their most powerful royal family perform it one last time.” Leia folded her arms defensively round herself again and looked sardonic.

“They are not my possessions and I have no desire to be worshipped. They are managing very well without me putting on some sham, meaningless spectacle.” Mon Mothma tried a different tactic, keeping her voice calm as always.

“Think of it from a political stand point then.” Now Leia had her arms folded and raised an eyebrow at the other woman's suggestion as if to say this was even more ridiculous a reason for doing anything. “Which...” Mon Mothma continued, raising her hand to curb Leia's inevitable rhetoric “Which, I know, you also have strong feelings about; manipulating people for political gains. However, what you might gain is the military support you have been seeking. There are a large number of Alderaanian security forces among them.” 

Han watched Leia's stance stiffen, her face harden, the cynical look she was wearing, and couldn't help feeling that, for all her experience, Mon Mothma was digging herself a hole into which Leia might just push her.

“You're right.” Leia was biting. “I won't gain support that way. They must make their own decisions. I won't use this as a recruitment platform.”

Mon Mothma broke her gaze and went to the table to pour herself more wine. She gestured an offer of wine to Han who waved a refusal and then she turned to Leia again. Leia hadn't moved. She just regarded Mon Mothma stony faced and calculatingly. 

“Consider this then,” Mon Mothma said. “If Duke Delcar has the Killian Star, it should be in your possession and this may be the only way for you to get it.” She was blunt and remained staring at Leia for quite a while, seeming to want the import of her message to hit home. Leia's chin raised slightly, a sure sign to Han that this particular argument was being considered, although her expression remained as hard as ever. Mon Mothma broke the awkward silence. “I'll leave you to make your decision.” She put down her glass and, turning to Han reached out to shake his hand. “General Solo, hopefully you will both be here long enough to enjoy some of our beautiful sights.” She took her leave as the two women nodded respectfully to one another. 

Han leaned against the pillar of the window frame, folded one arm across his middle and rested the other elbow on it, covering his mouth with his hand. He watched Mon Mothma go and then his eyes went to Leia. He raised his eyebrows in enquiry. She raised her eyebrows in return.

“She's playing me,” Leia answered his silent question, reaching for her wine glass and taking a sip. She went to stand by the balcony window and looked out across the lakes.

“She really wants you to do this,” Han observed.

“Yes. I just can't figure out why,” Leia mused.

“Perhaps she just thinks it will be a good thing for you. To remind you of Alderaan,” he offered.

“No!” she was emphatic. “She knows I'd hate it.” She moved to sit on one of the large sofas. Putting her glass on the table, she leant back against the large soft cushions and covered her face with both hands, her slender fingers rubbing her forehead. “Oh...” she sighed in complete resignation. Han moved to sit next to her, stroking her hair. She looked at him through her fingers then dropped her hands to her sides. “I can feel myself being dragged under the wheels of the propaganda machine.”

“You'll do what you think is right.” He took her hand and massaged it, turning to sit sideways to see her better. He looked relaxed, comfortable. His hands were warm and Leia felt the tension start to slip away.

“Problem is she's got me and she knows it. I have to get that orb and give it to Luke.” She twisted her body on the sofa to face towards him, her head leaning on the soft white fabric of the sofa back. Little strands of hair fell loosely round her face. Han leaned a little closer, moving a strand that had fallen in front of her eyes. “You know how I hate being backed into a corner,” she continued. Her eyes were inviting and her fingers began playing with his shirt. She looked up into his eyes and smiled, realising what she had said and knowing he wouldn't pass up the opportunity of innuendo. He obliged.

“Really?” he teased “You never seemed to mind all that much to me.” He kissed her, his tongue exploring hers. She closed her eyes, excited tingles travelling through her body as he put his arms round her and laid her down on the sofa seat.

“Well,” she breathed in between his caresses “There are corners and then there are corners.” As she slipped her hand inside the belt of his trousers, he reached out and hit the remote button that locked the chamber door.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun filtered through the thin muslin drapes that hung at the royal bedroom window, and a warm breeze enticed little hairs on Han's body to dance, waking him softly from sleep. He absent mindedly pulled the soft sheets up to cover himself and turned over, stretching out his arm. The space in the bed next to him was empty. Raising his head from the pillow, he looked around the room to find himself alone, but the full length window was open to the balcony, the drapes blowing in the breeze.

He lay still for a while, watching the teasing glimpses of blue sky as they appeared through gaps in the billowing muslin. The tension of the day before had been washed away by their love making which had, in turn, made him incredibly sleepy. He momentarily closed his eyes again. Last night had been long awaited; the first time in a long time he and Leia had been afforded a few hours to spend together uninterrupted by obligations, able to finally share each other. Her hands had played across his body like an expert, although he knew she wasn't one. Their bodies locked like perfectly fitting puzzle pieces. She had smelled like wild flowers and the hallucinatory smell of passion that his subconscious found irresistible. His body warmed as he played the experience over again in his mind and he took a deep breath of morning air. 

Getting up, he pulled on his trousers and went to the window. Leia was sitting, gazing thoughtfully out over the state park beyond the balcony, hugging her knees through her silky, white robe, her long hair flowing down her back and spilling over the edge of the stone bench on which she was sitting. Her bare toes idly played with the material of her robe where it touched them, and the hide bound document she had brought with her from Thyfeera lay on the bench next to her. He leant against the stone window frame and watched her for a while, until she sensed his presence behind her and turned.

“Hey you,” he said gently. She smiled, reaching out her hand for him to approach her and he came to sit behind her, enveloping her in his arms and resting his cheek on her hair. “What are you doing out here?” he asked. She turned on the seat, so that she was curled up against his bare chest, and regarded his face a moment.

“I was trying to make sense of everything; the disappearances, the meeting yesterday, this ceremony...” she sighed.

“And what did you come up with?”

“I am worried about the document and the report. I've been thinking that, if it was a message left a long time ago in the hope that I would one day find it, it's very unlikely to have been successful. That only leaves the possibility that someone has created this intricate fake and placed it there recently with the intention that it should get back to me, and the only reason I can think of for doing that is to draw me somewhere. It could be an elaborate trap.” Han squeezed his lips together and nodded. It sounded like a reasonable deduction.

“Maybe we should just drop it then. Not risk the chance that you're right.”

“I don't think I can,” she looked concerned. “I can't help thinking about those children and the fact there may be more.” He breathed out slowly.

“What about the ceremony?” 

“I think I'm going to have to do it, if only to get Luke the crystal. It's important that he keeps it safe. I just have a bad feeling about it. I felt something yesterday but I don't know what.” 

“I thought you did.” She looked into his face a moment. 

“If I do this, will you please be there? I don't want to do it by myself.”

“Sure, Leia. If you want me to be.” She reached up and squeezed his arm.

“You said you wanted a taste of what it was like for me at Aldera Palace. You're about to get a whole plateful.” Han took a deep breath and let it out again, smiling wryly. He had wanted to know more about her past but didn't want it to be at the risk of her happiness. He could feel her underlying tension and it was, in turn, making him uneasy.

“Come on. Get dressed. I'll buy you breakfast,” he said more brightly.

“Sounds nice.” Leia rose and turned towards the main chamber. “3PO?” she called. The whirring of servos accompanied the golden droid's appearance in the doorway.

“You called, Mistress Leia.”

“Please tell the Duke and the Chancellor that I agree to take part in the Ceremony of Light. They should be able to make all the arrangements by tomorrow.” 3PO perked up.

“Of course, Your Highness. I am so glad you have agreed. What a fabulous ceremony it will be,” he effused, turning stiffly to carry out her instructions.

“Oh, 3PO?” Leia added.

“Yes, Your Highness?” he shuffled stiffly round to face her.

“Would you please organise my ceremonial robes? You should find something suitable in my dressing room.” The droid seemed to hesitate.

“But... Your Highness...” he blustered.

“What's the problem 3PO?” Leia asked tiredly.

“Excuse me, but I am a superior protocol droid, not a service droid. Surely after all these years I am not to be reduced to such menial jobs. There are many others who could carry out this task for you.” His offence at her request was apparent. Han rolled his eyes, covered his mouth with his hand and leant his elbow on his knee. He looked at Leia. Although she was simply dressed in her thin bed-robe, bare feet and hair undone, she still managed to propel her demeanour into full royal mode. He smirked behind his hand. She raised one eyebrow at the droid.

“3PO? How long have you been in my service?” His memory circuits compelled him to answer accurately, and he said proudly,

“Oh, since you were born, Your Highness. Twenty thr...”

“Quite long enough,” Leia cut him off. “for me to be able to rely on your excellent record to organise the proper attire according to protocol.” She emphasised the last part. 3PO blustered a little then must have decided that this was, of course, logical. In his circuit filled head, he mentally raised himself up to this uniquely important position and his stature changed to reflect the pomposity Han was used to seeing.

“Oh, well. Yes, of course, Your Highness. I will see to it immediately,” he confirmed, turning and whirring away. Leia looked at Han and rolled her eyes.

“I'm even having to be diplomatic with a droid now.”

#

Breakfast had been a relaxed affair, sitting outside a small but popular establishment on the waterfront of the great lake; a welcome reprieve from the troubles swirling round in Leia's mind, allowing her time to re-focus. Morning sunlight reflected off the crystal water, colourful birds flew overhead and the gentle chatter of other diners at the lakeside eating establishments and caf stands floated into her ears. The juice of a particularly vibrant pink fruit had been refreshing and, as she soaked up the warmth of the Chandrila sunshine, she momentarily allowed her mind to imagine herself and Han; no war, no politics, just the two of them carefree and enjoying each other's company. It had been an amazing night, their yearning for each other finally satisfied, bonding them together mentally and physically. And afterwards, they had slept, wrapped in each other's arms, peacefully, nightmare free. 

She watched him as he chatted to her, the conversation simple and untroubled, animated in his movements and facial expressions, relaxed, handsome. How had this happened, her compelling attraction to him; a smuggler, a vagabond... a scoundrel, to use a term she would always find appropriate. His eyes sparkled and his smile was beguiling. She found herself smiling in return.

“What is it?” Han broke off his conversation. “Are you laughing at me?” She had made her observations of him a little too obvious.

“No, of course not. I was just thinking how much I loved you.” He relaxed and went quiet, that beguiling smile spreading.

“Well, that's because I'm so handsome and I buy you breakfast,” he teased. She laughed.

“You are a charmer, that's for sure,” she agreed. They looked at each other, neither speaking, enjoying each other until a shadow fell across the table. Leia looked up. Pax Alde extended his hand for hers and kissed it very formally.

“Good morning, Leia.” He turned to Han. “General Solo.” Han nodded a greeting.

Accompanying the Duke was the young woman they had met the day before.

“Commander Asarra,” Leia acknowledged her.

“Your Highness.” The other woman gave a slight bow. 

Han watched her carefully while their attention was on Leia. She was a hard-faced woman who, he observed, had the air of someone with a huge chip on their shoulder. He wondered why someone so young could feel this way. Perhaps resentment over the destruction of her home-world was consuming her. Perhaps it had been something to do with Leia's historical reprimand of her. Whatever the reason, it was eating away at her features and making her look much older than she was. His focus back on the Duke, he observed the less formal attire the younger man was wearing. Pale coloured pressed trousers and a wrapped jacket with a sash round the middle covered his thin frame. He looked like a well-dressed government official; a bureaucrat as Leia had called him. Still, he had a pleasant enough face. Han thought he was the sort of good looking that he imagined Leia being attracted to. His dark, strong features accented by that immaculately manicured facial hair gave him an appeal Han thought any woman would find it hard to resist. He wondered why Leia showed absolutely no interest in him at all, although he wasn't complaining about it. At any rate, the man certainly looked more approachable than his companion.

“My apologies for disturbing your breakfast,” Pax was saying to Leia. “I saw you both and just had to come over and express my gratitude at your acceptance of my request.” Leia, who was shielding her eyes from the sun so that she could see him clearly, just nodded politely. “It's so exciting!” Pax continued. “Just like old times.”

“It's a one off, Pax. You do know that don't you?” Leia was quick to assure him.

“Of course, I understand.” He paused and looked between the two of them. “Perhaps we can offer you our shuttle to take you back to your suite?” he suggested.

“No, thank you,” Leia spoke quickly. “We thought we would walk. It's such a nice day,” she continued, glancing at Han for backup. He took his cue and rose from the table, offering his arm to her so that they could leave. She took it as the Duke said,

“Then, perhaps you would permit me to accompany you? I haven't had a chance to visit the shops and trade stands on the promenade yet.” Leia and Han exchanged another glance.

“Of course,” Leia replied politely, but she was thinking, _That's the end of our private time together then._


	15. Chapter 15

The four strolled back along the waterfront and onto the main promenade where the bustle of colourful citizens went about their business. Shops and trade stands were doing roaring custom even at this time of the morning. Known for their cordiality, the Chandrilians exuded a serene and happy atmosphere, the cordial feelings spreading between the four of them or, at least, three of them. Bel Asarra hung back from them. Her official role as royal bodyguard coming to the fore as she eyed everyone in turn with equal suspicion.

Pax and Leia talked, as they walked back towards the central government complex, reminiscing. Leia smiled and occasionally, even laughed, and all the time remained polite and genteel, but she didn't let go of Han's arm and tried not to touch her friend. Han wondered if it had anything to do with the vision she had experienced the day before or whether she was simply making it clear to the Duke that he wasn't to make advances. Either way, Pax remained civil and proper and, if it hadn't been for Han's knowledge of Leia's intuition, he might even have liked the guy under other circumstances.

A toned down replica of the architecture of the government building was reflected in the shops on the promenade; white, bone-like arched frames supported white plaster walls, but the buildings here were smaller and more understated. It was easy to see why it had been the first choice for the beginnings of the New Republic. Its idyllic culture had remained mostly undamaged by the Empire's regime. A mono-rail carried a whisper quiet shuttle above their heads. Exciting and inviting smells permeated out into the street from food and spice traders, and a variety of clothes, jewellery and other finery was on offer from others. All the stalls were clean and opulent, an indication of Chandrila's flourishing economy.

Leia paused by a stall selling flowers and exotic vegetation, some of which Han thought looked strangely animalistic. She admired a particularly bright blue flower, holding it gently and raising it to her face to breath in its scent. Han reached into his pocket and grabbed a few credits. Giving them to the stall-holder, he took the flower out of its watery container and handed it to her. She smiled broadly.

“Thank you,” she said lovingly, her gaze lingering on him perhaps slightly longer than was proper considering they had company.

“You must tell me how you two met,” Pax addressed them both, observing their brief romantic exchange and showing genuinely friendly interest.

“Han and Luke happened to be there when I was in a particularly sticky situation. They saved my life,” Leia explained, leaving out the detail. Han smiled at her thinly, remembering that she was scheduled for execution when they had stumbled upon her on the Death Star.

“Those of us who survived Alderaan are grateful to you, General.” The Duke looked at Han respectfully.

“I seem to recall she did most of the saving,” Han countered.

“And I don't remember being particularly grateful at the time,” Leia chuckled, recalling a time when she demonstrated more annoyance at him than she did now. “We've been through a lot together since then.” She smiled affectionately at Han. He squeezed her hand. Looking at her now, flower in hand, sunlight glowing on the edges of her hair, he thought of her beauty, her fierceness, her kindness. He thought of the time before he had known her and the times since then that he had almost lost her. A decision began to embed itself in his head that he resolved to talk to her about.

“Isn't it time we were getting back?” he encouraged. “You need to prepare for tomorrow and I need to find Chewie and check up on the Falcon.”

“Yes, of course,” Leia agreed. “If you'll excuse us, Pax? We will see you at the ceremony tomorrow.”

“I will look forward to it, Leia,” and to Han, “General.” He made a shallow, polite bow.

As they walked away, Han whispered,

“No one has bowed to me before. Is this what I should expect dating a Princess?”

“Don't get delusions of grandeur, Flyboy,” she teased.

#

The Royal Suite wasn't the quiet haven they had hoped for when they returned to it. 3PO was first at the door to greet them, demonstrative as usual.

“Your Highness, you have a visitor,” he announced “and these arrived for you.” He gestured into the lounge area which was covered with ornate bouquets of flowers. Rising from her seated position on one of the sofas, Mon Mothma approached them.

“Leia. I am so glad you have chosen to take part in the ceremony,” she almost gushed. “I have begun the organisation and all will be ready for mid-morning tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Leia said, reaching for and opening a card that had come with the flowers. She tried not to sound too sarcastic. Mon Mothma was kind and was just trying to do what she thought was required. It was gracious of her to host the whole thing. She read the contents of the card and turned to Han, holding the card up between two fingers and rolling her eyes just slightly.

“Pax,” she said dryly. He raised his chin in acknowledgement and moved through the room to a sofa under one of the windows, removed his jacket and sat down, legs outstretched. Mon Mothma looked like she was about to begin her diplomatic manoeuvrings and he liked to tune out in such circumstances.

Indeed, Mon Mothma moved towards Leia and put her hands on her upper arms in a motherly fashion.

“It will be a wonderful opportunity for the New Republic to show it cares about its member's happiness as well as the rule of government. A ceremony like this one suits your heritage and you are so good at it.” _So that's it._ Leia thought to herself. She was to be a propaganda show-piece, a pawn in the government's social easing programme. “It's wonderful to see you participating in more punctilious events.” Han didn't even know what 'punctilious' meant and Leia's face looked a little pinched. Mon Mothma ignored her expression. “Perhaps it's time to re-visit our conversations concerning your permanent government position.” Now it was Han's turn to stiffen. He decided to close his eyes and simply listen in case he was tempted to express himself either facially or even verbally.

“I don't know...” Leia began.

“A suitable apartment has been set aside for you whenever you are ready. The New Republic would value your experience, Leia,” Mon Mothma interrupted her, enthusiastic as if it was an exciting plan. 

With his eyes shut Han wasn't able to see Leia's expression, similar to a wamp rat caught in speeder headlights. Mon Mothma had indeed had several conversations with her during previous visits, offering her a permanent seat on the New Republic Council. She was keen for Leia to accept her terms - had been very persuasive. A generous income and comfortable living conditions were tempting, and something she ought to consider once her current role was up and, it was true, she did have the experience. She also clearly saw the value in fighting her cause in the political arena and the main aim of her work with the Rebellion was to ultimately set up a fair and stable government. However, there was far too much clearing up to do and her present mind wasn't in the right place. She was still arguing with herself over the sense in taking up the position full time. After a while, she would relax into it, become tied up in the political in-fighting, perhaps become blinkered and not so quick to spot dangers as she was now. The last thing she wanted was to become an entrenched bureaucrat. She certainly hadn't given Mon Mothma an indication that she would accept her offer, and assigning her living quarters already was a little presumptuous. She needed more time. So far she had diplomatically managed to dodge the final decision. She certainly didn't want to talk about it now in front of Han. That was a conversation she wanted to have with him privately.

“If you don't mind, Chancellor, I would rather discuss it at some other time. My mind is so full of tomorrow's ceremony,” Leia dodged again. It wasn't just the ceremony that occupied her mind. It was the intrigue over the document, the children, the Kyber crystal. She could do with being able to sleep regularly for more than two hours at a time. Mon Mothma smiled reluctantly.

“Of course. I will send some assistants to you in the morning to help you dress.”

“Oh no, that won't be necessary,“ Leia insisted. She couldn't think of anything worse.

“It's already arranged,” Mon Mothma was matter of fact. She left them alone.

Leia came to sit by Han.

“And so it begins,” she said quietly, almost to herself. She put her hand on his. He withdrew his hand sharply and stood up, turning away from her and running it thoughtfully through his hair.

“What is it?” she frowned, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach. He looked angrily at her, gesturing in the direction of the door, through which Mon Mothma had taken her leave, the other hand on his hip.

“You're thinking of taking up a permanent government seat?” He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Leia shook her head vigorously.

“No. I...”

“You had the conversation with her. She just said as much.”

“Yes, but...”

“So you intended to take up her offer and move here permanently.” He made a statement rather than ask a question. He was seething. “You've got an apartment waiting?” He didn't seem interested in the answer and turned away from her expression of shock. “When were you going to tell me? When you had moved your stuff in and signed the contract?” She was still shaking her head. She got up to approach him.

“I was going to tell you. But I haven't...” He dismissed her with a derisive noise and an angry wave of his hand.

“I thought we'd talked about this. I thought I understood what you wanted but you discuss nothing with me. I forget sometimes you are a politician, only concerned with your own agenda,” he spat. 

Leia felt a surge of emotion at this last statement. She was, indeed, a politician, although Han was using the word in a derogatory fashion, but she had always been forthright and never felt that she had a hidden agenda. Despite the fact he had a reckless disregard for the rules by which she lived, she had fallen in love with him, shared everything with him, thought he felt the same way. He should know she would involve him in a decision like this. He meant a great deal to her. He was the only one who could reach deep down inside her and tug at her heart, hurting her like he was now. She fought back tears of pain and anger. It was obvious he wasn't going to listen to an explanation and, even if he did, he wasn't in the mood to believe her. She tried to make sense of what was happening. After such a wonderful morning he had become insulting, accusing her of being underhand. What had sparked this outburst?

“I have never lied to you,” she defended, raising her voice crossly. How could he think, after all she'd told him that she would jump at a permanent position so readily without considering him?

“No,” he admitted matter of factly, leaning forward so that his face was uncomfortably close to hers. “You just conveniently leave stuff out,” he fumed. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt at control and leant her head back to create space. “I give up.” He held his hands up in resignation for a few seconds then he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?” she demanded. Han looked back at her. She was a little flushed, her lips pressed tightly together. She looked like she was fighting an internal struggle with herself to control her emotions and she wasn't winning.

“I don't know.” He spread his arms, jacket in hand. “Maybe somewhere my opinion counts.” He left, slamming the door.

A tear escaped and Leia quickly brushed it away angrily with the back of her hand. She wished Mon Mothma could stop involving her in her own political meddling.


	16. Chapter 16

Han tipped himself into the first establishment he could find that resembled a bar. It didn't have the comfortable seediness he was used to but he managed to get himself a Mandallian Narcolethe and tuck himself into a booth in the farthest corner and that's all he needed.

The brisk walk and fresh air had partially cooled his temper, and the effect of the drink was finishing the job. He shut his eyes and rubbed his temple, recalling Leia's face as he had left, being reminded of a bridge on Endor when he had felt similarly jealous, just after she had learned she was Darth Vader's daughter. She had fought to control her pain then too, tried not to show there was a crack in her impermeable armour but eventually turned to him for comfort. 

He winced at himself. He had hurt her and she had enough pain in her life from other sources, she didn't need him to cause more. He wasn't even sure why he had felt so angry. He downed half of his drink. Who was he kidding? Of course he was sure. He had an underlying fear that she would leave him behind; that her cause was bigger than he was. She was an enigma; powerful politician, savant strategist, fierce and unrelenting freedom fighter, a graceful, kind, gentle-hearted woman and passionate lover. His life had been engulfed by her and the last few months had cemented his desire to be enveloped by her love for the rest of his days. That's why Mon Mothma's words felt like knife wounds.

He finished his drink and raised a finger at the young, blonde barmaid to order another. Years ago he would have noticed the girl's curves; her provocative outfit but these days she just wasn't his type. 

He leaned his forearms on the table, cupping his second Narcolethe, running over the conversation in his head. Running over it and over it. Leia hadn't ever lied to him, that was true. She hadn't told him immediately about her real parentage on Endor, spending hours locked in fraught conversations with Luke, the pain of their legacy obviously affecting them both, until she had felt comfortable enough to tell him what was going on. He understood. If it had been him, he would have needed to process that one for a while too. He wasn't convinced she wasn't still processing it. She had been totally honest with him about everything, whether he liked it or not, and only he had been allowed glimpses of her vulnerabilities. He should be pleased and not have been such an ass. Being realistic with himself he knew that eventually, she was bound to increase her senatorial duties. That was, after all, what she was fighting for. It would also be necessary for her to earn an income one day and she received a reasonable retainer for the position. He was an idiot if he thought it wouldn't happen, if he thought she would abandon everything she had fought for and fly off round the galaxy living rough on the Falcon. Her steadfast sense of duty was part of what he admired about her, even though it sometimes frustrated him.

A familiar gentle gurgle filtered through his brooding and Chewbacca stood over him. He had been searching the bars and finally found him, a bit the worse for wear.

“Yes, pal. I'm fine. Just needed to clear my head.” Chewbacca sat opposite him, clutching his own rather vile looking green, bubbling drink and grumbled an enquiry as to whether it was about Leia.

“Yes, Chewie – well, actually, it's more about me. I lost my temper and upset her.” Chewie nodded his head, tilting it back and growling a response.

“I know I am good at putting my foot in it,” Han admitted. Chewie gurgled when were the two of them going to stop fighting and realise they were made for each other.

“I know it, Chewie. I'm just not so sure she feels the same way. Especially not now.” Another enquiring gurgle from his Wookie friend. 

“I called her a politician.” Chewie growled more admonishingly, moving his head vigorously and waving a paw at him.

“Yeah, it was a bit of a mean word to call her.” Han looked remorseful and Chewie reached over and ruffled his hair.

“OK, pal, I know. Enough of the mushy stuff. Let's get back to the Falcon. Chewbacca asked another question as they stood up to leave which led to a sideways look from Han.

“No, I don't think she wants to see me tonight.” Tauntaun feed sprang to mind again. “I'll spend the night on the ship.”

#

Having spent the whole afternoon nursing his drinks in the bar, the sun was now setting as Han disembarked from the shuttle with Chewbacca at the landing platform. Ahead of them, his golden metal body reflecting the evening sunlight, was C-3PO, waiting patiently by the Falcon's closed ramp. Or not so patiently.

“Ah, there you are, General Solo. Chewbacca. I have been waiting quite a while for you,” he admonished. “The Princess told me you would be here but the Millennium Falcon was sealed when I arrived. I have quite a lot of work to do to prepare her for tomorrow's ceremony and it has taken up a lot of my time just waiting here.”

“We were busy.” Han looked at the long cloth bag the droid was carrying. “What did you want?” he asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

“Her Highness requests that you wear this to the ceremony... if you will be attending, that is,” 3PO sounded uncertain. Leia must have relayed her doubts to him. His robotic stance gave the impression he was hoping for clarification of that point but Han hated giving the droid the satisfaction and found himself being deliberately obtuse.

“I haven't decided. Leave it here just in case.”

“Oh...” 3PO hesitated. “Very well, General. Shall I relay your indecision to the Princess?”

“Go ahead,” Han was blunt, taking the cloth covered garments from him roughly.

“Well, really!” 3PO grumbled and stumbled away. Han could hear him complaining all the way across the platform.

He lifted off the cloth bag to look at its contents and pulled a face. Chewbacca threw back his head, mouth open, and laughed his roaring laugh. The outfit was a very smart dark blue and cream jacket and trousers with his Alliance rank insignia already attached. It wasn't actually a bad outfit, or even that unlike what he usually wore, just far smarter. He would much rather go as he was though, in his comfortable, familiar clothes. He sighed. He supposed Leia could have sent a really hideous outfit over and requested he wear it as retribution, but she hadn't. It had been thoughtfully chosen and he would honour the thought by wearing it to her ceremony.


	17. Chapter 17

The concourse outside the ceremonial halls was thronging with people as Han, Luke and Chewbacca approached, pushing their way through the crowd and being allowed past the Alderaanian security guards to mount the steps up to the venue. The ceremonial building itself was an imposing structure of white stone, arranged in layers of arching pillars and curved lines. The carving still reminded Han of gigantic bones and the inside of the hall, more so.

The main hall was the largest room Han had ever seen with an enormous curved marble staircase descending to the main floor area. At the far end rose another smaller staircase rising to a dais on which had been arranged a pedestal, and on the pedestal, a metal box with heavy hinges and reinforced corners. Han assumed it contained Leia's orb. The vast space between the two staircases was framed by a row of the gigantic bone-like arches that broke up the floor area, forming an aisle down the centre, and around which gathered several hundred people. Mon Mothma and various other dignitaries stood nearby, some of whom Han recognised from his few previous visits. He exchanged a look with Luke and Chewbacca gurgled quietly. The hall hummed with the sound of hundreds of conversations.

“No, pal. This place makes the Yavin Throne room look like a refresher unit.”

“Are these people all Alderaanian?” Luke asked, trying to take in the crowd.

“I think so,” Han confirmed. He guessed that their smart attire of various styles, all in the blue and white colours of Alderaan was a confirmation of that. Luke looked around the hall at the huge banners that were hanging down from the ceiling, supported by curved metal frames that complemented the line of the arches. All were alike; blue with a cream-coloured horned animal symbol.

“Is that Leia's symbol?” he asked Han.

“Yeah, I've seen it on her uniform. I think that's the Organa household crest.” Chewbacca growled nervously. He didn't like crowds and, although this one seemed peaceful enough, he was expressing his wish to be somewhere else. “It'll be alright, pal,” he reassured his friend. “Leia asked us to be here so try to put a brave face on it.” The Wookie nodded. 

As they stood taking in the spectacle, an official in shining gold ceremonial dress approached them.

“General Solo, Commander Skywalker, Chewbacca.” He greeted them formally. “The Princess asks if you could please wait over here.” He indicated a wider level area about half way down the first staircase and began to descend. They followed him, gathering off to one side. They were now uncomfortably in full view of the crowd, but also had a good view of their own back up the staircase to the gigantic, ornate double doors through which they had just walked. 

Until Han looked back, he had no idea the doorway was so spectacular. At nearly three times the height of the Falcon, it was hard to imagine how the doors could be moved let alone opened manually and yet, there were no mechanisms attached. Each was decorated with intricate carvings accented with gold leaf.

He adjusted his jacket awkwardly, feeling self-conscious in front of the crowd.

“You're looking very, uh... ceremonial, by the way,” Luke teased him. Han glanced at him ironically, looking in turn at Luke's Jedi robes.

“Yeah, I was told to smarten up. I notice she didn't ask you to wear anything fancy.”

“This is what Jedi wear,” Luke laughed, holding his hands out to display his usual attire. “Clothing for all occasions.” Chewbacca gurgled something.

“Yeah,” Han looked at him, not amused. ”We know you dress for all occasions too.”

“How is Leia coping with all this?” Luke enquired. He had had a lot of time to consider her abhorrence at the request that she take part, and was concerned at the pressure the anticipation of the event may have had on her.

“I haven't seen her. I kinda said something I shouldn't have yesterday.” Han looked sheepishly at Luke whose returning expression was reproachful. “I expect she's holding up,” Han continued. “She's good at this stuff.” He felt a little guilty. Leia had told him she didn't want to do this by herself, had been ill at ease after her unsettling vision, and must be wondering whether he would keep his promise and turn up.

Two officials closed the giant doors, signifying the start of proceedings, confirmed as the noisy chatter of the thousand strong attendees hushed to an excited murmur and an orchestra to the left of them began playing gentle music.

“This is quite impressive.” Luke was in awe. The atmosphere was taking on a decidedly religious tone as the room was darkened by the banners and candles, scattered around the hall, flickered gentle light on all the expectant faces. Audience members began to look curiously at Han, Luke and Chewbacca, whispering to each other as if they were wondering who they were and if they were going to do anything. Han tried to ignore their stares.

“What's supposed to happen at this thing?” He whispered to Luke.

“No idea,” Luke whispered back. “Leia just told me to keep an eye on the Star.”

“Right.” Han kept his voice low. “Are we expecting trouble?” Luke shrugged and looked sideways at him.

“Aren't we always?”

“Right,” Han repeated, his hand instinctively checking that his blaster was on his belt, where he'd attached it. Luke could feel a slight surge in the Force, gentle and tingling, and put it down to his proximity to the Kyber crystal. It was faint and that, he surmised, was due to the make-up of its container. Material that could survive an explosion on a planetary scale could surely mask the crystal's emanating force.

Their attention was grabbed by the orchestra playing more rousing introductory music and the official at the top of the staircase announced to the audience:

“His Lordship, Duke Delcar Pax of the House Alde, General of the Alderaanian Security Forces on Iridonia and Governor of it's people.” With a flourish, he backed away, the large doors opened to admit the duke who moved to the top of the staircase. He was dressed in a cream-coloured formal uniform, military insignia and the Alde household crest on the lapel of his jacket. His dark blue cape flowed behind him as he descended the staircase, all eyes from the crowd on him. The doors closing behind him, he paused at the level area to acknowledge Han, Luke and Chewbacca, then made his way down the aisle section, across the vast hall and up the far staircase to stand on the dais. He turned to face the crowd. They seemed to know what was happening next because all faces were now turning back to the doors.

Han started to feel decidedly nervous and more than a little awkward and Luke sensed his discomfort, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“She's here,” Luke whispered to him, his Force sense becoming aware of his sister.

The official moved once again to his announcing position and the orchestra struck up a very regal arrangement.

“Her Royal Highness, Princess Leia of House Organa, Senator to the New Republic, Esteemed Member of the Alderaanian High Council, Commanding General of the Alderaanian Security Forces and Protector of her fleet.” Han wondered, if it ever came to it, whether they would reel this lot off at their wedding.

As the doors opened, all eyes focussed expectantly in that direction. Han was transported back to the Throne Room on Yavin. He had felt awkward then too; had had his first experience of real royalty. It had been a brief glimpse of Leia's royal status as she presented them with medals, a status she didn't like to flash about.

Today, however, was a different story. When she'd said he would be served with a spectacular view of her past life, she hadn't understated it as her appearance in the doorway demonstrated. If he had been holding his breath from nerves before, he was holding it for another reason now.

Tiny against the backdrop of the ornate gilt doorway, her presence nevertheless filled the vast hall as she approached the top of the stairs. A subtle gasp spread through the attendees and Han and Luke exchanged quick glances. 

Luke smiled. He had no doubt that the choice Obi-Wan had made all those years ago to place him on Tatooine and Leia on Alderaan had been the right one. Perhaps there was some truth in her theory that there had been a design for their destiny all along. He was sure she would have approached moisture farming the way she approached any other challenge, with determination and courage, but he wouldn't have carried this sort of thing off with the grace that she did.

Han couldn't take his eyes off her. Her lavish cream-coloured dress was incredibly flattering and spread, together with a cloak embellished with gold embroidery, several feet behind her as if arranged by unseen hands. Her hair was held back from her face with her traditional braid, but the full length of it now hung round her shoulders in cascades of curls, decorated with tiny jewelled flowers and she wore a subtle crown-like head piece that held some of the curls up at the back of her head. It glittered in the candlelight like thousands of sparkling stars. She was regal. Elegant.

Luke nudged Han.

“Breathe,” he said to his friend.

If Leia was nervous, she didn't show it. Her head held high, she looked straight ahead. At the other end of the hall, the duke bowed low and long as did the adults in the crowd, and Leia returned with a deep curtsey and bowed her head, not to him but to the crowd. Considering how she deplored setting herself above others, Han recognised her gesture of respect to her people. As they rose, so did she, and she began descending the staircase, her train rippling on each stair as she went. 

She paused when she got to the level area where Han, Luke and Chewie were waiting and looked very regally at Han. He wondered, looking at her unsmiling expression, whether she would now reprimand him for yesterday's behaviour but instead she stepped towards him.

“Would you accompany me please, General?” she requested formally. She caught Luke's eye as she waited for Han's reply, smiled briefly and turned her attention back to Han. He offered his arm and guided her back to the stairs.

“Is this normal procedure?” he whispered as they began to descend.

“No,” she whispered back. “This is your introduction. I want them to see how important you are to me.” They looked briefly at each other and he felt a sense of relief that he hadn't ruined everything.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Just don't let me fall,” she whispered, flicking her eyes quickly to him and back to the hall. So she was nervous. He smiled. The sea of faces, all beaming, obviously shared his love of her.

“You look amazing,” he said under his breath as they crossed the hall.

“Thanks,” she smiled warmly.

Reaching the smaller staircase, Pax came down to meet her and she swapped to his arm.

“You'd better wait here,” she instructed Han and he nodded. Raising her skirts a little with her other hand, they walked up to the dais and Pax left her by the pedestal. He spoke a few words to the crowd about nature, bountiful harvests, new life and new beginnings – Han drifted off and the official bit went on for about half an hour. 

Luke and Chewie could just about see the proceedings from where they were, enough at least for Luke to see Leia raise her eyes to meet his gaze. He was already on alert but understood her cue to pay attention and subtly nodded back.

She took a deep fortifying breath and reached out her hand, placing it on the formed panel on top of the box. As she did so, the hissing sound of a releasing seal echoed loudly round the hushed hall and Leia raised the heavy lid with both hands, folding it backwards. The thousand strong crowd got their first view of the Killian Star for years and gasped in awe. Luke felt a surge in the Force. The crystal was strong, almost calling to him.

Han had to admit, the orb was mesmerising. Too large to be held in one hand but small enough for two, its crystalline appearance made it glitter even in the moderate candlelight. The whole aesthetic of the ceremony was based on light of some kind; the glittering crystal globe, Leia's sparkling robes and even the hundreds of flickering candles. The Ceremony of Light was an appropriate name, although he recalled her saying that the Star did something and he was still waiting for that to happen.

Behind Leia, Pax seemed to be hypnotised by the Star, his gaze fixed on it, a hint of avarice in his eyes, and Han looked to the other end of the Hall to make sure Luke was watching. He was. Han looked back at Leia. She was staring at the Star too but her gaze was not the same as the duke's. She was concentrating, running her tongue over her lips and, for a moment, he thought she had changed her mind. After a few moments, though, she raised her arms, her long sleeves hanging to the floor, and cupped the orb in both hands.

As soon as she touched it, the orb began to glow, light beginning in the centre like the spark of creation at the birth of a new star, then growing slowly, throwing light onto her and a few feet around her. Little rays of light reflected off the jewels on her clothing and headdress. She raised the orb out of its container gently and walked to the front of the dais. Whispers of amazement at its beauty rippling through the crowd rose to louder murmurs. She looked briefly at Han and then longer at Luke before raising the orb meaningfully higher so that the whole crowd could see it. The room was instantly filled with a blinding light as if a silent, non-destructive explosion had gone off in the hall. Light crept round every pillar and filled every darkened corner like a living entity. Han shielded his eyes, tried to watch the oozing nature of the light creeping round the hall. Luke was overwhelmed by the power he felt. He moderated his breathing and absorbed the light, feeling surprisingly elated. He felt Leia's calm; felt the Force channelling through her. She was amplifying its power. He wondered whether part of the reason for her reluctance to perform the ceremony was her realisation that it tapped into her Force ability.

This is what the Alderaanian's had been waiting for. They surged forward into the aisle and up to the foot of the staircase where Leia stood. Han was shoved accidentally by some children and had to climb a couple of stairs to stop himself being knocked over. The crowd were cheering, some hugging, others patting each other on the back. The atmosphere was jovial and excited. After a short while, Leia lowered the orb and returned it to the box, leaving the lid open to display it and the light subsided to a glow as she removed her hands. She appeared to Han as if the experience had taken something out of her and it was a relief to let it go.

Luke surveyed the enthusiastic crowd with mild amusement.

“Chewie, shall we see if we can make our way over there?” Chewbacca growled that he was fine where he was so Luke made his way through the sea of people until he stood next to Han. By the time he got there, Leia had moved down the stairs and was now walking into the crowd, children clutching at her robes, smiling and chatting to people as she went, trying to acknowledge as many as possible. The absence of their princess for four years had created a eager demand in the crowd to be next to her which must have been quite overwhelming.

Pax appeared at Han's side, watching her, his role apparently over.

“Is she OK doing that?” Han asked him, worried that he wouldn't get to her in time should anything happen.

“Of course,” Pax assured him. “The palace used to try to stop her doing this but she was of the opinion that the royal family shouldn't be separated from everyone else and she did it anyway.” Han had witnessed that tenacity a few times himself. “None of them will hurt her,” Pax continued. “She and the Viceroy were very popular.”

Luke watched the amount of children that were being pushed forward to meet her and the way she bent down to talk to them all. He whispered in Han's ear.

“Watch out. She might want to take some of them home,” he teased. Han raised an eyebrow and looked at him but blushed a little. He hadn't thought about children but, should he ever think about it, Leia would be the one he would want to be their mother. As she had now come to sit on a step nearby, he went and sat down a couple of steps above.

“Having fun?” he asked her, resting his forearms on his knees.

“This bit is better than the last bit, at least. They are such lovely people. I realise how much I miss them,” she replied nostalgically, taking an offered flower from a little girl and hugging her. She turned slightly and looked him up and down.

“See something you like?” he challenged, clocking her interest.

“Maybe,” she countered. “You are looking very dashing today. I have no idea who could have bought you that suit but they have excellent taste. You should dress like that more often.” A smile played across her lips. He looked sideways at her as if to say she had another thing coming.

“You should dress like that more often,” he waved a finger at her outfit.

“Next time we're blowing up a shield generator or running an assault on an enemy base together, I'll be sure to wear this,” she said, tilting her head sardonically. His charming crooked smile appeared. The one that made her feel the unbreakable bond between them.

“I'm sorry for what I said yesterday,” he apologised, helping her up from the step. “You know I love you don't you?”

“I know,” she said softly, holding on to his hand. “And you know I love you and would never lie to you, even though you may not like what I say, don't you?”

“Yeah. I know.” Leia smiled broadly, her eyes shining like the jewels in her hair and she gracefully moved down the stairs and back to mingle with the crowd like a beautiful shell being washed back into the sea by the tide. Luke appeared at Han's side, watching his sister go.

“Has she forgiven you then?” he said playfully.

“Of course,” Han's voice echoed mock indignation. ” It's me,” he grinned. Luke smiled and gently shook his head at Han's familiar cockiness. “How's that thing looking?” he asked Luke, jabbing his finger over his shoulder at the orb.

“I haven't seen anyone show any interest in taking it so far but I'm keeping my eye on it,” Luke assured him.

“I guess it's not unreasonable to think someone with Force power would want to get their hands on it,” Han mused.

“I guess not,” Luke agreed. ”But there's something niggling at Leia and I don't think even she knows what it is, so I'm remaining vigilant.”

“This is a bigger deal for her than I think she wants to admit. Maybe being in the political thick of things is making her a bit paranoid.” Han looked at Luke, his eyebrows raised to make a point.

“Maybe,” Luke returned the look. “But that's not unreasonable either is it?” They were both silent and reflective for a moment, surveying the hall.


	18. Chapter 18

The ceremony over, the Alderaanian's had begun celebrating in renowned style – a simple and open-handed affair. They put great store in their agricultural way of life and produce and baked goods had been brought in and arranged on tables around the hall. Plates were generously shared with Luke and Han and even Chewbacca had been given some particularly tasty meat which he was eating, still sitting safely within easy access of the large doors.

Leia and Pax circulated like two polite hosts. Han felt a pang of jealousy watching them but quashed it with a fond feeling for Leia. She wanted to share her past life with him and, without Alderaan, this was the closest thing she could get to it. He could now see this side of her instead of just imagining it, and thought what a spectacular life it must have been. The fact that she loved him; had chosen him, made his heart swell. With this thought filling his head, Leia turned to look at him and then made her way towards him. Taking his arm she said,

“I'm neglecting you. Come and meet some people.” She turned to Luke. “Join the party, Luke. I think the Star will be safe where it is and I have sent for 3PO to come and guard it anyway. I'm sorry I was overly cautious.”

“It's no problem. I'll sense if something is wrong.” He looked more seriously at her. “Leia, you realise your abilities are what activate that crystal, don't you?” She just smiled patiently at him.

“Go and enjoy the food, Luke.” Shut down again, he nodded.

“This food is certainly good.” He went to find some more.

Leia introduced Han to a group of security force pilots, a young exuberant bunch who reminded him of an Alliance squadron in their camaraderie. He met several musicians, an ageing professor from the Aldera university and a group of elderly female cloth weavers who clucked over them like they were a newly married couple, making Leia blush. He particularly liked a tall, tanned man of about his own age who Leia explained was a nerf herder from a village not far from Aldera. She was particularly amused when she told him the man's occupation and the joke wasn't lost on him. The man was lively and shook his hand vigorously, chatting to him about the difficulties of getting a good price for his herd and feeding all seven of his children, who were laughing and playing nearby. Han appreciated the financial difficulties and described his often fraught negotiations for cargo contracts. Even though they had different occupations, they had a lot in common. His wife was a homely woman with a weathered but attractive face and Leia spent a long time talking to her. 

The youngest of their children, a little girl of about seven standard years, tugged at Leia's dress, and she crouched down to give her her full attention. Looking at Han the girl said,

“Is he your husband?”

“No,” Leia replied kindly. “He's not my husband.” 

“Is he your boyfriend then?” The girl began to giggle a little and Leia looked up at Han.

“Yes, he is my boyfriend.” The little girl giggled more as did a couple of older girls who were nearby egging her on and they all ran off laughing.

#

Towards the evening, the party dwindled and the crowd and dignitaries dispersed, leaving a couple of security officers, the duke, 3PO and the four of them in the hall.

“It's been a lovely day.” Pax said to Leia as they all now stood by the pedestal.

“Yes, it has been lovely,” she agreed. “You have done a wonderful job looking out for them all.”

“I wanted to thank you for doing what you did today.” He moved towards her. “I know it has meant a great deal to them.”

“Please, don't thank me. I should be thanking you for retrieving the Star and returning it to me,” she replied, standing next to the open box and gazing at the orb. The duke looked thoughtful, his brow furrowing.

“I wonder whether I might ask another favour of you,” he continued, now standing closer; a little uncomfortably close in Leia's opinion.

“Oh? What's that?” She wasn't sure she wanted to know. The loaded question was weighted with uneasy ambiguity; in her mind anyway. She hoped he didn't ask something awkward.

“As you are of the opinion that the Ceremony of Light is now redundant and are not likely to take part in it again, I wondered whether you would consider giving the Star to me.” Well, at least it wasn't another marriage proposal but still, the question caused a slight churning feeling in her stomach.

“Pax, why would you want it? It's useless to you.” She bought time while she thought of a diplomatic exit. Did he know there was a crystal inside? Even if he didn't she couldn't hand it over to anyone but Luke now that she had it.

“I need it. I mean... as a symbol to the people.” She detected a note of agitation in his voice and her nagging, tense feeling began to return. She wasn't sure exactly why but she was certain she shouldn't agree. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke step subtly closer and caught Han's frown, but she remained fixed on the duke's face. 

Han immediately read her body language as she raised her chin and became suddenly icy cold; her well practised, no nonsense stance.

“I'm sorry, Pax. I can't let you keep it. The box belongs to my family and I intend to give it to Luke for safe keeping.” Han hadn't seen her do it, she was using her face and her voice as a distraction, but her hand was now resting on the box lid.

“All you have to do is leave the box open and I can use it the same way.” Pax was quite frustrated now. “You don't need it Leia. Just let me have it.” Leia slammed the box lid shut and the seal hissed as it locked. Pax was taken by surprise, becoming instantly enraged. “That was stupid.” He spoke quietly but with tremendous venom. Han's hand went to his blaster. Chewbacca was now on the steps, his bowcaster drawn. “You'd give it to the Jedi but not to me? All I need to open it again is your hand and I don't need to marry you for that.” 

He grabbed Leia's forearm so hard it hurt and she felt her legs buckle. The room went black. The burning smell was overpowering and the deafening rumble threatened to burst her ear-drums. Through the darkness she could make out that she was standing on charred ground but, as she recognised it as such, it became unstable and broke up beneath her feet. She began to fall. Fire was everywhere. Then, just as suddenly, she was back in the hall and Han's blaster was pressed so hard against the duke's temple it was leaving a mark.

“Let her go!” Han spat. He meant business; his face flashing with anger. Luke had drawn his lightsaber but Han had obviously been closer and Luke was letting him do his thing. Leia steadied herself on the side of the pedestal as Pax released her arm and Luke moved to support her. “I suggest you don't choose to stick around or I might be persuaded to get my friend here,” Han thumbed in the direction of Chewbacca. “to relieve you of your arms and feed them to you one finger at a time.” Han spoke very close to his ear, his blaster still in position. “Take your friends,” he indicated the two security guards “and leave. Right now!” Pax glared at Leia who glared back defiantly, trying to retain her composure. He waved his hand at the guards and they swept from the hall. “Chewie,” Han instructed. “Make sure they make it all the way to their ship.” Chewie growled an affirmative and jogged after them. 

3PO was waving his arms about in alarm.

“Oh, Your Highness, are you alright?” Han holstered his weapon and quickly took Leia's face in his hands.

“Are you alright? What happened?” He searched her eyes as if the answer would come to him.

“I don't know,” she said falteringly, allowing herself to show her shock now that the duke had gone. ”I saw the same thing I did when we arrived, just worse.” She thought hard to unscramble the images. “Fire and death and then - I was falling.” Luke was still supporting her.

“I felt something too, but it was over in a second.” She looked at him, confused.

“It seemed like longer.” She suddenly felt cold and visibly shuddered.

“Come on. Let's get you home,” Han said, taking over from Luke, his arms round her shoulders.

“Luke.” She turned, looking urgently at him. “Bring the Star.” Luke picked up the box and followed them.

“Come on 3PO,” he reminded the droid, who appeared to be suffering from shock himself.

#

Once back at their suite, Leia sat heavily on one of the sofas and leant forward, her head in her hands. Han unclipped her cloak and wrapped a blanket round her shoulders.

“3PO, can you manage to bring her some spice tea?” he asked the droid.

“Of course, General Solo. Can I bring anything else?” 3PO fussed.

“No, that's all thanks,” Han replied, sitting next to Leia and rubbing her back. Luke put the metal box on a sideboard and came to crouch in front of her.

“Are you feeling better?” He was still concerned.

“Yes, much,” she reassured him with a weak smile. “I'm so sorry. I knew this was a bad idea. I should have trusted myself.” She tried to run over the events of the previous couple of days, mentally searching for clues she perhaps should have spotted that hinted at her friend's behaviour. So much had happened, so much emotional turmoil that she had allowed herself to make a mistake, putting her sense of duty in front of plain common sense.

,p>“It's not your fault,” Luke put his hand on her arm to comfort her. 3PO brought a mug of tea and Luke passed it to her.

“Yeah, you weren't to know your friend would turn out to be a Gundark,” Han joked. That cheered her up a little.

“I should have gone with my gut and not done it. I shouldn't have let Mon Mothma talk me into coming here.” She looked from Han to Luke. “Still, we have the Star and I guess that's worth something.”

“I'm more concerned about these visions,” Luke worried.

“I can't explain it. On two occasions they have coincided with Pax touching me but, he's touched me on other occasions and nothing's happened at all. The vision doesn't include him either. I don't know what to tell you.”

“I think you need to get some rest,” Han decided for her.

“I'm going to see if Chewie needs help expelling our guests, then I'll inform Mon Mothma what's happened. She might need to avert a diplomatic incident,” Luke said, rising and leaving the room.

Leia reached up to her hair and removed the headdress, placing it on the table. Leaning back, she took a sip of her tea, closing her eyes briefly.

“Thank you for coming.” She directed her words to Han sleepily. “I know you hate that sort of thing.”

“Hey, it wasn't so bad. Well, apart from the last bit. Some of it was actually enjoyable.”

“I knew you'd get on well with that nerf herder.” Leia opened one eye to watch his reaction then closed it again and smiled.

“Very funny,” he said dryly. Good, she was making jokes. “It's bed time for you,” he ordered softly, taking her mug and placing it on the table.

“I'm actually really tired,” she conceded. The whole day, handling the crystal, it had sucked all the energy out of her.

“I'm going to let you sleep and go and ready the Falcon. I expect we'll want to leave as soon as we can. Right?” he double checked.

“Absolutely. The sooner the better.” She got up from the sofa heading towards the bedroom.

“Do you need me any further this evening, Your Highness?” 3PO offered from the edge of the room. “It's been such a traumatic day, I think I might need to recharge my energy cells.”

“No, thank you, 3PO. You can power down for a while.” Leia continued towards the bedroom then paused. “Oh, 3PO?”

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“Thank you for the marvellous job you did arranging my clothes today.”

3PO looked flustered, then almost inflated.

“Oh... of course, Your Highness. It was my pleasure.” He stood straight and powered down. Han and Leia exchanged smiles.

“Goodnight,” he said. “See you in the morning.”


	19. Chapter 19

Han crossed the landing platform where the Falcon was docked. Chewbacca, examining the underside, growled at his approach.

“Did they all get away safely?” he asked sarcastically. Chewbacca vocally expressed his wish to have performed some dismembering moves on the duke.

“I know, pal. Normally I would agree with you, but we don't want to start an incident.” Chewbacca grumbled that the duke had started it, and turned back to his examination.

“I'm going to make our pre-flight plans and program our route so we can get away early tomorrow,” Han informed him. “I'll contact Maz and tell her to expect us.” Chewbacca nodded.

Han looked out over the scenery of the city, with its lush state park embedded in the centre. The top of the landing platform offered an excellent view of it all and, this late in the evening, the calming effect of the vista began to seep into his mind. He wondered whether he would ever consider setting up home here, with Leia, if she agreed. It wasn't a bad place and, if he found a characterful cantina down town he could visit occasionally, he could be happy here. But then, he had visited a great many beautiful planets in his time. It would be a hard decision. He took a deep breath of the night air as he walked up the Falcon's ramp.

He checked the supply containers to make sure they were adequately stocked for the trip, ran over the basic fuel and power cell checks, hyper-drive etc., then sat in the cockpit and plotted their course into the nav-computer. He requested take off clearance for the morning. One more call and he would make his way back to the government building and park himself on the sofa in Leia's suite. He was uneasy about leaving her with just 3PO, even though the duke had left. Her strange turns had got under his skin and he wanted to be nearby.

#

The female figure in the Alderaanian Security Force uniform stood shrouded in shadow in a secluded alleyway across from the government main complex. As was Bel Asarra's intention, her vantage point kept her out of sight of any late evening passers by. A place she had selected where she could stay undisturbed for some time, if necessary. She hit the button on the personal communicator on her collar and placed a finger on the discreet ear-piece above it, pressing it further into her ear for better sound.

“Sir, do you read me?” she spoke quietly. A voice replied in her ear, confirming her connection. “The Princess has returned to her suite with the Killian Star.” She listened as the person on the other end spoke briefly. “No, the Jedi has left but she has General Solo with her. I will have to wait.” Another brief response. “Yes, sir. I will let you know when I have it. Asarra out.” She tapped the communicator again and hunkered down in the alley to wait.

While her position was in darkness, the atrium and buildings around were subtly lit, allowing a good view of the interior. Her eyes focused on one point as someone came across the atrium and out of the front of the building, making towards the shuttle depot. Han Solo. Good, she thought. A little longer to allow things to go quiet and she would make her move.

#

Leia peered through the thick fog, waving her hand in front of her face in an attempt to clear her view. Her nose stung with an acrid smell and she tried to identify it; burning cloth, vegetation... flesh. She stifled the urge to vomit and covered her nose and mouth with her hand. A red glow tinged the fog and, as gaps began to appear, she could make out several fires burning.

She took a few tentative steps, stumbling over something, and caught her balance again. She didn't know where she was. She felt the sharp pang of fear as she turned to look about her trying to get a fix on the landscape. As if helping her, the fog, or smoke as she was now, more accurately, identifying it, cleared enough to expose a sight more horrific than many she'd encountered on the battlefield. 

The darkened landscape, baron and burned, was littered with bodies. Her sharp intake of breath at the sight brought with it the taste of the burning flesh and she retched, noticing as she brought herself under control that what she had stumbled over was a body. She bent down to examine the corpse. Jedi! Looking around, they were all Jedi, wounds burned and smouldering from a vast battle in which the antagonists had also used lightsabers.

Rumbling reached her ears, accompanied by vibration beneath her feet, increasing in intensity until she could no longer stand unaided and had to steady herself on a nearby rock. The noise got louder as she looked around for the source, spotted a torn banner blowing in the increasing wind and recognised it. The red wheel-shaped crest of House Thul. Cold shock rippled through her body as the realisation of where she was hit her hard. Alderaan.

With the realisation, the rock she was leaning on crumbled beneath her hand and she fell, the noise becoming ear-splitting. Gripping her hands tightly over her ears, she watched in horror as a blinding beam hit the ground and she was tipped into the abyss opened by the ensuing earth quake, towards a river of molten rock, along with everything around her. Her arm felt searing pain, and she could hear herself screaming at her inevitable death.

#

Han could hear screaming before he opened the door to the suite. He drew his blaster, nearly removing the large door from its hinges as he broke it open. 3PO had powered on at the sudden sound, noticed Han's entry and started to bluster. Han raised his hand to the droid to halt him and continued running across the darkened main lounge, leaping over the back of a sofa that was in his path and scanning the room for intruders as he went. 

Leia's screams filled his head. Bursting through the bedroom doors using both hands, he swept his blaster muzzle round the large room but quickly ascertained there was no one there except Leia herself, sitting up in bed, loose hair a mess of untidy curls, clutching her sheet to her chest and screaming so loudly, it was terrifying. 

He threw his blaster on the bed and knelt in front of her, clutching her upper arms.

“What is it? Leia!” She was staring, not at him but through him, tears staining her face, and she had a look as if she had been faced with death. Her screams turned to uncontrollable sobbing as he shook her to get her attention, realising quickly that she wasn't asleep. 3PO was whirring about in the room behind, exclaiming in panic. Han ignored him. “Leia!” he shouted. “Snap out of it!” He lightly slapped her a couple of times on the cheek to rouse her.

#

Falling towards death, bodies falling around her, Leia could hear Han's voice; faint at first but growing louder. The environment around her faded and his face came into focus, slowly.

“Leia!” He slapped her face. Relief over took her and she couldn't stop herself sobbing. 

Han watched as her eyes focussed on his and she returned to the room. He pulled her tight to his chest and held her as she cried, like he would never let her go. “You had that vision again, didn't you?” It was a rhetorical question but she nodded into his chest. He wasn't sure how, but he was going to find out why. This had to stop.

In the security of his arms, she began to recover, but another problem now niggled at Han. 3PO had gone quiet. His senses alerted, he turned his head to listen. Leia looked up.

“What is it?” she asked, but was met with his finger up to his lips, telling her to hush. She sharpened her ears to listen. Han jumped up, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bed, flattening them both against the wall behind the bedroom door. He had grabbed his blaster and was holding it muzzle up, still listening. Leia held the sheet she had dragged with her tightly round her naked body. “Han?” she whispered a nervous enquiry. He turned and put his hand gently over her mouth and scowled. Then he looked down at her. He had had an idea. Taking off his jacket, he passed it to her, beckoning for the sheet she had round her. She passed it to him, slipped on the jacket n and held it round herself. Han silently crept to the bed and arranged the sheet and pillows to look like she was still asleep, then crossed back to their hiding place in a couple of long, silent strides.

Leia could hear very faint movement now in the main lounge, getting closer, and a looming shadow of a figure fell over the bed, cast by the night globe in the other room. She caught her breath so that the sound of her nervous breathing did not alert the intruder, and Han readied his blaster as the hiss and hum of an ignited lightsaber cracked as it hit its target, slicing the figure from shoulder to waist. The body fell into the room. Leia's jaw dropped as she stared at the body and let her breath exhale. 

Luke looked round the door.

“Good timing, kid,” Han looked thankfully at him. Leia crouched next to the body and turned it over. It was Bel Asarra, her hand still holding a large vibro-blade.

“I'm sorry. I had to kill her.” Luke looked at Leia's shocked and saddened face. She shook her head.

“She would have killed me,” she stated to allay his guilt. “I should be surprised by this but, somehow, I'm not.” Pax must have sent the poor, disillusioned officer; must want the Star so badly he was prepared to assassinate her to get it. Asarra would have needed Leia's hand to open the box and the thought made her queasy. She rubbed her forearm subconsciously. “I don't want to think about what she was going to do with that,” she directed her eyes to the blade. Then she spotted something on Asarra's uniform. “Wait a minute... That's odd.” She reached forward to the badge bearing the Alde crest, a blue eye-like sphere. The badge and material beneath had been damaged by the lightsaber strike and something red caught Leia's eye. Luke and Han leaned a little closer to get a better look as she peeled back the badge to reveal another crest underneath; a red wheel-like crest; like the one on the banner. Leia looked serious. “House Thul!” she muttered. “That's not possible.” Han spread his hands and raised his eyebrows expectantly awaiting an explanation. Leia shook her head. “It would take too long to explain now but she isn't a representative of House Alde. Her uniform is fake. I just wonder how many others are imposters.” Leia ripped the red badge off the uniform and shoved it in the pocket of Han's jacket. Standing, still clutching his oversized jacket round herself, she looked at Luke. 

“How did you know she would be here?” she asked.

“I didn't. I just had a feeling and waited down the corridor. I saw Han come in, heard screaming and was about to follow when I saw her. You guys heard her too then?”

“Han did,” Leia elaborated.

“Actually, it's what I didn't hear. 3PO stopped panicking and I knew something must be up,” he explained.

“She disabled him.” Luke went back to 3PO and turned him on at the neck.

“Oh my! Princess, General... danger!” His programming spat out what it had been processing before the power failure.

“It's Okay, 3PO,” Luke reassured him. “It's all over. Everyone is alright.”

“Oh, thank goodness!” the droid enthused, relieved. Registering the dead officer, he looked taken aback.

“Oh my! Isn't that Commander Asarra?”

“Yes, 3PO. You might want to arrange to have the mess taken care of,” Han instructed.

“Very well, General Solo.” 3PO waddled off, giving the smallest of backward glances.

“Han, you remember when you said that if I gave you the nod, you'd get me out of here?” Leia enquired.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I'm nodding,” she said emphatically.

“Got it,” he confirmed. “You wanna go like that or get dressed first?” He gestured at her bare legs.

“Oh. Right,” she agreed. “Luke. Take the Star and hide it!” she ordered, pointing to the box on the sideboard. I want that thing far away from me.” Turning on her heel, she hurried to pull on some clothes.

Han waited until she had gone, then spoke quietly to Luke.

“She had the vision again. Much worse this time. I'm worried what's going to happen to her if this carries on.” Han looked tired and drawn with worry.

“It might be the proximity to the crystal enhancing her abilities. I noticed at the ceremony that it reacts to her. It doesn't account for the meaning behind the vision but would explain the frequency. She thinks the same, that's why she wants me to remove it so, perhaps, if I do, things might improve,” Luke suggested.

“I hope so, kid. I don't mind telling you – she's scaring me.”

#

Luke carried the Killian star, in its secure box, down from the sideboard and placed it on the table while they waited for Leia. She was quick, throwing on a loose pair of trousers and long-sleeved top and emerging, handing Han back his jacket and roughly tousling her half-curled hair. She attached her blaster and vibro-blade to her belt.

“We'll split up,” Han directed. “Chewie and I will take Leia to Takodana. You hide that thing and we'll meet up afterwards,” he spoke to Luke, waving at the box.

“No one should bother you if you are discreet,” Leia encouraged. “They think I'm the only one that can open it so, if any more of them come after it, they'll be after me.” Han rolled his eyes. They always seemed to be in this situation.

“Are you sure you're not the only one that can open it?” Luke questioned. She had only presumed it would work for them both but they hadn't tested it. As if in answer, Leia grabbed his hand and placed it across the access panel. The box opened with a hiss. She shut it again almost immediately.

“I told you. It's yours now.” He nodded and picked up the box, hiding as much of it as he could under his robes.

“I'll put it somewhere safe. Catch up with you in a couple of days.” Leia kissed him on the cheek. 

“Take care.” He smiled and left.

“OK, let's get you out of here. Come on, Golden Rod,” Han beckoned to 3PO. 

Glancing out of the door cautiously to check the corridor was safe, he motioned them to follow. They made it all the way across the atrium and outside into the street before they had any hint of trouble.


	20. Chapter 20

Leia noticed them first, four Alderaanian security officers coming up behind them.

“Han! We've got trouble.”

“No kidding,” he agreed as three more appeared in front of them.

“They're Security Forces.”

“Yeah. I thought they'd all gone with your friend,” he said dryly.

“They'll be well armed and well trained,” Leia was pessimistic.

“You're well trained too aren't you?” He was hoping she would say yes. They could do with a little luck.

“Sure, but there are seven of them,” she pointed out warily.

“I'm going to try something. 3PO, when I say 'run' I want you to run, Okay? Or we'll leave you behind.” Leia was sceptical.

“You can't talk your way out of this one.” Han looked mock surprised at her comment.

“Just get ready, Okay?”

“For what?” she exclaimed, drawing her vibro-blade as their accosters advanced.

“An opening,” he elaborated.

“General Solo, I'm afraid my metal frame wasn't made for running. It's simply impossible,” 3PO fretted.

“Well, you'll have to do your best,” Han glared at the droid. Turning to the officers in front of him, he put on a broad smile.

“We're glad you guys showed up. We were just coming to find you.” The officers drew their weapons. Han was actually quite pleased that they drew close quarter weapons and not their blasters. They must be worried about drawing attention. The vibro-blades looked nasty but the three with staffs looked like an easier bet. Leia put her back to him as they were surrounded, and raised her own blade.

Han took a few seconds to scan their faces, trying to pinpoint the one who had a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. Card playing had taught him there was always one. There he was; a slightly smaller man to his left who was blinking just a little too often.

“Hey, Pal,” he greeted enthusiastically as if recognising an old friend. “I'm really pleased to see you.” He made to slap him happily on the back but, at the last minute, grabbed the end of the man's staff and pulled the officer into the circle and on into a woman opposite, knocking them both off balance. He drew his blaster and fired at a third.

Leia took the immediate cue and ducked, sweeping her leg out and knocking the closest officer onto his back. As she did, she twisted and swung her arm up, stabbing another in the abdomen with an upward thrust.

Han was struggling with a female assailant. She leapt on his back and wrestled with him, trying to ram her blade into his neck. He twisted his shoulder and dropped her to the ground, firing his blaster and killing her instantly. 

A tall man came at Leia, staff raised, spinning it and managing to catch her in the side, knocking her over and sending her blade careering across the concourse. The staff loomed above her as he brought it down towards her head and she rolled sideways, narrowly avoiding a nasty blow. The staff connected with the floor and the attacker brought it back up to swing it round for another strike. She pushed quickly to her feet, stuck out her hands, grabbing hold of the staff and giving it a violent twist away from him as she brought her leg up and kicked him in the stomach. He flew backwards and she was left holding the new weapon.

Han threw a punch squarely on the jaw of the original cowardly victim, who had recovered himself enough to come in for an attack, but another ran to stab him in the back with a blade. Leia spotted the move, swung her staff round and caught the attacker in the face, knocking him out.

With the assailants either out cold, dead or nursing their wounds, Han didn't wait another second for the survivors to regroup.

“Run!” he shouted, dashing down the street in the direction of the shuttle depot.

“Oh. Wait for me,” 3PO despaired, trailing several yards back from them.

“There'll be no shuttles at this time of night,” Leia yelled after Han, who was up ahead.

“We'll have to find another way,” he yelled back. Spotting a parked independent 10-person hover shuttle at the side of the street, he continued, “This'll do.” He veered towards it.

“Hurry up, 3PO!” Leia insisted, looking back to check on the droid's progress. The remaining officers were now in pursuit and gaining on them. They were certainly persistent. Han leapt onto the shuttle, leaning back out of the wide side doors to pull Leia aboard.

“3PO!” He yelled as Leia ran to the control panel and began pressing buttons to start the engine.

“Oh, wait! Don't go without me!” 3PO exclaimed, his servos overheating with effort. He reached the shuttle just as the officers began firing their blasters, obviously deciding that to lose them would be worse than drawing a bit of attention, and narrowly missing him. Han grabbed his golden arm and yanked him on board.

“Got him!” he shouted to Leia.

“Hang on!” she yelled back, slamming the drive lever forward. The shuttle rose off the ground and lurched forward, sending 3PO flying into the seats.

“Oh, my. This is going to be the end of me,” he wailed. Han helped right him.

“Hang on to the rail,” he instructed pointing to the hand-rail running alongside the seats. He glanced through the back windows. The pursuers had commandeered another similar shuttle and were close on their heels, firing wildly at them. He held onto an overhead rail, leaned out of the door precariously and fired back as accurately as he could considering he was swinging about wildly with the speed Leia was taking the corners. His laser bolts squarely hit the front of the pursuing shuttle but, when it failed to stop them, he began to wish he had something with more fire-power. Striding to the back of the vehicle, he used his blaster to smash out the rear window and shielded himself against the bodywork. His subsequent shots had more success, smashing the front window of the shuttle behind and killing one of the officers standing directly behind it.

“Three left now,” he reported to Leia.

A volley of laser bolts answered him, hit their vehicle and caused a shock wave that nearly knocked them all over. Leia struggled to regain control. The steering became stiff and erratic. She didn't want to hit any of the buildings, but as the shuttle now steered like a stampeding bantha, it was almost impossible. She was anticipating having to explain her disruption of the tranquillity of Chandrila and destruction of its property to Mon Mothma. Yanking the steering arm over with both hands to turn a corner, she clipped the side of one, and the shuttle lurched, knocking Han flying into the seats opposite.

“Steer straight, will ya?” he yelled.

“I'm trying!” she angrily shouted back. “The stabilisers must have been hit.” 

Glancing over his shoulder he watched her having to throw her weight against the lever to steer and, using the seats to steady himself, he moved to the front of the shuttle. 

“Swap places,” he ordered, shoving his blaster at her chest and taking the controls.

The chase had taken them through the Government Quarter and into the State Park, the outskirts of which were neatly tended and laced with pedestrian walkways. At least at this time of night no one was out taking a stroll who could be mown down as they came careering through the shrubbery. Han looked nervously up ahead.

“We might have a problem,” he warned. Leia looked forward to see what he was referring to and noticed their speedy approach to the large body of water that was one of the great lakes. The shuttle's underside hover jets wouldn't push them up from the water as they did on land. Han was struggling to keep it stable and she thought quickly.

“Turn left.” She waved her arm in the required direction. “We can lose them in the Industrial Quarter.”

“You sure?” he questioned.

“Left!” she ordered. He leant his weight on the steering arm, lifting the shuttle up one side like a capsizing boat as he turned the corner. A few hundred yards up ahead he could make out the more jumbled architecture of the industrial buildings and, in the distance, the raised platforms of the space port.

“Good call,” he conceded.

“Try to lose them. We should be able to come out underneath the landing platform, and we can use the service ladders to climb up.” Leia was up front with him now, gripping the console with one hand, his blaster in the other.

The Industrial Quarter was a maze but, with some difficulty, Han managed to snake the wounded shuttle round a circuitous route until they lost sight of their pursuers. Leia thanked the stars for Han's experience flying the Falcon through some tight spots. He slowed right down to a crawl, checking the side streets for signs of the enemy as they glided past the huge stems of the landing platforms.

“Over there. Number 5,” Han pointed. “That's where the Falcon's docked. Let's ditch this thing and go the rest of the way on foot.” His arms were aching from the battle with the shuttle's controls and they still had a long climb up to the platform.

“Oh, thank goodness!” 3PO said in relief. “I was beginning to think I would end up as a pile of loose bolts.”

“You're doing fine, 3PO,” Leia placated him. As they disembarked and crept along in the shadows to the pedestal of the number 5 landing platform, Han reached for his communicator.

“Chewie. Are you awake?” There was a pause, then a familiar growl. “Yeah, we had some problems and we're coming in through the back door. You think you can come down the service access? We need to carry His Goldship up the ladder.” More growling suggested Chewbacca had a better idea.

“We can't leave him. Please, Chewie,” Leia persuasively called over Han's shoulder, amused at Chewbacca's suggestion as to what they should do with 3PO. Chewie growled gently.

“How can you get him to do anything you ask?” Han asked her in a low voice.

“It must be my incredibly pretty face,” Leia teased, mimicking his cocky style. He looked at her dark eyes, framed by her long dark curls that she was now running one hand through.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “That does it for me.” She smiled shyly at the joke, checking behind them for trouble as they waited. A moment later, the access door popped open and Chewbacca stuck his head out.

Climbing up the stem of the platform was arduous. Han and Leia went first, then Chewie carrying 3PO in a make-shift harness.

“Do be careful, you Woolly,” 3PO was exclaiming. “You're going to drop me and I will smash into a million pieces.” Chewbacca grunted something rude.

Emerging from the service access onto the platform, the three remaining security officers were waiting for them on the far side.

“Our friends guessed our plan,” Han observed. Leia lay down covering fire while Han helped Chewbacca out of the hatch, and they ran the short distance to the Falcon, Chewbacca dumping 3PO unceremoniously on the floor as he ran to the cockpit, Han on his heels. Leia hit the switch to close the ramp and outer hatch then joined them, buckling herself into the comms chair behind. The Falcon lifted off the platform with usual style and grace, Han flying a sweeping arc and heading away from the city.

“Corellian freighter. You do not have clearance to take off.” Two security pod bikes flew close on approach to intercept them. Han flicked the comm switch.

“Sorry. We're leaving!” he said, adamantly. “We've just been served a particularly nasty plateful of Goberfish in one of your restaurants and I'll certainly be putting in a complaint.” With that he threw the thrust lever forward and rocketed into the atmosphere, leaving the pods in his jet stream. He glanced over his shoulder, catching Leia looking at him. “What?” he sounded shocked. She raised her eyebrow reproachfully. “Oh, come on! That was funny,” he insisted.

#

“My apologies, Your Lordship,” the eldest and most senior of the security officers rounded off his report. It was not good news and he had been dreading being the one to deliver it.

“The Princess managed to overpower four of our officers and escaped with General Solo aboard the Millennium Falcon.”

Duke Delcar Pax Alde paced angrily up and down the private quarters of his ship. He should have left more men to recover the Princess and the Star. Now, it seemed, he had lost both and his trusted commander in chief. 

“What of the Star?” he enquired. If he had lost that as well, he would be in a very uncomfortable situation and it would set him back months.

“She wasn't in possession of it, sir,” the officer informed him.

“She must have given it to the Jedi,” Pax decided. “It's no matter. I know where they are going. It's time for us to activate our contingency plan, Commander. Set a course for Takodana.”

“Yes, sir,” the commander saluted, and all three officers exited the quarters quickly.

Pax gazed out of the view port, troubled. He would never be able to fulfil his destiny to restore his family to power without the crystal within the orb. Getting Leia to open the box and agree to hand it over to him should have been easy. Her priorities didn't lie with the old traditional celebrations. Her cause had been fixed since birth, and he had felt sure she would readily dismiss the orb as extraneous to her aims. He had underestimated her uncanny ability to sniff out trouble, relying too heavily on the assuredness of their friendship. He was beginning to link her enhanced intuition to his recently acquired knowledge of her true bloodline, and now that he had met her brother, he was certain of what he had to do. He was glad that the carrot of the historical document had been dangled when it had. The old Sith and their trade federation sympathisers may not be pleased to hear that he had exposed their covert experiments in order to further his aims, but revealing a snippet of their plans meant Leia would act on her curiosity and he would be able to complete his. He didn't care about their intention for the orb and he cared less about their insidious intentions. They could have the galaxy if they wanted, and if he helped them get it, what of it? The crystal in their possession, they would reap the rewards of his genius and give him the promised power and position his family had waited generations to regain, and that he had watched others have all his life and that was all he desired.

#

Luke brought his X-wing down gently in a rare clearing on the now very familiar planet of Dagobah. It had been a few months since he was here, but each visit seemed to make the landing easier. Artoo beeped a safe touch-down and Luke released the hatch, hauling himself out of the cockpit and standing on the side ladder.

He reached back and lifted the metal box containing the Killian Star out of its secure binding behind his seat. Eventually, he considered, he would move it to the site of the new Jedi Temple he intended to build but, for now, this was the best place for it. Dagobah was so remote and so undesirable a place to live, it had kept Yoda shielded from the reaches of the Sith for many years. He had promised Leia it would be safe and he was certain Dagobah would protect the Star the same way it had Yoda.

Heading for the cave where he had experienced his first Force vision, he wondered if the overwhelming feelings of the Dark Side within would be balanced by the Star's light. Looking around the ante-rooms of the cave entrance for a suitable hiding place, he placed the box behind a thick tree root out of sight of anyone who might chance here and be brave, or stupid, enough to enter. 

As he placed it down, a niggling curiosity caught hold of him and the inner chambers of the cave beckoned. He hesitated. Last time he had ventured further, he had been faced with the image of himself as his father; a hint at his legacy and a warning of his impending temptation by the Dark Side. This time, he was stronger, calmer. He raised his hood, folded his arms within his cloak sleeves and went deeper into the darkness.

Stepping over the root of a giant tree that intruded into his path, he rounded an outcrop of rock and, as he did so, he sensed the dark force reaching out its ethereal fingers to clutch at this thoughts, and he regulated his breathing, slowing his heart and remaining peaceful. His sight became clear. In front of him was a billowing banner of dark purple and in its centre, a red and orange wheel-shaped design like the one on Bel Asarra's lapel. At the moment of recognition, his head began to hurt and a searing pain shot up his arm.

 _Breathe. This isn't real._ He reminded himself. The pain in his head was excruciating now and his hands went involuntarily to his temples. With the pain, came a clear image of a familiar face; anguished, suffering.

“Leia!” he exclaimed aloud. He forced the vision out of his head and hurried out of the cave and back to his ship.

Artoo beeped an alarmed enquiry at his approach.

“No, Artoo. We're not staying this time. Ready for take off. We're going to Takodana.”


	21. Chapter 21

The trip to Takodana was a long one, even at lightspeed. Leia was eager to get back to the task in hand – investigating the disappearances and their apparent Imperial involvement. She had spent the last few days on trivialities which had only served to waste her time, and her frustration and impatience, coupled with the confinement of the ship, had built up to a point where she was boiling over. She was aware that she had spent the two days of the trip so far, brooding over her emotional turmoil, giving everyone the silent treatment while she worked through it. She was unable to stop it and they would just have to forgive her. Finding endless, and probably unnecessary, maintenance jobs to do on the Falcon both kept her away from everyone and acted as therapy – work was always the best thing to help sort out a troubled mind, she believed.

Angry at herself for being duped into a platitudinous ceremony, she had parked herself in the maintenance crawl space and had sat furiously scrubbing at the furred up fins of the Ion Flux Stabiliser cooling fans. They weren't even that furred up but, even after they were clean, she was still manically scrubbing; her clothes filthy and her hands sore, trying to mentally scrub away the stain of the pompous officialdom she had allowed herself to be sucked into.

Han had found her like that at one point and had watched her for a while. She was reminded of a similar spot inside a space-worm 'cave' a year or so ago when he had tried to be gallant and help her when she was struggling. If his impression of her had somehow been altered by what she'd allowed him to see at the ceremony, and he thought her now incapable of doing menial tasks, she would have to set him straight.

She had barked a warning; something about not trying to stop her. He had simply smiled and said he had brought her more electro-scrubbers because hers looked warn out, and left her to it. He understood her now, after all these years; understood the need for her to find a way to forgive herself. Only she could do that. And, when she had finished, that's where he must have found her, asleep, leaning against the bulkhead, electro-scrubbers in hand, and had transferred her to a bunk. She had woken a full twenty-four hours later and, having showered and dressed, felt refreshed and ready for action. 

Now, making her way down the corridor, she found Han in the galley preparing food. He turned to look at her, silently for a moment, probably trying to gauge whether her mood was still black, but brightened when he saw it wasn't.

“There you are,” he said gently. “I was just making us something to eat. We're a few hours out yet but Chewie was threatening to eat me and I thought you could use something too.”

“Smells good,” she smiled, leaning on the hatchway.

“Well, it's no banquet but you can live on it,” he said, reaching behind him for a bottle of pungent herbs.

She took a greyish, twisted root from a nearby bowl on the counter and decided to watch him for a while, turning it in her hands absent mindedly. He was talking about something Chewie had been telling him about spice mines when she was asleep, and she drifted, watching him work, his sleeves rolled up and his strong hands occasionally animated as he talked. She wondered if he missed his smuggling lifestyle; having complete freedom to do what he liked, go where he liked, with just his own rules to follow. Yet, he was still here, after four years, flying her around; protecting her. Did he sometimes wish she would drop everything and go with him? She found his precipitousness exciting, although she was compelled to temper it, but would she consider it? If life were different, perhaps.

He bent forward and peered into her face.

“Are you even listening?” She snapped out of her day-dream.

“Yes... spice mining. I heard you,” she fibbed.

“Are you going to eat that?” He pointed at the vegetable she held. Looking at it, then holding it up, she said, enthusiastically,

“Actually, these are really good if you bake them.” She reached round him in the cramped galley, brushing against him as she pulled a knife from a compartment behind him. “I'll show you.” She stabbed the root vegetable a few times.

“I see,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “So you have to kill it first.”

“No!” she laughed. “Just make holes to help it cook.”

“Right,” he noted as she put the 'kill' in the gasser on the wall and pressed buttons.

“It's a good recipe when you've had a long, protracted diplomatic meeting... or I've been ordering you about too much,” she grinned.

“I'd better pay attention then,” he grinned back, leaning against the counter and folding his arms. 

She leant back against the opposite bank of compartments. There was not much room and what space there was was intruded upon by hanging utensils, tools and ducting. The closeness of his body was distracting. She tilted her head, folded her arms to mimic him and regarded him a moment.

“Why do you put up with me and my crazy life?” she asked.

“I have no idea,” he said, his eyes widening playfully. He took her hand, pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. “Maybe I have a small idea,” he added after a moment. It was more than this, he knew. Much more, but this was good.

They were disturbed by the pinging of the gasser and the bubbling of Han's concoction. Both turned to attend their own creations and, when they were ready, took their food into the main lounge area to sit down, using the Dejarik board as a table.

“What about Chewie?” Leia asked, noticing they seemed to have only made two portions.

“Chewie likes to kill his before he eats it – rather like your vegetable,” Han joked. “He has some in the chiller he prepared earlier.” Leia held her hands up.

“I'll stay away from that sort of catering, thank you,” she said emphatically. Han smirked then turned reflective, looking at her more seriously.

“Do you feel up to telling me about this?” he enquired, reaching into his trouser pocket and pushing the badge Leia had retrieved from Bel Asarra's uniform across the table towards her. “I found it in my jacket. Thought I'd try to get some information from the computers but couldn't find much,” he continued.

“You need the archives for that,” Leia explained, picking up the badge and running her thumbs over the embroidered crest. She considered it thoughtfully, her face serious, her eyes narrowing.

“Thousands of years ago,” she began “There were four major Royal Houses on Alderaan, during the time of the Galactic Civil War; House Ulgo, House Panteer, House Organa and House Thul.” She held up the badge between thumb and forefinger as she mentioned the last name. “Members of House Thul had been expelled from Alderaan for making aggressive moves on the throne, leaving the other houses. The crown prince at the time, Gaul Panteer, disagreed with a new treaty designed to fix an accord between Imperial and Republic systems – the Treaty of Coruscant. It would have meant Republic systems standing down their armies and handing over territory, and he felt it was dangerous so he pulled Alderaan out of the treaty and set up the Security Forces to keep peace in Alderaan space. They were well renowned peace keepers until Alderaan's destruction four years ago. Many people disagreed with his move and he was assassinated along with his family, leaving the throne heir-less and at the mercy of the other houses.” Han raised his eyebrows ironically.

“Nothing new there then.” Leia widened her eyes in agreement.

“What's also not new is that Alderaan, being a prized planet by both the Empire and Republic alike, became the site of massive feudal in-fighting with the Republic actively supporting the most powerful house, the Organas, and the Sith assisting House Thul, returning them to Alderaan with an army to take the throne by force. Civil war broke out. House Ulgo seized the throne under the premise of not allowing the Thul family to have it.” Leia paused and looked at Han. “Are you keeping up?”

“Just about,” he said resignedly.

“I'm trying to keep it brief but there's lots more intrigue yet,” she went on. “The heads of House Ulgo were all murdered one night and the Organa family were blamed, although never admitted it.” Han looked surprised. He had heard a lot about Leia's adoptive family but they had all seemed diplomatic and level-headed. Leia must have read his mind because she nodded in recognition of his surprise. “The Organas haven't always been the pacifists they were more recently known as being, although it is said that their action was taken after peaceful negotiations failed. Anyway, it didn't matter because they also proved that House Ulgo was behind the assassination of Gaul Panteer. Eventually, after a battle between the Thul's backed by Sith and the Organas backed by Jedi, House Organa won the throne, set up a peaceful, diplomatic government, expelled the Thul's for a second time and have held the throne ever since. The Jedi protected Alderaan for thousands of years until the Emperor ordered the purge and most were betrayed and murdered. A purge orchestrated and carried out by Vader.” Leia's face became pained at mentioning her father's name.

“So, how does your friend fit into all this?” Han asked. He was trying to keep a mental track of all they players in this ugly political mess.

“Several smaller houses declared allegiance to the larger houses in return for protection; Rist to the Ulgo's and Alde to the Organas. They have been allies for years. Pax's father was one of my father's advisors”. Han nodded his understanding.

“And what happened to the Thuls?” he asked, taking the badge from her and examining it.

“There were very few left and they dispersed throughout the galaxy. No one has heard from them since. My father came to the throne 36 years ago and, while I was growing up, it was a name confined to the history books; an ancient household that no longer existed.” 

Han frowned. What was their crest doing on security officer's uniforms, thousands of years later? He sat back on the bench seat and thoughtfully stared at the badge. He had run smuggling contracts for several feudal kings in the past, the Hutts being one such family, and even found himself caught in the middle of their power struggles. They were nothing on the scale of Alderaan's royal houses, but it started to appear to him as if Pax Alde was just like one of those feudal lords trying to gain power for himself.

“Do you think Pax is just trying to get power with all this Star thing? Maybe he thinks, if he murders you, he can call himself king of whoever is left,” he proposed. Leia considered this a while.

“It's a possibility, I suppose. It seems like an awful lot of trouble for nothing. He already has his collection of citizens. I'm not sure what else he could gain, except a legitimate Senate seat perhaps.” She made a slight pout. “Doesn't really seem worth it.” She looked lingeringly at Han. He could tell she was calculating, working through every possible strategy. She examined his face but really only to focus her thoughts on her deductions. “If you factor in his desperation to get the Killian Star, and assume he knows it contains a Kyber crystal, it would indicate that he has someone else aiding him who could make use of it. If this crest means that a member of House Thul is somehow pulling his strings, then we have a very worrying problem.” She frowned. “Where there's a Thul, there's probably a Sith.” She buried her head in her hands wearily. “What have I walked us into?” Han reached up and squeezed her hand.

“Hey, it might not be that bad. He's probably just a jumped up little Dianoga, found the Star floating about and thought he'd use it to make himself look big.” Leia looked at him, taking the badge back.

“That doesn't explain this. It doesn't explain why I have been seeing this all week. It also doesn't explain why someone is using my security forces to assassinate people and give us all a bad name.” It was true. It didn't.

“Do you want me to get Mon Mothma up to speed? She can start an investigation; make sure the Alderaanians left on Chandrila are who they say they are.”

“Yes please. I'll work with 3PO. See if he has anything useful in his data banks,” she replied. Han stood up to make the call to Chandrila.

“I'm going to tell her I want you under my protection for a while in case anyone else tries to take a pot shot at you.” Leia laughed ironically.

“You'll have your work cut out for you. Since I joined the Senate ten years ago, it's become an occupational hazard.” She was looking blankly at the Dejarik board and did not notice Han's shocked realisation, as she mentioned the time-scale, just how long she had been actively involved in the political system. It was no wonder she knew her stuff. It explained a lot. Had she even had a childhood?

“It would make me feel better, nevertheless,” he confirmed.

“By the way,” she added. “If you believe in superstition, folk-lore or even fate, it is said that the Organa family are protected from corruption and betrayal by a spirit called Grimtaash. He is a Molatar; a mythical creature.” She brought the Dejarik board to life, pressing the control panel. “I noticed this the other day when I was playing that game with Chewie.” She touched the controls until she had reduced the holo-players down to one on display; a fierce, insect-like creature. “There he is. On your Dejarik board the whole time - like a sign.” She smiled at him. “Perhaps that's why I feel safe with you.” He gently pulled her to him and kissed her head.

“Always,” he said and went to make his call to Mon Mothma.


	22. Chapter 22

Han and Chewbacca made a long sweeping approach to their landing strip on Takodana, taking in the picturesque forests, mountains and lakes. Leia came to join them in the cockpit, a sandy-coloured cloak over her jumpsuit, ready to disembark into the crisp late autumn weather. She leaned over Han's chair to look out of the view screen.

“It's beautiful,” she enthused. Han nodded.

“It's a wild, unspoilt beauty but, yeah. It's nice,” he agreed. Leia sat down behind them.

“So, tell me about this friend of yours,” she enquired.

He looked back at her, took in her cloak, her raised hood that was reminiscent of the one she wore when they first met. He thought, if Luke could see her now, Jedi-like in her robes save for the lighter coloured cloth, he would certainly be pressing the Jedi training agenda. Her eyes expectantly awaited an answer.

“She's an old friend, an ex-smuggler.” Chewbacca grunted gently. “Yeah,” Han agreed, his eyes widening. “Very old. Like, over a thousand years old,” he emphasised. Now it was Leia's turn to widen her eyes. “She's quite a character; takes a bit of getting used to, but you'll like her,” he continued.

“Where have I heard that before?” She was cynical, Bespin springing to mind.

“Chewie and I have been buying specialist parts here for years and we can trust her. She's a great source of information. Knows what's going on... everywhere! At least, if she doesn't, she knows who to put you in touch with who does.” Leia nodded. “She runs a colourful watering hole now. Not your usual haunt,” he nodded his head at her “but you'll have to turn a blind eye to some of it.”

“I survived Jabba's palace didn't I?” she reminded him.

“Someday you'll have to explain to me how you did that.” 

Managing to single-handedly kill a crime lord several times larger than herself was no mean feat, and was still a mystery to him. He had been blind from the carbon freeze for the whole episode and she had not elaborated on any of it. He was very familiar with Jabba's licentiousness, and aware of the repugnant way he treated the women he enslaved. He didn't want to imagine what had happened to her but guessed that Leia must have found the strength to teach him a lesson, and succeeded in doing what hundreds of disgruntled minions and contractors had tried and failed to do before her. The difference was that they were all afraid of the Hutts and, if there was something that had to be done, Leia got on with it, fear or no fear.

“You don't want to know,” she replied quietly.

#

Leaving 3PO to guard the Falcon, they walked the short distance from their landing spot round the forest hugged lake towards an imposing stone, castle-like structure bearing the flags of almost every kind. Leia marvelled at its architecture, wondered which species had originally built it and whether subsequent occupants had added on to its battered structure. Perhaps it had always belonged to Maz. Han had said she was over a thousand years old. As they rounded the corner of the castle, a gigantic stone statue came into view. It could hardly be missed, dominating the top of the entranceway; a female figure, of a species Leia didn't recognise, practically dressed with her arms held high in a welcoming manner. She craned her neck to look at it as they approached the doorway, and hoped the receptive pose of the statue was indicative of the hospitality they could expect inside.

“Maz,” Han informed her, pointing at the statue as they climbed the stone steps to the entrance. “Ready?” he asked her. She nodded.

Han pushed open the heavy wooden doors to the castle and entered the cavernous room beyond. Leia was hit by a wall of sound and smells. The room was crowded, every nook and cranny filled with a myriad of different beings, some of which she recognised and others she didn't. There were bound to be a few she had not come across before in her diplomatic travels, this was the Outer Rim after all. All were imbibing an assortment of drinks, some inhaling smoke from dubious looking bubbling contraptions on the tables, and all conversing noisily in their various languages. Music filled the gaps in the conversation, and she noticed the band, made up of five different species, in the corner. It smelled like a Devaronian brothel; a mixture of bodies and sweet, intoxicating spice.

The dingy room was splashed with strips of daylight descending from the high slit-like windows set in the stone walls. Added to this, the scattering of tables and high bars were each lit with burning fuli-oil lamps which gave off a dim orange glow and a smoky haze that contributed to the thick atmosphere. 

Leia tried not to breathe too deeply while she grew accustomed to the stale air, and she looked subtly round the room, eyes searching the darkest corners out of both curiosity and habit. She hung back a little way from Han, letting him go first into his familiar territory, and he turned to make sure she was still behind him. He saw her scanning the room from underneath her hood. He had seen her do this at Senate gatherings; gauging the company, making observations she might need later, and checking the exits – not unlike his own mild paranoia. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

“They look like a rough lot but it'll be fine. You're with Chewie and me,” he reassured her. “Maz will look after you. She's a very old friend,” he reiterated.

“Less of the old, Solo!” a loud accented female voice bellowed as they all turned in its direction.

Her booming voice didn't match her appearance, and nor did the statue on top of the castle give an accurate impression of her stature. Perhaps a foot shorter than Leia, she had wrinkled orange skin, the texture of tanned hide, and a large round face with eyes covered with a form of magnifying goggles. Practically dressed, as per the statue, she looked every bit the smuggler but, Leia thought, oddly friendly.

“Hi Maz.” Han greeted her as she approached, wiping her hands on a cloth and shoving it in her back pocket. She shook Han's hand and then spotted Chewbacca and her face lit up.

“Chewie, you handsome hunk of Wookie. It's good to see you.” Chewie growled a greeting, bending to pat Maz on her leather pilot's cap as she wrapped her arms round his leg in a hug. “Go and get yourself a drink – on the house as usual.” She gestured to a large bar in the middle of the room. “Have to keep my boyfriend happy.” She directed this last part to Han.

Leia moved forward a little to let Chewbacca pass and Maz now concentrated all her attention on her. Leia hadn't taken her eyes off the older woman and now this same interest was being returned. Han looked between the two of them and took his cue to make an introduction.

“Leia, this is Maz Kanata. Maz, this is Leia,” he said simply.

“I know who she is,” Maz said indignantly, throwing him a scornful look. “Leia Organa. It is good to finally meet you.” Leia looked at Han with mild surprise that Maz already knew her, but Han just looked resigned to the recognition. Despite her knowledge, Maz didn't stand on ceremony and Leia found that refreshing. She extended her hand from underneath her robes and shook Maz's offered, jewellery laden hand.

“And I, you, Maz. Han has told me so much about you.” Maz laughed raucously.

“None of it good, I'm sure. Don't believe everything he tells you. Why are you keeping company with this old smuggler anyway. He'll lead you into trouble.” Han lifted his eyebrows, offering Leia his arm.

“Oh, she's capable of getting into trouble all by herself,” he retorted.

“Ha! I'm sure,” Maz conceded loudly. “Come, let me get you some refreshment.” She looked around the room cautiously “And a quiet seat where we can talk without being overheard.” She beckoned for them to follow her as she picked her way through the crowded room to a round table at the back. Leia leant towards Han and grinned.

“I like her,” she informed him.

“Great!” he replied, deeper resignation on his face. “Why do I get the feeling I've just put two conspirators together?” Leia laughed and let him lead her through the crowd. Settling at the table Maz selected, Han pulled out a stool for Leia and positioned himself to one side of her, his back to the wall, where he could see the whole room at once. His natural caution kicking in again, he liked this arrangement. This way, there were no surprises.

Maz waved her hand towards the bar for drinks, the bangles on her arm jingling, and very quickly, a young Twi'lek girl delivered three glasses and a jug of steaming liquid to their table. Pouring each of them a drink, she passed one to Leia who sipped it politely. The effect was instantly euphoric and Leia's head spun a little. It might have been the cloud-like vapour from the drink aiding the transfer of the intoxicant into her bloodstream ,or the fact that it had been a while since they'd had their meal, but she made a mental note to pace herself and put the glass down.

Han was intrigued by the way Maz was still intently interested in Leia. She had been watching her face very closely like someone had just shown her an interesting artefact that she was so fond of collecting. Leia had not yet removed the hood of her cloak and it alluringly framed her face, her long dark hair, loosely braided, spilllng down one side of her neck. In this half-light, he thought what a strikingly beautiful profile she had and, in her simple, woven robes, the air of her brother about her; calm and spiritual. Maz's voice broke his pondering.

“Now. Let me look at you, child.” She took Leia's hand but was still examining her face with friendly interest. “You have the look of your mother,” she said decisively and unexpectedly.

“My mother?” Leia wasn't expecting the old smuggler to open with that. She did not know much about her mother herself and certainly could not remember her face clearly. “Did you know her?” she asked, not breaking Maz's gaze.

“Not personally, but by reputation and archive records, of course. Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo was a strong, principled and determined woman. An influential member of the Imperial Senate,” Maz informed her knowledgeably.

“Huh!” Han made a surprised noise that made it clear he was not surprised at all by this information. Maz could have been describing Leia.

Han was correct about Maz being a good source of information. She was obviously well genned on all the gossip and history of the galaxy. Leia thought she would like to come back another time and have a longer conversation about some of her historical reading. She imagined how fascinating it would be.

Han watched how Leia looked at Maz like she was studying an ancient document in the archive library on Coruscant. He had not imagined for a minute, these two women would get on so well.

“Your father, Bail Organa... a good man. I helped him on more than one occasion when he needed to run covert supplies through here to aid the rebels. He was always more than generous.” Leia was learning something with this encounter. She had run secret supply missions for the Viceroy herself, but was not aware of this contact.

“Thank you for that... but he wasn't my father,” Leia corrected her, looking solemn again. He was a good man and she missed him, hated having to admit her real heritage.

“I know who your real father was.” Maz obviously decided that her view of Leia's face was suddenly inadequate because she stood up, putting her wrinkled hands on Leia's cheeks and peered into her eyes until she was almost nose to nose with her. “I can also see what he did to you.” 

The conversation was taking a very personal turn. Han, who had been reclining in his usual relaxed pose, arm over the bench back, leant forward, elbows on the table, ready in case Leia needed rescuing. She seemed relaxed enough though; hadn't looked away from Maz once, as if there was an invisible connection. He wondered how they were keeping it up, and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He was well aware of Maz's Force sensitivity. He had given up trying to keep things from her years ago because she always sniffed out a deception, much like Leia did. He just hadn't imagined this is how their meeting would go. It was by far the strangest encounter he had seen so far. How was Leia so motionless and calm?

“I see the pain in your eyes, child,” Maz broke the silence. “You feel the burden of your legacy and the anguish of a million lives. You cannot escape your heritage, but you must forgive yourself events for which you are not responsible.” Han watched for Leia's reaction. Her gaze unwavering, her dark eyes reflecting the flickering light of the fuli-oil lamp.

“I am responsible,” she confessed quietly.

“How so?” Maz asked gently.

“He tortured me for information, then punished me when I didn't provide it by murdering them all.” There was suffering in her voice, and tears welled up in her eyes at the memory. So this is what had been eating away at her for the last four years. She thought the destruction of Alderaan was her fault. She had been horribly tortured by a man she later discovered was her own father. It was quite a lot for anyone to deal with, even someone with her mental strength. Han wanted to hold her; tell her everything was alright, but right now he felt like an eavesdropper to a secret conversation.

“You didn't kill them. That was someone else's act,” Maz insisted. “If you had talked, the rebellion would have failed; would have been discovered, and millions more would now be dead at the hands of those beasts. Those whose lives were saved would thank you for your sacrifice and your strength.” Leia looked at the old sage like a child being reassured by a parent. Maz had managed to reach her innermost secrets that she had not revealed to anyone else and she had known her five minutes. “You are the light in the galaxy, Leia. The legend of the twins spreads to the Outer Rims and brings hope.”

“The problem with becoming a legend is that legends are infallible, and I have made many mistakes,” Leia replied. “I don't know that I can live up to the responsibility.” Maz sat back down on her chair, seeming to no longer need to search Leia's soul. She rested her hand on Leia's reassuringly.

“You must trust yourself. Trust the Force.” She pointed a finger at her, punctuating her point. “I see the tremendous love in your heart. Allow yourself a chance at happiness and the light will grow, deny it and it will be extinguished.” It was at this level of emotional tension in a conversation, Han considered, that Leia would normally turn and walk away to protect herself from looking weak, but she surprised him by echoing Maz's earlier body language and placing her small, elegant hands on Maz's face.

The calm serenity came over her again, giving her the knowing look in her eyes he had seen so often, of a woman much older than her years. Barely out of her childhood when he had first met her, and a good ten years younger than himself, she had already experienced horrors he couldn't imagine and yet, her strength kept her going where he would have lost his mind. It was he, now, who could not take his eyes off her. He saw her for the woman she was, her defences stripped away, her masks of defiance, diplomacy and icy coldness gone. He wanted to marry her.

Letting each other go, the two women looked more relaxed, the odd moment over.

“I think we are going to be great friends, Maz,” Leia said to her, smiling.

“I know so, Leia,” Maz assured her. She looked over Leia's shoulder as if suddenly aware of the crowded room. “I think you are beginning to attract attention. We don't get royalty in here that often.” Leia looked furtively round and saw several curious eyes on them. Maz beckoned to the Twi'lek girl again.

“Go with Mala, child. I have prepared rooms upstairs for you both where you will be safe.” The girl picked up Han's bag and Leia collected up her own. “Let me keep your man a moment longer. I have much to discuss with him,” Maz added. Leia nodded and leant across, putting her hand on Han's shoulder and kissing his cheek.

“I'll see you later then.”

“I'll be up in a bit,” he assured her.

#

Han and Maz both watched Leia's departure through the archway and up a large stone staircase, in silence.

“That's a good woman,” Maz said decisively when Leia finally disappeared from view, jabbing a wrinkled, ringed finger in the direction of the stairs. Han just lifted his eyebrows in agreement, covering his mouth with his hand. He met Maz's gaze. “Oh, Han,” she chuckled knowingly. “You've got it bad.” It was his turn to feel exposed now and he looked down at his drink in an attempt to avoid her unmasking eyes. He failed. “Of all the women in the galaxy you could have fallen for. You had to fall for that one,” she laughed raucously.

He stared diffidently at her. Sure, he could have picked a cantina girl, a dancer, perhaps even a thief – he'd certainly had the opportunity and plenty of offers but, somehow, they had never been right. None of them were the woman Leia was. He sat quietly, letting Maz have her fun at his expense. She turned sagely again.

“I sense dark times ahead for her and she is going to need you.” If he had ever had a mother, in his distant past, he would have wanted her to be like Maz; always knowing; always on hand with the right advice. The things he had told her in the past – she always steered him right. He looked up from underneath his eyebrows.

“I don't want to lose her Maz. Not ever. I just don't know how to help her,” he confessed. He could take her where she wanted to go, protect her as best he could, but more than that, he was lost.

“Do what you are doing.” Maz reached over and covered his hand with her small ageing one. “Love her. She needs your love or the darkness that haunts her will consume her.”

“I do love her,” His eyes widened earnestly. “In fact, on that subject, I need your help with something.” Maz patted his hand.

“I know. I will help you but first, we need to discuss the other reasons you are here. You need parts for your ship and, perhaps, information?” She asked this as if she were making a guess but Han knew she already knew she was right.

“Chewie will let you have a list of parts. Let me know the price or, at least, which one of this crew we have to haggle with.” He jerked his thumb at no-one in particular and the room as a whole. “What can you tell me about the other thing?”

“Nothing.” She was blunt. She sat back in her chair and waggled her hand. “Well... almost nothing.” Han rolled his eyes just a little.

“Almost nothing? I need to know the 'almost', Maz, not the 'nothing'.”

“Okay,” she conceded, leaning forward again. “I can tell you that there have been some new visitors in Al-Adreen recently. You remember that place?” Han nodded. An hour or so by speeder from Maz's castle, he had frequented the large settlement's cantinas quite a number of times and negotiated parts with some of the local dealers, even played a few games of cards there when he was looking for a bit more excitement. Most of the inhabitants of the dusty, run-down settlement were there to stay under the radar and he was always happy with that as he was usually doing the same thing.

“What sort of visitors?”

“I don't know but not Imperials. I would certainly hear about that.” She was adamant. “It's changed a bit since you were last there, though. Too many pirates and ex-slavers. Not the sort of place I like to do business but, you know what it's like. Sometimes you have to resort to it whether you like it or not. They still run a good game there, though. You should join one.” She waggled a finger at him. “You might pick up some more information.” Han hadn't played Sabaac for a while but he was tempted. He might even earn some credits for parts out of it.

“Can I borrow a speeder?” he enquired.

“Of course,” Maz said generously. “Whatever you need, Han. You know that.” Han subconsciously looked upwards as he thought of Leia waiting for him upstairs. He should tell her he was going to see what he could find out, but then she would insist on coming and, with the warning of pirates, he was not happy with that arrangement, at least until he had checked it out first. Besides, she would not approve of his gambling.

“Go,” Maz encouraged. “Chewie and I will look after Leia.” She read his thoughts again. He smiled warmly and stood up.

“Thanks.” She waved her hand dismissively at him and went to join Chewbacca at the bar.


	23. Chapter 23

Maz had arranged very comfortable rooms for Han and Leia. Rustic, but surprisingly comfortable, wooden semi-circular sofas, festooned with fur cushions, surrounded a large, round, sunken fire pit which burned gently and warmed the cold stone chamber. What little furniture there was, of solid construction, displayed the fine handiwork and generations of experience of the craftsmen, and Leia's fingers had danced over the intricate carved decoration. Each piece was sparsely adorned with one or two ornaments.

Through a wide archway and up a couple of steps, a huge bed stood on its own, scattered with pillows and covered with thick fur rugs. It had looked so inviting, tempting Leia to lay down on it as soon as Mala had settled her into the room and left her to herself. However, a couple of hours of reading her datapad to catch up on news and Senate reports Blake had sent her was now getting tedious and she wondered what had happened to Han. 

Throwing the datapad on the bed, she left the chamber and made her way back down to the bar area. Chewbacca was still propping up the bar but there was no sign of Han.

“Chewie, where's Han?” she enquired. Chewbacca was torn between his loyalty for Han and his fondness for Leia, but decided that, as Leia was in front of him, it was best to deal with this problem and tell her what she needed to know and worry about Han later. 

“Why didn't he tell me he was going?” she asked after Chewbacca got her up to speed, although she was pretty sure why he hadn't. Chewbacca elaborated on the information gathering trip, the fact that Han wanted him to make sure she was safe while he checked out the town and, oh yes, there was a card game at his favourite haunt. Leia raised an eyebrow.

“Sabaac? Really? Oh, great!” She was not impressed. How was this going to help the investigation? “Chewie, I want you to take me down there.” Chewbacca growled that he had been told to make sure she was safe.

“Well, I'm going down there so, if you want to keep me safe, you had better come with me,” she insisted. She called Maz over to their side of the bar. “May I borrow a speeder, Maz?” The old woman studied her for a moment. 

“You going to Al-Adreen?” she asked.

“Yes. I'm going to find Han before he does something stupid.” Maz laughed.

“Well, if you must go, I suggest you don't go dressed like that.” She waved her hand at Leia's pristine jumpsuit. “The place is full of pirates. You might want to blend in a little more.”

Leia looked at herself, then turned to run back upstairs to change.

“Chewie, don't go anywhere without me.”

She was not gone more than a few minutes but, when she returned, Chewbacca growled his amusement and appreciation. She was dressed in a black, strappy, very tight fitting top and leggings, covered with a short hide black jacket. The top was part of her basics but it seemed to serve its purpose. A gun belt, containing double blasters, slung across her hips just about hid what would otherwise have left very little to the imagination. Her hair was loose and she had applied slightly more make up than usual. 

She held her arms out for their approval. Maz chuckled loudly. Leia's transformation was drastic. She looked every bit the pirate; a rather attractive one, but she certainly did not look like she should be messed with, and her giant Wookie sidekick completed the picture.

“I can see why Han likes you, and the Viceroy would have been very proud.”

“Thank you. Will I blend now?” Leia asked.

“No. I think you'll be noticed, but you look the part all the same,” Maz smiled.

#

Al-Adreen was every bit the pirate den of iniquity Maz had warned of. If Leia had expected Mos Eisley or even Jabba's palace, she was deceiving herself. The darkness of the late evening, and the distinct lack of any kind of street lighting, made the low buildings hug the shadows ominously, the only light emanated from a variety of neon signs that adorned the fronts of the drinking establishments, of which there were a plethora. Leia questioned the necessity of so many cantinas occupying a single street but, judging by the multitude of nefarious characters spilling out of the doorways and tipping into the street, she could not deny that they all seemed to be equally well frequented.

Both getting out of the speeder, Chewbacca's low guttural rumbling betrayed his concern for her safety. She squeezed a furry arm gently.

“It'll be Okay, Chewie. Just stick close.” Her eyes wandered up the street, trying to ascertain which bar would be Han's favourite. Chewbacca waved his arm up ahead of them so she began walking, her hand resting on her blaster, occasionally dodging an unsteady reveller. A fight had broken out inside the Golden Credit, as was evident by a single blaster shot and an unceremoniously ejected and recently deceased Arkanian, a burning hole where his lungs once were. Leia and Chewbacca looked at each other and picked up the pace a little. <.p>

She glanced at the cantina names, still guessing; the Dodgy Deal? No. The Lone Star? She would not pick that one either. Chewbacca turned towards a large and well lit building, set down from the street and approached by a narrow set of white plaster steps, on which lay several of the clientèle, much the worse for wear. She raised an eyebrow ironically at Chewbacca. The Scoundrel's Sanctuary. It figures. 

They stepped over the drunken step-hoggers and entered the noisy, smoky bar. The room was large, but it was difficult for Leia to pinpoint Han. A multiplicity of species crowded round card tables, each with a Sabaac game in progress, their central holo-screens sending columns of blue light up to the ceilings like the support structure of a neon temple. Her small stature made it impossible to see over the heads of most people, so she was relying on Chewbacca to scout the crowd for his partner in crime. 

A rotund and bearded man lurched unsteadily towards her as she moved further into the room. Spilling his drink as he walked, he leered at her, seeming to ignore the death glare she returned.

“Here's a pretty morsel,” he slurred, but did not get to finish as Chewbacca swatted him into a rowdy group to their left with the sweep of his arm.

“Thanks,” Leia said gratefully. Chewbacca nodded and growled.

Chewbacca proved to be a rather effective path clearer as they moved through the bar, shoving anyone who looked even vaguely like they would get too close to Leia, or bearing his teeth to ward them off. Any others, Leia put off with a fierce look of her own. She did not have Chewbacca's teeth but she could do a pretty good job without them.

Towards the back of the room, where she might have guessed he would be, Han was ensconsed at a card table with three other players, lounging in a typically nonchalant manner, Sabaac cards in hand.

“Let's find a table nearby, Chewie,” Leia requested, wanting to observe for the moment. Chewbacca selected one with a good view of the card table, but far enough away as to not alert Han to Leia's presence. The table's single, unsuspecting occupant contemplated his drink, but his drunken daydream was rudely interrupted by a furry arm removing him from his seat by his collar, leaving the table free for Leia. She sat down. 

“Remind me to bring you next time I want a seat at my favourite restaurant,” she said appreciatively to her furry companion.

They watched the card game for a few hands. Han lost a couple and won a couple, and all the while he chatted charismatically to his opponents; a meek and mousy looking Androvian whose pointy ears twitched every time he had a bad hand, a weathered older woman with so much face furniture that Leia could not work out whether the woman had once been attractive or not, and the last opponent, a very large, horned Devaronian with piercing yellow eyes. The Devaronian seemed to be the most challenging of Han's opponents, an equal pile of winnings to those of Han's in front of him. Devaronians were well known for their criminal tendencies, and Leia surmised that Sabaac was high on their list of pastimes. 

While they watched, Chewbacca briefly described how Sabaac was played, at Leia's inquisition. She wanted to better understand the action taking place. Han was renowned for his skill at the game, even winning his prized Millennium Falcon in a game against Lando Calrissian, but she had never thought of asking about it. 

Getting a hand of 23, either negative or positive points, seemed an easy enough task, but factoring in the randomisation of the cards at various intervals by the establishment, causing them to change face value, the double pot betting system and the timing of calling hands, it became an edge-of-your seat game with large stakes. She listened carefully to Chewbacca's running commentary of the game, discovering how the cards thrown through the holo-screen were then fixed in value and could not be randomised, and how there were several prime sets of cards guaranteeing a win. She watched Han watching his opponents for their 'tells' and selecting his moves accordingly. Much like my Senate negotiations; judging personalities, keeping your information close to your chest and knowing when to make your move before someone does something random or stupid. She understood it completely.

Leia's eye-line was disrupted by a tall Zygerrian female stepping up to the Sabaac table and leaning seductively on it for a moment. Saying something inaudible above the noisy crowd, the new visitor wrapped her arms around Han's neck and sat on his lap, her feline features and body language oozing her desire. Leia bristled but remained where she sat. To be fair to him, Han was pressing himself uncomfortably as far back in his seat as he could with his arms spread, so that it couldn't be construed that he was returning her advances. His seducer ran her hands through his hair and nibbled his ear. That was it. Leia decided to make her move. Chewbacca gurgled a warning that she might want to remain seated.

“I think that's gone far enough, Chewie, don't you?” She approached the table, remaining unseen until she was standing next to it, although the Zygerrian's head still blocked Han's view.

The next thing Han knew, the Zygerrian, who he wished would pick on someone else and take her sickly sweet perfume with her, suddenly stopped her caresses and raised her head slowly to reveal a blaster muzzle pressed to her temple. He looked round his seducer's body to seek the owner of the blaster, and his jaw dropped with pleasant surprise as his eyes soaked up the petite, and more than familiar, figure of the princess. This was certainly a new and not at all unappealing look, and he liked it. An appreciative smile spread across his face.

He scanned her body from her legs, in her skin-tight leggings, up past her gun belt (trying not to pause his gaze too long), up to her leather jacket and uncharacteristically low cut top, which flattered her very attractive form, half hidden by the full length of her hair, and continued up to her face which displayed ten hell's worth of fury. Leia glared at the Zygerrian female and waggled her blaster muzzle for the interloper to leave, which she did fairly quickly. Leia then turned her glare and a raised eyebrow on Han, who was desperately trying to locate any words - at all, in his brain. She indicated with her blaster for him to move up on the bench seat and she sat down next to him, her furry bodyguard stationing himself behind her.

A leering smile spread slowly across the Devaronian's face, showing all of his yellowed, misshapen teeth as Leia locked eyes with him coldly. This was her one chance to position herself within the group as uncompromising and dangerous; commanding respect. Chewie did his part, rolling back his lips back to expose his sharp teeth. 

Leia had done this many times before. She was confident in her icy coldness and ability to remove any trace of emotion from her eyes.

“Do you want to introduce us to your friend?” the leering Devaronian asked Han without taking his eyes off Leia.

“I don't think we need to share any more information than is necessary. I like to keep things strictly business. Don't you agree?” Leia answered for Han, who was still gawping, despite feeling that the temperature had dropped to the level of a winter's night on Hoth. The Devaronian nodded respectfully.

“I agree,” he replied. 

“Please, don't let me interrupt your game.” Leia waved her hand over the table. The dealer dealt another hand to everyone. 

Leia met Han's amazed look. “Close your mouth. You look like you're catching Mynocks,” she ordered under her breath. He snapped his attention back to the game.

“What are you doing here?” he muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

“Making sure you don't get into trouble,” she whispered back. He raised an eyebrow and looked from his cards to her then back at his cards.

“Trouble? Me? Never.” 

“You looked like you were in pretty hot water when I arrived,” she accused, jerking her head in the direction of the Zygerrian female, who had now turned her attentions to a player at another table.

“Her? That was nothing. She'd have got bored and left pretty quickly when she got nothing from me.” He placed his stake and took another card.

“She'd have left alright, once she'd got her hands on your money, although what she thought she would find in your ears I have no idea,” Leia glared. “Is this what I have to expect dating a smuggler?” She echoed his question to her on the Chandrila promenade.

“Hey, Sweetheart. It was strictly no hands. You know I don't want anyone else but you touching my ears,” he smoothed, giving her outfit the once over again. “Will you still be wearing that when we get home later?” He directed his smouldering eyes and crooked smile at her.

“Don't push it!” she countered. His smile broadened. Did she have any idea that being angry just made her more attractive to him? “So exactly what information have you managed to gain from this little exercise?” Leia challenged, still at a whisper.

“Not much yet. Maz was right. There are far too many pirates here for my liking, and they won't give up any information, even to me. The woman on my right is no friend to authority, especially the Empire. She mentioned an unusual amount of law enforcement on the streets which is preventing her normal trades. It seems peculiar to the last few months, so that may be worth checking out. Our friend opposite is a different matter. I wouldn't put it past him to be in league with any child stealing gundarks. Devaronians will do absolutely anything for money, even dealing in slaves, and the Zygerrians...” he indicated the woman at the other table with his eyes “well, as you probably know, they're notorious slave traders, and there are quite a few of them in this town. I haven't built up a rapport with your friend yet to feel comfortable asking him anything directly.” So no new information then.

“Are you at least winning?” she asked wearily. “How much do you need for repairs?”

“I need quite a bit but, I'm doing Okay. A few more rounds and I might make most of the money I need.” Leia sighed. 

“Why didn't you just ask me. It's surely better than risking everything in this fine establishment,” she was sarcastic.

“Hey. I used to like this place,” he defended. “Besides, I like playing.” 

Leia's smile was brief. She knew he liked it. It was the thrill of the randomness and unpredictability, the challenge of profiling the other players and besting them. She could quite understand his search for the high of excitement. In that, they were matched.

Another round was about to begin and the Devaronian leaned ominously forward, his teeth fixed in an ugly smile.

“Why don't you let your lady friend play?” he asked Han. “I don't feel comfortable with someone at the table who isn't prepared to play.”

“She doesn't play.” Han was firm. Leia saw an opportunity. She rested her hand on his.

“I only play if the stake is worthwhile,” she said coldly, her face stony. The Devaronian's grin widened at the challenge.

“And what would you consider worthwhile?” he enquired, tilting his horned head and drinking in her body with his depraved yellow eyes. Han shifted in his seat. Leia subtly squeezed his hand to keep him calm.

“I might consider some information,” Leia posited. “I may have some live cargo that I need to find a buyer for.” Live cargo was a term commonly used by pirates to mean slaves. She had learned that over the years she had spent trying to disrupt their trade. “I might be willing to play for a good contact.” Han stared at her. Smart. The Devaronian nodded, still smiling.

“I see. I might know of such a contact, or perhaps we could do a deal between ourselves that would suit you.” Leia looked contemplative of the offer. “What would you be willing to stake if you lose?” He asked the million credit question, and one she was racking her brains to think of an answer to even before he asked it. She threw it back at him.

“What would you consider?” she asked. It was a dangerous question. Han made a fist under her hand, and she touched his leg with hers under the table. She had not imagined that the Devaronian's smile could get any wider or uglier, but it did.

“I have heard that your companion has a very fast cargo runner. I would consider that.” Han looked down and shook his head. This wasn't going well. “And...” the Devaronian continued. “an evening in the company of such a fine looking woman.” He stretched his arm out and gestured at her with his long and yellowing, sharp-nailed hand. Leia could see Han's warning glare out of the corner of her eye and Chewbacca curled his lips back in a snarl.

“All this,” she traced her own figure with both hands “in return for some simple information? That's going to have to be some contact you offer me.” She ran her hand seductively through her hair, pushing it back from her face. Her expression could still kill a man at twenty paces, Han thought. He covered his mouth to hide his smirk. He was not sure why he was finding this amusing. Leia was playing a dangerous game but she was playing it so well. “Very well,” Leia agreed. The Devaronian leant back with a satisfied grin. He called a serving girl over.

“Get my new opponent a drink,” he ordered. Now comes the test, Leia thought to herself. This was standard for diplomatic situations and card games it seemed; weighing up your opponent accurately was the first move in any game. Putting them on the back foot was the next. “A Mandallian Narcolethe for the lady,” he demanded. Han's hand moved from his mouth to his forehead, covering his eyes. So there was room for a brain in the Devaronian's thick horned head after all. Getting the opposition drunk – a smart move. 

“Do you even know how to play Sabaac?” he whispered worriedly out of the side of his mouth.

“Never played,” she confirmed, matter of factly. His eyes widened.

“You know what you have staked on this game?” She looked sardonically at him. “What happens if you lose?”

“I don't intend to lose,” she said determinedly, then, more, reassuringly, “Trust me. I know what I'm doing. If I mess up, I'll buy you another Falcon. You might just have to feed me for a few months while I pay Mon Mothma back,” she smiled thinly. 

“Never mind the Falcon. What about the other thing?”

“Then you'll just have to protect my honour,” she teased. He groaned.


	24. Chapter 24

The dealer called for Leia's initial stake, prompting her to reach into her jacket inside pocket to pull out a small pouch. She tipped five thousand credits onto the table in front of her. Han choked on the drink he was sipping.

“I came prepared,” she whispered under her breath. 

The fresh drinks arrived including the Narcolethe for Leia. The Devaronian waited expectantly. She was going to have to drink it, and do it in a way that ended any further challenge from her opponent. Han and Chewbacca watched. She kept eye contact with the Devaronian, picked up the glass and downed the drink in one, putting the glass back down hard on the table. 

Instantaneously, her insides wanted to stage their own revolt. It tasted like she had just sucked all the acid out of the Ion Flux batteries, burning like a volcano all the way down her throat to her stomach. She had to use all the control she could muster not to behave in a manner unbecoming of a princess, and unacceptable for a hardened pirate, and spray it back out all over the other players. How did Han drink this stuff? It was corrosive. She remained expressionless. Han let out a relieved breath, and the Devaronian laughed.

“A worthy opponent,” he decided. Chewbacca growled an agreement. Not content with winning at Dejarik, she was going to take everyone on at Sabaac now. Han looked incredulously over his shoulder at Chewbacca and whispered to Leia.

“You're gaining quite a fan there.” The corner of her mouth hinted at a smile then it disappeared when he said,

“Shall I get you another one of those.” His eyes indicated her empty Narcolethe glass.

“You must be joking,” she whispered emphatically. “That stuff will eat you from the inside out.” 

The dealer passed out the first two cards, everyone put their initial stake in the pot, and Leia looked at her hand to see what she had, remembering what Chewbacca had told her earlier that evening. A positive Ace of Sabers and a negative Endurance of Staves. She calculated that as positive seven points in her hand with another card to come out. Han put his second stake in the pot, as did the Devaronian and the metal-faced woman. The mousy Androvian folded with a disgruntled snort, packed up his winnings and left the table. She placed another credit in the pot – no harm in seeing the next card. She watched the cards as they were dealt, face up this time. Han got a Balance of Flasks and the Devaronian a Queen of Sabers. Leia's was another Ace, giving her positive twenty two points. Close enough, she thought. The Devaronian's cheek twitched. He thinks he has a good hand, Leia noted. At that moment, the house randomised the cards, their value and denomination changing as she held them. Now she held two Evil Ones and a Commander of Coins equalling a negative score of eighteen. Still respectable. The older woman threw her cards down in defeat and sat back. Han pushed his cards through the holo-display and called with positive eighteen. The Devaronian showed his negative fourteen and Leia her negative eighteen. Han smiled at her.

The next three rounds went similarly, Leia winning one and Han winning two. Their older pierced opponent had lost most of her money, and Leia calculated the woman probably had another round in her, then would be out. She had been watching the cards carefully, seeing what was dealt and calculating what was left. It seemed a fairly logical game save for the randomisation but, if one timed it right and called before the randomisation, a win could be secured, especially if the randomisation occurred after her cards were pushed through the holo-display because it held her score and randomised everyone else's.

Second to last round and the older woman retired from the game. Leia was dealt The Star of Staves, an Endurance and a positive 2 of Sabers, giving her a Pure Sabaac. The Devaronian had been dealt a Demise of negative thirteen points and Han folded. Leia took the lead, quickly pushing her cards through the holo-display and calling the game. The Devaronian grinned as he showed his cards; a pure Sabaac. It was a draw. He nodded with respect at her.

Han sat back. He had been watching Leia's game. She had been holding her own, learning quickly, and now a Pure Sabaac hand. It was the last hand in the round and he wanted to see what she would do with it. He waved at the dealer to pass him over and lounged with his arm along the back of the bench seat behind her.

“You're not playing?” Leia enquired. He shook his head.

“Thought I'd watch you,” he grinned. “Besides, I need to be ready to get you out of here when you mess up.” She narrowed her eyes contemptuously, but inside she seriously hoped that did not happen. She placed her bet. It was the last hand so she thought she would risk a few hundred on the first cards. Han covered his mouth and silently met her gaze. Chewbacca gurgled. She was dealt an Evil One and a Star, totalling negative thirty two. Chewbacca covered his eyes and moaned. She locked eyes with the Devaronian. He leaned forward.

“I'm looking forward to our evening together,” he said lasciviously. Leia did not react. She had worked out that the next card to be dealt to her should be a negative three. It didn't look good at all. She decided to bluff, shoving two thousand credits into the pot. Chewbacca moaned louder. Han looked from her to the Devaronian. 

Her horned opponent seemed to hesitate, then counted his own coins and matched her bet. The cards in her hand randomised. Han sat up. She had an Idiot, zero points and a Queen of Flasks - negative two. She needed to be right about the next card. She remained totally stony. The card was dealt face up; a three of Coins. She moved like lightening, shoving her cards through the holo-display before they randomised again. She had an Idiot's Array. An unbeatable hand. 

Han grabbed hold of her and hugged her until she was completely squashed.

“I don't believe it,” he said elatedly. “I've only seen that hand three times in all the time I've been playing this game.” Chewbacca growled and threw his head back, laughing. Leia looked at the Devaronian.

“I think you owe me some information.” She leant forward on her elbows, sipping the spice wine she had ordered to cover the taste of the Narcolethe.

“Would you consider selling your cargo to me instead? I would give you an excellent price,” the Devaronian entreated with a sneer.

“I'm sure,” Leia replied. “However, I have heard there might be a new buyer in Al-Adreen. I would like that contact.” She sensed the Devaronian's reluctance so she sweetened the deal. “I'm sure you understand that I need to be certain of who I am doing business with. I move a lot of live cargo, and I need discreet and reliable trade routes so that I don't have to deal in person. If your information proves genuine, I might consider passing my trade through an agent, such as yourself, on a more permanent basis.” The Devaronian's yellow eyes lit up at the prospect.

Han listened in silence. Why had he worried about Leia's ability to handle herself. Rhetoric was her skill after all. He had no doubt she could out-think the Devaronian, but getting her out of here afterwards was another matter. It was a good job she was handy in a fight too. Even so, he was very pleased she had brought Chewbacca with her. She had cleaned the pirate out of at least one cargo loads worth of credits and was now working information out of him, and pirates didn't like to lose.

Leia felt like she was a teenager again on one of her incognito missions for the Viceroy; setting up supply lines as a front for passing equipment to the Rebellion, although they were more humanitarian missions and less criminal. She despised slavers. Some criminal activity she could almost understand but slavery was the most contemptible. The quicker she could get information from this horned, leering demon, the better.

“There is one new buyer of live cargo,” the Devaronian elaborated, having judged that Leia's offer of future business was credible. “But he is particularly interested in young cargo. He doesn't take much, but pays a reasonable price.”

“How do you contact him?” Leia asked.

“I don't have a name, of course.” He bared his rotten teeth at her, alluding to her earlier reluctance to swap identities. “But, if I have anything, he can usually be found once a month in here; always sits at the far table.” He gestured toward the other side of the crowded cantina. “He's not due for another week but, if you are in a hurry, you can find his colleagues around quite often. They look too much like law enforcement for my liking so I wait for him.” 

Leia and Han glanced at each other. Law enforcement? He had not said Imperials and a pirate would know one – probably even do business with one. That, seemingly, the end of his information, Leia sat back, wine still in hand.

“Thank you. I will probably wait the week. I assume I can also find you here should I wish to conclude our business discussion?” He nodded. Looking pleased with himself, he gestured a flourishing farewell with the brush of his sharp-nailed hand up his forehead, and left the table.

Han gathered up his credits and scraped Leia's large pile towards her with his arm. Their winnings were attracting attention and Chewbacca was grumbling a warning, making sure he placed himself between Leia and the rest of the room.

“If you've finished picking up pirates, Your Highness, I think we need to move.” He stood up to go.

“Oh, for goodness sake!” Leia snapped at his comment, pocketing her credits and standing abruptly. “I got some information didn't I? Next time you need someone to do the talking, ask me first.” She pushed past him.

“Look, we all know you can't stop talking,” he quipped “but I want you to talk to me about your card playing.” Leia glared at him over her shoulder. He did not get a chance to discuss it further. Their movement through the crowded bar was becoming more uncomfortable.

“Chewie!” Han directed Chewbacca's attention to a couple of would-be accosters heading in Leia's direction. Chewbacca made short work of re-routing them.

“If we come back here to investigate this contact. We need to bring backup,” Han instructed her worriedly. He kept an eye behind him. He was certain a small group had followed them from their table. 

A fat and multi-scarred humanoid pulled Leia towards him slurring something at her, but was met with her blaster muzzle under his many chins and thought better of his advances. Han steered her back towards the door with a firm hand on her elbow.

“Stay close, Leia,” he instructed into her ear.

Pushing their way out onto the street, Leia felt the cooler, cleaner night air in her lungs, realising for the first time in hours just how stifling and noisy the Scoundrel's Sanctuary had been, and also just how much her head was swimming from the effects of the Narcolethe and spice wine. She had not had much of the latter; she did not like to drink much, but the former had finished her off before she had begun and had only been tempered by her deep concentration on the Sabaac game. Now outside, her ears ringing as if someone had set off a red alert klaxon in her head, she swayed slightly and put her hand to her temple. Han caught her with a firm arm round her waist.

“You alright?” Then he looked into her now squinting, unfocused eyes. “Oh, dear,” he looked annoyingly amused.

“Stop it!” she scolded, hitting his arm weakly. He glanced behind them to see the same suspicious group he had spotted in the cantina following them up the street. They tried to look casual when he looked at them, but they were not subtle and he knew they would make their move as soon as they reached a quieter part of town.

“Chewie, we've got some admirers. Pick up the pace. We have to get the princess out of here.” Chewbacca growled an acknowledgement, waving his arm in the direction of their speeder which was parked up ahead.

“Great. You and Leia go together. I'll get my speeder and catch up with you,” Han instructed. 

Jogging to the speeder, Chewbacca jumped in and hit the ignition while Han picked Leia up and sat her in the seat beside Chewbacca so that she did not have to climb up, then he slapped the back of the vehicle.

“Go, Chewie.” He drew his blaster as a warning to the unruly group, but they seemed disinterested now that the main source of their desired income had left. His speeder was not far and he was very soon on the way out of Al-Adreen and catching up with Leia and Chewbacca.

#

The one hour trip back to the castle did wonders for Leia's head, the cold wind blowing away the cobwebs and clearing her thoughts. She leant against Chewbacca's warm arm, occasionally closing her eyes and allowing herself to be carried on the rolling wave of mild intoxication. She let her mind drift, wondering how Luke was, where he had hidden the Star. She tried to picture him, reaching out to see if she could locate him, but she couldn't feel her brother's presence anywhere. Her mind must still be clouded by wine. Either that or he was too far out of the reach of her powers.

Feeling an emotional pang, she realised how much she missed her twin. Had she always missed him, even before she had known he existed? She believed she had. They had been together for a while, inside their mother, so how could it be otherwise. She breathed deeply and smiled, letting her heart expand, sending loving feelings out into the star-speckled galaxy, her feelings so all encompassing, she imagined them filling every inch of space. Perhaps he would pass by and feel them.

#

The cockpit of the X-Wing was quiet, the lights on the console blinking dimly, the majority of power being directed to life support, and star chart information gently flickering across a small screen, as the ship sped through hyperspace towards Takodana.

Luke's eyes opened suddenly, something bringing him out of his meditative state. His heart swelled.

“Leia.” He felt his sister making contact, her love all-embracing. Her kindness wrapping him in a loving, safe cushion. “I love you too,” he smiled to himself.

Artoo beeped expectantly. Luke laughed. “Yes Artoo, and you. I'm going back to sleep now.” With an affirmative whistle from the little droid, Luke closed his eyes and sank back into his meditation.

#

Chewbacca lifted Leia out of the speeder. She wrapped her arms round his waist in a tight hug.

“Thanks for looking after me, Chewie.” He hugged her back, gurgled a goodnight and loped off in the direction of the Falcon. 

Han and Leia entered the castle, stepping over the odd sleeping customer, and climbed the large stone steps to the rooms on the upper floor.

“How's your head?” Han teased. Leia gave him the briefest of sideways glances.

“It's fine,” she said, curtly.

“I thought you took that Narcolethe very well,” he praised. She was not in the mood to be patronised.

“Did you expect me to do otherwise?” she challenged. “That stuff's freighter fuel. You shouldn't drink it,” she advised.

“Talking of things we should and shouldn't do.” Han stopped her walking with a gentle touch of his hand on her arm. “Sabaac? Where did that come from?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“It's quite logical. Once you have the measure of your opponents, you can predict what they will do, calculate what card is coming up next, then all you have to do is time your move. Exactly like politics,” she spread her arms, demonstratively.

“You counted the cards?”

“Of course,” she said, disdainfully. “Don't you?” He shook his head in amazement. He was realising they had more in common every day. “I remember who says what at each Senate meeting,” she continued. “Cards are easy.” She took a now heavily laden bag of credits from her inside pocket. “Will this be enough to pay for the new parts for the Falcon?” Han grinned.

“More than enough but, Leia, do you realise how much money we could make playing Sabaac together?” Leia scowled, pushing the bag of coins hard into his chest.

“Don't be greedy!” she scolded, turning and walking crossly down the corridor to their room. 

Really? He was trying to suggest she take up gambling? Typical! As far as she was concerned, gambling houses were almost always run by organised crime, not something she agreed with funding, not to mention the terrible social consequences that it had. Not satisfied with what they had, he had to push it. 

Han followed, struggling to keep up even with his longer legs.

“But this could be a good source of income for us. I just thought...” She had rounded the corner in the corridor out of sight but her angry voice carried well.

“I suggest you stop thinking!”

Once the war was over, it could be so much fun travelling round playing the tables. They could earn a fortune. He had to work on those unshakeable morals of hers.

“Come on, Sweetheart. You have to admit it's a fun idea; just you and me, flying round the galaxy together.” Leia turned in the doorway to the room, blocking his path.

“What's wrong with honest hard work?” she asked. “Why are you not satisfied with having just enough. You have to go too far.”

“Gambling's not dishonest,” he defended. Leia raised an eyebrow. “Anyway, I was talking about fun. I don't think you know how to have fun.” It was like poking a Rathtar with a stick.

“Turning me into an immoral gambler, dragging me from one seedy bar to another, isn't my idea of fun,” she glared. He leaned his tall frame on the door jam, inches from her, one arm on the lintel, the familiar devilish smile playing on his lips. 

“What is your idea of fun? Maybe we can try that.” 

He admired the fire flashing in her eyes, the colour of her lips as she shouted, the way her angry gestures made her body move in a strangely sensual way.

Leia felt flushed, and knew it was not just from her anger or the wine. She felt his warm breath blowing her hair gently, and felt her body responding to his. She ran her tongue over her lips. She was either going to hit him or kiss him. She could not decide.

Han's smile broadened. 

“Oh. That's your sort of fun,” he goaded playfully. When she looked indignant he waggled a finger at her lips she had just wetted. “That's your 'tell', Sweetheart.” Hit him, she decided.

“Well, you'll just have to imagine it,” she provoked and slammed the door in his face.

Spinning round to face the room, her hair sweeping over her shoulder with the momentum, she slammed her fists on the sofa back and rested there a moment, breathing deeply. He knew just how to push her buttons to the point of screaming, he was intensely antagonising. What angered her more was that she found him so attractive, she could never hate him for long. His physical presence drove her insane and she was pretty sure he knew that too, using it against her at every opportunity, making it impossible for her to win. It always flustered her. And he was right, of course. She was an open book to him, always had been. He was the sole person from whom there was no hiding. But then, he was open to her too. She saw through his bluster to his sensitive and fragile soul, crying out to be protected. He was bound to suggest what he had – she had put herself in that position, and she was more angry at herself for her intoxication than she was at him. 

She grabbed at her head with both fists and made a muted frustrated noise, then turned and opened the door again, holding on to it with one hand. Han was still standing in the same position, waiting, watching his own finger casually trace a crack in the door frame. He just raised his eyes to meet hers. She shook her head admonishingly.

“You drive me completely crazy!” she told him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into the room. He wrapped his arm tightly round her waist and kicked the door shut behind him with his foot.


	25. Chapter 25

Brushing the matted, straw-coloured hair from her eyes, the little girl tried to mingle with the rest on the crowded narrow street, wishing to be part of the background, unnoticed.

Seven standard years, two of them spent alone, had taught her a degree of self-sufficiency, slight of hand, blending in. She looked hungrily at the food stalls but warily at their often burly keepers. She had received a beating from them enough times when she hadn't been skilful enough to help herself without being seen. Not having eaten for a day or two, she had to find something today to help her ward off the cooler weather.

Distracted by the tantalising smells, she walked into a large man, laden with boxes, and stared at his face while he shouted something rude about beggars being in his way. She followed his course down the street with her eyes for a moment before continuing to wend her way through the hustle and bustle.

Up ahead, a speeder pulled into the side near the town square and it's pilot alighted nimbly, leaning back in to fetch a bag from the seat, the strap of which she now pulled over her head and across her tunic-clad body. The girl paused behind a barrel of fruit for a moment, fascinated; taking in every detail of the woman. She had never seen a woman as pretty as this one in her life. She moved gracefully and her dark hair was braided in twin loops at the back of her head. The little girl touched her own hair subconsciously, feeling it's grubby coarseness with her fingers. 

The woman made her way down the street, pausing at this stall and that, examining the faces of the traders and the shoppers alike. She was obviously new to the area and the little girl stared in awe. She remained motionless, her mouth slightly open as the woman stopped at the same fruit stand. Then, the woman turned her head and looked at her and the girl noticed her kind, caf-coloured eyes and her bright smile.

“Hello.” The woman was talking to her, examining her grubby appearance as she did so. The little girl didn't answer. “Are you hungry?” the woman asked gently. She selected a large, red Degri fruit, bought it and crouched down to hand it to her.

The girl looked down at it, wide-eyed and a smile spread across her dirty face as she took the fruit. The pretty smiling woman stood up and continued down the street and the little girl watched until she had disappeared from view.

Very few people had been kind enough to give her food before. She took a large bite, savouring the juice as some of it escaped from her mouth and ran down her chin. Continuing to eat as she walked towards the town square, she was lost in the ecstasy of her prize and oblivious to the approach of a uniformed man until her arm was grabbed and she was dragged roughly towards the square where other uniformed men waited.

“Thief!” the man holding her was accusing. “It's time we cleaned the streets of you vermin.”

She hadn't stolen anything today. The pretty lady had bought her the fruit. She began a high-pitched protest, kicking her legs at him and trying to free her arm, drawing stares from other, unsympathetic townsfolk. No-one wanted to help a thief. Then, above the shrieking, an authoritative female voice shouted.

“Stop!”


	26. Chapter 26

Leia woke early with no thoughts other than those of the investigation. They had disturbed her dream time and now urged her out of bed. She slid deftly out from underneath Han's arm and went to the refresher, gathering up clothes that were strewn on the floor from the previous night's urgency.

The fire pit had spent itself and the cold air in the stone room chilled her. When she had showered and redone her hair a short time later, Han was still asleep. He had had more Narcolethes the previous night that she had had spice wine and could probably use some time to sleep it off.

She watched him breathing as she pulled on her leggings, his arm stretched across her side of the bed, one leg wrapped round the rugs, his head buried in the pillow. His clothes, much like hers, had been abandoned, in fact, they had both made quite a mess of the room. Sofa cushions littered the floor and a side table she half remembered them bumping into in the throws of passion had its ornaments still in disarray. She picked them up and rearranged them. Rugs on the steps to the sleeping area reminded her they had been there too. She smiled to herself and bit her bottom lip. A night in his company was ten times more pleasurable than spending it catching up on Senate committee reports on her data pad. _Eugh! Committees._ She needed adventure. Tucking her blaster into her waistband and covering the whole thing with a tunic, she grabbed a bag and made her way downstairs.

Maz let her borrow the speeder. It had not taken much persuasion, just a kind but resolute look that precluded discussion. She pushed the throttle of the speeder fully forward, wanting to feel the wind in her hair.

#

A mouthful of Wookie fur was not how Han liked to be woken up, especially when the Wookie was loudly vocalising his annoyance at his sleepiness and was roughly grappling his head.

“What, Chewie?” he shoved Chewbacca's furry arms away. “I'm awake. I'm awake. Quit it will ya?” He swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his hand over his face to brush away imaginary cobwebs. Chewbacca gesticulated towards the little balcony and threw the doors open, still vocalising.

“She did what?” Han exclaimed, rushing to the window. Leia's speeder was leaving the complex and heading out in the direction of Al-Adreen. He whirled round, throwing his arms up in exasperation. “Wait for back up, I said. She didn't even wait for me!” He threw his clothes on quickly and gathered his blaster and gun belt in his arms. “Come on, Chewie,” he called angrily over his shoulder.

Chewbacca watched him walk quickly down the corridor, struggling to put his belt on as he went, hearing him mutter something about _“head-strong woman”_ and _“death of me”_. Chewbacca growled more gently and lumbered after him.

“You let her have a speeder? You know she's gone back to Al-Adreen by herself?” Han asked the last rhetorical question crossly as he passed Maz cleaning glasses at the bar. Maz shrugged.

“She's a big girl. I can't stop her.” She was indifferent.

Han kept walking, pointing a warning finger at her as if to say they would be talking about this later. Maz simply leant on the bar and watched him go.

#

Reminded suddenly of riding the speeder bikes with Luke on Endor, Leia tutted at herself. That was another occasion when she had impetuously dashed off on her own, headlong into danger. Han would probably have plenty to say about her doing it again, once he woke up. Still, if she had not done what she did on Endor, they would never have met the Ewoks and the whole mission might have ended very differently. Looking back, she was grateful that the Ewoks had accepted her so readily, making clean clothes for her, caring for her like one of their own. Perhaps her fondness for Wicket had helped. Anyway, she was just going to explore, maybe see what she could find out. Nothing more. Han could moan all he liked. She appreciated the sentiment but letting people do everything for her all the time while she remained at a safe distance made her feel stifled. Right now, she needed to let off some steam and waiting around for everyone else while the kidnapped children were in trouble nagged at her.

Little over an hour's travel brought her to the outskirts of Al-Adreen. She slowed the speeder and negotiated the main streets until she neared the central square and pulled in to the side, jumping out and grabbing her bag. Pulling the strap across her body, she looked around. 

The town looked different in the daylight. Its low, mud and plaster buildings were not unlike many others she'd seen on other, dryer planets during her travels but had an altogether contrasting influence literally creeping in as the landscape of rocks and lush vegetation had been incorporated into the architecture. Some buildings were almost completely covered with foliage, others built using huge boulders as walls. It was hard to tell which had come first the buildings or the organisms. Both seemed established and melded together. 

The inhabitants were thankfully a little less colourful than they had been the previous evening. The intoxicant influenced pirate element had diminished with the sunrise and a more civilised crowd were going about their daily business.

The best strategy, she decided, was to explore the trading areas first and she began with the nearest narrow street, tightly packed with cloth covered stands and open fronted establishments. She stopped at the occasional stall when something caught her eye, examining the faces of the merchants and passers by alike. If she could get into a friendly conversation with someone, she might get more information out of them than they had out of the more guarded smugglers.

Stopping at a fruit stand, she became suddenly acutely aware of eyes on her and glanced round to see a dirt-smeared little girl of about seven or eight, eyes intently fixed on her. The little girl looked extremely underfed and the look in her eye was one of sharp watchfulness that only came with living on the streets. Leia's heart melted a little.

“Hello,” she ventured. The girl didn't answer. “Are you hungry?” She did not need an answer to that, it was obvious the girl was starving. Reaching into her bag for credits, she bought the largest and most appetising fruit she could find and crouched down to hand it to her, smiling encouragingly. If no-one else did something for the little girl today, she would at least have had something to eat. 

Leia did not have time to do more. Other children were still in dire trouble. Her pitifully small good deed done, she rose and continued down the street, a cool breeze causing her to shiver. Perhaps the pretext of buying a warm wrap of some kind might open up a conversation with a merchant and she saw just the stall up ahead, a very round, personable looking woman in attendance.

Leia smiled at her, running her fingers over the cloth garments on display.

“This one would suit your eyes,” the merchant offered, noting her feigned interest and passing her a reddish-brown jacket.

“Thank you. It is a lovely colour,” Leia flattered. It was actually a lovely colour but she wasn't seriously in the market for more clothes. Still showing interest in the garment, she let her eyes wander round the other shoppers. “It must be tourist season.” She made polite conversation. “There are so many people here today. I expect you get a lot of tourist trade with your beautiful clothes. They are such good quality.” Leia was trying to win her over and it seemed to be working.

“I get some tourist trade,” the merchant replied. “It's hard these days. Too many pirates in the area scaring off decent folk. You're the first new person I've seen recently.”

“I have friends here.” Leia didn't really lie. Maz was a friend now. “I like to visit every so often. Is there no security to protect merchants like yourself from the criminal elements?” She was fishing a little.

“Not on a large enough scale,” the merchant complained. “Although they seem to be having a purge on shoplifters and beggars at the moment. 'Bout time too. Lose most of my revenue if one of 'em manages to get something off my stall. Been roundin' 'em up and clearin' 'em out.” She was more enthusiastic about this. 

“Oh?” Leia decided to push her luck a little further. “I expect that's a local law enforcement initiative then. Enterprising of them to look after their local trade.”

“Don't know about that,” the woman chatted. “Not seen these ones before. Don't think they're local but I don't pay much attention to who's who so long as they do something.” The merchant turned her attention to another customer.

So there were strangers in the area, possibly rounding up children like the one she had met earlier, tapping into the local pirate trade to get extras, if their information from last night could be relied upon. The law enforcement could be the same group mentioned by the Devaronian. The little girl would fit the profile and under the guise of cleaning up the streets of undesirables, they were taking children who wouldn't be missed. Clever.

Leia felt she ought to pay the merchant for her conversation by buying the jacket, even though she had no use for it. She opened her bag to find credits.

“Oh, please. Let me get that for you,” a familiar and sarcastic voice made her jump. Han handed over some money, took her elbow and steered her away from the stall so they could talk.

“What are you doing here by yourself?” he scolded. “I said we needed to wait for backup before we came back here. You could have at least waited for me or Chewie.” Leia didn't like his tone.

“Han, you don't get to make decisions for me. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to constantly babysit me.” He was irritating her and she turned and walked away to blank his reply. Han looked up at Chewbacca in disbelief before following after her. If Chewbacca could have raised his eyebrows, he would have done. Instead, he grumbled a little and followed them, wearily dragging his feet.

Han caught up with Leia and stepped into her path. He realised he had made a wrong move when her all too familiar look of challenging defiance parked itself on her face, but, as usual, he didn't care.

“Listen to me, will ya?” Leia folded her arms and shifted her weight to one hip, jacket still clutched in one hand. “I'm not babysitting you. But what happens if you walk into one of our friends from last night?”

“I have a weapon and you know I can use it,” she retorted.

“I know that, but you can't take on everyone.” Although he knew she would give it a good go. “If your little expedition had gone wrong, you could have been kidnapped and sold before any of us knew you were missing.” 

Han listened to himself. When had he become the sensible one? Maybe it was when he had seen how many pirates there were here the previous night. Smugglers were one thing, but pirates were lowlifes even by his standards and the thought of scouring the galaxy searching for her for the next couple of years, well, he did not want to think about it.

“You're being ridiculous,” she snapped.

“Ridiculous? Am I?” He raised his eyebrows incredulously. “Hey. Don't get me wrong, I know you like looking for trouble,” He gave her a crooked smile “and I love looking for it with you but, if we're going to start blowing stuff up together, it would be nice to have a little extra back up, that's all.” 

“It hasn't come to that. I've only been gathering information. I found out how the children are being removed unchallenged. I just need to find out where they're being taken.” She paused and raised her eyebrows. “Then you might get to blow stuff up.” Han's smile broadened.

The piercing sound of a child screaming snapped Leia out of her irritability. Her senses heightened, she shoved the jacket she was holding at Han and began running towards the square and the direction of the noise, noticing just in time to stop herself, the uniforms of the officers at the centre of the disturbance; blue, smart, Alderaanian. She ducked quickly behind the cloth covering of the last trade stand on the street and peered round it. She recognised the screaming child as the one she had met at the fruit stand and one of the six officers she had counted was man-handling the little girl towards an enclosed vehicle.

Han and Chewbacca, caught up with her. She turned to Han about to say something but he pre-empted her.

“Yeah, I see them.” He had noticed the uniforms too. 

Leia was riled. She had always had great pride in the security forces her family had founded on Alderaan. This was not at all the intention for them. They were peacekeepers not oppressors. The more she watched, the more incensed she became.

The little girl began struggling and kicking and Leia heard the officer accuse her of theft – of the fruit she had bought for her. The officer raised a hand to strike the child. That was the last straw. 

Han spotted Leia's breaking point and grabbed for her arm to stop her, just too late. She stepped out from her hiding place, shaking off his hand, and walked determinedly out into the square.

“Stop!” she ordered.


	27. Chapter 27

The startled officer looked in her direction, still holding the child by the arm. Relief spread across the little girl's face when she saw Leia.

“What do you think you're doing?” Leia demanded of him.

“Clearing thieves off the streets, ma'am. No need to bother yourself with this vermin,” he replied, not releasing the child but seeming to respond to Leia's unmistakeably authoritative voice.

“This child is no thief. I bought her that fruit. Unhand her immediately,” Leia barked, separating the officer from his prize with both hands.

The other uniformed men began to move towards them. Han dropped Leia's jacket as he and Chewbacca drew their weapons, keeping them low, observing for the moment. Han did not want to start anything more attention grabbing than Leia had already started unless it all went wrong. She could bring a whole platoon of troops to its knees with that voice but he was not sure how long the stunned obedience would last with this particular group. He watched her body language and listened to her tone as she manoeuvred the little girl behind her and the officers into a group as if she were giving them a troop inspection. He shook his head and the corner of his mouth creased into a smile. A foot or more shorter than any of the men in front of her, her tone and expression demanded their full attention.

“You are a disgrace to that uniform,” she continued, looking from one to the other. “Security Forces are meant to protect people not bully them. They especially don't strike defenceless children.” She put one hand behind her back and motioned to the little girl to move towards Han, who beckoned silently to the child to run to him.

The child safely out of the way, Leia turned her thoughts to the enclosed vehicle. She had to make sure no more children were inside. She continued her grilling, uncertain herself as to how long these men would put up with her. Getting close enough to study them she now did not believe they really knew whose uniform they were wearing. They looked like hired guns, not military personnel and the only reason they were paying attention was the shock factor of her abrupt interruption and the tone of her voice. Her blaster was tucked underneath her tunic and annoyingly inaccessible in a hurry. Her eyes flicked to the officer's weapons, noted their position and way they were attached. She had begun to draw a curious crowd so decided to gamble on the fact that the officers would not fire on her in front of them.

“I don't think you know what uniform you are wearing. What's your rank and designation?” She fixed the officer last in line with her eyes as she moved closer to the vehicle, putting her back to it and signalled Han behind her back to ready his weapon. He read her warning and knew she thought she was treading on thin ice.

“Get ready, Chewie. She's about to blow it.” Leia had manoeuvred herself so that the officers' were now facing away from Han and wouldn't see him come up behind them.

“Lieutenant of the Alderaan Security Forces,” the officer gave his false rank.

“If you are really from Alderaan, you would know who I am.” Leia remained authoritative, holding them as long as she could. If she could just open the back of the vehicle before they blasted her off the face of Takodana. The men looked at each other confused.

“Open this vehicle and let me see how many more so called thieves you have.”

“Step away from the vehicle, ma'am,” one of the officers demanded.

“I am the Commanding General of the Alderaanian Security Forces, Lieutenant and I order you to open the back of this vehicle.” _Now I've blown it_. Leia thought. The officers looked at each other, then at her small frame and smirked. Non-uniformed and tunic-clad, maybe it was a little difficult to believe. Her credibility vanished. They moved toward her, tired of the distraction. She picked a target, put the balls of both her hands on his chest and shoved hard, grabbing his blaster out of its holster as he unbalanced. Firing twice, her bolts hit home and two officers went down. Chewbacca fired his bowcaster and took down the rest.

Leia yanked the latch of the vehicle door open to expose the frightened faces of a handful of children.

“Run!” She thumbed over her shoulder for them to make their escape.

The ensuing chaos from the blaster fire not only created panic among the crowd of onlookers but also attracted the attention of more security as three more vehicles entered the square from the opposite streets at high speed. One, in particular, made Leia's heart sink. She whirled round, searching for Han in the screaming crowd and picked out Chewbacca running towards her, knowing Han was nearby.

“Stormtroopers!” she yelled. Han looked in their direction as he ran up to her, saw them unload a laser cannon tripod from the back of their vehicle. They were in serious trouble.

“Get in the truck!” he ordered, steering her towards the empty vehicle and jumping into the drivers seat. Chewbacca leapt in the back, firing wildly out of the open doors. Han peeled away and headed down one of the narrow streets, sending people scattering to get out of his way and taking out several trade stands with the side of the vehicle.

“So much for your casual information gathering trip,” he shouted at Leia. She glared back at him, hanging on to the front console of the truck.

“This is not my fault,” she insisted.

“You had to march in there, didn't you?” He veered sharply to avoid a speeder full of stormtroopers, heading down an even narrower street and just managing to miss driving straight through a group of startled traders. “Get out of the way!” he yelled out of the window, waving his hand at them. Leia grabbed on to anything that stuck out to stop herself from being thrown out of the door.

“What did you want me to do? Just leave those children in the truck?” she screamed. “Somebody had to do something.”

“Yeah, well you've done something alright,” he agreed angrily, pointing up ahead in astonishment at another group of stormtroopers, this time on foot, who had set up a laser cannon and began firing it at the truck. He veered down another alley. “Where did these stormtroopers come from?” he exclaimed, exasperated. Chewbacca roared something from the back as he was unbalanced, hitting his head on the side of the truck. “Oh really, Chewie? The ride's uncomfortable? Hang on, I'll slow down so you can enjoy the scenery!” he snapped sarcastically. Leia rolled her eyes angrily.

“Look out!” she shouted, pointing up ahead. At the end of the street, another truck came to a stop, completely blocking their path and Security Force officers leapt out, showering them with blaster fire. There was no where to turn the truck. Spotting a narrow alleyway just visible between the tarpaulins of two trade stands, Han came to an abrupt stop, spraying dust from the truck wheels as he did so.

“We'll have to abandon this thing and go on foot.” He fired out of the door then reached in and grabbed Leia's arm, pulling her out of the truck after him. “Chewie, hurry up!” he said, laying down covering fire while they all ducked into the alley. 

It was dark and cramped but they negotiated it at a run until Han ducked into an empty doorway, just large enough for the three of them, to catch his breath.

“Is this your kind of fun?” he enquired of Leia antagonistically, his eyes widening for emphasis. She narrowed her eyes at him. Pressed uncomfortably between Han and Chewbacca, she tried to think logically about the situation, get a bearing on their position in relation to a reasonable escape route. The square where she had left her speeder was probably crawling with troopers by now. They could make their way to the far side of Al-Adreen and find a place to lay low until nightfall, then steal another transport or perhaps hope for the troopers to leave and retrieve their own. It was all a bit vague.

Chewbacca was shifting uncomfortably, his head having to bow quite a bit to fit in the doorway. She brushed his hot fur out of her face with the back of her hand. “If we stick to these narrow passages, we could work our way back round to the square, find a transport maybe,” she suggested. Han nodded vaguely, looking furtively down the alley to make sure no one was coming. He wished that C3PO could fly the Falcon on his own. He could airlift them out of here. Some kind of remote calling device would be very useful. He would have to ask Maz if there was such a thing, have it fitted as part of his new repairs. He really had no ideas other than what Leia had suggested. Once again, they were flying by the seats of their pants.

“Let's move then,” he said, skulking out of the doorway and along the alley, blaster thrust ahead of him in case he was surprised. 


	28. Chapter 28

The narrowest alleys were intersected by larger streets, making it impossible to stick to the shadows completely. The main streets all led back to the square and, as such, were often haunted by a squad of troopers or security forces, the better to catch their quarry. They managed to negotiate quite a number, dodging laser fire, until they ended up in a more residential area at the north end of the square, the more spacious and less adorned buildings offering much less cover than the cluttered trading areas.

“I think our speeder is parked near here. I recognise the area.” Han looked at Chewie, who growled in agreement. “We might be able to reach it if we cross the next two streets, past these houses.” 

“Are you sure?” Leia questioned.

“No, I'm not sure,” he snapped, turning to glare at her, “but what choice do we have?” He leaned out into the next main street to check if it was clear. It wasn't. Four stormtroopers spotted his movement and blaster fire hit the ground and the wall by his head. He fired back. “They've got this whole place surrounded. Where did they all come from anyway?” He was getting really concerned about the whole situation. If they had been here all along, Maz would have heard something. He fired off another couple of wild, frustrated shots up the street.

“Someone must have called them in,” Leia assumed. Or maybe they had been here the whole time just not making their presence known. That would presume a hidden base and one not too far away explaining the speed of their arrival on the scene. She did not bother discussing this idea with Han. She crouched down and fired round him. As she did so, the smell from her vision hit her nose, followed by blackness, which blotted out the view of her immediate environment, and then fire and smoke. It was gone again in a second and she put her hand on the floor to stop from falling over. The vision had gone unnoticed and she was thankful it was not like it had been on Chandrila. This was not the time to be incapacitated. Han ducked back in to the alley, turning to Chewbacca.

“Let them have a couple of shots from your crossbow, will ya. Then we'll make a run for it.” He gestured to the alley opposite theirs. Chewbacca leant the bowcaster round the edge of the building and fired a few shots. It caused a crater in the street and scattered the nearest troopers, allowing time for them to dash for cover unnoticed.

The next street was no better. Coming out between two mud houses, their route continued across the last wide street but that meant crossing the path of the stormtroopers' laser cannons, two of them set on tripods at the end nearest the square. Calculating their route, the troopers from the previous street had joined their colleagues, anticipating the appearance of the trio and the cannons were firing at regular and alternate intervals, ensuring that their route was completely blocked. Debris from the blasts flew out of nearby walls and the noise was deafening. 

“This is insane! We're completely pinned down!” Han exclaimed as another laser bolt hit the ground, throwing up clouds of dirt. “We need to get across there.” He indicated the alley opposite about fifty yards from their current position. It would only be a matter of time before they were blocked in from behind as well and then it would be all over. Leia leant round the wall and fired off a couple of shots randomly. There was no time to aim as the volley of bolts from the troopers was unrelenting.

“I told you, we needed to wait for backup!” Han shouted at her above the noise.

“We didn't have time to wait,” she yelled back. Their proximity to each other in the alley as they jostled to fire at their attackers meant that they were shouting in each other's faces. “Those children can't wait!”

“You always want to save everybody. You can't always do that. You haven't thought this through. We're going to die here!” He waved his finger in her face. “When I say we need to wait for back up, I mean it.”

“Well, congratulations! You must be so pleased you were right!” She jabbed a finger in his chest. “Anyway, who died and put you in charge?” A blast hit the wall beside her head, spraying her with mud and plaster. Han grabbed her arm and pulled her back further into the alley. 

“You know what? The Force forbid I should give you advice and you actually take it.” He was angry now, partly at her stubbornness and partly at being in such a seemingly unwinnable position. He always liked an exit strategy, even if it was talking his way out of trouble and, right now, there did not seem to be one. He flung his arms up in defeat. “What's the point? You're always right. You don't need me. I could be sitting in the trading station cantina on Coriva right now negotiating a sweet deal to make Chewie and me some serious cash”. He spread his arms to emphasise his point. 

Chewbacca had worked his way round to the next narrow alley down and now let off a violent volley of bolts from his crossbow, making a run for the alley opposite while Han fired wildly to cover him. He growled loudly at Han that he would cover them while they did the same but neither of them was listening.

“I had another life before I met you, you know. One where I could make sure I didn't follow some crazy woman into the middle of an impossible fight.” Thoughts of his life before his involvement with the Alliance filled his head, and he delivered his last sentence with more conviction than he had meant. Leia looked furious and genuinely hurt. Her lips pressed together into a thin line as if she were fighting to stop her emotions from boiling over. She looked at him for a brief moment then leant out into the street and fired several shots, hitting two stormtroopers who flew backwards into one of the cannons. Chewbacca growled his appreciation at her shooting.

“Why don't you go back to it then?” she challenged. “If I'm so crazy, just leave! I can manage by myself. I might even get more done.” Another explosion went off far too close to them and part of the front wall of the house disintegrated causing them both to duck back into the alley covering their heads. The troopers took a few seconds to recharge the cannons and Han took the opportunity to run and skid to a stop on the ground behind a stone water trough in the middle of the street, firing madly as he went. He shouted back at her. 

“Is that all you can say? After years of me putting my life on the line for you?” He waved his gun at her angrily.

“Stop waving that thing around and fire it!” Leia scolded at the top of her voice. She fired towards the troopers and so did Han, hitting three more before their shots were returned ten fold and they both shielded themselves. “Now I know how you really feel, how much you resent me, why would I make you stay?” She shook her head in annoyed astonishment. “All this time, all you've ever wanted to do is leave! Great! That's just great! Why I ever let you get to me I have no idea!” She was pacing and waving her arms at him. A sure sign she was really cross. 

He stared disbelieving at her for a moment then held his blaster above the water trough and fired off several shots. She was an infuriating woman. So wrapped up in her cause that was about to kill them both that she could not see he was afraid he would never have a life with her. She had completely misunderstood what he meant.

“Leave?” he yelled incredulously, spreading his arms wide in amazement. “Leave? I don't want to leave you!” Leia paused her pacing to fire up the street then looked over at him, her eyes still flashing with anger. Ducking to avoid another bolt that hit the trough, he stared at her intensely. “Leia, I want to marry you!” He waited for her reaction but she just stood staring at him, her mouth open. She seemed to have forgotten they were in a fire fight and her blaster hand hung by her side.

“What?” She took a few seconds to process what he had said then began pacing again. He watched her and frowned. She was muttering to herself, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. He expected a tirade where she told him what an idiot he was and what on earth was he thinking? How could he expect her to marry him when he was such a moon-jockey. Instead she shouted, “And you wait until now to tell me this?” waving her hands in the direction of the battle. 

“I've been trying to talk to you for days but we haven't exactly had any time to discuss it.” As Leia let off another volley of shots, a trooper fired a bolt that hit the wall dangerously close to her head, singeing her hair and covering her in dust. “Are you trying to get your head blown off?” he screamed. “Get over here! Chewie, cover her!” Both Han and Chewbacca lay down covering fire while Leia belted over to the water trough and flung herself on the ground next to him. 

“You really pick your moments.” She shook her head. They both leant low with their backs against the trough, breathing hard, adrenaline flowing. Han put one hand behind her head, pulled her towards him and kissed her quickly and hard. “Marry me, Leia... if we live long enough that is.”

Chewbacca growled in a frustrated manner at them that they should shoot now and get married later. They both stared into each other's eyes. She was covered in dirt; in her hair, smeared across her face. Blaster in hand, she was beautiful.

“Okay, hotshot. But on one condition.” She got up on her knees and fired over the trough, taking out another trooper.

“What's that?” he asked, joining her.

“We don't spend our honeymoon anywhere near here.” She flashed him a smile and made a dash for the alleyway where Chewbacca was waiting. Han followed, diving into the alley just as the laser cannon fired at the water trough, exploding stone, water and dust all over the street and obliterating the spot where he had just been sitting.


	29. Chapter 29

Weaving between buildings, squeezing through cluttered back alleys, they ducked into an arched entranceway out of sight.

“We're not finished with this conversation,” Han stated. He was breathing hard, looking occasionally out into the alley to check the coast was clear. Looking back at Leia, he wiped dirt from her cheek with his thumb. He was trying to convince himself that there would be time later, that they would not both die here, and when they got back, the Senate, the Alliance could all hang while they put themselves first for once. 

“I love you,” he said with all the feeling he could muster, smiling thinly. Al-Adreen was not where he wanted to end his days but if this was to be the last time he told her, he wanted her to know he meant it. He expected her to come back with their usual flippant banter of _I know_ but she just put her hand on his cheek.

“I love you too.” They briefly shared a look that meant they both wished to have longer, somewhere else. “We'd better move.” Leia brought them back to the job. 

They crept slowly up the alley towards the light of the last obstacle that was the street ahead. Han pressed himself against the wall, holding his arm out behind him to move the others back so they wouldn't be seen. He peered out into the street quickly, counting unfriendlies, holding up a handful of fingers and pointing in one direction and a couple more for the other direction. 

Leia nodded her comprehension. A sickening feeling suddenly washed over her. She knew what was coming and it accompanied her sharp intake of breath. The blackness. The smell. But this time another figure was standing with her. She blinked through the smoke to make out the face but it was unclear. Then it was gone again, like the annoying flickering of a faulty holo-display. 

Han looked back, hearing gunfire behind them, and saw her steady herself on the wall, her face paling.

“Chewie, stay alert,” he instructed, grabbing Leia's shoulders and peering into her face. By the time he did, she was back with him. “Now? Really?” he asked her.

“I can't stop it,” she exclaimed. Shouting started behind them in the alley and Chewbacca began firing to protect their backs. They had been discovered. Han looked back towards the street where the troopers had been alerted to their position by the sound of gunfire. They had seconds at most. 

Thoughts flashed through Leia's mind. The visions were a warning, the fake document likely a trap, the two probably linked. A feeling of inevitability came over her.

“We can't get out of this together. You have to leave me here,” she told Han. He looked at her like she had lost her mind.

“No. If anyone is going to do something like that, it's me,” he countered.

“I got us into this,” she replied. “I have a feeling they are looking for me anyway. Leave me and go for help.”

“There's no way that's happening!” he insisted. “You're stuck with me, Sweetheart.” He fired towards the now approaching troopers. Leia shook her head at him. Chewbacca growled an alarm that the assailants behind were closing in.

“Chewie, we need to make a run for it. If we don't make it, leave us here and go get help. Bring the Falcon,” Han instructed his friend. Chewbacca growled his loud dissatisfaction with this plan, vocalising that if anyone went for help, it should be Leia. She put a calming hand on his arm.

“The chances are I wouldn't make it, Chewie. These visions are crippling me. It has to be you. Find Luke.” Chewbacca sounded mournful.

“We go on three,” Han ordered. “1... 2... 3...” They all burst into the street, Leia firing one way and Han firing the other, Chewbacca coming out backwards behind them covering them from behind. They could see the speeder but they could also see more reinforcements rounding the corner.

“There are too many of them,” Leia exclaimed, dropping a couple of troopers with her blaster fire.

“Go, Chewie!” Han yelled, pointing towards the speeder as they lay down covering fire for him and he ran to safety. Leia watched as the officers who had followed them into the alley, now spilled out onto the street behind them. Han lay his hand on her blaster arm to stop her firing.

“That's it,” he decided. “If we don't surrender, they'll shoot us.” He knew when to cut his losses and quit. They both held their blasters up in surrender as Leia looked over her shoulder to check Chewbacca's progress. He had reached the speeder, looked briefly back at them and then was gone just as her view was blocked by troopers surrounding and disarming them.

“What shall we do with these two, sir?” a stormtrooper asked a security forces commander. The commander eyed Leia, considering. She looked defiantly at him, still disgusted at the use of her proud uniform.

“We've been instructed to keep this one alive.” Leia and Han exchanged glances. “Bring them both and put them in the transport,” he ordered. 

They were roughly marshalled towards the waiting transport vehicle which already contained five frightened young captives, and Leia's brow twisted into a worried frown as she looked at their faces. Han helped her into the vehicle before climbing up and sitting on the bench seat opposite her. The door slammed behind them, darkening the inside of their mobile cell and the sound of a locking mechanism thunked loudly before the vehicle lurched into life. 

He examined the inside of the vehicle, looking for clues to an escape route. The metal bodywork was far too solid, with even the narrow slit-like windows being covered with a mesh screen. The only exits were either the doors through which they had just climbed or through the front cockpit but even that was well sealed from the back with another metal mesh reinforcement. He sighed heavily and looked round the faces of the children. Most were quietly scared but one, whose face looked familiar, sobbed, the path of her tears, cleaning her otherwise grubby face. It was the little girl Leia had tried to save. Leia put her arm round her.

“Don't be frightened,” she smiled to reassure her. “What's your name?”

“Jak,” the little girl sobbed.

“I'm Leia.” 

“Are you going to help us?” Jak asked hopefully, remembering Leia's earlier kindness. Leia took a deep breath in through her nose and breathed out slowly, looking at Han.

He returned her gaze. She did not want to lie and get their hopes up but she did not want to frighten them more either.

“I will do what I can to help you,” she replied. “In the meantime, you have to all stick together and help each other if you can. Okay?” She looked round at the other children, receiving silent nods in return. 

They sat quietly for a while. Han reached a hand up behind him and stuck a finger through the mesh on the window, rubbing away at the dirt and dust to clean a view hole. He peered out. The settlement of Al-Adreen had long gone and been replaced by dense forest terrain. He did not know the area well but guessed from his sparse knowledge that they were heading into the Adronian Jungle. There were no settlements here at all, put off by the thickness of the vegetation, large rocks and aggressive wildlife. He frowned and turned back to face Leia. She was leaning her head back against the side of the truck as it bumped and shook its way through the vegetation. She looked thoughtfully at him. 

“You should have left me,” she scolded gently.

“We're partners aren't we? Do you really think I'd leave my future wife stranded,” he smiled thinly.

“I've been in this situation many times before and escaped. I trust you to come and save me not to be stuck in here with me.” She shook her head, affectionately admonishing. “You're such a gonk sometimes.” He raised his eyebrows considering this description, pursed his lips slightly and nodded.

“Well, hopefully Chewie's less of a gonk and manages to track us. Otherwise we could be lost in this jungle for weeks.” 

Leia suddenly shot both hands up to her temples, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, the pain searing through her brain excruciating as she tried to stifle an involuntary noise. Han sat forward, clasping her knees for reassurance. Here came the vision again. At least she was starting to recognise when it was about to happen. Trying to remember some of the teaching Luke had attempted to impart to her in the past few months, she slowed her breathing, making it deep and long, rested her head back on the side of the vehicle and held onto the bench seat with both hands. It was a vision, that was all. The breathing would control the pain. The image of the figure appeared in front of her. She concentrated, focusing through the smoke. She had control over this, it did not control her. She moved forward towards the figure, bringing it into clearer view. It was a man, caped, wind wildly blowing at his moustache and neatly manicured beard. Pax. She opened her eyes quickly as if waking suddenly from a bad dream. 

“Okay?” Han asked, concerned.

“Not really.” She placed a hand on his. “I feel as if I'm going insane.” Han looked sympathetically at her. 

“Pax is behind all this,” she announced decisively. 

“Are you certain?” 

“Yes.” She felt relief at her certainty. Some of this was starting to make sense. Han sat back on his seat, looking thoughtful.

“I wish you'd warn me when you were about to do that. It's scaring the frack out of me.” 

“I hardly get a warning myself,” she countered. “I didn't ask for any of this, you know. I suppose it's another thing I have to thank my father for,” she looked rueful. “Are you sure you want to marry Vader's daughter?” Han smiled.

“I trust you not to turn into a genocidal maniac.” That was not funny and he looked at her deadly serious face. He tried to lighten the mood. “Maybe cut black out of your wardrobe,” he added. 

Leia snorted slightly but could not quite manage a smile. She hoped Chewbacca could locate Luke. She shut her eyes and concentrated. _Luke_. She thought as hard as she could. _I need you_. Her mind drifted - tried to imagine his face. _Luke_. She thought she saw him, imagined him turn to look at her. She opened her eyes again.

“Did he answer?” Han asked. She did not realise she had said Luke's name aloud.

“It's not a holo-vid call you know,” she chastised. He rolled his eyes. It was like listening to half a holo-vid call. “I'm sorry,” she apologised gently. “I'll give you some warning before I do that as well.” 


	30. Chapter 30

The transport lurched and tipped forwards, giving the sensation that they were going down a steep slope. It got markedly darker inside the vehicle. Han peered out of his view hole again in time to see a patch of light disappearing from view.

They came to a stop and shortly afterwards, the thunking of the lock accompanied the rear door opening. They were ordered out of the vehicle into a damp, musty smelling cave, vegetation hanging from outcrops of rock kept lush with water that ran gently and dripped off the cave wall. At the lowest part of the cave, a metal hatchway had been cut into the rock face revealing a brightly lit corridor beyond. 

Leia hugged Jak to her as they were all filed towards the open hatchway and through into a sophisticated hidden underground base. The hatchway slid shut behind them as the last child was guided through at the end of an officer's blaster. This is why there had been no sign of stormtroopers on Takodana. They must have been hiding out of sight until now. Leia was quietly pleased that one good thing to come out of all this was that they had shown themselves and now would have to abandon this site as well as the one on Thyfeera.

They were led through a maze of corridors containing closed hatchways, most giving no hint as to what was on the other side but a few had small view windows. Leia craned her neck to see inside each one but they were steered too quickly past them. Han had hung back behind all the children as a partial protective measure and she hoped his extra height would afford him a better view. 

Taking advantage of a scuffling amongst the children as one of them tripped, she moved quickly to one of the doors and stood on tiptoe to look through the window, taking in as much information as she could. Rows of children sat in front of vertical holo-displays, each with headsets on that blocked any peripheral vision and each display flickering with changing information and images, although they were directed away from her obscuring their content. A sharp shove in her back by a blaster rifle muzzle encouraged her to walk on, glancing back to catch Han's eye. He was indeed looking surreptitiously through all the windows as he passed, frowning occasionally at what was inside. He caught her eye, a troubled look on his face. 

They had been walking for several minutes before Leia got the sense that they were slowly descending as they passed from one corridor to another. The light in these latter tunnels was significantly dimmer now and the doors windowless and blank. They came to a halt next to one, the troopers separating them from the children. Jak was pulled roughly from Leia's arms, causing her to begin crying hysterically, reaching her arms back in Leia's direction as she was dragged away.

“It'll be okay,” Leia tried to reassure her but her face showed how much this was hurting her to watch the little girl's fear. Han took her hand and squeezed it, her worried eyes imploringly his face.

“We'll come back for them,” he whispered as they were moved on at gunpoint.

Bringing them to a halt outside a room further down the tunnel, their guards slipped wide metal bracelets onto their forearms which sealed as they were clasped together, a little light blinking green on a tiny console on the back. Han examined his, turning his arm over in puzzlement but, once they were directed into the room and he saw the larger console by the door and a metal strip embedded in the wall, it all became clear.

“Magnetic,” he quietly explained to Leia as she looked at hers. 

Apart from the metal strip, which ran the whole circumference of the cell at roughly Han's shoulder height, the room was completely white and featureless with no windows and rather aggressive lighting embedded in the high ceiling which gave it the buzz and feeling of a clinical medical centre. The thick metal door hissed shut behind them.

“Did you manage to see anything in those other rooms?” Leia asked quickly, wanting to clarify her thoughts.

“Yeah.” Han had been quite disturbed by what he had seen. “They've got kids strapped into those contraptions like the one they used on us on Bespin.” Leia recalled the electro-shock treatment Vader had used on them to lure Luke into a trap. 

“I saw holo-vid screens with directed images. Rows of them,” Leia told him. “Those were two popular, and highly illegal, methods of Imperial torture and conditioning.” Her face twisted with deeply worried thought and she folded her arms round herself. Han put his arm round her shoulder and hugged her to his chest. She looked pale and it occurred to him that she was being reminded of past experiences in rooms like this one. She clutched the back of his jacket tightly.

“This is bad,” she said quietly into his shirt.

“Hey, let's not get black just yet. We'll think of something. We always do,” he encouraged, holding her head to him protectively. Luke had said a similar thing to her a week ago. She was definitely the pessimist she realised and Han was ever the optimist, or the opportunist. Whichever one got them out of this situation, she didn't care. Still, the situation did seem hopeless.

“Chewie's never going to find us down here,” she pointed out. Han gently moved her away from him, opening one side of his jacket and grabbing hold of a lump in the lining between thumb and forefinger.

“Chewie and I have an emergency back up,” he smiled. She looked at it, her mouth opening in amazement.

“A tracker?” she asked. He nodded.

“I activated it in the transport. Never had to use it before but he should be able to trace it from the Falcon, if he remembers it's there, of course.”

“Han, that's actually...”

“Smart?” he interrupted, anticipating her surprise at his ingenuity. She chuckled.

“I was going to say judicious.” It wasn't like Han to plan ahead. He liked the excitement of spur of the moment, the thrill of flying by the seat of his pants. Smart he was. Resourceful, certainly but, run from it, sell it or, if in doubt, blow it up were about as far as he liked to plan. This showed caution and foresight.

She was still showing open-mouthed admiration when the door hissed open again to admit first two security forces officers and then a more familiar and unwelcome face. Leia's stance immediately stiffened and her expression became one of anger.

“I knew you were behind this. I didn't want to be right.” She confronted the caped figure of Delcar Alde, his security raising their laser rifles and pointing them in her face at her aggressive approach, halting her in her tracks. “You're hurting these children. Why?” she questioned. He waved his hand at the officers to lower their weapons and back off, and they stood by the open doorway, blocking any chance of escape. 

“This,” Delcar flicked his hand dismissively in the direction of the rest of the base. “is just a business arrangement.”

“A business arrangement?” Han exclaimed, raising his eyebrows incredulously. “What business would torture kids? And what sick individual would agree to it?” He grabbed the duke by the lapels of his uniform, pulling an arm back and making a fist, preparing to hit him. The guards moved quickly, grappling him over to one wall where they pinned his arms to the metal strip and hit the wall console. The lights on the bracelets round his wrists changed to red as the magnetism took hold and he was fastened to the wall unable to move.

“Now we've got rid of your bodyguard, perhaps we can have a conversation.” The duke was deliberately ridiculing. Leia raised her eyebrows, leaning her head forward in hostility. Han had been on the receiving end of this hostility before.

“Oh, you think Han is the one you need to worry about?” she challenged. Han hoped she would lay the duke out flat but as rifles were still trained on her, knew she would not risk it. Instead it was to be a battle of wills. He did not know much about the duke but his money was on Leia in that fight. The duke make a derisive noise.

“Your empty threats are pointless Organa. You have no power here.” His body language was intentionally intimidating but Leia did not back down or step back. “You're not as clever as you think. You may have foiled my attempt to get the Killian Star but your curiosity has got the better of you. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist that ancient text and that you'd turn up here eventually.” Leia nodded, still defiant.

“You're right. I was blinded by my love of our home world and my trust in our friendship. I made a mistake on Chandrila and, until an hour ago, didn't associate you with that ridiculous document. It took me precisely ten minutes to realise it was fake and suspect it was a trap. If it hadn't been for the children, I would never have come. Rest assured I won't be making another mistake. Do not underestimate me Duke Delcar,” she spat.

“What? No Pax?” he mocked.

“You lost the right to informality when you betrayed me,” she pointed a finger at him. “We were friends, grew up together. You tried to have me killed and tainted the reputation of my peacekeepers.” Her face twisted with contempt and disgust. “You've conditioned them to become assassins, haven't you, like you're doing with these children? Why? Just tell me that.” She really wanted an explanation and hoped it was an easier one to swallow than pure greed.

“As I said. This is a business arrangement. I simply oversee these facilities, testing conditioning techniques for a group of people who are in a position to offer me what I want in return. I am not interested in their agenda or the outcome of the experiments, although, if the results are effective, they will be in a position to supply me with an army so perhaps they are useful people to be allied to.” 

Leia and Han exchanged a like-minded glance. Who could possibly be funding an operation like this? A desperate remnant of the Empire, a maniacal fan of the regime or just a slaver with enough resources to feed a twisted obsession? An army of obedient soldiers? Leia frowned. From children? She thought the idea of clone armies was reprehensible enough but there was no word to describe this.

“But you seem to have access to stormtroopers,” she posited. “and whichever deluded security force officers you have persuaded to follow you. Is that not army enough?”

“Stormtroopers have a limited life span now that the cloning facilities are all gone. This method has more longevity.” 

So someone had long term goals. Leia began to feel hot from the horror of it but a few things were still unclear and her mind raced, mentally flicking between facts she already new and theories she was coming up with, as if she were flicking through reports on her datapad. She needed to get more out of him without exposing any of her existing knowledge just yet.

“I will not let you get away with this,” she threw at him. He closed the gap between them and grabbed her chin hard with his hand, forcing her to hold on to his forearm. She winced at the pressure.

“You have forced me to abandon two facilities but it's of no consequence. I will still get what I want and you have a part to play in that. In fact, this way will be far more satisfying for me.” 

Han yanked hard on his wrist restraints in an attempt at loosening them, unsuccessfully.

“Take your hands off her,” he warned. Delcar let go of Leia and moved to stand in front of Han, his face intimidatingly close but just out of reach of any kind of physical rebuttal Han might have considered.

“What do you think you are going to do from there?” he goaded Han.

“Why don't you let me out of these,” Han spread his fingers wide to indicate the bracelets “and let's find out.” His eyes widened in challenge.

“Don't worry, Solo. I'll get to you, in good time.” Han imagined the pleasure of breaking the younger man's nose and wished he would inch his face a little closer, within head-butting range, but no luck. He turned his attention back to Leia, gesturing the guards forward again. They followed his silent order, grabbing both her arms and pinning them either side of her head to the magnetic metal strip on the opposite side of the room which accepted her bracelets with a securing thud. Furious, she looked at them, twisting her arms in a futile attempt to squeeze her hands free. The duke laughed scornfully.

“There's no escape, Your Highness,” he mocked. She glared at him, her fighting instinct kicking in.

“I've escaped from chains before. You're going to pay for this,” she said venomously. He smiled.

“Is that a death threat, Vader's daughter?”

Leia shock was obvious. Where had he got that information? She thought that was a close-knit secret. “You're surprised I know? I've known a long time, perhaps even before you. You and I should be on the same side.” It was her turn to sneer now.

“You are deluded. I am nothing like my father.”

“With that temper of yours, is it so far removed an idea to consider? Perhaps, with a little persuasion, you can tap into your dark side.”

“I'll die before that happens,” she assured him. 

Han felt the truth of this statement. Turning to the dark side was her worst fear for herself, and her father's betrayal of the Jedi one she would do anything to prevent repeating. She would certainly finish herself off if she ever saw it happening. Leia changed the subject. “I can't believe you're doing all this for a little bit of power. It's so sad. What can you possibly have been offered that makes hurting so many people worthwhile?” Han was right. He was just a little despot but she had a feeling he was feeding something much more evil with his greed. Delcar looked ruffled for the first time since he had entered the room. She had managed to hit a nerve.

“You speak of power so lightly because you have had it all your life. Money, position, adoration. I had to watch you wielding power in the Senate from the age of thirteen. Why should you have been given that and not me? You didn't even deserve it. You were not born to that throne.” He was pacing, angry. Han watched the duke unravelling. Trust Leia to find the raw spot and poke it.

“You're jealous?” She gave a disbelieving laugh. “Of what? Of a childhood devoid of freedom, of the loneliness and inevitability of duty or, perhaps, the pressure of responsibility for millions of lives? Which one were you hoping for most?” It angered her that people never understood that a position like hers was not fun and luxury. It came with sacrifices. The desire for power was a misguided one and it was saddening that the whole galaxy ran on it; power to control, power to influence. With power should come responsibility and service to others, she truly believed that, hoped she lived by it. It should not be an excuse for oppression and torment. Besides, Senate committee meetings; who actually enjoyed those things? Monotonous and long-winded affairs. She certainly did not jump out of bed eager to thrash out regional government issues with hundreds of individual planetary systems for hours. They were a necessary sufferance for democracy.

Han shifted uncomfortably where he stood. The level of the magnetic strip was a little too low for his height and he had to bend his knees just enough for them to hurt. Leia had the opposite problem. Her arms would soon go dead from being held at a higher angle. He had listened to her description of her royal position. He had never considered it from this point of view. He had assumed that because she was good at what she did, she must also enjoy it but was beginning to see there was more to it than that. She would never fail to fulfil her duties and responsibilities to others as she saw them, but he began to understand why she was so attracted to his adventurous nature, why she sometimes sighed when he told her he was leaving on one of his slightly dubious missions; not because she wholly disapproved but because half of her wanted to join in. She never spoke of it, just took the burden on her shoulders and moved forward.

I don't understand your jealousy and I refuse to believe that is the reason for all this,” she continued. The sentiment was juvenile and it was just this sort of hard-done-by attitude that allowed the seductiveness of the dark side to plant its seed in the mind. “House Organa has fostered a trusting relationship with House Alde. My father put your father in an influential position. It would all have come to you one day,” she affirmed. The duke, who was still pacing, turned angrily to face her.

“I didn't want to wait for your charity. I wanted the throne. I tried to secure it the usual way but you refused my proposals.” Leia lowered her head and shook it slowly in defeat. In hindsight, her intuition had served her well all those times.

“To be given the throne is a privilege that requires you to dedicate your life in service to your people in return, not subject them to a life of enslavement. The throne should really go to the best person to rule not to someone just because they were born to the right parents. You need to prove your worthiness and you're not doing a very good job of showing compassion so far.” Leia jerked her head in the general direction of the children. “You would simply have become a puppet for whoever has promised you these things.”

“Believe it or not, Organa, there are people who disagree with you there. People who believe in the royalist system, who believe that giving power to one pure bloodline cuts out the inexperienced and inefficient democratic time wasting and maintains order.” _Today Alderaan; tomorrow, the Empire_. Leia thought ruefully.

Han voiced what she thought.

“You don't think your business partners would give you a whole Empire do you? They'd use you as a mouthpiece then squash you like a bug when the time came. Don't think you're the first to make that mistake.” He had been listening to this idiot for ages and now wanted to cut to the chase. The duke turned to Han but pointed at Leia.

“You think she would have been better?” Han raised his eyebrows in silent affirmative consideration. “She isn't worthy of it. She has spent years on the pretence of humanitarian missions when all the time, she was running guns to the rebels. She's a glorified smuggler. Maybe that's why she has chosen you.” There was bitterness in his voice. “The throne was mine by right,” He looked at Leia again. “but you sacrificed Alderaan for your self-righteous cause and took that away from me. Unfortunately, your intention to sacrifice yourself along with it didn't work and he saved you,” He pointed at Han now. “forcing me to come up with other plans.” Leia looked pained.

“I simply sacrificed myself for the success of the mission. I never intended for Alderaan to suffer but it happened and it cannot be undone. Even if it could, you would not be in line for the throne...” Her voice trailed off and Han saw comprehension in her face. “But you're not a true member of House Alde are you?” Her recurring vision played over in her memory, his image and the crests suddenly becoming clear. “I'm not the only one with a hidden history. You're a Thul.” She didn't know the whys and the wherefores but was certain of it. The vision had warned her of their involvement, shown her the historical atrocity that came out of their alliance with the Sith – the battle against the Jedi. The duke's stance became proud, his chin raising at her realisation.

“I was fathered by a member of House Thul, unbeknown to anyone but my mother. She prepared me for my eventual ascension to the throne, feeding me with information she gleaned from my father's position as Bail Organa's aide. I have been biding my time,” The duke elaborated.

Han thought back to their conversation on the Falcon about the feudal history of Alderaan. Was Leia right about the Sith involvement in this facility? He didn't know the exact detail of her vision but she had that look suddenly that Luke sometimes got when information mysteriously revealed itself to him, distant but oddly probing at the same time. She looked the duke in the eye.

“The Sith have promised you a Senate seat and a profitable trade route... in return for...” Her eyes seemed to fog over. “the crystal and a reliable method of mind-control.” She refocussed, still looking deep into his eyes. “You have someone in the New Republic government.” Han tensed. This was all sounding like history repeating itself, just when they thought things were beginning to improve. Leia's warning of complacency had some foundation. 

The duke seemed satisfied with her summary of the situation. He moved closer until he was pressed threateningly up against her and spoke into her ear.

“Very good, but don't waste all that power on me. I need you to use it to get me what I want.” Leia met Han's eyes and simply stared. A blackness began to creep into her very being, chilling her.

“You need Luke,” She fixed Han's gaze. “And for that you need... No!” she breathed. Han watched the colour drain from her face and fear fill her eyes. He examined his bracelets more intently, hoping for inspiration as to how to break the magnetic connection. Her expression was unmistakeable. She needed help and quickly. Hurry up, Chewie, he thought desperately.

“Leia. Look at me,” he entreated. Her eyes refocussed on him, squinting as if it was hard to do. “It'll be Okay.” He tried to sound optimistic, to encourage her not to be frightened but she knew something he did not and she shook her head at him that all would not be well. 

The duke beckoned the guards and a low humming sound filtered from the corridor outside into Han's ears. Leia started to struggle against her restraints, yanking her arms down as hard as she could, twisting her body and pulling at them when the first attempt failed. She stared in panic at the doorway as the hum got louder and Han looked too, craning his head to see what was approaching.

“Pax, you don't need to do this,” she implored, returning to the more familiar name trying to remind his sub-conscious of their friendship. Her worst nightmare was about to be repeated but, as the interrogator droid floated into the room, its terrifying hum filling her ears and transporting her memory back to the Death Star, she realised this was an altogether different machine, more sophisticated, upgraded. The door slid shut behind it, closing them all in and the feeling of claustrophobia that Leia seemed to have developed in recent years began to suffocate her. She continued pulling down on her restraints, in the vain hope that somehow she would be stronger than the powerful magnet, feeling welts appearing on her wrists from the rubbing. Panic was not going to do her any good she tried to tell herself. Control and defiance; they had both served her well in the past. She stopped pulling.

“You won't get anything out of me with that,” she stated angrily. “Others have tried and failed.” Yes, that was probably enough defiance to make herself feel stronger. The duke raised an eyebrow.

“I am aware that you are one of the few people to resist one of these but this one is different, more powerful. I have been developing it and thought you would make an excellent test subject. Leia watched the liquid pain amplifier and hallucinogens trickle through tubes in the side of the droid, filling the syringe on its needle arm.

“Why don't you leave her alone?” Han drew the duke's attention to himself. “She doesn't know where Luke's put the crystal.” Leia's torture on the Death Star and her considerable resistance to its pain and mind-control were much whispered about in the Alliance, by everyone except her. She fought a silent personal battle with the experience, one that Han knew caused the nightmares that led to her walking the base in the middle of the night unable to sleep, pretending she had work to do, brushing off her meagre two hours sleep as if it were normal for her. She did not realise he knew about them but he did; had heard her crying in her sleep from the next berth on the Falcon and had gleaned a little information from Blake when he asked about her welfare. He never pressed Leia for information and did not want her to have to relive the horror in front of him now.

“If you must test that thing, test it on me,” he encouraged the duke.

“Han, no!” Leia beseeched. 

“I don't need any information from her General. I just need to activate some of that power of hers and call her brother.” The duke adjusted the controls on the droid as he spoke. Leia closed her eyes. She didn't want Luke to come now, hoped he had not heard her call him in the transport. He would walk into another trap as he had on Bespin.

“Someone's been feeding you Wampa dung, pal. She can't do that.” Han lied as casually as possible, putting a smirk on his face as if the duke's assumption was ridiculous. “Luke's long gone with your shiny ball and ain't coming back.” The duke looked at him, a thin smile on his lips.

“I've seen her use it, Solo. You forget I've watched her with that orb for years. But, even if you were right, her pain is going to be so considerable, Skywalker will feel it from whichever side of the galaxy he's decided to hide in.” Leia pressed her lips together and her brow furrowed. That was true. Luke would feel it, whether she called him or not. Han was not giving up. He had decided the duke was a self-pitying howlbelly and he would push the guy's buttons until he blew, buying Leia time to be rescued. A little of her Force potential on the magnetic strip console would be handy right about now, but he did not think her abilities worked in the same way as Luke's.

“So, you're going to pick on a girl?” Han emphasised, raising his eyebrows. “I thought guys like you were supposed to be honourable but you're just a whining coward. Picking on women and children make you feel big does it?” Leia knew what he was doing. She gave him a warning glare for him to stop it and mouthed _no_ behind the duke's back. He looked from her back to the duke. “Come on, big guy. You must hate me enough to want to give me some payback. It can't be easy for you – a beautiful woman like that choosing me over you. I mean, what does that really say about you?”

“I must admit, Solo,” the duke nodded, still adjusting levels on the side of the interrogator. “I would greatly enjoy killing you. I was going to save you for last but maybe I should make her watch you die first.”

“Don't listen to him, Pax,” Leia insisted. “He wouldn't last five minutes.” She was challenging, daring him to torture her instead, undoing what Han was trying to do. He spread his manacled hands out at her with a _what-the-hell-are-you-doing_ expression. She ignored him.

“Think what they would say about you,” she continued. “The man who managed to break me.”

“Leia. Stop it!” Han ordered. She didn't look at him.

“Perhaps you don't think you can do it or, maybe, you're afraid of me.” Her face mocked him. Han didn't understand it. Why was she signing her own death warrant? Why wouldn't she let him save her?

“Don't do this, Leia,” he pleaded as she won the duke's attention back.

“It's touching to listen to you two trying to save each other,” The duke mocked them both. “I think I'll just take her from you, Solo. Then I'll kill you and then her brother.” He directed the droid forwards and stood back to let it do its work. Its humming intensified and the needle arm extended towards Leia's manacled forearm. She looked over at Han almost apologetically, sympathetically, her body now calm.

_I love you_ , she mouthed as she closed her eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

Leia closed her eyes against Han's distress. If she could not prevent him from witnessing what was about to happen, she could at least block him out and pretend he was somewhere else. Fairly soon she would not be able to see anyway, maybe would not remember he existed. The liquid hallucinogens and nerve toxins were circulating, freezing cold in her veins and soon the pain would begin. The despair in his eyes told her he did not understand why she had done this, why she could not let him continue his gallant self-sacrifice, but her training in resistance techniques had helped her the last time and, perhaps, even her Force abilities, both of which he lacked. He would certainly die but she held a small glimmer of hope that she could endure the pain long enough for Luke to save them both.

She could hear Han yelling, somewhere in the distance as the mind altering drugs took away the control of her limbs and she struggled to remain standing. _Luke_ she thought her brother's name into nowhere. He would come for her whether it was a trap or not so, before she lost her mind as well, there was something she wanted to do. Her memory traced the route they had taken through the underground cave, picturing where guards had been placed, the number of doors in each corridor, the number of corridors, until it reached the door behind which they were trapped; visualising the position of everyone inside. _Leia. I'm coming. Hold on._ Luke answered. She snapped her eyes open just as the second needle entered her arm, injecting her with the all too familiar pain serum, a chemical burn appearing at the entry site.

Her muscles spasmed involuntarily, making her body rigid, her face contorting with pain. She could hear herself screaming now. Every nerve in her body felt like it had been dipped in acid and set alight, an inferno searing up her arm and burning every synapse in her brain. Either the pain or the hallucinogens, one or the other, brought on the vision. Temporarily free of the manacles, she fought her way through the smoke of Alderaan's past, stepping over the burning bodies of both Jedi and Sith alike. She moaned with deep-seated, unbearable pain and checked herself. No, it was her other self, back in the cell. Bile filled her mouth either from the pain or the smell of burning bodies. She could no longer tell the difference. The figure of the duke drifted into focus through the smoke and she headed towards him with purpose, grabbing her arm as the introduction of more toxins back in the cell caused the intense pain she had foreseen. Alderaan's destruction would soon be upon her and, when it happened, she was going to take the duke and the House of Thul with her as her ancestors had done. Stumbling and fighting to stand in the expected earthquake, she clutched the duke's uniform in a tight grip.

“You should join me Vader's daughter. We could rule the galaxy together,” his voice echoed.

“I will die first and I'm taking you with me,” she heard herself savage.

As the ground opened up in her envisioned environment to swallow her in its molten lava core, she pulled the duke with her, watching as their flesh began to burn. In her cell, her skin appeared to blister and she fought the hallucination in her mind as her body gave up. _Luke, hurry._

When Han had heard brief mention of Leia's torture in the past, he had never imagined something as horrible as he was witnessing. He was finding it hard to believe this had been done to her by her own father. It was no wonder she could not forgive him as readily as Luke had. Watching her suffer like this was worse than having to go through it himself and he was filled with anger, at the duke for hurting her, at himself for not protecting her and at Leia for throwing herself on her sword.

“Are you ready to tell me where the Jedi has taken the Star?” the duke asked her, not really sounding like he expected an answer. Leia managed to raise her head and look at him. Was she laughing? Han was flabbergasted. It was just discernible as a laugh. 

“You need to move,” Leia whispered to the duke. “or you're going to die,” then she lost consciousness.

#

Chewbacca fired bolts from his bowcaster, making every shot count, clearing any stormtroopers Luke did not clear with the wave of his hand. Although they had traced Han's distress signal to the cave and had landed the Falcon on top of the rocks surrounding it totally unseen, Luke made no attempt at stealth now, walking boldly down the centre of the cave, hood raised and robes flowing. A forward thrust of his hand as he approached the hatchway to the base, buckled the thick door and ripped it from its rock frame, the whine of stressed metal echoing round the damp cavern.

Chewbacca kept his distance, covering Luke's back. He only needed to fire occasionally as Luke moved through the corridors like an invisible tornado of which he was the epicentre, hurling troopers and security forces away from him and leaving them unconscious. Chewbacca picked off the unfortunate few who chanced into the corridor after he had passed by.

Luke tried to clear his mind of everything but Leia's memory map she had been smart enough to send him before the nightmare he had foreseen in the Dagobah cave had begun. Unfortunately, he was also feeling her pain and seeing her hallucinations and compartmentalised them, concentrating his Force power on ensuring clear passage through the corridors.

From a door just to the left of him a young officer in a security forces uniform came out to find the source of the commotion and now raised his weapon. Luke gestured with his hand, raising the officer off his feet and choking him, dropping him again when he felt him lose consciousness. His intention was not to kill unless it was absolutely necessary as he did not know which of the Alderaanian security forces were imposters and which were being unwillingly influenced. 

_Hold on_ , he thought to his sister. He felt nothing in return, her hallucinations weak and his sense of her fading. She was losing her fight. He picked up his pace, pausing outside a blank, unidentified doorway, shifting his gaze from the floor ahead to the door itself. This was the one.

“Stand back, Chewie,” he motioned Chewbacca. Pushing his palm forward, he imagined the door as soft, pliable material, moulding itself in answer to his demands. It buckled and whined, propelling inwards at such force it embedded itself in the wall opposite, taking with it a security officer and the caped figure of Duke Delcar Alde. Surprise slowed the second guard and Luke dismissed his intended attack with a flick of his hand, knocking him out against the left hand wall.

He walked purposefully towards his sister, waving his hand again to disable the magnetic strip console, releasing Han and Leia from their prison. Leia's limp body crumpled to the floor and he crouched beside her, raising her head and shoulders up with one arm as Han ran to her side and grabbed her hand.

“Leia.” Han tried to raise her. He looked at Luke's hooded face. Luke seemed to be scanning her body for damage with his free hand moving quickly across each limb, inches from her. “Kid, tell me she's alright,” he demanded reassurance but, when Luke did not reply, he rubbed her hand as if trying to warm her up. He felt her fingers twitch. It was almost undetectable and, unsure whether it was a response to his touch or merely a reflex, he peered at her pallid face just as her eyes flickered open weakly and she looked at her brother.

“What took you so long?” she scolded breathlessly. Luke formed a thin smile.

“Your map was a little fuzzy,” he chided in return. A tiny smile crept at the corners of her mouth and she swore at him – in her head, as she drifted back into unconsciousness. Luke looked worried. He turned to Han.

“She needs medical attention urgently.” Han moved to pick her up but before he had a chance, Chewbacca growled at them to get out of the way and scooped her effortlessly up in his furry arms. Han knew his Wookie friend well enough not to argue. Leia's self-appointed woolly protector had taken over and even he would not get in the way. Chewbacca's superior strength meant he could run faster with her anyway. He retrieved a blaster from the unconscious guard, glancing back at the crumpled and bleeding body of the duke. He was about to leave him, whatever his status but Leia's voice in his subconscious halted him and he rolled his eyes. She would have checked if he was alive before she left. He felt the duke's neck for a pulse. He was dead. Han was not sorry.

“Well, she told you to move, pal,” he said under his breath.

Chewbacca jogged as quickly as he could, Leia in his arms, the others following. Han was painfully aware of the urgency of her situation but something was niggling at him, his promise to Leia playing at the back of his mind.

“Wait!” he shouted to the others as they got to the exit hatchway. “I need to do something.” He had seen a conduit further back that looked like it had power cables running from it and ran back to find it. Shielding his eyes and firing his blaster, he exploded a hole in the side of the outer container. As he had suspected, the damage shut off the power, opening the doors to some of the hatchways and blank doors, releasing the children held behind them. 

“Han!” Luke shouted. “We need to leave now.” Han checked the children were beginning to come out of the cells and then ran to catch up with Luke. He resolved that he had unfinished business here but, right now, Leia was a priority.

C-3PO's reaction at the sight of his mistress on their return to the Falcon, was not unexpected and Artoo whistled pitifully.

“Oh, Princess Leia!” 3PO exclaimed, waving his arms. “Chewbacca. Somebody. Tell me what's going on.” He followed them down the corridor, no one responding to his enquiry. “No one tells me anything. I'm always the last to know.” Chewbacca pushed past him and went straight to the life support bay, placing Leia gently on the bunk. He growled mournfully to the others that she was in a very bad way and freezing cold. 3PO blustered in the corridor, craning his metal body to look past them, curiously. “What's happening? Master Luke. Please tell me if the Princess is alright.”

“3PO it would take too long. She needs medical treatment and we're going to get it. Why don't you find some blankets for her,” Luke suggested, to give the droid a job. He tried to move in to assess the situation but had trouble getting round Chewbacca who almost completely filled the med bay and was extremely reluctant to leave. He turned to Han for assistance. Han wanted to help too but the three of them and a droid fighting over looking after her wasn't helping. Luke was the best one to take care of that. 

“Chewie. Come and help me,” he insisted. Chewbacca shook his head and roared. “Chewie, you're not helping. Let Luke do his thing. I need you in the cockpit,” Han ordered his friend. Chewbacca looked at Leia and back at Han, then followed him out of the med bay.

Luke grabbed the pile of blankets that 3PO had brought, covered Leia and wrapped her burnt arm and sore wrists with bacta patches from the med kit. Sending 3PO away on another errand, he pulled the fold out seat from the wall and sat next to the bunk, checking readings from the life support data computer overhead. She was barely alive. 

“Where are you going Leia?” he asked quietly, placing his hand gently on her forehead. _There are people here that love you. Don't leave,_ he thought. He rested his head on the side of the bunk for a moment, exhausted from his exertion. There was no time for proper meditation that usually made him feel revitalised, it would take a matter of minutes to get to Maz's castle and medical assistance. A hand rested on his shoulder and Han's voice was soft but concerned.

“How's she doing?” He looked at the life support data screen, flicking through the data with his other hand.

“She's not good,” Luke was honest. Han took a deep, steeling breath in and swallowed hard. “She needs proper medical attention.” 

“We're landing shortly, taking her to an old residence Maz leant me. It's out of the way, where she'll be safe. There's a med droid available there.” Luke nodded. “I was intending to borrow the place later so it's a bit rustic but it should be more or less ready.” He paced backwards and forwards through the med bay door, running his hand nervously through his hair, rambling thoughts spilling out. Looking at Leia, her skin ashen and her body drained of life, he wanted more than anything for her to wake up and yell at him for something.

“I can't understand why she did this. She just threw herself on the mercy of that maniac for me, knowing what it was going to be like.”

“Of course she did,” Luke said confidently. “She loves you. Are you really surprised she did it?” Han listened, examining Luke's face. Perhaps he wasn't surprised, he was just in denial.

“I asked her to marry me,” he announced to Luke ruefully. “but then this happened.” Luke turned to look sympathetically at him. “I thought Maz's old place would please her. I was gonna take her there in a couple of days for an escape from all this but now, it's all different.” Luke could feel his friend's distress. If Han was a more emotional man, he may have cried about now but he just looked thin lipped and agitated.

“That's great, Han. Hold on to those thoughts. She needs you to keep them going. We'll fix this,” he reassured him, standing and giving Han's shoulder a firm, bolstering squeeze. Han took his hand and slapped him on the upper arm.

“OK. Yeah, we'll fix it.” He smiled briefly and breathed out heavily. Luke watched the Han Solo, completely unphased expression cross his face but knew inside he wanted to punch holes in every panel in the Falcon. Chewbacca growled their arrival at their destination over the comm. Han gestured to Leia with his finger.

“Get her ready, I'll send Chewie back up for her. It'll be quicker than getting the hover-sled out.” Luke bowed his head in acceptance of his instruction and began separating the wires and tubes from the med computer ready for transport as Han ran down the corridor to the cockpit.


	32. Chapter 32

The night air was cold when they all got outside, a slight wind transporting the icy chill through their clothes. Luke looked around him as he came down the ramp. The landing platform was in the large courtyard of a small but picturesque castle, imposing towers and balconies festooning the walls and the large stones of its architecture seemingly held together with cascades of climbing plants. It looked like an ancient, undiscovered relic but for the decorative flame torches that lined their entrance and the lighting coming from inside the structure that indicated life inside. The whole building was nestled in a protective circle of small, lush mountains and built into the side of one. The calling of forest animals was the only sound Luke could hear. It was beautiful and peaceful.

The diminutive figure of Maz Kanata was waiting for them as they disembarked.

“I didn't know you would be here,” Han greeted her. She waved a dismissive hand as if it were nothing.

“I had to bring the medical droid. When you said it was urgent, I wanted to get it here quickly.” She glanced at Chewbacca carrying Leia in his arms, saw the severity of the situation.

“Hurry, this way.” She marched off, beckoning them to follow. 

Leading them through wide, arched stone corridors and up deep steps, they eventually turned into a room where a medical droid and equipment was waiting and settled Leia into the large bed at one end. 

The inside of the castle, although seemingly open to the elements at various points where the balconies overhung the courtyard and the outside face of the building, was strangely warm, its lighting bright and cosy and comforting fires burning in large stone fireplaces in rooms they had passed on the way. The paintings, hangings and ornaments were few but Luke noted their quality and appreciated the keen eye of their collector.

The droid began its work, helped by Mala, the Twi'lek girl from Maz's bar and another young humanoid girl. Han paced again as they waited for the report from the droid, splitting his route between the chamber and the balcony attached, his hand making a mess of his hair as Leia was connected to wires and tubes for life support.

“I had no idea those beasts were here the whole time,” Maz stated in disgust. “I pride myself in knowing what's going on. I will have to step up my informants.” She was frustrated. “The Adronian Jungle you said Chewie?” Chewbacca nodded. Maz shook her head. “No one goes near that place. That will have to change now.”

“From what we can tell, they have been fairly secretive all over,” Luke reassured her. “They kept their operations small and scattered. If it hadn't been for Leia's tenacity, we might not have uncovered what was going on.” Han held his arm out towards the bed.

And look where it's got her,” he said angrily. Maz looked at him empathetically.

“Han, she's been fighting slavers even before she was fighting the Empire. You didn't expect her to drop it once she'd picked up the scent did you?” Han stopped pacing and looked at Maz, considering her matriarchal comment.

“No,” he sighed.

“It's unfortunate that her friend ended up mixed up in it,” Maz continued.

“Some friend,” Han snorted.

The medical droid interrupted them, its mechanically produced voice delivering the much awaited report.

“The princess' condition is critical. I can find no physical damage but, for some reason, she is not responding to stimuli. I am afraid there is nothing more I can do for her.” The droid moved back from the bed to allow Han and Luke to stand either side of it. 

Han pulled a chair out with his foot and sat on it, holding Leia's lifeless hand in both of his. The sense of grief he was beginning to feel made every minute thing much more noticeable. He studied the thinness of her hand and how the bones underneath the skin formed lines on the back of it, how her nails lengthened her fingers. Her body, stripped of her outer clothing so that the sensors could be attached, dressed in her basics with a blanket over her, seemed so tiny now in the large bed. It was hard to believe, looking at her, that such a small frame was capable of such ferocity. He looked at the detail of her face. The hydro-steamer had made a quick job of cleaning the dirt and dust from it so that her wounds could be dressed. Her simple beauty regime kept her skin pure, the odd freckle and blemish making her who she was, her chocolate eyes hidden behind her eyelids and long eyelashes.

“This isn't happening,” he whispered. “Luke. Do something,” he pleaded with his future brother in law. “Please.”

Luke had been considering the problem himself. He was feeling desperate deep inside. His sister was dying and he was sure there was something he ought to be able to do. If Ben or Yoda were here, they would know the answer but since he and Leia had been given their sibling revelation, Ben and Yoda had left them alone. He had been reading lots of historical accounts of what was apparently possible with the Force but hadn't witnessed any of it or tried it himself. He considered Han's face while he mused.

“There is something. I don't know if I can do it and there are risks,” he informed Han.

“Are the risks greater than this?” Han gestured to Leia. “She's dying.”

Luke shrugged. He didn't know what might happen but it probably couldn't be worse than this.

“Then do it, kid,” Han encouraged earnestly. Chewbacca growled an agreement. Maz stepped forward, touching Luke on the arm.

“You have the power within you,” she assured him. “Believe in it and use the light.” Luke looked at her with fresh eyes. Had she met Yoda? She certainly sounded like him and, now that he thought about it, her appearance was rather reminiscent of him too. Maz turned to Han.

“Ready?” he asked Han. Han nodded again. Luke placed his hand just above Leia's forehead and shut his eyes. Now was the time for the belief in the Force that Yoda spoke of so frequently. He did believe. He believed that he did not want to lose his sister. He believed in what he had seen accomplished by the Force in the last few years. He believed in the strength that had grown inside him, especially since facing their father and resisting the Dark Side above Endor. Above all else, he believed in the love he had for the people in this room and he let it fill him, slowing his breathing and disappearing inside himself. 

He entered a featureless environment, completely white. He could see Leia up ahead of him, dressed in a customary simple white dress, facing away from him. He called her name but she seemed distracted by something and did not hear the first time. _Leia_ , he called again. This time she turned her head, her smile broadening when she saw him. She turned to meet his approach. _Where are you going? Come back with me._ He encouraged. She continued to smile and took his offered arm. He led her back the way he had come, although he had no idea of the direction. He just imagined Han and the others waiting for them. Their progress was slow as if something was holding them there. He looked down at her face and she returned an accepting look as if she were letting him know it was alright for him to leave her. He frowned. _I'm not leaving you here. You need to help me OK?_ She tilted her head at him, smiled, nodded and they continued walking.

Han thought about Maz's comment and the conversation he had had with her in the bar about how he could help Leia. He watched Luke's face, thinking of his love for her and hoping against hope that somehow Luke could tap into his feelings and use them. Maz was watching Luke's hand above Leia's head with a satisfied expression. Han turned to see what had caught her interest. A light shone from Luke's palm, lighting Leia's face, increasing in intensity until it had spread across most of her upper body. He had no idea what Luke was doing but it wasn't for him to question it any more. He had been derisive of the Force a few years earlier but now he had learned to keep quiet. He had his own faith that, whatever Luke was doing, would work.

After what seemed to Han like an age, Luke opened his eyes and removed his hand, the light fading from the room. Han looked enquiringly at him. “Luke?” 

Luke took a deep breath, looking strained. He had managed to bring her back to a point he was satisfied with, had felt the Force healing her nerve endings, eradicating the emotional pain that would come with memory. That was all he could do without risking her mind or her life.

“I think it's going to be alright. She won't feel the pain of the experience but I didn't want to risk damaging her memories by trying to remove this one. We'll just have to wait for her now.” He sat on the edge of the bed, taking Leia's other hand. They sat quietly for a long while until Han sighed heavily. 

“If we get through this, I was going to ask if you could marry us,” he said to Luke. “Thought I might as well ask you now, whatever happens. I think she would like that and Maz said there's an old Jedi shrine at the top of this mountain. Sounded appropriate.” Maz nodded in agreement. “I haven't asked her but I'm sure it's what she would want.” He was rambling again, he could hear himself but was trying to be regain some optimism.

“It would be my honour,” Luke smiled. “Better ask her, though, when she wakes up or we could both be in trouble,” he teased to lighten the mood. Han smiled. 

“Afterwards, I told her I would show her the beaches and crystal swamps on Corellia, maybe visit Coronet City and take her to some fancy restaurants.” Luke smiled.

“Sounds great. She'll love that Han.” He appreciated the thought Han had obviously put into all of this.

“Giant flowers of Tamborra Major,” Leia's weak and husky voice added, her fingers tightening on both their hands. Everyone in the room brightened and the medical droid moved to check readouts on its data console. She opened her eyes, blinking to focus. She felt like she had lead weights on her eyelids. Han leant forward, a big smile on his face.

“You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. I thought I'd lost you,” he kissed her hand and stroked her hair back from her face.

“You can't get rid of me that easily.” Her speech was still laboured. “You asked me to marry you and I'm going to hold you to it, flyboy.” She tried to smile but it did not really work. She turned her head to look at her brother, pulling his hand so that he leant down closer to her. “Thank you,” she breathed in his ear. He smiled and sat back up.

“Anytime,” he teased.

“Did I hear you insult my map, Skywalker?” she chided, remembering his comment in the cell. He grinned.

“Did I hear you call me something in foul, unprincess-like language, Organa?” he teased in return. Now she managed to smile. She closed her eyes again. Her eyelids were 

“She's stable now. All life signs normal,” the medical droid reported. Maz patted Luke's arm, admiration on her face. 

“I knew you could do it,” she smiled proudly.

“I'm going to make sure she stays asleep for a while,” Luke told the rest of them. “She'll be able to make a full recovery. I estimate she should be awake again in approximately three days.” He turned to the medical droid. “Keep her on life support until she wakes up and let me know if anything changes.”

“Yes, sir,” the mechanical voice replied. Luke waved a hand over Leia's face, putting her in a deep sleep.

“Right,” Han jumped up, feeling a new lease of life. “If we've got three days, there's some stuff I need to do.” He looked round the room, pointing at 3PO. “Golden Rod. Get Commander Blake here as soon as possible. Leia's going to need her.”

“Yes, sir,” 3PO didn't argue. He left the room. “Come on, Artoo,” he called to his counterpart over his shoulder.

“Chewie. I need to do something important for Leia. I'm going to need your help.” Chewbacca growled and nodded. “Luke.” He paused, smiled appreciatively and reached over to shake his hand. He wanted to thank him but knew it was unnecessary. Leia was Luke's sister. He wanted to help her as much as Han did. Still, he would be forever grateful the kid had some power. “I have a quick errand to run then I wondered if you would come with me on a quick trip to Chandrila. There's something I need to do in person.” Luke was curious.

“Of course.” He didn't press the issue. Han would explain in his own time.

“Maz, can you keep an eye on Leia until Commander Blake gets here?” Maz nodded. 

“You've got your old sparkle back,” she cackled. “Of course. You don't need to ask me.” Han smiled appreciatively.

“Come on, Chewie,” he beckoned the large Wookie and swept out of the room on a mission.


	33. Chapter 33

Han landed the Falcon gently in the mossy jungle clearing, using the same spot Luke and Chewbacca had found, as close to the hidden experimental base as possible. Powering the Falcon down, reducing the lighting so as not to draw any more attention, he pushed out of his seat and walked purposefully round the ship, grabbing a couple of blasters and clipping them into their holsters, checking that the replacement blaster power cells were safely tucked into their clips on his jacket breast where he liked to keep them, and picking up a cluster of explosive charges on a long belt holder. He did all this without pausing. He had promised Leia that they would come back for the children. They were the reason she had done all this in the first place and it was important to her. Not that his conscience wouldn't have compelled him to come back anyway, but a promise was a promise and he wanted to do this for her.

He hit the hatch switch and lowered the ramp, drawing one of his blasters before he exited, checking the vicinity for trouble. He hoped that, after the earlier chaos, there would not be too many guards to deal with. Chewbacca followed, bowcaster drawn and levelled at the undergrowth.

They made their way down to the cave, searching round for signs of life. Han checked the few bodies of stormtroopers on the ground for signs of life. They were all victims of Chewbacca's bow and there was no sign of any that Luke had just rendered unconscious. Blaster trained ahead of him, Han did a sweep of the cave. He had expected some of the children he released earlier to be evident but they were nowhere to be seen. 

They made their way into the base through the now gaping hole that had been the hatchway, opening each door or looking through windows, systematically, as they went through each corridor. 

Something catching his attention, he held a hand up to stop Chewbacca, listening intently. The haunting sound of crying echoed faintly through the metal hallway. The doors in this corridor were all open and he checked each room was empty as he passed until he looked round the door of one to find a huddle of children. They cowered at the sight of him, blaster in hand. He holstered it quickly.

“It's okay. We're here to help.” He held an empty hand up to reassure them. Meeting eyes with a lad he assumed was the eldest of the group, he decided to give him the job of leader. “Can you get these kids back up to the cave?” he asked. The lad nodded. “Do that and wait for us. We're going to take you out of here.” The boy ushered the children out of the room, encouraging the ones who were the most upset. 

Han and Chewbacca continued deeper into the base, reaching the corridor where the conditioning had been taking place. Looking through the first window, Han could see children still in front of screens, as Leia had described. He found the control to open the door and entered the room, sweeping his blaster muzzle round quickly, looking for any straggling guards. There were none. He motioned to Chewbacca to find the controls for the vid-screens and, making their way round the room until they reached a console at the front, they found the screen flickering, showing what was being fed through the headsets. He stopped to watch for a while, curious as to what was being shown to them. He needed to gather as much information as he could before he left here to provide to Leia and the New Republic. It looked like a fast playing propaganda news report, images of Alliance battles interspersed with symbols signifying death and pain. The images had been doctored to show Alliance troops carrying out mass shootings of civilians, including children. It was not an unusual form of conditioning or even a very original one but Han found the images disturbing anyway even though he knew they were not real. He did not want to imagine what damage they were doing to the children. 

His anger rising, he slammed his hand down on a button he assumed would cut the feed to the vid-screens. Lights switched off in front of the children and, slowly, one by one, they began to become focussed on their surroundings, looking dazed and bewildered.

While Chewbacca watched the door, Han went round the room, detaching wires and headsets from the children, ripping some of them out of their consoles, talking gently to them as he did so. They were naturally nervous of him as he moved round them and he made every effort not to let his disgust at the situation make his body language intimidating. When he had released them all from their electronic prisons, he gathered them all together.

“Listen. I haven't got time to explain now but what's been done to you here is wrong. We are here to take you back to your homes.” He looked round at the huddle, the expectant, frightened faces. Some children cuddled others, some looked towards the ominous woolly figure of Chewbacca. “Don't worry about him.” Han gestured in Chewbacca's direction. “He's a friend. I want you to make your way back up to the cave. You'll find some other kids there. Wait with them while we help the others and we will take you out of here.” The children made their way out of the room and up the corridor, following his instructions. They were too scared not to, he imagined, in too much of a state of suggestion that they would probably follow anyone's instruction at this point.

They released other children from electro-shock machines, the ones he had spotted earlier. Thankfully there were only three in this room and the machines had lost power so the kids were just sitting in situ, waiting for rescue. He sympathised with their tired faces. He had felt like he had been dropped from a great height onto a hard surface when it happened to him and he was a large, strong man. These were frail, mostly starving children. He felt a bit queasy thinking about it.

His last stop was the room just before the one they had been held in. This one held their transport travelling companions. As he released the electronic lock and slid the door open, the faces of at least one child lit up and that child ran straight to him for a hug.

“Jak?” he asked the little girl. She looked up at him and nodded. He had hoped he had recognised the right child. He had no experience with children, showing his awkwardness as he patted her back. Giving these kids the same instruction, he and Chewbacca searched round the rest of the corridors for stragglers.

“Want to do something really satisfying Chewie?” he asked his friend as they reached the end of their search and began to return to the surface. Chewbacca growled an enquiry. Han removed the explosives belt and held it up. “I want to blow this place to hell,” he said with conviction. Chewbacca agreed. “If we place these carefully, we can hit the first one with a good shot and set off a chain reaction. That way we can get the kids out of danger first.” He passed Chewbacca the belt. He knew what he had in mind and was certain it would work.

They strategically placed the explosives en route back to the cave, gathering the group of some forty children on the way through. Chewbacca led the way up the rocks to the Falcon, Han bringing up the rear with Jak, a little, vice-like fist clutching the side of his jacket. He looked down occasionally to check on the child, mildly embarrassed by the attention of the little attachment.

Filing them all onto the Falcon, he sat them on the floor in the central lounge area, stepping over them with his long stride and making his way to the cockpit with Chewbacca. What they were going to do with them all, he didn't know. He had not planned that far ahead. He just wanted to get them back to the castle and then he was sure Leia would come up with a sensible idea when she woke up. He just hoped he did not have to look at her expectant, large eyes and tell her she couldn't adopt them. He sent a message to Luke to expect them and raised the Falcon gently off it's landing spot, manoeuvring it carefully over the trees and coming down low again in front of the cave. He could not come in too low because of the dense undergrowth but he had allowed for that in his placement of his last explosive charge. Dropping the Falcon's guns from its underside, he fired, hitting the charge first time, and pulled the Falcon up and back out of range of the ensuing chain reaction. It happened just as he had hoped, in fact, better than he had hoped. Each charge setting off the next one. He could trace the line of the mini explosions by the disruption of the ground above from his cockpit view and the mouth of the cave itself disappeared in a pile of rubble, earth and foliage, a fitting grave for Leia's childhood friend. _Good riddance to Imperial rubbish_ he thought to himself, turned the Falcon and headed for their temporary home.


	34. Chapter 34

Han made his way straight to the makeshift med bay chamber where Leia was recovering. Chewbacca chose to remain on the Falcon, not fancying the trappings of the human beds in the castle.

“Maz has gone back to the cantina. Says she'll return in the morning to greet Commander Blake who is en route,” Luke reported when Han joined him on the chamber balcony. Han was looking exhausted, he noticed. It had been an eventful week all in all and he hadn't done much other than rush from one crisis to another. “How are you doing?” he asked him, concerned. Han sighed.

“I'll be alright, kid. Just want this all to be over. I've managed to find all those kids a bed. We'll figure out what to do with them later, I guess,” his mood was low.

“I'm sure we will but I'm more concerned about you,” Luke brought him back on topic, looking inquisitively into his friend's face. Han leaned on the stone balustrade of the balcony and looked out over the courtyard and the Falcon parked below. He twisted his mouth crookedly in thought. He had never been one to dwell on what was bothering him, or one to feel comfortable talking to anyone about worries but Luke was a good friend and, even though he was so much younger, he had a wisdom, like his sister, beyond his years. He had acted like Luke's big brother in the past and now, it seemed natural to tell Luke his concerns in return.

“I let her down,” he said frankly. “Back there, in the base.”

“Why do you think that?” Luke enquired gently.

“I didn't protect her. Left her to the mercy of those...” he couldn't find a suitable word for the odd coupling of Alderaanian chimeras and imperial mercenaries. “I left her to them on Bespin too.” He ran his hand over his face as if to clear the frustration.“Han, you couldn't do anything else. Leia's been battling this sort of thing long before she met you. She's clever. She will have made what she felt was the best choice.”

“She saved my life. Again,” Han observed.

“You've saved her life a few times too,” Luke reminded him.

“Have I?” Han couldn't see past the last two failures.

“You saved her on Hoth,” Luke encouraged. Leia would probably have stayed in the command centre until she was buried alive in the snow had Han not come back and insisted she leave with him. “You stopped her assassination and got her off Chandrila,” Luke continued “You protected her on Endor.” Han looked sideways at him.

“She got shot and nearly ended up a permanent tree dweller,” he reminded Luke.

“That last one was her fault,” Luke insisted, calmly. “Without you, Yavin would have probably been destroyed like Alderaan with her on it and, if you really press her, she'd have to give you the Death Star rescue too.” Han smiled a little at this. It was a running battle between the two of them as to who saved who in that escapade. Luke smiled too, knowing what Han was thinking. “We've all saved each other at one time or another in the last four years and it probably won't stop any time soon. Just remember it's not always your responsibility. We can't always be there for each other. Besides, if it hadn't been for your love for her, I might not have been able to save her today.” Han thought for a moment.

“I still think she's notched up more saves than me.” Han pinched his lips together.

“Well don't let her know that,” Luke teased. “She'll rib you about it for ever.” They both laughed and Luke saw Han relax his shoulders. “Get some sleep, Han. We've an early start to Chandrila in the morning.” He put a reassuring hand on Han's upper arm.

“I'm going to stay here for a bit but, yeah. I'll rest,” he agreed. Luke smiled and left him to his thoughts.

Han watched lights blinking softly on the side of the Falcon for a few more moments then went inside. Leia looked peaceful but white as a sheet. He propped a pillow up slightly on the head of the bed and lay beside her on top of the covers, his legs crossed at the ankles, his arm over the back of her pillow, resting on her shoulder. He stroked her hair gently with his other hand, resolving to sit with her a while then go and get some sleep but his body had other ideas and he was asleep where he sat before he knew it. 

#

The shimmering, pitted bulk of the Vohemar dropped Eldon Blake at the location of Maz's castle bar, where she had been provided with transport to the mountain retreat. She had found Maz to be very accommodating and highly organised, a trait her disciplined military personality appreciated, although she had been unable to stop staring at the strange little figure for some time after meeting her. Luke had given her a description of Maz before she got there so she could seek her out upon arrival but she had not been ready for the experience. She had a feeling that, despite her size, Maz was someone not to be trifled with. Much like her current employer now she thought about it.

She looked up from the courtyard as she was led toward the steps of the castle entrance, marvelling at the patterns of the hanging vegetation and the supporting curved balconies which gave the building an oddly organic look. The Millennium Falcon had left early that morning, taking Luke and Han to Chandrila, the Commander had kept her informed of their itinerary and had given her instructions to carry out while they were gone. She hefted her heavy hold-all further onto her shoulders as she followed a Twi'lek girl inside and through the winding, wide corridors. She took in the yellow hue of the huge stones that made up the castle structure, the tapestries and paintings tastefully hanging on some of the walls. She had never been anywhere like this before, being used to a more utilitarian military environment. While some had been housed in old structures, abandoned by the previous inhabitants of remote planets, none had been quite like this. 

The Twi'lek girl paused outside a doorway and stood aside, motioning her to enter. Thanking her, she stepped across the threshold into the stone chamber. The aesthetics were a strange mix of ancient and technological with heavy wooden, ornately carved furniture melding with the contemporary medical equipment. A large stone archway led out onto a balcony overlooking the courtyard and, while the archway was open to the elements the room was kept at a pleasing temperature by a fire in the large fireplace. She drew a deep breath as she saw the princess laid out in the high bed on the far side of the room, wires and tubes attached for life support. The medical droid hovered about, sorting equipment and monitoring read-outs. 

She dumped her bag just inside the doorway and went to the side of the bed to make an assessment. When Luke had explained what had happened to the princess, she had not expected her to be in such a fragile state, a shell of the person she was used to seeing throw her large personality around the base. Her brow furrowed but only marginally. Luke had requested, on the princess' behalf, that she take charge and that is what she would do.

“May I see the read-outs please,” she more instructed than asked the medical droid, holding out her hand for the necessary data pad. The droid handed over the required information and turned back to sorting. She studied the medical data, life signs, temperature readings all constantly updating on the screen. All seemed fine. She handed the pad back to the droid. Spotting the bacta pads on Leia's arm and wrists, she lifted the edge of the one on her arm to examine the wound, exposing the chemical burn which was starting to show the effects of the healing patch. She replaced it securely. There did not seem to be any other damage. Luke had explained about the Force sleep he had induced to help Leia's mental recovery and, looking at her now, she certainly appeared to be sleeping deeply. Blake made a quiet laughing snort to herself. Luke had said three days, but if she knew her employer at all, and she was confident that even after just a few months, she did, it would be less. She would get her bag to her room, report her arrival to Luke and Han and start her work before the princess woke up and required her assistance. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of whirring droid parts.

“Oh, Commander Blake. I have been expecting you,” C3PO greeted. “Commander Skywalker and General Solo instructed me to give you every assistance. I am at your service.” 

Blake found 3PO mildly amusing. She half expected him to bow as he said this. She had never come across a droid quite like 3PO, his personality almost human. The princess certainly trusted him and treated him like just another employee, accepting his foibles like she would any member of her personnel, sharing a discreet smirk with her behind General Solo's back when 3PO got under his skin and the General treated him like an annoying rash that would not go away.

“Thank you, 3PO,” she acknowledged “Come with me. We have a lot to get done. First we need to clear the princess' Senate reports, her things need to be brought up here and organised for her recovery, I understand we have forty guests to make comfortable and then,” she paused to let all this sink in “you can help me co-ordinate some troop movements.” 3PO's expressionless face managed surprise. 

“Troop movements? Me?” His computer generated voice took on a higher pitch. She raised both ash blonde eyebrows as she grabbed her bag.

“Yes, 3PO. You,” she smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

As Blake had predicted, Leia was awake by the end of the second day and 3PO fetched her to her bedside. She asked about Han and Luke.

“General Solo had an errand to run and Commander Skywalker accompanied him. They are expected back tomorrow,” she reported. “You were supposed to sleep a little longer,” Blake chastised her. 

“I've been asleep long enough,” Leia dismissed. “I need to get up.” She had already persuaded the medical droid to remove all the wires and tubes before Blake had arrived and was now attempting, although struggling, to get out of bed.

“Just take it easy,” Blake held her palm up to stop her. “You're still weak.” Leia sighed with frustration. She sat on the edge of the bed, screwing the covers up into little balls under her fists. She was not used to being incapacitated and really disliked the feeling. Blake understood how she must be feeling. Sitting still was not a natural state for Leia. She looked up at Blake.

“Please help me, Blake. I can't sit here any more. There is work to do and I need to sort myself out. I must look awful.” She ran her hand over her hair which was a much messier version of the hairstyle she had put it in three days ago. Everything started to flood back into her head. “What about the children? We have to help them.” Blake looked at her a moment then passed her a robe, beckoning her with a finger and holding out a hand to assist her off the bed. 

Leia was curious. Wrapping the robe tightly round herself she gripped Blake's arm and slid off the bed, feeling the weakness in her legs. They made their way down the corridor to a large room full of furniture where food had been laid out on a long table at the far end. Her face lit up. All the children were relaxing in various parts of the room, playing with toys, looking at data pads, talking to each other. They had all been provided with baths and clean clothes. Leia looked at Blake, silently asking for all the details. “General Solo went back for them the night you arrived here,” Blake explained. Leia smiled, looking back at the children, leaning her hand on the stone wall next to her for support. Of course he had. “Some of them were in quite a bad state. We have put them on a programme of re-conditioning therapy but most weren't captive long enough for any lasting damage. A few will be returning to Thyfeera, where they were taken from, later tomorrow when the transport arrives,” Blake continued. 

“We?” Leia asked.

“Well, 3PO and me,” Blake elaborated. “We've been co-ordinating with General Solo and Commander Skywalker on a number of things.” Leia smirked. 

“Good old 3PO.”

“He's been invaluable. I think he's really enjoyed himself over the last twenty-four hours.” 

Leia listened, happily imagining 3PO bustling about assisting Blake. She met eyes with one of the children and recognition dawned on her at the same time as it did in the little girl, who ran across the room and up the steps to greet her.

“Jak?” Leia asked, taking the little girl's face in her hands and turning it to look at her. “My goodness, you look wonderful.” The little girl was extremely pretty underneath all that dirt and grime. Her blonde hair had been washed and brushed and her health looked better for a good meal. Leia went down the steps and sat down on the floor next to a group of children. Blake watched her chatting to them, letting them show her some of the activities that had been provided to keep them occupied. She smiled to herself. It would do Leia good to see her efforts had not been totally in vain.

Leia glanced at the fresh table of food on the far side of the room. It did not appear to have been touched, which struck her as odd as the children were mostly underfed. Turning to a young lad sitting next to her she enquired,

“Have you all eaten something today?” The lad nodded.

“They gave us food earlier but everyone's afraid to touch that,” he looked at the table.

“Why?” Leia asked, surprised.

“One of the other lads said a princess owns this castle and she'd be angry if we took her food.” Leia's eyebrows raised and her jaw dropped slightly.

“Really?” She thought of the retribution they would have got from the stall owners if they were caught stealing and imagined that the older boy had thought retribution would be worse from this apparent princess, who she could only imagine was herself. The older ones had learned the hard way and were trying to protect the younger ones as best they could. She smiled a little to herself at the imaginative minds of children. She leant forward to the little group surrounding her and whispered conspiratorially.

“Well, I know for a fact that the princess doesn't own this castle or anything in it. However, I think she would be quite happy for you to eat whatever you liked. I imagine it has been put there just for you.” The group looked at each other, still unsure but more hopeful that they would be allowed to touch it. She saw they still needed encouragement. “Jak, why don't you and I go and get some food and then perhaps the others will see that it's alright.” Jak's little face grinned and she took her hand. They went to the table, Leia helping Jak fill a plate with whatever caught her eye. Others watched and then began to do the same. Glancing back at Blake, they exchanged smiles as 3PO appeared in the doorway beside her. He saw Leia.

“Princess Leia.” He raised his voice delightedly and waved his golden arms enthusiastically. “How wonderful to see you up and about.” Leia winced. _Cover blown_ she thought. Jak's jaw dropped as did the lad who had told her the story. She put her finger to her lips and smiled at them, ruffling Jak's hair.

“Help yourself to whatever you like,” she reassured them and made her way back up the steps.

“Hello 3PO. I understand you've been working very hard.”

“Oh yes, Your Highness. Commander Blake has given me some very important tasks to perform. I am, of course, highly versed in senatorial business and also military protocol so am the perfect choice to assist in such tasks.” Leia rolled her eyes.

“Of course you are 3PO. You can tell me all about it later.” She held on to Blake's forearm, feeling suddenly dizzy. Perhaps the short walk along the corridor was enough for the moment. 

“There's lots to tell you. Let's get you comfortable and then I'll fill you in on what we've been doing.” Blake escorted her back to her bedroom. At the door, Leia looked wearily at the chamber.

“Do me another favour, would you, Blake?”

“Certainly ma'am.”

“Get this medical equipment out of here can you? The sight of it is enough to make anyone feel worse. I will manage with a medkit and some tea from now on.”

“Yes, ma'am.” 

“And Eldon?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Stop calling me ma'am. I feel like a dowager queen. I have a name and I'd really like it if you would use it.” Eldon smiled.

“Yes Leia.” Leia smiled to herself.

“Much better,” she said over her shoulder as she went into the refresher for a long awaited hot shower.


	36. Chapter 36

“The princess woke up earlier this afternoon.” Blake continued to fill Han in on the day's events, positioning the data pad on the table in front of her so that the holo-vid image remained stable. She had already covered the updates on the tasks Luke had assigned to her and now addressed the matter Han was most concerned about. On the Falcon, Luke rolled his eyes.

“I might have known she wouldn't stay asleep as long as I expected.”

Han tutted.

“I was hoping to be back before she woke up. How is she?” he asked.

“She's weak but she's been walking about. She saw the children earlier and she's eaten a little and she's now working,” Blake elaborated.

“Working?” Han exclaimed. 

“Don't worry. She's just sitting on the bed reviewing data reports.” Now Han rolled his eyes. At least it was not something too strenuous. 

“How did your meeting go with Mon Mothma?” she enquired. Luke had told her the reason for Han's visit to Chandrila and she was eager to hear all about it. Luke's face replaced Han's on the holo-vid, an excited look on his face.

“You would have loved to have been there.” He sounded like an excited little boy. “Han waited till the Senate was in session and most of the senators were present before marching in there and giving them all a piece of his mind. I've never seen a room of politicians so speechless. Leia would have been livid if she'd known he was going to do it.” Han must have shoved him out of the way because the picture broke up a bit and Han's face replaced Luke's.

“Yeah, well. Enough of that. Can I talk to Leia?” Blake smiled. She wished she had been a fly on the wall. Han Solo was no politician. He told it like it was with no fluff, managing to make the most astute observations and voice them without any filter. Leia often covered her eyes and shook her head if he spoke up in her meetings but Blake knew she really appreciated his plain speaking when they were together. She would have to hear more about it when they got back tomorrow. She stood up and walked Han's holo-image along the corridor to Leia's room where she was sitting, cross-legged on the bed, data pad on the bedspread, her loose hair pulled round over one shoulder.

She looked up as Blake entered.

“Call for you,” she said, passing her the second data pad. Leia looked pleased.

“Hey you,” she said when she saw Han's face.

“Hey yourself,” he replied. “What are you doing awake? You were supposed to rest for at least another day. I was hoping to be back before you woke up.” Leia smiled warmly.

“I'm sorry. Where did you go?” Han waved a dismissive hand at the holo-screen and sat back in his chair.

“Had to take care of some business. I'll tell you about it when I get back.” Leia knew he was avoiding the question. His cocky, offhand manner tried to cover it up but she saw the signs. He was up to something and she would have to get it out of Blake instead. She just nodded suspiciously.

“Alright then. I have a lot to take care of while I'm waiting anyway.” 

“Now, don't start working too hard,” he leaned forward again, his face stern.

“You know me. I'll only do what I can,” she reassured.

“I do know you,” he raised his eyebrows. “That's why I know you will do too much.” Leia looked sheepish. She suddenly really missed him.

“You better come back and distract me from it then,” she said coyly.

Han's jaunty grin broadened at her suggestiveness and he leant right in close to the holo-screen. Jerking his thumb over his shoulder he said,

“You know your brother's sitting right here don't you?” Her eyes widened and she giggled.

“Oh, I'm sorry, Luke.” Luke's hand appeared in front of Han's face with a thumbs up.

“That's alright,” his voice said in the background. Han looked back at her. Even on the holo-screen she looked unwell, although she was trying to put a brave face on it. She twisted a lock of her long hair round her finger.

“We'll continue this conversation later,” he assured her, smiling lovingly. “Oh, by the way. I'm bringing something to cheer you up,” he said more brightly.

“What is it?” she enquired, intrigued. He widened his eyes.

“You'll just have to wait and see,” he grinned. “I'll be home soon.” Leia sighed, reaching her hand forward as if to touch his holo-generated face. It was the first time he had said that and it sounded good.

“Hurry,” she said gently. They signed off. 

Leia put her elbows on her crossed legs and rested her head in her hands for a moment, organising her thoughts and making a mental list of things she wanted to get done. She took a deep breath to strengthen herself.

“Blake?” she called. She knew Blake would be hovering just outside the door. Sure enough, she looked round the door and then came to stand just inside the chamber.

“What is the latest report from the squad in Al-Adreen?” On Luke's instruction, Blake had been co-ordinating a scouting mission into Al-Adreen and the Adronian jungle, searching for the presence of Imperial and Alderaanian troops. 3PO was monitoring communications and relaying the information to Blake.

“They are confident that Al-Adreen is clear but they are liaising with Maz Kanata's informants and think they have found traces on the far side of the jungle itself. They are investigating now.” Leia nodded.

“I need to make some calls,” she said decisively. “Can you get hold of General Madine and I will need to speak to Admiral Ackbar on Chandrila as soon as possible but I need to be kept updated on the squads findings as soon as you have the information.” Blake nodded. “Can you also send 3PO in. I need him to do something for me” She swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

“Should you be doing all this, Leia?” Blake asked, concerned by her sudden determination. Leia looked sideways at her.

“Don't worry. I'm staying here. I just need to start planning and I need to get mobile or I'm going to go stir crazy.”

“Shall I fetch you some tea?” Blake offered.

“You don't need to wait on me, Blake. You are doing enough already. It will give me something to do. Just put those call requests in for me and that will be great. Thanks.” Blake made to leave.

“Oh, by the way,” Leia added. Blake paused. “Do you have something to tell me about Han's trip to Chandrila?” Blake winced. How did Leia know? She turned back towards her, wishing she hadn't as the princess wore an expression that would get information out of a mute. Leia raised one eyebrow.

“I know he was there. I saw his flight request when I checked my reports. You may as well tell me. I'll get the information from someone and I'd rather it was you.” That was probably true. It would not take her long to find out what happened if she checked the minutes of the senate meetings from yesterday. Blake was surprised she hadn't already done so.

“Captain Solo felt that the Senate should know about what happened to you. He said they should take some responsibility for not listening to you when you asked them not to disband the Alliance so quickly. He told them the complacency you warned about allowed these experiments to go unnoticed and that they were all fools if they thought the galaxy was suddenly safe. He said all this in front of a full Senate meeting, unannounced. Apparently it was quite spectacular,” Blake grinned at this. Leia just stared at her.

“Captain?” Blake's apparent mistake over Han's rank had not slipped her razor sharp notice. Blake realised her faux pas. She looked apologetic.

“He was so angry, he resigned his commission. Said he didn't want to work for an organisation that took so little notice of its most experienced people. I don't know all the detail, I was waiting 'til they got back but I'm sure there'll be a vid record of it if you want to watch.” Leia covered her eyes.

She didn't want to watch that. She ran her hand down her face, making a little pained noise.

“Why did I sleep so long? I could have stopped him.”

“With all due respect, in the mood he was in, I doubt you could have stopped him. Besides, he was only voicing what we all think.” Blake looked full of admiration for Han's antics. 

“He's such a gundark,” Leia said affectionately. Even she had to smile a little. Then she looked at Blake, pointing a reproachful finger at her. “But don't any of you think of doing the same thing. You all have careers to worry about. Han is an entity all to himself.” He was not restricted by protocol like she was and he had no respect for the authority of bureaucrats other than how it affected Leia. She was pretty sure he only agreed to accompany her to some of her meetings simply for the caf and the snacks. “What's done is done.” She drew a line under it. Han's rebelliousness might just pale what she was about to do. “Let's get those call requests in.” She spurred Blake into action. “See if you can find out what landing space there is round here. I'm going to need it.” 


	37. Chapter 37

The huge, arched stone window offered a panoramic view over the spectacular valley below the castle and acted as a dramatic frame for the two women standing in front of it as Han rounded the corner to the highest chamber of Maz's mountain retreat. He had made his way up from the courtyard before the others so that he could talk to Leia privately. He had to get some things off his chest and wanted to tell her about Chandrila personally.

He paused in the doorway and leant against the wall, watching her as she was concluding a discussion with the much taller figure of Eldon Blake over a datapad. She had abandoned the more utility garb she had favoured in recent months and returned to her traditional, Alderaanian simplicity of a white flowing dress and turquoise cloak, her hair loose but pulled back with a single braid and twisted metal hair piece. He smiled to himself. He had always admired how she made her modest way of dressing more regal and graceful than any of the flashy women they often socialised with on Chandrila.

“Make sure everyone has a copy of this information and let me know when they are all here.” She handed Blake the data pad, clasping her hands in front of her and gazing out of the window at the view. Blake spotted Han in the doorway.

“Captain,” she acknowledged. He straightened up.

“Blake,” he nodded, coming down t

“I'll leave you two alone,” Blake said and departed through an archway on the other side of the room.

Leia reached out her hand to take Han's as he approached. She wore twisted metal bracelets on each arm that matched her hairpiece. He took her hand.

“Are these new?” he admired them.

“Goodness no. When do I have time for shopping?” she laughed.

“They look nice,” he flattered, pulling her closer. She looked a little drawn from her trauma but her eyes held their familiar vibrancy and fire. He took her face in his hands and kissed her so tenderly, she had to hold on tight to him to stop the overwhelming feelings weakening her legs more than they were already. 

The touch of her lips encouraged all the emotions he had been trying to control, forcing him to hold her to him as tightly as he could without hurting her. He kissed most of her face, finally resting his cheek on hers.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered in her ear. “I'm sorry I didn't protect you.” She pulled her head back to look at him, squeezing an arm free and reaching up to place her fingers on his lips.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry I worried you. I never meant for you to witness something like that.” She could see the pain in his eyes.

“Why did you do it? Why didn't you let him use that thing on me?” he implored.

“Because it would have killed you. I knew I had a better chance of surviving it. I've had training and I've resisted it once before. I made a strategic decision.” Han frowned.

“Strategy?” He exclaimed. Leia smiled sympathetically.

“That and the fact that if you had died, it would have been more painful to me than anything the interrogator could have done.” Her eyes welled up. Han smiled thinly and pulled her into a hug again. He understood how that felt.

“Don't ever do that again,” he said with quiet conviction. “You need to stop taking all the responsibility for people on yourself.”

“I can't help that,” she said into his chest. “You need to understand that sometimes, it's my turn to save you.” She looked up into his face, smiling weakly. He breathed out heavily and mirrored it.

Leia pushed him away gently.

“Now we've cleared the air. Perhaps you'd like to elaborate on your trip to Chandrila, _Captain Solo_.” She had a wicked gleam in her eye. 

“To be honest, I've been thinking about it for a while, I just hadn't got around to it. Then the opportunity arose while I was putting them straight on a few other things and you know I like to go out in style.” He spread his arms cockily and sat on the back of a sofa behind him. Leia shook her head and grinned. Solo style she thought.

“Well, thank you for standing up for me.”

“Sweetheart, that goes without saying.” 

“What are you going to do now?” she enquired. He took both her hands.

“I thought, as you agreed to make an honest man of me, I should live up to it - start my own cargo haulage business.” She looked pleasantly surprised. 

“Is that a fancy way of saying smuggling?” she teased. He put on a mock pained expression.

“No. Strictly by the book.” 

Leia laughed.

“Well, good. I'm sure I can give you lots of contacts who could do with a service like that.”

“I was hoping you would,” he smiled, examining her face. She was starting to look pale.

“You Okay?” he asked, frowning.

“A little dizzy actually,” she replied. She had been standing quite a while and was beginning to feel faint.

“You need to sit down,” he noted, guiding her to a nearby sofa bench. Then he remembered something and held a finger up to her, his face animated.

“I said I'd brought something to cheer you up. I almost forgot. Wait there.” He bounded back up the steps and out of sight, returning a few moments later with a familiar face. Leia's smile broadened.

“Lando,” she enthused. Han's old friend's wide, charming smile spread across his face when he saw her. He looked her up and down with his usual suave style and came down the stairs to greet her, Han lounging on an opposite sofa. Lando took her hand and kissed it, as was his favourite thing to do, sucking air in through his teeth as he appraised her.

“You look absolutely stunning, Leia,” he flattered. She knew she looked terrible, dark rings under her eyes and pasty skin from the toxins that were still in her system.

“Lando, that's a lie but thank you for saying it,” she laughed. He flapped his cape out behind him and sat down next to her.

“I couldn't lie to such a beautiful woman,” he grinned, looking round at the chamber and its decoration. “This is a fitting castle for you, incidentally.” 

“None of this is mine,” she corrected him. He smiled.

“I know it's Maz's but, between you and me, she hasn't used it for years. You could live here and she wouldn't notice. It suits you better.” Leia laughed again.

“It's too much for me, but thank you.” She leant forward and kissed his cheek, appreciating his flattery. “It's lovely to see you but you've come so far. Why are you here?” He held onto her hand.

“This old pirate tells me you've agreed to marry him.” He pretended to look hurt but softened it with a smile. “I secretly hoped you would agree to marry me one day but, I know he has a strange sort of charm and I suppose someone had to fall for it eventually,” he teased, deliberately speaking to her as if Han was not there. Leia blushed. Han rolled his eyes. This was the main reason he had brought Lando. He knew his friend's attentions towards Leia were really honourable and designed to annoy him but, even though Leia knew it too, Lando's flattery was giving her a boost. She was smiling and laughing brightly. If anyone could pick her up and make her feel well, it was Lando.

“I don't suppose you would consider changing your mind?” Lando whispered close to her, loud enough for Han to hear, looking out of the corner of his eye to make sure Han was watching. Leia giggled, placing her other hand on top of Lando's.

“I am sorry, Lando. A promise is a promise,” Leia went along with his subterfuge. He faked his disappointment.

“I understand. Well then. If I can't change your mind I will have to give you the wedding present I brought for you.” She raised her eyebrows in surprise and glanced at Han. He smiled at her.

“But we're not married yet. Perhaps you should wait.”

“You look like you could do with a present now,” he insisted. “and personally, I don't think you should wait much longer to get married, in case you get yourself into more trouble. Plus I can't stay long and I expect to be invited.” He pulled a small decorative box out of his jacket pocket and presented it to her. She felt embarrassed. She was quite used to his flirtation but was not accustomed to being given gifts.

“Open it. It won't bite,” he encouraged. She lifted the lid, gasping at what was inside.

“Oh, it's beautiful.” It was a shimmering metal necklace with a turquoise stone in the middle which shone brightly as the light from the window hit it. It was the most delicate piece of jewellery she had ever seen.

“Of course it's beautiful,” he maintained. “It's for the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. I had it made especially out of the blue quartzite ore from the mine. I hope you like it.” She had no idea that Lando's new mining operation could produce such amazing stones.

“I love it,” she beamed, taking it out of the box and moving closer to him, turning and pulling her hair aside so that he could place it round her neck.

“I'm glad you wore that cloak today because now it looks like it was always meant to be there,” he said as he did up the clasp. She turned back to face him, giving him a huge hug. “And that has made it all worthwhile,” he chuckled.

“I'll share it with Han,” she joked.

“Oh no, you keep it to yourself. I've given him a case of very expensive wine.” He leaned close to whisper. “I'll tell you where he's hidden it later and you can help yourself to that too.” 

“Thank you, Lando,” she said sincerely, touching the stone with her fingers. Han winked at her.

“Senator,” Eldon Blake interrupted them. Not wishing to use an informal reference when they were in company, she picked a title she thought Leia would accept. Leia raised her head to acknowledge her. “Everyone's ready to discuss the assault plans.”

“Thank you, Blake. I'll be there in a moment.” _Back to work_. She breathed deeply. Han scowled.

“Wait a minute. What assault?” he quizzed both Leia and Blake. 

“Come to the meeting and I'll explain it to you,” Leia told him, holding out her hand to Blake so that she could help her up. She was trying to hide the shakes. Blake took her hand for support, offering her arm so that Leia could cross the room. Han jumped up to block her exit.

“You are in no state to go assaulting anyone,” he insisted.

Leia gave him a look that warned she might assault him if he argued. He raised his hands up in complete resignation.

“Alright. I know, I know. I can't stop you. This is what you do but I'm asking you, this time...” Leia let go of Blake's arm and stepped up to him, putting her hand over his mouth to shut him up, pointing over his shoulder and through the archway to the room beyond. He looked behind him. Gathered in the next room were General Madine, General Kobar together with 3PO and Chewbacca.

“I brought back up,” she reassured him. He couldn't say anything. She smiled. “See. Sometimes I do listen to you.” Turning back to Lando she asked, “Would you like to join us? Extra combat experience would be helpful at this point.” 

“Wouldn't miss it,” he replied. She took Blake's arm and left through the archway to join the Generals. 

Han blew air through his lips. Lando cackled. “I thought you said she was operating on half power.” Han rolled his eyes and Lando laughed harder. He slapped Han on the back. “She's exciting isn't she?”

“Yeah, well. I've had enough excitement for one week.” he grumbled.

“Are you boys going to join us or muck about in the corridors all night?” Leia's voice demanded from the other room. Lando was having fun at his friend's expense. 

“Stop laughing,” Han pointed a warning finger at him. “or you'll be hitching a lift on the first pirate ship back home.” He marched through the archway muttering under his breath.


	38. Chapter 38

The smaller ante-room at the top of the castle had been chosen by Blake as a temporary command centre for its windowless, office-like qualities. Its book case lined walls offered a cosier atmosphere for a meeting room and the darkness, when they extinguished the lights, allowed for easy reading of the make-shift data console. She had gathered up all the data pads she could find, linking some of them together in a circuit so that, as each one displayed part of a holo-map, as a whole, they completed it. Another, larger data pad rested on the table with a holo-vid conference call to Admiral Ackbar ready to be initiated. Leia looked approvingly at the set up as she entered the room, admiring Blake's initiative.

Madine stepped forward to shake Leia's hand when he saw her.

“Princess, it's good to see you up and about. Commander Blake told us of the terrible news when we arrived. I had no idea when you called us here, what had happened.” Leia dismissed his concern with a wave of her hand.

“Thank you, but there's no need for your concern. We need to concentrate our thoughts on ending this activity as soon as possible.” She nodded an acknowledgement to General Kobar. “Thank you both for coming so quickly. She looked round the room at those present and frowned, turning to Han. “Where's Luke?”

“I'm here,” Luke's voice sounded behind her as he came up the steps to the ante-room. “Sorry I'm late.” He nodded to everyone round the room and leant in to kiss Leia on the cheek. “Leia, may I speak to you before you start your meeting?”

“Of course.”

“I brought someone with me from Chandrila who is requesting a moment of your time and who I think you really need to speak to. May I bring them in?” She frowned curiously.

“Yes, do,” she agreed. She had endless amounts of time for Luke and if he thought it was important, she trusted his judgement. Luke went back through the archway and ushered in his guest. Leia's expression changed from curiosity to one of reservation as Ambassador San'teefa walked sheepishly up the steps into the room. His hands clasped in front of him, he bowed deeply from the waist to Leia.

“Your Highness.” He turned to the other members of the meeting. “Gentlemen,” and to Blake, “Commander.” 

Leia threw Luke a dubious and slightly annoyed look. What was he thinking, bringing her most irritating government opponent here, and what reason could he possibly have for doing such a thing? She was just managing to hold herself together for a meeting, she was too weary for a political argument. Luke returned her look with one that told her to trust him and listen. Han watched their sibling facial exchange, trying to pick up clues as to what was going on. Luke had requested passage on the Falcon for his guest and Han had readily agreed, trusting Luke would have a reason but he wasn't overly fond of Neimoidians, distrusting their avaricious tendencies. Thankfully, the Ambassador had spent the whole trip in his bunk so Han had not had to make conversation. It was clear how Leia felt about their guest. 

“Ambassador San'teefa?” she greeted him stiffly. “This is a surprise. What brings you all the way to the Outer Rim?” she enquired.

“Thank you for seeing me, Your Highness.” She nodded a little impatiently, wanting him to get on with it. “I felt I owed it to you to come here and see you in person.” Her curiosity peaked.

“Oh?”

“I listened to what General Solo... Captain Solo told the Senate committee and was most concerned to hear what had happened to you. Captain Solo's words were direct and made your position here perfectly clear. I felt some personal responsibility for removing the military resources that may have prevented this from happening.” Leia was surprised. She glanced at Han who was looking at the floor, slightly abashed. 

“Thank you, Ambassador,” Leia accepted his humility. She began to feel a little guilty that she had been irritated at his presence.

“That's not all,” he continued. “Commander Skywalker brought to my attention that a tracking device placed aboard a slaver ship leaving Thyfeera, ended its destination on Cato Neimoidia.” Leia looked startled at Luke. He raised both eyebrows at her. “Of course, I immediately initiated an investigation and we believe we have found signs of similar activity to that which you are facing.” Leia began to feel like she had vertigo and gripped the side of the meeting table tightly with both hands. Han shot her a concerned frown but she reassured him with a discreet shake of her head. She had no time for weakness.

“Do you think operations are still continuing there, Ambassador?” she questioned.

“We believe so. We have no military presence to speak of and I would appreciate your assistance.” He paused, looking slightly uncomfortable. “I am afraid I am guilty of being blinkered by my desire to rebuild Cato Neimoidia to its former glory. I do indeed want to build our trade enterprises but the merest hint of slavery linked with us will destroy any chance I have of legitimate business.” His iris-less red eyes looked humbly at Leia. “I have made judgements of you based on very little knowledge. Your youth belies your experience and I should have paid more attention to what you were trying to tell us. Please accept my apologies.” He bowed again. Leia was almost speechless. 

“Ambassador, I think we have both been guilty of making rash judgements of each other. I have tainted my opinion of you based on the behaviour of your ancestors and for that, I apologise. Perhaps some good can come out of all this after all,” she smiled. “Of course, we'll do everything we can to help you.” She looked round the room. “Ambassador, have you ever attended a military operational meeting before?”

“I'm afraid I know very little about military affairs,” he admitted.

“Then this is a good place to start. Please stay and we will discuss your problem as well. It will be good for you to see what happens on the other side of things.” She took his elbow and guided him further into the room, making a space for him round the table. Luke smiled to himself as Leia caught his eye and winked. Who said he wasn't cut out for politics?

“Down to business then,” she said decisively, bringing everyone's attention back to the subject of the meeting. “Blake, can you get Admiral Ackbar on the conference call please?” Leia looked round the room. Everyone had been given a data pad with a detailed report and they all studied their copies as she spoke. “As you are all aware, from the intelligence Blake has provided to you all, several covert operations have been discovered that are carrying out conditioning techniques on children in order to develop some kind of controllable army. While this is disturbing news, the reason for the conditioning and the people behind it are a longer term problem and I don't believe we can solve it immediately. Our priority must be to destroy the bases we have discovered so far, disrupting their operations and disbanding the Imperial presence in those areas, if that is what it is.” She called up the map of the Andronian jungle and surrounding area, the location of the base where she and Han had been held marked clearly in red on the green holo-display in the centre of the room. A further large mass of red was blinking on the map.

“With assistance from Maz Kanata's informants, we have been able to trace the remaining enemy troops to this area, just the other side of the Adronian Jungle.” She pointed to the large red mass. “They are amassing quite a force here, too large to be just the personnel from their base. We believe they have gathered reinforcements and that, once they have enough force, they are planning to mount an attack; most likely on Al-Adreen.”

“Why would they want to do that?” Han quizzed. The settlement had no military presence of its own that was a threat, just a small civilian space port, and he could see no benefit to them in doing so.

“On Thyfeera, there were no real settlements in the area into which they had placed a presence. Al-Adreen not only hosted regular meetings for their slave trade but was also the site of the battle we were involved in, highlighting quite clearly the presence of Imperial stormtroopers if nothing else. They need to eliminate witnesses to cut their losses and prevent exposure of their whole operation and the only way of doing that is to eliminate Al-Adreen.” 

Everyone looked grim. Han couldn't argue with Leia's strategic foresight. If the operation was more widespread, with a long term goal, it made sense not to risk the exposure of the whole thing over just one or two locations.

“How many people are there in this settlement?” Lando brought it down to a human level. Leia looked serious.

“As far as we can tell, approximately eight thousand. Give or take the regular comings and goings of fifty or so pirate ships at any one time.” 

“Could we evacuate them?” General Kobar enquired.

“We could,” Leia had considered this already. “But there's no telling, with their natural suspicion that they would recognise our authority and agree to leave, we could just be wasting precious time attempting it. I think we need to stop the attack before it reaches them.”

“So what do you have in mind?” Madine spoke up. Knowing her as he did, she would never have called the meeting in the first place if she had not already got a plan. Leia nodded to Blake who typed instructions into her data pad, bringing up blue blinking indicators on the larger map.

“I propose taking in three platoons of ground troops. One just the other side of our enemy - here,” she pointed to the appropriate area on the map, “and two this side of the jungle, just outside Al-Adreen. We can drive them through the jungle towards the other two squads with the security forces picking up any stragglers from the edges. The clearing and a line of rocks between the jungle and Al-Adreen will make an ideal place to collect them for arrest and transport. The squads will be backed up by air support, helping to eliminate heavier artillery.”

“Princess Leia, how do you imagine we will accomplish this when you are aware we are severely lacking in personnel at the moment? We can't risk another tragedy like the one on Thyfeera.” General Kobar voiced his concern. Leia acknowledged his worries.

“We are not lacking personnel any longer, General. I have recalled three platoons from their escort missions plus all my squadrons of X-Wings. They should be here tomorrow.” Han raised both eyebrows in amazement, a crooked smile appearing on his lips. Leia had only been awake a day after a huge trauma and she had managed all this. “Admiral. Thank you for joining us.” Leia addressed the holo-vid on the accompanying data pad on which Admiral Ackbar's Mon Calamarian face had appeared. “What is your status?”

“We should arrive at the agreed time tomorrow,” he replied, his voice distorted by the faint connection. “I should warn you that we have detected the presence of a star destroyer heading for Takodana space. I can only assume with tie-fighters on board. As you suspected, they mean to do a thorough job of destroying their evidence.”

“That's why we recalled the X-Wings, Admiral,” Leia confirmed. She addressed the room again. “Admiral Ackbar has kindly agreed to assist us, providing the Home One war ship as base for the squadrons. I didn't think Maz would want us all parked in her front yard, putting off her customers. There is landing space in the next valley which should be secure for smaller troop transports. It looks like you might have to join the fight against the destroyer as well, Admiral. I hope you are ready for this.” She looked at him appreciatively.

“General Solo, for all I disagree with his reckless regard for military or government protocol with his unceremonious resignation, made a valid point. I, for one, am fed up with the endless chatter about security. We need to get rid of these Imperial forces once and for all and we won't do that by sitting in meetings. If you say there's a problem, Leia, then there's a problem and we're here to help.” Leia shared a smile with Han and Luke. The Admiral was blustering and impatient with the rules of government and their time-wasting. He liked to run a tight fleet and his battle record was second to none.

"Thank you, Admiral,” she acknowledged. Madine looked concerned.

“Leia, you're risking your own career recalling everyone like this. The New Republic won't like it.” He glanced at Ambassador San'teefa as if he represented the whole of the New Republic Senate at this meeting. Leia scoffed.

“I am not interested in what the Senate think at this point. They should be quite used to me by now. Until they officially disband the Alliance, the personnel still take orders from me and I will recall them if I choose to do so. Besides...” she looked at Han. “Han may have coincidentally saved me that dressing down in the committee next month with his rampage through yesterday's meeting. They will be too embarrassed that they let something like this go undetected to bother taking it any further. I expect they'll sweep it under the carpet to save face.” Han grinned.

“So I helped?” he asked cockily. She pointed a warning finger at him.

“I said you _may_ have helped. Don't take the credit just yet.” Han continued to grin to himself.

“I can head up the squadrons if you like,” Luke volunteered.

“Actually, Luke. I would prefer it if you lead the platoon nearest Al-Adreen. General Madine and General Kobar, the other two.” The generals nodded their agreement. 

“Admiral Ackbar will lead the air support. He might appreciate some help Lando if you are prepared to get stuck in but don't feel obliged.” 

“That's fine. I could do with some excitement,” Lando replied, looking at Han to see if he received his joke. Han rolled his eyes and looked back at Leia.

“Great. I thought you were going to say you would be leading the X-Wings.” Han sounded relieved as he looked at her. She laughed.

“I think we can all safely say, I won't be doing that any time soon. I do want to be there though and, although you have resigned and have no obligation to do so, I thought you and Chewie might agree to be my pilots.” Chewbacca agreed before Han could get a word out. Han threw an irritated look over his shoulder.

“I was going to say yes,” he barked. 

“Good,” Leia sounded satisfied. “Blake and 3PO will co-ordinate from here,” she confirmed.

“I really had no idea what was involved in the work you all do,” Ambassador San'teefa marvelled. “I didn't realise there was so much to consider. I certainly won't be making it any more difficult for you in future.”

“I'm glad to hear that Ambassador,” Leia said gently, laying a hand on his elaborately robed forearm appreciatively. She needed all the friends she could get in the Senate. “I will arrange for the children we have rescued from Thyfeera to be transported back to their families once this is over, and the ones from Al-Adreen will be taken care of.”

“Yeah, what do we intend to do with them all?” Han remembered the forty little faces in a room a couple of floors down.

“3PO? How did you get on with the task I gave you?” Leia asked the droid who was strangely quiet at the back of the room. He looked excited to be asked. 

“Very well indeed, Your Highness.” She raised a hand to halt his anticipated verbal diarrhoea, feeling too sick to be patient with him today. 

“Just tell me how much you managed to raise.”

“Two hundred and thirty seven thousand credits,” he announced proudly. “I have had it transferred to your personal funds on Chandrila.” Leia looked pleasantly surprised. 

“Thank you, 3PO. That's more than I expected. You've done well.” 3PO puffed up at the back of the room. Leia turned to the others. “So, it seems we have enough funds to be able to provide those children with no families some sort of care and a roof over their heads,” she answered Han's enquiry. She made to continue with other matters.

“Wait a minute.” Han held up his hand to keep the attention on the current subject. “Two hundred and thirty seven thousand credits is a whole lot of money,” he said earnestly. “Where did you get it so quickly?” Leia tried to brush it off.

“I used some resources. It really isn't important.” Han raised his eyebrows. She was trying to avoid his question and that made him more curious. Everyone looked between the two of them.

“It's important,” he insisted. “3PO, how did you raise the money?” 3PO looked flustered, confused as to whether he should answer.

“Han, just leave it,” Leia ordered. He held a finger up to her, continuing to look at 3PO. He was the only one in the room who would have dared that move.

“3PO? Tell me now, where the money came from.” 3PO looked panicked, glancing quickly from Han to Leia and back again. He took orders from Leia but, if it was possible for a droid to feel intimidation, he was intimidated by Han. He looked at the princess for support. She gestured wearily for him to tell Han what he wanted to know and folded her arms round her body.

“Er. Well, Captain. The princess asked me to auction her robes and headdress from the Ceremony of Light to raise money to provide the children with a home and education. They fetched a handsome price, I'm sure you'll agree,” 3PO announced proudly. Han turned to Leia, admiration on his face. They shared a long look. He appreciated why she had done it, to draw a line under the Chandrila incident and to make something good out of something bad, but the items were still an important part of her Alderaanian past and it was a big deal for her to sell them. She shrugged it off.

“Who'd have thought so many people would be interested in Alderaanian memorabilia,” she said quietly.

“Now see,” he gestured at her with an outstretched arm. “You do something incredible like this and then try to hide it,” he said, dumbfounded.

“Well we don't all feel the need to gloat about our activities,” she said sarcastically. “Anyway, what good was it to me in a cupboard gathering dust?” He shook his head. “On a more personal note,” Leia gave him a challenging look to stop him saying anything more. “there is something else I would like to consider.” She took a deep breath. “Some of the Security Forces are Alderaanian, under the influence of conditioning. I would like to try to minimise the casualties if possible, weed out the mercenaries and see if we can rehabilitate the others.”

“I think we owe them that much. They are as much victims of this as the children,” Madine agreed. Blake cleared her throat politely.

“If I may interrupt,” she said.

“Of course, Blake,” Leia gave her her full attention.

“There is something I think can help, both with troop numbers and with the Security Force issue,” she announced.

“What is it?” Leia asked, interested.

“It would be better if I ,showed you, if you can manage the walk” Blake said. Leia looked even more curious now.

“You are being very mysterious, Blake. Alright, then.” She gestured for Blake to lead the way. “Should we all come?” Leia enquired.

“If you all want to but it's more relevant to you,” she addressed Leia, who looked at Han with a quizzical expression. He shrugged. No one else seemed to know what was going on either. Taking Han's arm, Leia, accompanied by all the other curious members of the meeting room, followed Blake through the large adjacent room and down the corridor to a lower floor where she led them towards one of the internal balconies, overlooking the courtyard. At the archway, she turned to take Leia's hand, leading her to the balustrade. 

Leia's jaw dropped and she gasped as sixty smartly uniformed Alderaanian Security Force soldiers, stood to attention when they saw her. She leaned on the balustrade for support. It was an incredible sight. Their buckles and insignia shining proudly, they all stood in formation in the courtyard. Blake looked at her, smiling at her reaction.

“I don't understand,” Leia said, astounded.

“When they heard what happened to you and the other officers at the hands of Duke Delcar, they wanted to help,” she explained.

“How did you do all this?” Leia looked at Blake.

“It wasn't me. I just mentioned to the Vohemar crew on the way over here what had happened to you and how the duke had taken advantage of the security force officers, using them to try to assassinate you. They went back and gathered all the ex security forces they could find. Every one of them volunteered. With your permission, they want to form a task force to retrieve their colleagues and work to re-train them, wherever that may take them and until the job is done. The officers amongst the citizens the duke left behind on Chandrila have agreed to join the programme.” Leia's eyes filled with tears of pride and Han squeezed her shoulders. 

He shared an impressed look with Luke and Lando. The Security Force reputation was well renowned and there were many in the Alliance but they mingled with other Alliance personnel and he had only seen a few of them in uniform on the odd occasion when Leia used them for personal protection. He was impressed with their show of strength. It was not surprising Leia was so proud of them.

“Oh, Blake. I don't know what to say,” Leia was completely overwhelmed. She looked towards the edge of the balcony where a set of steps led down to the courtyard. The distance to the bottom was daunting in her weakened state but she must attempt it. She turned to Luke.

“Can you help me down there?” she asked quietly.

“Sure,” he took her arm. 

“You don't have to go down there,” Blake assured her.

“Yes, Blake. I do. If they can go to all this trouble. So can I,” she insisted.

Han and the others moved forward to the balustrade, Han leaning on his elbows, and watched as Leia and Luke descended the steps and began talking to the commander. He watched as she instructed them to relax and they gathered round her, as she spent time talking to each and every one of them.

“That was a great thing you did, Blake,” he said kindly. “Thank you.” She smiled at him.

“Really, I didn't do much. I didn't even know they were coming until this morning. They are a proud organisation and Leia has done everything she can for them since the loss of Alderaan. They wouldn't hesitate to do the same for her and the other members of their team. They might not be highly skilled front line troops but for covert missions, intelligence and stealth, they are unsurpassed. They will also have no trouble re-conditioning the others. Their skill in resisting and treating mind-control effects is highly practised.” Han looked at her, a thought occurring to him. “Yes, that's probably where she learned it,” Blake confirmed his unspoken thought.

While they chatted, Leia made her way back to the balcony.

“We're going to have to organise them something to eat. I don't know, if we get any more guests round here, we'll have to send out for more supplies.” 

“Did you agree to oversee their re-training programme?” Blake asked eagerly.

“I agreed, Blake. I think it's a wonderful idea but I don't think I should be the one to oversee it. I think that should be you.” Blake looked stunned.

“Me?”

“Yes, Blake. You are a security force commander are you not? You have the skill and more than enough experience to do the job. If you like you can keep me informed of the progress but I put you in charge.” Blake smiled. She would thoroughly enjoy the challenge.

“Thank you, ma'am,” she said proudly.

“Eldon, I swear, if you call me ma'am again, I'll have you posted to Jakku digging for sand worms,” Leia glared. Han and Blake grinned at each other.

“Thank you, Leia,” Blake corrected. Leia squeezed the older woman's hand.

She felt uncharacteristically tired from the climb and very sick. The length of time it was taking to recover from the injection of toxins was far longer than on the Death Star and she was beginning to get frustrated with her own incapacity. When the duke said he had modified things, he was certainly telling the truth. “Lets sit down and have something to drink,” she suggested, waving everyone inside with both hands. Luke hung back.

“Are you alright?” he interrogated, looking at her seriously. She just sighed. “You should have slept longer. Even your subconscious is too impatient. The toxins didn't have time to leave your system before you pulled all the tubes off.” She looked guilty.

“I know that now. I expected it to be like last time but, if anything, I think I'm getting worse. There was just so much to do. I don't have the luxury of sitting around. Al-Adreen could be obliterated while I'm lying in bed.” Her brow furrowed and she looked down at her hands. They were shaking. She clasped them together firmly to stop them. Luke looked sympathetic.

“What can I do?” 

“Nothing,” she insisted. “Please don't mention it. I'll get Blake to sort something out later. I just need to sit down for a little while.” Luke looked like he was considering her request then he looked earnest.

“Alright. Make sure you do. I'll be watching you and, if you don't recover soon, I'll have to put you to sleep again.” She laughed.

“Thank you, big brother.”

“How do you know I'm your big brother?” He looked suspiciously at her.

“I don't. You're just so wise... and also, I definitely look a few minutes younger than you.” She hit him playfully on the arm and went inside. 


	39. Chapter 39

“I am very impressed with your security forces, Your Highness,” Ambassador San'teefa told Leia when she joined them in the top chamber. “I have heard a lot about their prowess in the security of Alderaan but have never met any. They look very effective.”

“They are, Ambassador,” Leia raised her eyebrows affirmatively as she took a welcome seat on a decorative and very comfortable looking wood framed sofa. 

“This is all highlighting how sadly lacking we are on Cato Neimoidia in security or policing of any sort. We are rather powerless to tackle this serious issue ourselves. Perhaps that's why we were chosen as a location. No eyes will be pointing in our direction.” The Ambassador looked a little lost. “My lack of knowledge in military matters doesn't help, I really need to appoint someone who can advise us, a liaison between government and military, perhaps, who can oversee the setting up of something like you have formed on Alderaan.” He indicated outside to the courtyard and the peacekeepers. “Perhaps you would consider advising me in the short term, Your Highness.” His dark grey, leathery skin and huge red eyes did not give any facial clues as to his feelings and Leia found Neimoidians, in general, quite difficult to read, but his voice as he spoke betrayed his frustration and his obvious desire to build his planet into a legitimate and reputable member of the New Republic was softening her opinion of him every moment that he spoke. Her mind had been working hard while he was talking.

“I would be happy to advise you, Ambassador. You are welcome to ask my advice whenever you need it but I may be able to do one better than that.” She glanced at Eldon Blake. “Commander Blake is in charge of the peacekeepers now and, once Takodana is clear, she can oversee operations to disband the enclave on Cato Neimoidia. I will, of course, give as much military support as is required.” The Ambassador nodded gratefully. “Afterwards though, and I am springing this on you Eldon so I apologise, I think she would be a perfect choice to act as military liaison to Cato Neimoidia. She has extensive military and senatorial knowledge and, of course, she comes highly recommended.” Leia smiled at Eldon who was staring open-mouthed at her. “Her position would obviously report to the New Republic; I think I can persuade them to give her her own department, attached to my offices, and, after you no longer need her support, she could advise other planets who wish to follow your lead.” 

“That's a good idea,” Madine looked impressed. “The peacekeepers can be trusted to organise sensible, non-aggressive security measures and advise each government appropriately.”

“My thinking exactly,” Leia agreed. “And if her new department is attached to mine, the government will allow her to do her job relatively undisturbed, except for the regular Senate reporting that is,” Leia looked sideways at Eldon and pulled a sympathetic face.

Eldon could not believe what Leia was suggesting. It was an incredible opportunity; her own government position; in charge of her own team to spread their peacekeeping methods to other planets. She could not have thought of a better idea. The only downside was that it meant no longer working for Leia. Leia looked at her expectantly.

“What do you think, Eldon?” Han smiled, amused as Eldon's face was a mix of elation and concern at the same time. He marvelled at how Leia could pluck these ideas off the top of her head so quickly, matching people together, forming perfect teams.

“You should do it, Eldon,” he encouraged. Eldon looked round the room. Everyone seemed to be in agreement.

“Leia. I think it's a fantastic suggestion but it means I will no longer be your aide. All I ever wanted was to work for you and now I am.” Leia stood up and took both her hands.

“Eldon, I have appreciated your work and will miss you, more than I can tell you but I always knew I was a stepping stone in your career. You are too talented to be following me around carrying out my dull instructions. You deserve this. Besides, we will see each other regularly if I give you an office near mine. We are friends aren't we?” A glint appeared in Leia's eye. “Now we can alleviate boring meetings by pulling faces at grumpy senators together.” Both women laughed.

Ambassador San'teefa looked delighted with the idea and not a little bit relieved.

“What do you say, Ambassador?” Leia enquired.

“I would be honoured to accept your recommendation, Your Highness. I feel relieved to be getting the assistance in this matter. Perhaps we will soon be able to establish good trade contracts throughout the galaxy,” he sounded hopeful and excited. Leia smiled broadly. Han knew another idea had come to her.

“Ambassador, have you been introduced to Lando Calrissian?” Leia guided Lando toward the ambassador like she was introducing people at a party. “Lando has a very lucrative ore mining operation on Lorta. Amongst other things, they produce these wonderful stones,” she pointed to her necklace, which San'teefa admired. “Lando loves to foster new trade agreements and the old Corellian Trade Route runs straight by both of you.” Lando grinned at her as he shook the ambassador's hand.

“I'm starting to wonder why I didn't think of asking you for contacts before, Leia,” he complimented.

“I don't know why you didn't either,” she laughed. “Now aren't you both glad you came? Once you have come to an agreement, I also know a new business starting up with very fast and reliable cargo freighters that I can certainly vouch for,” She winked at Han who was sitting leaning on his knees, watching her orchestration. He looked down at his feet, a big smile on his face. 

She sat down next to him admiring her handy work, the animated faces of Lando and San'teefa as they formed a new relationship, San'teefa's oversized headdress wobbling as he nodded his head excitedly at Lando's conversation; the more stiff military discussions between Madine, Blake and Kobar, and she smiled.

“Pleased with yourself?” Han asked, sharing a smile with Luke.

“Just a little bit,” Leia admitted, making a little sign with her thumb and forefinger.

“You need to slow down now before you start convincing Luke to give Kobar meditation lessons,” Han joked, dryly. Leia's eyes widened and she looked at Luke, an exaggerated tilt to her head.

“Now, there's an idea. He needs to lower his stress levels.” Her mock serious expression was enough to give Luke concern.

“Oh no,” he said, holding both hands up. “Even I'm not up for that one.” Leia and Han laughed. 

Leia leaned back against Han's chest. The afternoon was taking its toll on her and her head ached. He put his arm round her and bent his head down close to hers.

“How are you feeling?” he whispered. She looked up at him.

“I think I might go and lie down for a while before dinner. It's going to be a long day tomorrow and I can't afford to be tired.” He moved his head to look at her face. She never went to lie down.

“Do you need anything?” he offered. She squeezed his hand.

“No, thank you. Just a rest.” She got up. “If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I'll see you all for dinner.” She moved past Luke, squeezing his shoulder affectionately, and headed towards the steps of the large archway, catching Blake's eye discreetly as she left the room. Han was used to watching people's faces. He couldn't see Leia's face as she had her back to him but he saw Blake's almost undetectable acknowledgement of Leia's and watched her leave a few minutes later. He leaned closer to Luke.

“Something's going on with Leia. She's not well is she?” He demanded information from him. Luke paused before answering. Leia asked him not to say anything but he owed it to Han to be honest.

“She didn't want to make a big deal out of it but I think she got up too quickly. It's taking her a while to process all those hallucinogens. You said the duke told her it was a modified interrogator?” Han nodded

“Yeah, he said he was testing a new model on her.” 

“He was obviously modifying the drugs. If the same stuff has been used on any of the children, I feel sorry for them. She said she didn't want anyone to know and that she would sort it out with Blake.” Luke saw Han's irked face. “Han, you know she would be mortified if anyone thought she had a weakness. She's used to being the strength at the head of thousands of soldiers and she has to put that front up for their sakes. We just have to keep an eye on her and let her fix it.” Han rolled his eyes.

“I get what you're saying but sometimes, I wish she'd just shout help and the fact that she doesn't, gets right under my skin.” Luke sympathised with him.

“She's a survivor and you don't survive by giving in to weakness.”

“Well, the stress of _that's_ going to kill her,” Han emphasised, getting up sharply. “Lando, let's go and see what we can find in the kitchens for dinner,” he beckoned his friend.

#

Blake found Leia half way back to her bedroom, leaning against the wall, her hands on her knees. She looked like she was catching her breath after a long run.

“Are you okay?” she asked her, although it was a redundant question. Leia looked up with the face of a deathly apparition. She did not need to ask for help, it was in her eyes.

“Eldon, I can't make it back to the bedroom. Look at me!” She held her shaking hands out in front of her. “My legs are no better. That narglatch poisoned me,” she said angrily. Blake supported her and began walking back to the bedroom, scolding her as she went.

“You shouldn't have made me dismiss the medical droid so quickly. It was cleansing your system and now you're probably feeling withdrawal.” Blake was familiar with the treatment for this sort of thing but Leia was stubborn and hadn't accepted that she needed treatment. 

“Yes, I know,” Leia said impatiently. “I've had that lecture from Luke. Can you get me something to fix it? I can't be like this any longer. We have a battle to win tomorrow.” Blake tutted at her.

“What I should be doing is calling in the peacekeepers and plugging you back into the de-tox machine.”

“No. Please don't do that. There must be something you can find to counteract it, at least temporarily,” she implored.

When they reached the bedroom, Blake removed Leia's cloak and helped her onto the bed, covering her with a woolly blanket as her whole body shook.

“You did too much today,” she continued to scold. She felt Leia's head. It was burning hot. “I should fetch Han,” she mused.

“No,” Leia insisted. “He'll feel more guilty than he does already and I don't want that; Luke will knock me out and I don't want that either. There must be something in a med-kit somewhere that can stop the shakes at least. The Vohemar has a better med-bay than the Falcon. You could send 3PO.” Blake shook her head.

“No. I'll go myself. Don't get up until I come back,” she ordered, leaving the room and marching quickly down the corridor towards the courtyard. Rounding a corner, she jumped. Han was waiting for her, leaning against the wall, his arms folded. He looked sternly at her and gestured with his hand for her to give up the information. She sighed.

“She doesn't want you to know,” Blake insisted.

“Well, she won't know you've told me will she?” he stated, raising both eyebrows insistently.

“I think she still has the poison in her and she's not doing well. She's developed a fever and, if you want my opinion, she should be doing something to get that stuff out of her bloodstream before it does permanent damage. She won't be hooked up again though so she's sent me to fetch something to help detox her,” Blake looked at him seriously. “She obviously feels very unwell but she's more concerned that you don't find out and feel guilty.”

“Too late for that,” Han raised his eyebrows again. He thought hard, pursing his lips. “Come with me,” he said finally. “I have an idea.” 

#

Curled up with the woolly covers pulled up round her neck as tightly as she could get them, Leia's head pounded and she shivered like she had stayed out too long in Hoth's icy landscape after dark. Her eyes closed against the firelight, she cursed herself for the chain of events that put her and Han in a dangerous position, and racked her sore brain for a solution to her current dilemma. Remembering that Eldon had told her some of the children were in a bad way when they had been recovered from the base, she wondered whether any of them were going through the same as her. If so, she should be making sure adequate treatment was being provided. 

“Sweetheart,” Han's gentle, gravelly voice filtered into her feverish mind. _Hmmm._ It would be so nice to be held by him right now but she did not want anyone to see her in her current state.

“Sweetheart,” his voice was accompanied by his hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes, saw his face and frowned.

“Oh no. What are you doing here?” she asked, her voice not sounding quite like her own. “Eldon wasn't supposed to tell you anything,” she said, disappointed.

“She wasn't going to but I ambushed her,” he explained. “You shouldn't be dealing with this by yourself.” He stroked her hair back from her clammy forehead. She screwed her face up in despair.

“I don't want you to see me like this. I look like wampa dung.” Han chuckled.

“You don't look like wampa dung,” he reassured. “I was going to say mynock slime.” Leia stared at him. “But I happen to like mynock slime,” he added, smiling affectionately. She started to laugh, her head aching more from the effort. She put a hand on her own forehead.

“Oh, good. That makes me feel so much better.” He had a great way of cutting through all her worry and self pity with his carefree flippancy and just leaving the facts. He was a rock and his strong, comforting hand resting on her blanket covered shoulder was a tremendous relief. She resolved not to wait so long before confiding in him again. 

“Sit up,” he instructed. I've brought something to make you feel better.” He helped her into a seated position, propping pillows up behind her for support and then handing her a glass of the most unappetising liquid she had ever seen. She was not even sure it was liquid, more something he had dug up off the mountainside that was still crawling.

“What the hell is that?” she exclaimed.

“Medicine,” he said, matter of factly, taking her hand and placing the glass firmly in her palm. 

“It looks like Rathtar vomit,” she looked horrified.

“Tastes like it too,” he agreed. “But it'll work. Trust me.” He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to drink his concoction. She looked dubious but took a sip, screwing her face up in disgust.

“Eugh! That's... I can't even describe it.” He laughed.

“Drink it or I'll drag you down to the med-bay myself and you'll stay there 'til I say you can leave.” He had a serious glint in his eye. 

“You're such a bully,” she chided, taking another sip. “I take it back. It's not Rathtar vomit. It tastes more like liquidised Tauntaun guts.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Have you eaten those before?” he teased. She made a mock thinking face. “On some of my diplomatic missions... probably.” 

They spent the next few minutes exchanging more and more revolting comparisons for the drink, Leia's mood lifting and her mind being taken off the symptoms, until she had finished the medicine.

“Right. Get some sleep now. I'll save you something to eat in case you're hungry later and I'll come back and check on you soon.” He took her glass and stood up.

“Maybe we should give some of that stuff to the children,” Leia suggested.

“Done it,” he confirmed. “Stop worrying.”

“What would I do without you?” she smiled lovingly.

“You'd manage,” he said over his shoulder as he reached the doorway. Looking back, he added “but you'd look like mynock slime all the time,” he grinned and ducked to avoid the pillow she threw in his direction.


	40. Chapter 40

Han had returned to check on Leia late in the evening, after their guests had all been settled into suites for the night. He had intended to leave her sleeping and find a room down the corridor but, as he bent to check her condition in the dull light, she had reached for his hand and asked him to stay, turning her body in to cuddle his when he got into bed. He felt her forehead with his hand while she dozed, satisfied that her fever had gone.

He watched her sleep in the flickering firelight, his mind still busy. He did not relish the thought of battle in the morning but, at the same time, understood the necessity of it. Under direction from Eldon Blake, the peacekeepers had already headed out, positioning themselves throughout the jungle to monitor the movements of the enemy, ready to alert them should things escalate earlier than expected. He had felt confident in getting a few hours sleep, a few hours of comfort in each other's arms, before the chaos began again tomorrow.

His dreams were now being interrupted by a sound that was guaranteed to put his nerves and his temper on edge.

“Captain Solo. Captain Solo. Wake up,” 3PO spoke loudly from the doorway. “Captain Solo!”

“What do you want?” Han asked crossly, opening his eyes and squinting at the droid.

“The princess requests your presence in her command centre,” 3PO formally announced, ignoring Han's impatient manner. It sounded to Han more like something 3PO would say rather than Leia. Command Centre?

“Did she actually say that, 3PO?” he asked wearily as he sat up.

“Well, no. Actually Captain, she said _"Ask Captain Solo if he's going to lay around in bed all day.”_ 3PO seemed almost pleased to have told Han this, grabbing the chance to pass on the princess' slight at Han's tardiness. Yes, that sounded more like Leia. Han looked out towards the balcony. It was barely dawn and she was impatient already.

“I assume she's feeling better then,” he asked the droid.

“The princess seems to be on fine form this morning,” 3PO was pleased to announce. Han breathed deeply. Perhaps he needed some of that medicine to prepare himself.

“Tell her, I'm coming.” He waved 3PO away and got up.

#

He could hear Leia's voice barking orders as he came up the corridor towards their make shift command centre, which was buzzing with activity. Two security force officers were leaving as he got there.

“And swap those uniforms, Lieutenant,” Leia called after them. “We need to be able to tell you from the enemy.” She pointed with an outstretched arm at their peacekeeper uniforms to emphasise her instruction. Han watched them leave as he passed, turning back to face Leia. She was, as 3PO had described, on fine form; lively, her face the picture of health and military precision applied to her appearance. She smiled broadly at him when she saw him. “I was beginning to think you weren't going to join us.” He spread his arms.

“It's not even light yet.” He took her hand and kissed her cheek in greeting. “I assume my medicine worked then. You look better.”

“I feel amazing!” she enthused. “Thank you. I have no idea what was in it but we definitely need to add that to the med-kit.”

“Actually, that was one of Maz's hang-over cures. She's used it on me many times,” Han elaborated. Leia raised her eyebrows, amused.

“A hang-over cure? Well. I must thank her later.” Three more squad members squeezed past Han, nodding an acknowledgement as they exited the office. He stepped aside to let them through as Luke and Lando arrived in the command centre together. The holo-map was alive with activity. Lights blinking in different colours as ships came and went and personnel positioned themselves in the jungle below. Leia kept one eye on the activity.

“Madine, Kobar and I are ready to leave,” Luke informed her. “The transports are waiting in the next valley.” 

“Admiral Ackbar, Leia,” Blake announced as a holo-vid call came in. Leia held a finger up to Luke and Lando.

“Good morning, Admiral,” Leia answered the call. The Admiral's large Mon Calamarian head filled the holo-vid screen.

“The Home One is now in orbit and fighters are ready. We are tracking the star destroyer. It came out of hyperspace some way back and is taking its time. I don't think they anticipate any trouble. They'll have a big surprise when they get here and find us.” He sounded almost like he was relishing the thought of a fight.

“Good Admiral. I suggest you send us one squadron and keep the others to protect yourselves for the time being. We'll call for reinforcements if we need them.”

“Agreed,” the admiral signed off. Leia turned back to Luke and Lando.

“The Vohemar has agreed to give me a lift up there,” Lando informed her. “I'll go down with Luke to meet them.” 

“Good,” she answered. Ambassador San'teefa appeared in the doorway. “Ambassador. I hope you won't mind observing here while Commander Blake and C-3PO run things.” He bowed in agreement. “Right, gentlemen,” she said, spreading her arms out. “Let's go.” She marched off through the next room. Han shook his head to clear it. It was all moving too fast for him.

“I'm not even sure the Falcon's ready yet,” he complained after her.

“Chewie got the Falcon ready an hour ago,” she berated over her shoulder. “He wasn't sleeping on the job.” She breezed determinedly past everyone like a miniature tornado and disappeared round the corner and out of sight.

Lando exploded with loud, rich laughter.

“That's one hell of a woman,” he guffawed appreciatively to Han as they headed in the direction she had disappeared. “You've definitely met your match, you old pirate.”

Han smiled to himself. Their life together certainly wasn't going to be boring.


	41. Chapter 41

The rising sun over the verdant Takodana landscape hit the early morning frost, making it glisten and melt on the ground below as the Falcon flew its sweeping, rocking path over the terrain.

Chewbacca and Han's long time partnership allowed for their instinctive operation of the controls, knowing what the other was doing at all times, not needing to speak. Han flicked switches, made minor adjustments to controls and silently listened to Leia behind him at the communications console, giving orders and relaying information, efficiently co-ordinating the teams above and below. He smiled to himself as he listened to her. She liaised with Blake in the castle, swivelling her chair and reaching over to study a holo-map on the console behind her, deeply focused on all teams at once. Her reputation as a formidable leader was widespread, but he was used to watching her in the control room, planning their strategy and then allowing her experienced generals to take the lead. She had even followed orders herself when she and Han had gone on missions together but today, she had placed her generals in the field and had taken full command of the Alliance, the Falcon turned into her mobile command centre. He loved watching her work. He would not want to be the opposition today.

She placed a hand on his shoulder as she leaned to look out of the view-screen

“No General. Maintain your position,” she held her other hand to her earpiece communicator. “I want them to advance first. Commander Blake will inform us when they make a move. All we need to do is drive them toward Luke's team. Once they're in the jungle, you will be afforded more cover.” She leaned closer to Han. “Stay out of sight for the moment,” she instructed. He nodded.

“Got it. I'm flying the trade flight path to Al-Adreen. We'll look like just another cargo freighter,” he informed her. She smiled and patted his shoulder, sitting back down. She could always rely on his ingenuity.

“With any luck, we won't have to engage them until the last minute and we can minimise the casualties,” she said, almost to herself.

Blake's voice broke into her musing.

“The enemy are on the move, ma'am.” Leia didn't even blink at the reference. In a combat situation, it was probably the most appropriate. “The peacekeepers are all in position. They will try to tag the location of the heavier artillery for the air strikes.” Leia swung her chair round, hitting her earpiece with a finger.

“General Madine, General Kobar. They're on the move. Wait until they are fully under cover of the jungle and then begin your advance. The peacekeepers will thin out the edges for you. Just make sure they can't retreat.” She studied the movements of the troops being relayed to her via Blake's console to her display in the cockpit. “Luke, they're heading your way.”

“We're ready,” Luke's voice echoed back. 

It was a waiting game. Leia sat on the edge of her chair, using her feet to swivel herself as needed, constantly checking data. Blue squadron were flying a holding pattern several miles out, their blinking lights on the console at the far edges of its range. They would be there in minutes the moment she gave the order.

“How are we doing?” she checked with Han, looking out of the view-screen from her seat. He looked back at her.

“All good. No-one's paying attention to us at the moment. They might wonder why we aren't landing after a few more passes but I'll make something up,” he grinned. She leaned forward, forearms resting on her thighs, her flack jacket a snug fit over her camouflage jumpsuit, her hair braid tightly wound round her head. He looked her over.

“What?” She saw his stare.

“You look... prepared.” He chose his words carefully. She looked back out of the view-screen, a thin smile on her lips.

“It's the best way to be,” she replied.

“Leia, the star destroyer is aware of our presence,” Admiral Ackbar's voice came over the comm. Leia sat up, her lips pressed tightly together. “We are sending the squadrons with General Calrissian to engage their tie-fighters. You might want to prepare. It won't be long before they alert their ground troops.”

“Understood, Admiral,” Leia replied, hitting her earpiece. “General Madine, General Kobar. They know we're here. Prepare to engage,” she ordered, turning to look at the display screen to watch the advance. Han glanced back to watch the same display. The red mass of the imperial troops spreading out through the jungle, the green of the Alliance troops behind and in front of them in three little clusters and the individual blinking green lights of the peacekeepers, working their stealth operation. They began, one by one to advance towards the red mass as they singled out the rogue security force stragglers at the edge and picked them off, withdrawing them to a holding area away from the main group. Han imagined them, camouflaged in the jungle, silently picking their unsuspecting victims. Blake had said they were good at covert operations and Leia was utilising their talents to the full. He knew that, as soon as full combat began, she would move in her other platoons. She breathed out sharply though her nose, one ear on the faint static chatter from the Home One just outside Takodana's atmosphere.

“Blake, do we have any co-ordinates for their artillery yet?” she checked.

“Yes, ma'am. 3PO has relayed the information to Blue Squadron and is updating them as we get more accurate reports.”

“Good work,” she praised. Her eyes suddenly focused more intently on the display. “They're under fire,” she said, switching to a screen on the other side of the cockpit and flicking the comm switch so they could all hear what she was hearing through her earpiece. 

“They've spotted us,” Madine reported. “We're engaging now.”

“Copy,” Leia confirmed. “Blake, move the peacekeepers back and let Madine and Kobar move in,” she ordered.

“Copy that, ma'am.” Leia watched the screen. Little lights blinked out, both green and red. Her eyes narrowed and she ran her tongue over her lips. Han glanced at her occasionally. He knew better than to ask her if she was alright. He knew by now that her Force sensitivity meant that she felt each and every one of their losses.

“We're under heavy fire,” General Kobar's gravelly voice reported. “Some help with their artillery would be welcome.”

“3PO, relay the latest co-ordinates of those guns to Blue Squadron,” Leia instructed quickly.

“Yes, Your Highness. I am relaying the up to date information as we speak. They should have it in seconds.” Leia ignored his over explanation.

“Blue Squadron, target the co-ordinates you've been sent. Keep your fire localised to those co-ordinates only if possible. We just need to take out their guns.” It would have been so much easier to wipe out the enemy now with one effective air strike but this mission was partly a retrieval exercise.

“Yes, ma'am,” Blue Squadron leader confirmed. The cockpit filled with chatter, from Home One, from the two generals liaising with each other and from Blue Squadron as they reported their actions as they took place. A number of red lights were extinguished as the X-Wings flew a partially successful pass, removing most of the heavy guns. “We didn't get them all. Coming round for another pass,” the leader reported.

“Princess,” Admiral Ackbar's voice contacted her directly. “A group of tie-fighters has broken off from the main group and is heading down to the planet.”

“Copy that, Admiral,” she replied. Then to the ground troops, “Get ready, we're about to have company.” 

“Bring it on. We'll be waiting for them,” Blue Squadron leader bravely announced. Han appreciated the X-Wing pilots' notorious enthusiasm.

Leia examined the display closely. She did not like what she saw.

“They're splitting up,” she said, irritated. “That' not good.” Indeed, the red mass had split into two groups and was moving diagonally forward, either side of Luke's position. “Blake, bring the peacekeepers round and regroup on the other side of Luke's team. Point 45.”

“Yes, ma'am. Do you have an idea?”

“Just planning ahead, Blake. Move them into position and hold them there for now,” Leia confirmed. Han saw something on his own screen on the console.

“Our flying friends have arrived,” he informed her, pointing to his screen. She flicked her eyes to his screen then her hand to the comms.

“Blue Squadron. Tie-fighters at point 56.”

“We see them,” the leader confirmed then barked orders to his colleagues.

“We've got a couple pretty close to us,” Han warned as he spotted two blips on the screen heading in their direction. Just as he spoke, the two tie-fighters flew dangerously close to them, across their flight path. “Woah!” Han exclaimed, having to steer sharply to avoid them. “They don't care who sees them,” he noted. “I'd be worried about that.” He looked back at her, his eyebrows raised in warning. She nodded, concerned herself at the aggressive flight pattern of the fighters. The Falcon lurched, causing them to grab onto to the nearest thing to steady themselves. “And I'm very worried about that!” Han shouted as they were hit by a laser blast from one of the fighters. Chewbacca growled something about shields. 

Another blast nearly flung Leia off her chair. “Switch power to the front shields,” Han ordered Chewbacca. “We're going to have to join this fight,” he announced to Leia as he pulled back on the throttle and veered the Falcon sharply round in the direction of the tie-fighters. Time was she would have argued with him but she had learned that if he decided to fight, it was probably the only option. 

She sat firmly in her seat and buckled herself in as Han's skilful flying dodged and weaved round the tie-fighter's laser fire. Chewbacca dropped the lower laser cannons and returned fire, as Han chased a target, matching its flight path as best he could until Chewbacca's shot hit its mark, exploding the tie into a mass of flame and debris. Han was just feeling pleased with their success so far when another two tie-fighters joined the battle, a member of Blue Squadron tight on their tail. The X-Wing weaved and spun after a selected target, continuous laser fire spewing from its open S-foil guns. Han secretly admired the skill of the pilot, too busy avoiding fire himself to voice his appreciation. The X-Wing shot past the Falcon on a diving attack run on one of the tie-fighters, obliterating the target in a smooth sweep.

“Damn, these guys are good,” Han finally praised. Leia was pleased they were. It was getting a bit hot out here, the air filled with laser fire, debris and fighters.

The two remaining fighters were proving evasive, Chewbacca's laser fire not managing to touch either of them, the X-Wing assistance not having much luck either.

“Slippery little customers aren't they?” Han said in frustration. “We could do with some extra fire power,” he instructed Leia, jerking his thumb in the direction of the gun well. Her heart sank. She hated the Falcon gun turrets. The array's swinging action felt like trying to stay on an out of control narglatch.

“Really? I've just started to feel better and you're going to make me feel sick again,” she exclaimed. “Can't you do it and I'll fly?” She hoped he would say yes. 

“No!” he insisted, sounding horrified at the suggestion. “I'm the better pilot. You're the better shot.” He jerked his thumb again. “Today would be kinda helpful if you think you can manage it,” he said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, unbuckled herself and ran for the gun well, climbing up to the top turret and switching on the power to the targeting computer as she sat down. The seat swung immediately and she grabbed the controls to steady the apparatus and herself.

“There must be a better design for these things,” she thought out loud.

“Just pull the trigger will ya?” Han yelled. 

“Okay, okay. Just shut up and fly,” she yelled back. She studied the position of the two tie-fighters on the targeting computer and squeezed the trigger, missing her target by inches as her whole seat swung violently sideways with the force of the cannon fire. _Frack._ She would have to allow for that. 

“What are you waiting for?” Han jibed from below.

“Give me a break,” she yelled back. “When was the last time you sat in one of these things? Just let me get my bearings.”

Deciding she preferred to shoot by sight, she looked out of the viewport and calculated the trajectory of the laser fire as Han chased them, using a sweeping action. The X-Wing was struggling. Up in front of the tie-fighters, it was trying to avoid being caught in their missile lock. She needed to do something quickly. Feeling the Falcon's smooth movement, she waited for another pass and squeezed the trigger as Han swung the Falcon like a pendulum, spraying a continuous line of laser fire right across the middle of the tie-fighters' bodywork, taking both fighters out at once.

“Nice one, Sweetheart,” Han yelled joyously. He turned to Chewbacca. “That woman is one hell of a shot.” Chewbacca roared his agreement.

“Can I get out of this thing now?” Leia asked. “It's a bit of a wild ride up here.” Han grinned as he switched his own display, choosing to keep his comments to himself.

Leia rejoined them in the cockpit, immediately checking the troop positions on the display screen. The two groups of enemy troops had split quite dramatically and would soon be the other side of the jungle. The peacekeepers seemed to have thinned them a little and a cluster of captives were being held securely to one side of the screen. The lights of the squadrons, both tie-fighters and X-Wings scattered and moved across the display in such a way that she knew the sky was alive with laser fire above the jungle.

“General Madine, General Kobar, what is your status?” She requested an update.

“The enemy split into two groups. We are currently concentrating on one group to the east. Taking fire but still pushing them forward,” Kobar's voice returned.

“We are on the other group,” Madine added. “There's heavy fire from above too but luckily it's hard for them to pinpoint us in all this undergrowth. Not sure how Commander Skywalker is faring out in the open.” 

“Luke,” Leia turned her attention to his group on the display. She had not heard from him for a while. “Report please.” She waited almost too long for his reply, her heart in her mouth.

“We're all alright at the moment. The tie-fighters are being kept too busy by Blue Squadron to have noticed us. The enemy split into two and we don't have enough men to split and tackle both. That's going to be a problem if Madine and Kobar can't help from behind.” Leia did a quick calculation of numbers. There were indeed more enemy than Alliance at the moment.

“I've moved the peacekeepers near to your location. I'll use them as backup if necessary,” she reassured him.

“That would be very welcome,” he returned.

“Your targets are almost through the jungle. You should be able to see them within minutes. Just make sure they don't get through to the settlement.” She breathed in deeply to dispel the nerves building in her chest. “Luke?”

“Yes?” She thought, _I love you. Be careful._ “I know. I will,” his calm, reassuring voice answered. She breathed out hard. Han gave her a comforting look over his shoulder. There was that half vid-call thing again.

“He'll be alright. He knows what he's doing.” She nodded grimly. She had put her brother in the field rather than in a fighter. She hoped her instinct was right and she had not just signed his death warrant. 

“Let's help these guys get rid of their mynock infestation,” Han suggested, taking her mind off it and veering the Falcon round in the direction of the jungle. He did not want to take her into the middle of the fight but judging by the way everyone was outnumbered, it seemed there was little choice but to try to even the odds.

“You need me upstairs?” Leia asked.

“No. You do your thing,” He waved a finger at her display. “Chewie and I will take care of this.” He looked at Chewbacca. “Let's break out the concussion missiles.” Chewbacca growled an affirmative and his furry arms moved quickly to ready the missile controls. Han pulled back on the Falcon throttle and increased speed towards the mêlée of fighter aircraft.

“Look out, boys,” he announced boisterously to the X-Wing pilots as a whole. “We're going to give them a shake up.”

"Staying out of your way, Falcon,” Blue Squadron leader called back.

Leia buckled herself in firmly. She had been on one of Han's hair-raising air assaults before. His extraordinary skill at manoeuvring the Falcon was undeniable but seat belts were a prerequisite.

“Chewie, let's set one off in the middle of that nest.” He indicated a small group of tie-fighters clustered together on his targeting display. Chewbacca hit a switch then pressed the button to fire the missile, a roar sounding from the missile ports on the front of the Falcon as it left its casing, heading towards it's target. It was a direct hit to a central tie exploding into several smaller missiles which were expelled in a radius back out from the centre, hitting four more fighters and sending them crashing down to the jungle below. Han, who was following the missile through, spun the Falcon out of the way of the explosions, spinning its disc shaped body and righting it again just the other side. Leia's stomach churned. She was glad she had not bothered with breakfast. Flying like this in space was one thing but here, where the effects of gravity had an influence on the body, it was an altogether different experience. A cacophony of cheers sounded over the comms from pilots of Blue Squadron. 

“Nice shooting, Falcon,” the squadron leader messaged. Leia smiled and gave Han a respectful and admiring nod.

“My pleasure, boys. That evens things up a little.” Leia looked at the display. There were only three tie-fighter's left. No problem for the squadron to clear up. 

Chewbacca growled a warning. He had spotted something on his display. Leia looked round sharply at hers. On the edges of the display, another blip was visible, positioned to the west of Luke's team, behind the rock barrier and the waiting peacekeepers. She watched as more red indicators lit up, radiating out from the original one. They had been so distracted by tie-fighters, they hadn't noticed another landing craft sneaking in behind their lines.

“Luke. I think you have company,” she warned him.

“Yeah. We saw them. A transport just landed a little way off from us. I think they've just dropped more troops,” Luke's voice warned. “We've just engaged our first group. I can't see where the others have landed but we could be boxed in if we're not careful.” Leia bit her lip. He was right. Not only that, the new arrivals were shielded from the peacekeepers behind the rocks and were dangerously close to ambushing them. She had to think fast and did another quick calculation of numbers and positions. The peacekeepers would need stronger leadership if they were to be taken into a direct fire-fight. General Kobar and General Madine had enough to take care of as it was. There was only one choice.


	42. Chapter 42

“Han. Put me on the ground.” He turned sharply and stared at her.

“What?” he exclaimed, not understanding her request in the slightest. She pointed to the lights that were the peacekeepers.

“They'll be killed if that group of stormtroopers gets to them and Luke's already struggling. They need another leader in the field.” He was momentarily speechless. He could not think of a more ridiculous idea.

“I can just fly over and let off another cluster missile. I have one,” he offered his alternative. She shook her head.

“You can't let one of those off there, the blast would incapacitate our own men. I can see what's going on. I need to be down there,” she insisted. He turned away from her.

“There's no way I'm setting you down in the middle of that lot. There's nowhere to land anyway.” It was only partially true but he was grasping at straws for a reasonable excuse not to follow her instruction. She huffed loudly.

“I'll use the cargo lift then and you won't have to land. You can do a quick drop and then you'll be out of the line of fire.” Damn, why did she have to be so smart.

“Forget it, Sweetheart. I won't do it.” Chewbacca barked his agreement with Han. Leia's tone of voice changed to one he'd heard on countless occasions, the one she used when she wanted her own way, the one that earned her the fierce reputation. He winced, still refusing to meet her gaze, knowing all emotion would have gone from her face.

“Put me on the ground. Right now, Captain.” She unbuckled herself and got up from her seat. “Don't make me find another way off this ship,” she warned. She would probably be able to do that too, he realised. He turned to look at her.

“This is a stupid idea.” 

“Han. I'm not asking. Trust me and let me do my job,” she softened. Marginally.

“They'll kill you.” His expression showed his defeat. There was no arguing with her when she was like this, but everything inside him went against the idea. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

“I trust you to do your job as my husband and make sure they don't kill me.” He smiled thinly at her reference as she turned to exit the cockpit. “Drop me as close to the peacekeepers as possible,” she ordered.

“Leia,” he called after her. She looked back, seeing the look in his eyes.

“I know,” she smiled, her warmth returning. She ran for the cargo lift, opening the hatch and stepping in. She hit her earpiece comm. “Blake, I'm going down with Luke. Passing command back to you.”

“You're going in the field?” Blake's voice paused. “Okay.” She sounded hesitant. “We'll co-ordinate from here. The peacekeepers are waiting for your orders.”

“Good. Let them know I'll be with them in a few minutes. We have some friends to take care of. Alderaanian style.” Leia drew her blaster in readiness and held onto some strapping hanging down in the lift compartment. 

“They'll be pleased your leading them ma'am,” Blake added.

“Don't encourage her, Blake,” Han's voice chipped in over the comm. “She's gone completely mad.”

“I know what I'm doing,” Leia assured him. “Just let me know when we're in position.” She took a deep breath, feeling the Falcon coming down lower and becoming still.

“In position. Go now,” Han confirmed. “Watch yourself,” he added. She smiled to herself at his concern and hit the button to lower the lift. It jerked into life, lowering her roughly through the Falcon's bulkhead and out into the open air. The Falcon hovered smoothly about twenty feet from the ground, the wind from its downward thrusters blasting her hair and clothes, covering her in the debris it was kicking up and forcing her to shield her eyes with her free arm. As the cargo lift neared the ground, she jumped the last couple of feet, keeping her body low as she ran for cover.

“All clear,” she shouted above the noise into her comms to Han and Chewbacca. They raised the lift and smoothly lifted the Falcon away. She watched it go, a strange pang in her chest that felt almost like homesickness. She hoped she was doing the right thing. There would come a time, she knew, when this sort of thing was out of the question but, for now, it felt exhilarating.

Han had dropped her as close as he dared to the peacekeepers and she only had a short amount of terrain to cover before she located them, heading for their commander.

“Princess. Commander Blake informed us you were coming. It is an honour but we are all concerned for your safety,” he greeted her.

“Commander, there's no need for concern. We have a job to do and we are going to have to use all of our training today. You've got some uninvited guests trying to outflank you behind this line of rocks. We need to outsmart them or we and Commander Skywalker's team will lose our advantage.” The commander nodded. Leia looked round to see how many men she had at her disposal. Some had remained with the prisoners but still enough remained for an effective sortie. “We'll split into three teams and take the higher ground. If we climb up, here, here and here,” she pointed to the areas she had identified as the best climbing routes and the best vantage points. “we'll be able to come round behind them. Teams one and two, move round behind as they pass through these points.” She drew a quick map in the dirt with her finger. “I'll take team three and cover from above. Quietly!” she emphasised. “This is a covert operation. We don't want to end up in a fire-fight. Understood?”

“Yes, ma'am,” a chorus of voices returned.

“Good. Let's move before we're too late.” Two groups split off from them and headed east and west of her, choosing their route up the steep rocks. She took her small team and began climbing up the nearest outcrop, locating a good vantage point and waving the men down behind her as she spotted stormtrooper activity below. She had been correct in her assessment of their tactics. They were splitting into two teams and coming round either side of her location, presumably to ambush the rebels they thought were on the other side of the natural barrier. As the stormtroopers made their way through the gaps in rocks to the east and west, she waved the two other units to climb down and circle round behind them, turning her own unit and spreading them out to face the way they had just climbed and the intended destination of the enemy.

“Hold your positions. Wait for my order,” she whispered into her comm. Surprise and timing were crucial. She could still hear the reports of the battle continuing in the other groups, including updates from Admiral Ackbar several miles up, coming in on her earpiece, Blake relaying information backwards and forwards. She kept one ear on their status, confident in her team and satisfied that things were, more or less, going to plan.

“Just in case you needed to know, your black and white friends are about to converge on your position.” Han's voice sounded in her ear. She smiled. He was probably watching her display in his cockpit in her absence.

“Thanks. We've got it covered,” she assured him, quietly.

“Just wanted you to know, I'm keeping an eye on you,” he assured her.

“Good to know,” she whispered back as the first stormtroopers appeared through the vegetation. She waited until she could see most of them, a unit of some twenty troopers, watching them searching round for the missing but expected rebels. “Teams one and two, move now.” she ordered, waving her arm to instruct her own team to move forward. They swiftly moved out of their cover positions and pointed their assault rifles at the enemy troops as their companions moved in behind, leaving the stormtroopers surprised, surrounded and with no escape. Before long they were disarmed and secured. Satisfied that their prisoners were not likely to cause any more trouble, she checked on the progress of the other teams.

“Luke, what's your status?” She held her hand on her earpiece, pacing backwards and forwards across the baron patch of dirt on the outskirts of the jungle.

“Kobar and I have this lot under control,” he answered, the exertion of battle making him out of breath. “I don't think they'll hold out much longer.” She could hear the fighting in her earpiece from where she stood, the familiar sound of his lightsaber buzzing in the background. The sound of it fortified her, somehow made her feel secure. “Help Madine,” Luke told her. Yes, Madine had just one team against his group of enemy troops and Luke had Kobar.

“General Madine, we can assist you from this side,” Leia stated.

“That would be good, Leia. We have them almost to the edge of the jungle but they still have some heavy artillery. They're proving to be tough customers. You'll have to watch yourselves.”

“Copy that, General. Commander. We'll regroup and head west to intercept this second group of enemy soldiers. They are still in possession of artillery so we'll have to watch ourselves. Let's try to take it down if possible. Let's also try to remember this is a capture and retrieval exercise.”

“Yes, ma'am,” the commander replied, turning to gather his men ready to move out to their selected co-ordinates.

“Han?” She pressed her earpiece, looking at the sky for signs of the Falcon.

“I'm here,” he confirmed.

“While you're keeping an eye on me, can you keep me informed of the east group of enemy troops? I'm going to assist Madine and I don't have my tactical display for their location.” There was a short silence, then his voice returned.

“They're about three miles south of you. If you head east towards Luke, you'll intercept them.” 

“Thanks. Commander? Let's move out.” She joined the commander at the head of the peacekeeper squad. It would be a long trek and they would have to keep a steady pace to get there in time. She estimated it would take the enemy troops about an hour to reach the edge of the jungle, if they kept an average pace and, as they were being hampered by Madine's unit, maybe longer. 

The frosty air was starting to feel quite warm now and her flack jacket heavy on her shoulders. Hugging the edge of the jungle just into the baron stretch of terrain before the rocks, she was nevertheless glad of the camouflage. Blake's unfailing attention to preparation in supplying her with her kit from the Vohemar that morning could not be over appreciated. As they came within half a mile of Luke's location, she could hear the laser fire from his continuing combat and, above that, just to the south of her, the frightening sound of heavy cannon fire. She looked up sharply as an X-Wing flew low over the jungle canopy and let off a hail of fire. Presumably, they were attempting to take out the cannons. She looked round at the terrain for a good vantage point for her team to settle in, spotting a set of small hillocks a few hundred yards east.

“Commander, we'll head for that rise, spread out behind it for cover and wait for our friends to walk into our sites,” she instructed and he moved the troops into position. They hunkered down to wait. “Madine?” she said into her comm. “We're in position. Keep your advance steady.”

“Copy that, Leia,” General Madine answered.

The sound of guns was quite loud now. It was a matter of minutes before she would be able to see the first line of enemy troops. Indeed, as she squinted into the undergrowth to catch the earliest glimpse she could of them, a line of them appeared, at a jog. She had expected them to be surprised by the presence of another Alliance unit but the movement of the troops told her they weren't and it was confirmed by their rapid deployment of a large cannon, steadied by two troopers who came to a crouching kneel either side of it, pointing it directly at them. Her heart leapt into her mouth. There was no way they could avoid it. 


	43. Chapter 43

“Get down!” Leia yelled at her unit, flattening herself on the ground as low as possible behind the hillock she had been crouching near. The rest of the unit did the same. She braced herself for the inevitable pelting of laser bolts and heard the expected rapid gunfire. But no bolts hit where they were sheltered. She looked up, hearing a familiar roar of engines just as the Millennium Falcon swept across the edge of the jungle, so low its down draft bent the vegetation tips, firing its underside guns and obliterating the cannon, its operators and the accompanying troopers who had been brave or foolish enough to make an appearance.

“All clear, Sweetheart,” Han's confident voice sounded in her earpiece.

“Honey, excellent timing as usual,” she replied relief in her voice.

“I hate to be late for a party,” he said jubilantly.

Not wanting to waste an opportunity or hang around for another round of cannon fire, Leia decided to go on the offensive. She gathered the unit round her, crouching down behind the rise while she briefed them.

“We're not going to wait for that to happen again. We're going to do what we do best. Spread out and move into the trees. Make yourselves invisible and use stealth to pick them off one by one.” Looking up at the faces to make sure they were clear as to what was expected, she received a collection of understanding nods. This was what they were trained for. This is what they were good at.

As she rose and came to stand on the top of the hillock to lead her team into the jungle, she glanced sideways at Luke, less than half a mile away. He was standing on a similar rise, his unit all around, engaging their group of enemy. He looked impressive, his robes flowing as he wielded his lightsaber in smooth sweeping movements, blocking laser bolts and sending them back where they had come from. She imagined what it must have been like many years ago, during the Clone Wars, battlefields full of Jedi as impressive as him. This is how the Jedi would have fought then, on the ground, a formidable and awe inspiring sight. He paused, breathing hard and held his saber vertically a moment, then he turned and looked through the dust at his sister, heading her skilled stealth combat unit, weapons in hand. The twins against the Empire. A shared understanding of destination carried between them and Leia knew it was an image she would remember for a long time to come.

In the Falcon, Han kept one eye on Leia's tactical holo-display, watching her position. He wanted to keep the Falcon close in case she needed him again. He didn't like her in the field. They had fought side by side many times but all the time he couldn't see her, he felt unsettled. It was unnecessary and he knew it; she was more than capable, he was just happier in the comfort of her presence. 

He wondered how the battle was going above. He could hear the radio chatter over the comms but with everything else coming in on several channels, distinguishing one from the other was tricky. He put in a direct call to Lando for an update, even though Blake would be co-ordinating everything from her base.

“We've got them on the run, old buddy.” Lando's jolly voice informed. “If you ask me, it was a foregone conclusion. They are out-gunned from Ackbar's warship. Turning up with one small star destroyer though seems odd. I don't know what they had planned for Takodana had we not been here to mess it up.” He sounded thoughtful, like it had been playing on his mind. He was a shrewd businessman and could usually tell when something didn't smell right. Then he laughed. “We all seem to be back in the thick of it. When I was doing the accounts for the mine last week, I didn't think I would be using tie-fighters as target practice a few days later. The princess is very good at putting all her pieces into play. Have you ever thought of introducing her to Sabaac?” Han and Chewbacca exchanged a look.

“Funny you should say that,” Han returned sardonically “There's a story to tell you later. I wouldn't suggest it to her though if I were you,” he warned. Lando laughed again. “She'll set Chewbacca on me again. My neck hasn't been quite the same since Bespin.” Han frowned quizzically at Chewbacca. Chewbacca waved it away with a quiet growl and turned back to his console. That was obviously another story for later.

Letting Lando get back to the battle, Han turned the Falcon to make another pass over Leia's location. He flew low over the rocks from the direction of Al-Adreen, looking out of the view-screen and scanning the ground to pick her out. She wasn't hard to spot, standing on top of the rise, blaster in hand, her peacekeeper units behind her. He saw Luke too, caught them both glance at each other before Leia raised her arm and brought it down again in a forward action to move her unit into the trees. He did not share their unique connection but immediately had a sense of being part of something bigger in that brief moment. Chewbacca growled gentle concern, snapping Han out of his reflectiveness.

“I'm fine, Chewie. Let's organise a landing spot. I don't think it will take Luke and Leia long to clear this lot up.” He headed back out in the direction of the settlement. With all this imperial air traffic he imagined, the excuse for a space port at Al-Adreen would be all but empty.

#

Leia's team moved through the jungle like silent predators, spread out, invisible. Before the collection of stormtroopers and security force officers knew what was happening or where the threat was coming from, their numbers had dwindled one by one, the peacekeepers slowly picking away at their edges, until the last few had no choice but to surrender. When they had all been silently incapacitated and restrained, the stormtroopers separated from the security forces, Leia joined Madine. His team were tired from hours of fighting but had sustained few losses and the injured were being attended to by medics. She expressed her relief that injuries seemed to be manageable. Getting them back to Thyfeera's bacta tanks would quickly heal them.

“It's good you arrived when you did, Leia,” Madine expressed his relief in return. “The men were all starting to get tired. It's been tougher than I expected.”

“I would have been here sooner but we had a small problem to take care of,” she explained. “Let's get this lot to a holding area ready for transport and we'll rendezvous with Luke and General Kobar. Madine nodded and moved away to organise the transfer of the prisoners. Leia pressed her comms earpiece. “Luke. Our opponents are under control. Do you need assistance?”

“No. We were just heading your way with our prisoners,” he confirmed. Leia breathed out. The ground battle was over. If Admiral Ackbar was as lucky, and she imagined that, with his warship and two squadrons of X-Wings, he was, the mission would be a relative success.

“That is good news,” she replied. “We'll rendezvous at point 65 and then prepare the prisoners for transport.”

“Copy that,” Luke confirmed and signed off.

“Blake?” Leia switched to Blake's channel. “All the ground teams will rendezvous at point 65. We need to transfer the prisoners. Can you identify a landing area for transport ships and then let me know the co-ordinates?”

“Yes, ma'am. It's already taken care of. Captain Solo is waiting for you there and I am instructing the Vohemar and the Talon to meet you as we speak.” Leia raised her eyebrows. Before long Blake would be taking over from her.

“Excellent work, Blake. Send the details to General Madine's datapad; I have nothing with me,” she praised. “Oh, and thank 3PO too. I expect he has been working diligently.” She had a quiet smile to herself at the image of 3PO as acting general in the command centre, his golden hands operating several communications consoles and displays at once, taking his new role very seriously. For all Han teased and berated 3PO for his pomposity and blustering, when he had an important task to perform, the droid could be amazingly focused.

“I am pleased to have been of service, Mistress Leia,” 3PO's voice interrupted. “and, I must say, it is nice to hear an expression of gratitude. It's so rare that droids are appreciated for the work we do.” Leia raised one eyebrow. “I think I have found a talent for this sort of thing, if I do say so myself.” She sighed as he continued. What a shame droids didn't need to stop for breath. “In fact, I think this might be a new direction for me. I might investigate it further should my superior expertise as a protocol droid no longer be required.” Leia had to laugh.

“Well, I'm glad you have enjoyed yourself 3PO. I will certainly bear that in mind.” 

“Right,” Blake said, reservedly. “That said. We'll be in contact again when you get to the rendezvous point. Blake out.” Blake cut the connection before 3PO could begin again.

Watching the Alliance soldiers marshalling the prisoners in the direction of the rocks, Leia tapped her comms again.

“Han? We're all done here. I'm going to meet up with Luke and then make my way to you.” She waited expectantly to hear his voice.

“Got it,” he said. “We'll put the kettle on.” She grinned and shook her head. _Always the joker_.

#

Her team met Luke's at the rocky barrier, gathering their prisoners in a group. There were only about twenty security force prisoners once they had put them all together. Leia stood with Luke, Madine, Kobar and the peacekeeper commander and looked over them all.

“I suppose it's a good thing there are so few,” she mused, turning to the commander. “They're in your charge now Commander. Use the Vohemar and transport them back. Liaise with Commander Blake and do what you need to do to treat them.”

“What shall we do with the others?” Madine asked, looking bleakly at the stormtroopers. Kobar's wattle inflated.

“After what they've done. I'm tempted to leave them here to rot,” he stated in no uncertain terms. Leia was firm.

“I understand how you feel, General but we can't behave the same way. They will be under arrest and the admiral can take them back to Chandrila to face justice. They are as much pawns in this game as we are.” She squeezed her lips together. “Let's move out,” she ordered, marching off in the direction of the landing area and the waiting ships. Luke jogged to catch up with her. He matched her stride, looking sideways at her grim but determined expression. It told him so much about her state of mind. Her emotions bubbled under the surface but her sense of justice resolute.

“Leia, are you alright?” he asked, gentle concern in his voice. She did not look at him, just continued walking. The irony of his question was not lost on her.

“You already know the answer to that,” she replied.

“You've done a good job today,” he reassured. “You made the right decision. I admire how you always remain so fair despite the temptation. I understand how difficult it is.” She frowned a little and examined his face as they walked side by side, considering his words. It was difficult. The events of the last few days had been horrific enough for her to want to blast everyone responsible off the face of whatever planet they chose to name. Luke had faced this a few times himself; facing Vader, facing Palpatine, perhaps even facing her imminent death. She was glad of his presence to calm her down. She breathed heavily through her nose and she began to relax.

“I am very proud of you too,” she looked slightly embarrassed. “You were very impressive. Your skills have really progressed over the last few months. I was concerned I'd taken you out of your comfort zone but now I'm pleased my instincts were correct,” Luke smiled.

“It felt sort of natural,” he confessed. “Like I'd been doing it for years. Do you think this is how it must have felt years ago?” He thought about his research, his reading into the spectacular sounding battles during the Clone Wars and before, where Jedi fought side by side in their thousands. He wondered whether it would be like that again one day. “I imagine so and it will be again. You are going to be a powerful Jedi and a great teacher, Luke.” She took his hand as they walked. “I'm glad we found each other.” Luke was pleased too. He loved Leia's company, her tender comfort when he was troubled, their stimulating philosophical conversations. They kept each other's counsel, an invaluable gift when they had both been through so much in the last few years, each supporting the other with the burden of their terrible shared legacy.

His mind drifted from these thoughts to that of her training, trying to imagine her on the battlefield, a lightsaber instead of a blaster. The images went blank almost like he'd been shoved hard. He gaped at her.

“Did you just push me out of your head?” Leia walked a little faster he thought. “Leia?” He insisted on a reply, smiling at the realisation that her behaviour meant he was right.

“You're imagining things,” she replied curtly.

“Oh, no. I didn't imagine that,” he said, adamantly.

“You're imagining things that you shouldn't be imagining. I'm not becoming a Jedi and that's final.” He so wanted to thrash this conversation out with her until it was thoroughly discussed. They were never in the right situation. Always, she cut him off.

“You have the same power, Leia and I think you know it,” he challenged. She stopped dead and turned to face him.

“And what if I do? Do I have to use it? Do I have to announce it to everyone. Is it written somewhere that all those with Force power must become Jedi?” Luke studied her face. She wasn't being aggressive or challenging, these were genuine questions. Perhaps she was calculating whether it was yet another responsibility she had a duty to fulfil.

“No. I guess not,” he confirmed. She nodded, carefully considering.

“Then, I choose not to use any power I may, or may not, have unless I absolutely have no choice,” she declared, pausing for her decision to sink in and then continuing to walk. He looked after her, a weary and frustrated expulsion of air escaping through his lips.


	44. Chapter 44

As soon as the vegetation and plaster melded buildings of Al-Adreen came into view, so did the sprawling warehouses that made up its space port. As the Alliance units and accompanying prisoners approached, the full extent of it's rusticity became clear. A ramshackle collection of open structures, their bays marked with roughly hand painted numbers, together with a smaller collection of what could have been offices for booking ships in and out, the port seemed to be more or less abandoned. A half-hearted attempt had been made to control the foliage from creeping over the roofs of the warehouses, allowing enough space for a variety of small cargo craft to enter unhindered but the only ships present in its bays today were the Talon, the Vohemar and the Falcon. Taking up a large corner of the settlement, the port sprawled in a haphazard fashion towards the town square and easy access to the cantinas and gambling establishments.

“You found a very convenient landing area,” Leia observed as Han walked out of the Falcon's bay to meet her. He gestured around him with wide arms.

“As soon as the Empire arrived, no one wanted to stick around so I figured there'd be plenty of space. I was just negotiating with the port authority to allow us all to use some bays when the other two ships turned up and they decided to leave us to it.” She pulled an impressed face. “I use the term port authority loosely, you understand,” he added. 

Looking at the rather loose appearance of the place, she completely understood. The convenience of it made it a ready made pirate haven especially with the lack lustre security checks. It was hardly surprising their numbers had increased over the years. It didn't take long for word to get around even on the Outer Rim.

Han took the flack jacket she had removed during the walk out of her hand and dropped it to the floor. Wrapping their arms round each other, he kissed her hair as she lay her head on his chest.

“It's good to see you,” he said quietly.

“It's good to see you too,” she said. “Although, it has only been a few hours, you know.” She looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows.

“I know, but there was a strong possibility you'd come back in a body bag,” he tried to joke.

“I told you to trust me. Stop worrying,” she gave him a little squeeze.

“I do trust you,” he smiled wryly. Worrying about each other was to be expected now they were lovers and they both silently acknowledged the fact.

Han watched the rest of the units arrive in dribs and drabs over her shoulder, battle weary and dirty. The peacekeepers marched their imprisoned colleagues over to the bay where the Vohemar crew was waiting to load them on board. They looked like they had had the stuffing knocked out of them and he wondered whether they would ever be the same again. A pang of loathing for the weak-minded Duke washed over him, tinged with concern at the hand pulling his strings. It was something he knew Leia would not have forgotten about, something that she would have to investigate, however low key she kept it.

She caught him looking at them and followed his gaze.

“There are so few of them aren't there? I thought there would be more but I suppose I mustn't complain. Hopefully it means not many were subjected to Delcar's experiments. We'll see what the peacekeepers turn up when they do a sweep of Cato Neimoidia.” 

“What's going to happen to them?” Han enquired.

“We have methods of reversing their conditioning. Gentle ones. They'll be treated well,” she assured him.

“And the stormtroopers?” He glanced at the higher number of white armoured clones that were now being filed into the warehouses under guard. 

“I'm going to let the Admiral and Mon Mothma deal with them. I think I'm a little biased in that department,” she said wryly. “I'm best staying out of it.” She released Han from her embrace. Luke was helping the peacekeepers; she had seen him board the Vohemar assisting an injured officer. The generals were organising the secure holding of the rest of the prisoners. She would check in with Blake and the admiral and, when their skirmish was in hand, they could all go home and turn their attention to other things. For once, she had things to look forward to. She pressed the comm earpiece to connect with Admiral Ackbar but got static. Their secluded location likely interfering with the connection. At the edge of the port nearest the town square, there would be more open space. Looking at Han, she pointed to her headset. “I'm going to get a clearer signal,” she informed him, making for the edge of the hangers and away from everyone else. 

Coming out into the open air, she felt the warmth of the sun and turned her face towards it to let it soak into her skin. Although it was the autumn season on Takodana, the weather had been particularly kind to them since their arrival and she particularly liked crisp, sunny days rather than the humidity they'd had to suffer on Thyfeera. She hit her comms again.

“Admiral Ackbar. Come in please,” she said.

“Princess Leia, we were starting to wonder what had happened to you all,” he babbled, his vowel sounds distorted by the cumbersome shape of his Mon Calamarian face. 

“I apologise for not contacting you sooner, Admiral. We were all rather occupied with a more complicated situation than expected but are now secure and ready to transport prisoners off-world. What is your status?”

“We have them on the run. They've taken some heavy losses and are in pretty bad shape. I'm in two minds whether to bother chasing them. I think the damage they have sustained will make it impossible for them to go to lightspeed and the years it will take them to get back to where they came from will teach them a lesson,” Leia smiled.

“Whatever you think is best Admiral. I will be transferring the stormtroopers to the Home One to return to Chandrila. I will leave it to Mon Mothma and yourself to discuss how to deal with them.”

“That's very generous of you, Leia. I would have thought dispatching them now would be a more fitting fate for them.” 

“They're just doing a job, Admiral, albeit a rather sordid one. They should face justice but I won't entertain murder. Have you been speaking to General Kobar by any chance?” She found the similarities between the two old war heroes rather uncanny.

“Ha! Kobar and I will discuss it over a drink sometime soon I am sure of that,” the admiral enthused. Leia chuckled to herself, a mental picture appearing of the two of them putting the galaxy to rights over some Mandalorian Ale, Kobar's wattle inflating and Ackbar's tendrils waving in dynamic effusion. 

“Good, well, we'll send the Talon to you as soon as we are loaded,” she confirmed. She signed off. 

Leaning for a moment against the entranceway of the hanger she shut her eyes briefly, trying to concentrate on breathing in and out to let herself finally relax. At least that was one technique she had picked up from Luke that she was happy to use. It did not seem to be working as quickly as usual this time though. Keeping her eyes shut, concentrating on the sunshine on her face, she tried harder but the more she slowed her breathing, the bigger a niggling feeling became at the back of her mind. She shifted her concentration to that feeling. _Come on then._ She challenged it. _What are you trying to show me?_ Her breathing slowed so much she could hear her own heartbeat pounding, loud in her ears. Her eyes still shut, she saw a white armoured hand, the hand gripping a laser rifle. Han? 

“Han!” She must have yelled his name so loudly she could hear her voice crack, as she whirled round to face him. She pulled her blaster before she was aware she had done it, aimed and fired. It was as if everything around her slowed down so that she could take in every detail. A stormtrooper, having managed to escape his bonds unnoticed, grabbed a laser rifle from the nearest lieutenant, aimed and fired a bolt, at who, she couldn't tell but Han was in the way. Her bolt hit the trooper dead in the chest, blowing a hole in his armour and dropping him to the floor. Too late. Curse her inability. By the time Han looked in response to her cry and turned in the direction of her aim, he was hit by the laser blast and thrown backwards to the ground by the force of the shot. His pain became her pain, the shock wave of feeling spreading through her body like she had been hit by lightning. It must also have become Luke's because he came running down the Vohemar ramp as she recovered herself and they both began running towards Han. 

She threw herself to her knees beside him, grabbing at his clothes to search for the wound, his blood starting to seep out across his cream coloured shirt. “Han?” She looked into his face, at his closed eyes. There was no response. “Oh. Please, no,” she entreated, mostly to herself, staring in horror at the blood on her hands. “Get a medic!” she yelled over her shoulder. Within seconds, they were surrounded by security force medics, with Chewbacca roaring deep concern and General Madine who had run to assist. Leia's feeling of anguish was overwhelming and her eyes filled with tears. “Too slow,” she shouted at herself.

“Princess, you have to let go,” a medic instructed her as she still had her hands pressed tightly over Han's stomach wound. “Step back and let us do our job.” He stuck out his arm to guide her away. Luke grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her backwards.

“Let them work,” he instructed. She turned sharply towards him, a mixture of distraction and anger on her face.

“I saw it and was too late. I should never have started to relax,” she confessed. He took her by the shoulders and stared gravely at her.

“If you hadn't relaxed you might not have seen it at all,” he explained. She breathed heavily, hugged her own body and turned back to watch what was happening. The medics were skilled, she knew that. She had faith in their expertise in tackling battle wounds. He would be OK. _Please let him be OK._

She became aware of Chewbacca leaning his head against a hanger bay wall and moaning sadly. She felt empathetic. He must be suffering as much as she was. She went over to him and put her arm on his.

“Chewie. He'll be alright,” she reassured, moving in to give him a hug. Chewbacca returned it, his warm arms like a comforting furry blanket round her shoulders. She was not sure her small frame was as comforting to him but perhaps her presence was. They had both been here before, she mused, watching Han helpless. This time, though, it was far more serious.

A young lieutenant approached them, a sombre expression on his face. She did not want to hear bad news. Surely she would know if it was bad news. She ran her tongue over her lips, Han's words suddenly echoing in her head as though he were standing next to her. _That's your tell, Sweetheart._ He was right. She always did that when she was troubled by something and she had never noticed before. She loved him so much it hurt.

“Princess. He's asking for you,” the lieutenant informed her. Chewbacca growled happily and she squeezed his arm before jogging back to where Han was laying, dropping to her knees and looking lovingly into his now open eyes. He smiled weakly.

“Now, I'm going to have to buy another shirt,” he managed to speak through the pain. She gave a relieved laugh. “That was a good shot but next time, try shooting the bad guys before they shoot me,” he admonished.

“I'm sorry. I was too slow,” she said guiltily. He winced in pain.

“I don't know,” He took her obvious look of guilt as a cue to continue to tease her. “What's the point of having a Force sensitive wife if she doesn't use it to save you?” She looked mock indignant.

“I did my best. I think you just got yourself shot to get back at me, didn't you?” she retorted. He squeezed her arm.

“I'm joking. It wasn't your fault. None of us were watching them.” He winced again. She threw a concerned look at one of the medics.

“He needs a bacta tank,” the medic explained. “We're preparing a bay on the Vohemar and we'll run him back to Thyfeera. They've got the best facilities.” She nodded. The centre of bacta production ought to have the best facilities. Han squeezed her arm again.

“Don't think this cancels our plans, Sweetheart. I'm coming back for you.” She grinned. 

“I'll hold you to that,” she assured him. The medic administered pain killers as Leia ran her hands through Han's hair comfortingly. Her team had done a good job of patching him up and soon he would be on his way to the healing treatment.

“Leia. You need to take this call,” General Madine interrupted, handing her a datapad with the admiral's face flickering on the holo-display.

“Yes, Admiral?” she acknowledged into the pad.

“Leia. We thought the star destroyer was retreating but it seems it moved further round the planet and took up orbit out of our sight. Our sensors have picked up several craft heading back to your co-ordinates. They're carrying heavy rockets and space bombs. If they hit your location, nothing will be left standing.” 


	45. Chapter 45

Leia took a few seconds to process the admiral's words, glancing at Luke. Space bombs? Heavy rockets? These were not the usual weapons for tie-fighters. The impact of what the admiral was telling them showed on Luke's face too.

“Wait,” he said to her. “I'm going to get more information.” He ran back towards the Vohemar. One of the prisoners would have no choice but to give Luke whatever information was in his mind.

“Admiral, can our squadrons stop them before they get to us?” she enquired.

“They are on an intercept course but I'm afraid we may have left it too late. I think we underestimated them,” he admitted angrily. “We will do what we can from here but you need to prepare,” he warned.

“I understand, Admiral.” Leia stood up, handing the pad back to Madine. She began to pace, biting her lower lip and looking at the floor. It was her usual thinking pose and the generals waited for her tactical response. She looked round at the Alliance soldiers and the prisoners. Even if she could get them all out on the ships they had, the inhabitants of Al-Adreen would not be so lucky and their safety had been the point of this whole mission. They had worked too hard today to fail at this point. She turned as Luke returned.

“It's as we originally thought. I questioned one of the officers. He says they intend to destroy Al-Adreen. They have newly modified weapons which means they don't have to use the star destroyer, they can fly right in and effectively wipe out the whole settlement.” Han spoke up from the floor.

“Lando was wondering why they only brought a small craft,” he noted.

“It's insignificant and low key. No-one would suspect they could do so much damage.” Leia almost admired the tactics. Luke started walking quickly in the direction of the town square.

“Where are you going?” Leia called after him.

“I'm going to do something about it,” he answered, raising his hood as he walked. She knew this gesture well. Luke meant business. Jedi business, although what he could do about this completely baffled her. She tried to read his intentions but got nothing. She knelt next to Han. He looked pale from loss of blood. She should at least let the Vohemar take off with him. He looked enquiringly at her.

“I have no idea what he has in mind,” she answered his silent question. “I can't read him at all. He's shutting me out.”

#

Luke was concentrating, putting himself in the most secluded mental state he could in order to summon as much power as he could. He was going to need it. He had read a great deal about ancient Jedi techniques and the only hope for them all now was to try one. No, not try. Do. He walked into the middle of the square and stopped, folding his hands together under his robe sleeves and slowing his breathing to almost nothing, cutting out all sound around him. He reached out to feel the Force flowing within the vegetation, round the rocks and buildings, up from the ground. He could almost see its energy in his mind, like little streams and rivulets pulsing through everything. He breathed it in, pulling it towards him as if he were sucking life out of the surrounding area. He had been practising this ever since Yoda's teaching, seeing the Force flow through every living thing as Yoda had told him it did. Now he needed to use it, take it from where it was hiding and position it somewhere else. He pictured the settlement of Al-Adreen, its white residential buildings, its colourful market streets and eating establishments and all its residents and then tried to picture them under a shield, protecting them from harm. This last part was difficult to do. He knew a Force shield was possible but only the greatest Jedi had ever been able to do it and he was still learning. He felt his frustration building and he pushed it away. The tie-fighter's would be upon them soon. He had no time to waver. He tried again but still nothing happened. It shouldn't be this hard to imagine; he had seen pictures in the archives; a light shield generated by pushing the energy of the Force over the object that needed protecting... Light...Leia. He needed Leia. _Leia. I need your help._ He thought to her. He did not want to lose his grip on the Force energy. 

#

Kneeling at Han's side, holding his hand, Leia's eyes glazed as she heard her brother's voice. She whispered his name in response. Han watched her transformation and tried to turn his head to look in Luke's direction. He was standing right out in the open where he was an easy target.

_Leia. Please. I can't do this alone. I need you._ Leia shook her head.

“I can't help you,” she replied out loud. She thought she had made it clear enough over the last few days that she did not want anything to do with using any power he believed, but she doubted, she had.

_Please Leia. We're running out of time. It's going to take both of us._ She shut her eyes against the thought. 

“I don't know what to do,” she said desperately. “I don't know how I can help.”

_You don't need to do anything. I just need you here. Don't think about it. Just trust me._ She turned her head to look at him and then looked at Han as if she were asking him to come up with an excuse that could get her out of this.

“Princess. The tie-fighter's are approaching our position,” Madine informed her as he followed their course on his data pad. She was in a terrible dilemma. She was so afraid to connect with any kind of power, afraid of what it would do to her but, on the other hand, Luke was on his own, trying to save lives and that's what she should be doing. Her face contorted with the stress.

“I'm frightened,” she whispered.

_I know, but if you don't help me, I don't think I have enough power and these people will die,_ Luke stated plainly . Han squeezed her hand and she focused on him 

“Go,” he encouraged. “Help Luke.”

“But you need me,” she insisted. It was a weak excuse under the circumstances and sounded hollow as she said it.

“I 'ain't gonna need ya if we're all blown to hell.” There were the typical Han Solo bare facts. “Your brother's asking for your help, so go help.” He was getting used to these half conversations now, resigned to the fact he was going to have to in future. Even though he was weak, he gave her as strong a push away from him as he could manage. She stood up, looking at him almost apologetically. “Go. It'll be Okay.” He smiled thinly.

Leia began running towards Luke. She thought she could hear the tell-tale and terrifying whine of the tie-fighter's engines. Putting more effort into it, she covered the ground between them quickly. It was a definite whine, they would be upon them in a matter of minutes. Out here in the middle of the square, a sudden strong wind whirled dust round the buildings and blew hard at the tarpaulins of the trade stands. She was sure when she had stood here earlier the weather was calm. Glancing round and holding strands of hair back from her face that were blowing madly and blocking her eye-line, she stared in astonishment as she noticed that only things inside the perimeter were affected by the wind, everything outside was still and Luke was the source.

“What do you need me to do?” She raised her voice above the elements. He held out his mechanical hand to call her close to him and wrapped the metal arm around her, pulling her tight into a hug. He reached out with his other hand as she had seen him do many times and she shut her eyes. As soon as she touched him, it felt as if tingles of electric current were flowing through her, like she had touched the wrong end of a battery pack. She wrapped her arms round his waist, planted her feet and held on tight, the wind increasing to the velocity of a small tornado and threatening to unbalance her.

#

Leia wrapped her arms round his waist and Luke felt the surge in the force. He opened his eyes, able to actually see the Force energy flowing towards him now, an amazing and strangely calming sight. He felt at home with the elements around him as the rivulets channelled through Leia and into him. He directed his thoughts to the settlement, stretching his free hand out as if he wanted to touch it, clearly able to imagine it all.

_Tell me what to do._ Leia thought. He could see the tie-fighters now, five of them in the distance, their whine filling his ears. He felt her trepidation.

_Protect them, Leia. Trust me._ He thought back. She turned her head in the direction of the fighters as they approached and threw her arm up to shield herself from the inevitable rocket fire and, as soon as she did so, he saw the light shield appear, its power flowing through her and out from his outstretched hand. He heard her cry out as the ties released their rockets and bombs and roared over their heads and away. The sky was alive with explosions like a huge celebration of deadly fireworks but nothing hit the ground. He waited until he was sure the fighters weren't returning and then lowered his hand, looking down at his sister who had her eyes squeezed shut. 

“It's over,” he said aloud.

_Are we dead?_ Leia's thoughts weren't meant for him to hear but he laughed anyway, taking her by the shoulders and looking into her face. She opened her eyes.

“No, Leia. We did it. They're all safe.” She looked around. Everything was calm as it had been earlier, the sun shining on the buildings, no wind, as if she had dreamt the last hour of her life.

“What happened?” she asked bemused. “I saw the fighters and then shut my eyes.” What had happened? She'd heard everything, saw the tie's release their deadly payload and couldn't bear to watch the rest. She was sure she hadn't done anything but her body was still buzzing.

“We shielded the settlement. Thank you.” He smiled broadly at her.

“I didn't do anything. I just wanted them to be safe,” she insisted. She hadn't. Had she? She'd just stood, holding onto her brother trying not to be blown away.

“You were a perfect channel. The compassion you have for the people created the shield. Your light force is incredible, I wish you could have seen it. I couldn't have done that without you.” There was tremendous love in his eyes as he spoke. She still had her mouth open, not quite understanding what he was saying. She tilted her head back and regarded him, a small frown appearing on her brow. He laughed again. He'd seen this look a thousand times; her superior _You are talking like a complete idiot_ face. “It's true,” he defended. “You can't deny it now.”

“What if they come back?” she asked, scanning the sky. She was surprised they hadn't already.

“I projected an image of Al-Adreen's destruction. They think their mission was a success. I just hope they don't come back and check.” He raised an eyebrow. Leia nodded, contemplating it all. It was going to take a very long time for her to understand exactly what happened here but the outcome was good and that's all that really mattered. Now she could turn her attention to getting Han the urgent treatment he needed. She turned on her heel and headed back to the warehouses. Luke took her characteristically determined walk as a sign that the subject was concluded.

“We're still going to talk about this,” he called after her, beginning to follow.

“No. We are not,” she called back over her shoulder. “You are not to mention this to anyone, little brother.” His eyes widened.

“Why am I suddenly your little brother?” he quizzed indignantly.

“Because I'm quite obviously in charge and you have to do what I say,” she barked. He was stunned for a few seconds until she turned her head slightly and flashed him a devilish smile. He shook his head and grinned.

“Oh, okay,” he resigned. 


	46. Chapter 46

Han was drifting in an out of consciousness, his wound throbbing as much as his head from loss of blood. Plasma and painkillers were being fed into his arm to stabilise him and he had just been given a sedative to ease his travel to Thyfeera and the bacta tank. He had never been in one before, always let his injuries heal by themselves, but this time, he couldn't argue. His internal organs were in bad shape.

Despite his fugue state, he had seen enough of the last few minutes to thoroughly understand what the twins were capable of. He couldn't have been the only one to see it. They were difficult to make out in the centre of the whirling dust and bits of vegetation but, when the tie-fighters loosed their deadly weaponry and the light erupted from both their bodies, blackening the rest of the sky and giving the impression of a huge dome over the rest of the settlement, he saw them clearly. They clung on to each other like they would soon be ripped apart, Luke's robes flapping in the strong wind, his mechanical arm gripping Leia's jumpsuit in protection.

He saw their power and it scared him. He loved Leia more than his own life and had never been in any doubt that she was special but he could understand why connecting with this frightened her as much as it did him, if not more. She was living with the potential for incredible power, knowing how much harm she could do with it as well as good. 

He felt light headed, the effects of the sedative starting to influence his body as he watched Leia and Luke walk back towards them, an argument ensuing between them. He expected Luke was arguing his training point again. They had saved thousands of lives today because she had put aside her fear and done what was necessary. She would play it down, though. He was certain of that, would brush it off like it hadn't happened.

She came over to the medical hover-sled he was now comfortably tucked into. He tried to focus on her smiling face, wished he could hold her.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, looking at the medic for a reply as she didn't expect he was capable. The medic said something incoherent to her, which she seemed to understand and she looked back at him. He gripped her arm and pulled her to him.

“I saw what you did. You were amazing,” he slurred. 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” she smiled back. There was the cover up, just as he thought.

“I saw you. Like in your ceremony. I love you.” He drifted, trying hard to stay conscious. His vision blurred and she was disappearing from view. She patted his chest and giggled at his intoxication.

“You have no idea what you saw. You've had a sedative. Go to sleep and I'll see you soon.” She kissed his lips and waved at the medics to take him away. He shut his eyes briefly to let the kiss linger and then, she was gone.


	47. Chapter 47

The sound of women's laughter echoed through the corridors from the bedroom suite of Maz's winter castle. It was not a sound Han was used to hearing but it was not wholly unpleasant. He could easily distinguish Leia's laughter from that of the other women; husky, infectious, rather like she was in on a dirty joke. He didn't hear that much either and it warmed him. Their wedding had been delayed yet another week due to his unfortunate accident and days floating alone in a bacta tank with just his thoughts had made him impatient to get on with it. He could not wait any longer to be with her, to spend some totally selfish time together doing whatever they wanted.

He rounded the corner to the chamber and stopped in the doorway. Leia sat on a bench seat wrapped in a robe, surrounded by women, Mala, another humanoid girl Han had not seen before, Maz and Eldon Blake. Maz's two serving girls were busy brushing and braiding Leia's hair while she chatted and laughed with them. He didn't know if she had ever spent much leisure time in the company of other women but she was certainly enjoying the attention she was receiving. Blake spotted him watching and came running over, blocking his view.

“Han. You mustn't be here. It's not lucky to see her before your wedding.”

“It's alright, Eldon. I'll see him,” Leia's voice spoke up as she approached. Eldon reluctantly withdrew back into the room, disapproval on her face.

They both leaned on the wall.

“You look beautiful,” Han said, looking lovingly at her glowing face.

“I haven't done anything yet,” she laughed, hanging on to a strand of her half done hair.

“I know,” he replied.

“What are you doing here?” she questioned gently.

“Just came to see if you needed anything and also that you remembered what time we were meeting.” Leia giggled.

“You came to see if I'd changed my mind, didn't you? I'll be there, don't worry.” He looked sheepish and she reached up to kiss him, the pleasure of it making it last much longer than initially intended. They were interrupted by rough hands pushing them apart.

“That's enough of that. Go away now. Shoo!” Maz's authoritative voice admonished as she pushed him in the stomach and stood glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

“Ow!” he exclaimed. “That's still tender,” he frowned. Turning back to Leia, “See you soon.” She laughed.

“See you soon.”

#

The already kind Takodana autumn weather pulled out all the stops, sunshine making the myriad of colours in the lush environment vivid and spectacular as the wedding party rode the short way to the ancient Jedi shrine at the top of the mountain. It was not at very high altitude, none of the mountains in Takodana were on the scale of Alderaan's but it was high enough to give a stunning view as far as the eye could see in every direction. Luke had arrived before the others to prepare. He had researched the ceremony carefully knowing that, as Han and Leia had no other tradition to follow, this was both appropriate and important to them. Looking at the scenery, it wasn't difficult to understand why the shrine was built here. It was peaceful and meditative, perfect to join the two of them together.

Very soon, the small party arrived, just their closest friends; Chewbacca, Lando, Maz and Eldon, accompanied by 3PO and Artoo. They disembarked from the little shuttle craft, Leia's simple but beautiful white dress blowing in the breeze. 

Han had been studying her all the way up the mountain. As usual, she carried simplicity off with grace and beauty, her white dress, lower cut than usual, flattering her figure, and the delicate flow of its material giving the impression of something ethereal. Her hair was intricately braided, Lando's necklace the only dash of colour. She blushed slightly at his attention, looking at him with equal interest. He had made quite an effort, his usual outfit being replaced by a paler set of trousers and a longer cream tunic style shirt which made him look both relaxed and suave at the same time. 

“I didn't think you owned a different shirt,” she observed, pleasantly amused. He looked at himself and then back at her, a mock hurt look on his face.

“Well, you were wrong,” he defended. “I can dress nicely when I want to.” He looked out of the shuttle window at the view and added “I had help from Lando and Luke as well of course.” She looked at the same view and smiled. _Of course._

“You look very handsome.” He smiled and took her hand as they stepped out to meet Luke, his pale Jedi robes making him look every bit the master.

If ships had been passing at the point of the small ceremony and their occupants had glanced toward the mountain top, it would have looked like an archive painting of a time long ago, two lovers pledging their lives to each other in the presence of their spiritual master, private, personal and witnessed by few. 

#

The serenity of the ceremony passed and the wedding party returned to the courtyard of the castle, Leia held Han back from the rest with a gentle tug on his arm. She waited until the others had gone ahead to arrange celebration refreshments and pulled her husband closer. 

“I have a present for you,” she told him.

“I already have that,” he replied, wrapping his arms round her.

“Thank you but I'm hoping this might be a little more exciting.” He looked surprised.

“More exciting than you? I doubt it,” he flattered. Leia let go of him and walked quickly up the ramp of the Falcon, returning seconds later with a data pad in her hand. He frowned, a crooked smile appearing.

“What's that for?”

“Just wait and see,” she admonished. She touched the screen and input some instructions at which point the lower guns of the Falcon dropped out of their casing and swivelled to face them. Han's jaw dropped and his eyebrows lifted. The guns were not the ones he was used to; these were powerful, upgraded proton cannons and... were they remote operated? He half laughed in amazement and Leia smiled at his reaction. It looked like he wanted to say it was more exciting but couldn't bring himself to. “I thought you'd like them. I couldn't manage remote flying but remote guns were no problem.” He grinned and pulled her to him in so tight a hug, she nearly dropped the data pad. “Careful, we don't want to get shot by our own cannons,” she warned. 

“How did you manage this?” he blustered.

“You were away for a while so Chewie and I did all the upgrades. No problem when you know a small ex-smuggler with endless contacts.”

“All the upgrades?” he questioned.

“Yes. All the upgrades you asked Maz for have been done. I had her cleaned and the new guns fitted. Also, I had stabilisers fitted to the gun turrets. I couldn't replace them but it should make them less like a rampaging bantha now.” She looked at his face. “Don't worry. Chewie has authorised and double checked everything. I wouldn't do anything to the Falcon you wouldn't approve of.” Han grinned, walking round the underside of the Falcon and checking out all the newly fitted parts.

“I thought she was shiny. I don't know how you got it all done in the time.”

“I fitted a few bits but, to be honest, Chewie's done most of the work. He needed to keep himself occupied while you were gone so he was happy to help.” 

“Good old Chewie,” Han mused, still in awe. Leia chuckled.

“When you've finished looking, there is one more thing inside.” He raised both eyebrows.

“More?” She took his hand and led him up the ramp and through to the lounge. She indicated the Dejarik table.

“Go ahead. Switch it on. Make sure you press the yellow button.” 

He frowned at her mysteriousness, walking over to the table and pressing the button she had identified. The board sprang to life but, instead of the familiar Dejarik beastly warriors, a beam of light shot up to the ceiling and a Sabaac layout appeared on the table. His eyes widened even more. “That took quite a bit of work,” Leia admitted. “Chewie and I spent ages on it. I had to do a lot of slicing to get it to work properly. Now you can play both games.” Han couldn't believe his eyes. He returned to his wife and gave her a long, hard kiss.

“This is amazing. I never thought of doing that. But...” he looked hesitant. “You hate Sabaac.” He looked intently at her face.

“No I don't. I hate gambling. There's a difference. I thought, when we take Lando back home, you and he can teach me to play properly. Just for fun, mind,” she lectured. He beamed.

“Your on, Sweetheart. I want to see Lando's face when you beat him.” They both laughed. Each putting an arm round the other's waist, they headed back to the castle and their waiting guests.

After many hours and a wonderful meal that Mala and her companion had prepared, their guests began to drift away. Maz hugged them both and made excuses to return to her bar, Chewbacca felt tired and went to sleep on the Falcon, Luke, Eldon and Lando decided to call it a night and make their way to bed on a lower floor. It wasn't that late but their departure meant that Han and Leia could spend their wedding night in total privacy.

They sat cuddled together on a sofa, wine in hand, looking out over the view of the mountainside and the valley below in the early evening light. Their special day had been everything they wanted, just close family around them or, at least, people they considered family and now, just the two of them.

“It's time I gave you your wedding present,” Han said eventually. Leia looked at his boyish expression.

“You don't have to give me presents,” she said bashfully, but, looking at the excitement in his eyes, knew that a gift was inevitable.

“You're being modest but you'll like this one,” he grinned. “At least, I hope you will,” he added, suddenly second guessing himself. She leaned forward and placed a hand over his, cocked her head and smiled.

“I'm sure I will love it. What is it?” His excitement reignited, he held her hand tightly.

“I'll have to show you.” He guided her up off the sofa and held her hand all the way across the room and along the corridor where a large tapestry was hanging. Certain that the tapestry had been hanging there since they had arrived as she had admired the colours in passing, she glanced quizzically at him.

“No. It's not that.” He read her face. Reaching out, he pulled it aside to reveal a very narrow set of unlit steps. Leia's eyes widened in surprise.

“This is intriguing,” she said, her excitement beginning to match his. “I had no idea the tower went any higher.” He led the way up the staircase, still clutching her hand behind him as she followed. “What have you got hidden up here? It's not alive is it?” She looked slightly concerned. “Is it a new holo-computer for the command centre?” He frowned, amused by this suggestion and looked down at her.

“Would you have wanted that?”

“No,” she admitted. “but, if you'd bought it, I would have loved it anyway.” He laughed. 

Inspired by the secrecy of the staircase, she imagined an equally clandestine room at the top. “Wait,” she offered coyly. “Are you taking me to an intimate chamber where you intend to make erotic suggestions, Captain?” He stopped in his tracks, coming back down the few steps to stop on the same one as his wife. Even in the dim light of the passageway, her eyes gleamed with amusement at her own provocativeness, her soft, rich voice offering things that, at any other time, he would have jumped at. Pressed tightly together on the narrow step, he could feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed, her pulse as quick as his own. He rested a hand on the wall by her head and bent to kiss her, her reaction forcing him to fight hard to resist the unbearable temptation to go further. The present came first and then he would revisit her suggestion.

“Stop guessing. You'll never get it.” He gave her a crooked smile. “Hold that thought though.” He almost wished he'd thought of that.

Finally reaching the top of the winding passage, they stepped out of the gloom into a much larger room than Leia had imagined would be here. It was oval shaped with a large balcony on the far side, much like on all the other floors but this room was completely devoid of furniture or decoration of any kind, the walls completely blank. She frowned and looked curiously at Han. He returned her look, appearing to be considering something. She thought, perhaps, he was uncertain whether to continue with this plan.

“Ready?” he asked finally. As she was not sure what she should be ready for, she nodded, keeping nervously to the edge of the room in anticipation. He turned and pressed controls on a panel on the wall she hadn't even noticed in all the mystery.

As she watched him, a gentle hum emitted from the panel, a familiar sound, like one generated by a holo-display. She looked back at the room and, as she did, it became completely enveloped by images, projected onto the blank canvas that were the bare walls and floor, fading the solid room into nothing and replacing it with a completely different environment, so real she could almost touch it. She flattened herself against the back wall in complete shock and amazement, her hand moving to cover her open mouth. Her eyes swept round the room, taking in every detail of the palatial chamber she now found herself in, her eyes filling with tears before she could do anything about it. It was a perfect replica of Aldera Palace; its pure white, clean lines, its pillars and seats, all in their correct places, the large balcony that she remembered, perfectly positioned over the solid balcony canvas.

She ran to the balustrade and gripped it with both hands, looking over the edge. The courtyard below was barely visible now, being replaced by breathtaking purple, snow-tipped mountains and a spectacular view of the city of Aldera below, the winding streets leading down from the palace and the peaks of the esteemed university building glinting in the sunshine.

Leia could hardly breathe and she just wept. Han moved to stand next to her, touching her shoulder as she looked out over the view.

“Did I do the wrong thing?” he asked gently. She shook her head vigorously then turned her tear filled eyes towards him.

“No. This is...” She looked round at it all. “This is the best present I've ever had.” She threw herself into a grateful hug and he held on to her and smiled, relieved that he hadn't saddened her. “How did you do this?” she asked as she tried to recover herself. “This is the main tower of Aldera Palace.” She separated from him and moved back into the room, studying it, love and nostalgia on her face. “My first memory of Bail and Breha was sitting here.” She pointed to the bench seat by the balcony. “I loved this room. It felt as if you could see the whole galaxy from here.” She looked back out at the view, moving back to the balcony.

Han watched her taking in the visual spectacle like an excited child, a warm feeling coming over him as she showed him the landmarks and told him about them as if they were actually there. “That's the university building and there's the military academy.” She pointed and leaned on the balustrade, a deep sigh escaping as she smiled at it all. “I don't know how you did all this, Han, but really, it's the most wonderful present you could have given me. What made you think of it?” Han smiled and shrugged, leaning on the balustrade next to her.

“Mon Mothma provided me with archive footage. I figured she owed us that much. Chewie and I put the holo-projector together.” He put his arm round her shoulder and they looked at the view together. “I thought about what you said about how you couldn't take me to Alderaan, but mostly I wanted to give you a nicer memory of it than the one Vader left you with. Maybe this will give you better dreams. You can play this whenever you miss home.”

“I can keep this?” She looked pleased.

“Yes, it's portable. We can set it up anywhere you like.” Leia breathed deeply, a look of happiness and satisfaction in her eyes.

“It's beautiful,” she whispered.

“Yes. It is.” He gazed lovingly at her, a vision against the backdrop of the mountains. “I'm pleased I got a chance to see you in your home at least once.” She looked deep into his eyes at that. The realisation of the true depth of his consideration striking her. She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him.

“You know, for all your cynicism and bravado, you really are the most thoughtful, sensitive man I have ever known.” She gave him a bright smile. He just hugged her a little tighter and looked at the view, a shy smile on his lips. A few moments of tranquil silence passed and then he said quietly,

“Gorgeous.” He continued to stare at the mountains.

“The view?” she questioned. “Yes. It is, isn't it?”

“No, I meant me. You forgot, I'm the most gorgeous guy you've ever known.” He looked blankly at her as if there were nothing odd about what he'd said. She raised one eyebrow, then they both laughed. “I knew you couldn't let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight.” His cockiness returned.

“You knew that all along, didn't you?” she giggled.

“I hoped,” he said, more seriously.

“Come on, laser-brain,” she smiled. “Let's get to bed. We have an early start in the morning and a friend to take home. Then, I believe you have a few things you promised to show me.” She had a glint in her eye and he raised an eyebrow. Taking one last look at Aldera, Leia turned off the holo-projector, flashed him a broad smile and led the way back down the staircase.


	48. Chapter 48

Han checked the directional readings from the Falcon's computer at the technical station. Leaving Chewbacca on Takodana with Maz to take care of personal business of his own and dropping Lando back home, he had dropped back down to the Trade Spine en route to Corellia; the Falcon's hyperdrive computer temporarily taking over as pilot. He came to join Leia on the lounge seat, lifting her legs that were outstretched and placing them back down on his thighs when he sat down. Her favoured white dress and boots reminded him of their first meeting. He could never have imagined that the feisty young princess would eventually become his wife. He never imagined himself married at all but here he was and he was the happiest he had ever been.

The material of her dress clung to her legs, showing off their attractive shape and he rubbed her thigh affectionately with his hand.

“We're on the Corellian Trade Spine. We can leave the Falcon to it for a bit.”

“That's good,” she replied, leaning her head on the bench back and twisting the end of one of her double braids round her finger, idly. She had intended to coil them up at the back of her head but hadn't got around to it. She did not want to rush anything today.

Han was enjoying her state of repose, the nonchalant and distracting way she played with her hair, the touch of her warm hand as she placed it over his on her legs. Her data pad, which was resting on the Dejarik table, bleeped and her eyes flicked to it briefly then away again.

“I expect you've flown this route many times before,” she said, inviting his sharing of past experiences.

“Sure. Lando and I used to run...” He thought better of telling her what. “Let's just say, sensitive cargo up and down here a long time ago.” Leia rolled her eyes. “It's a good run,” he confirmed, suddenly remembering old haunts. “Hey. It's about the right time for the eclipse on Duro. We could stop by there if you want. They have these little private barges that go out on the water that you can watch it from.” Leia's data pad bleeped again.

“Private?” she questioned, ignoring it. He grinned.

“Very private.” He winked at her. Imagining it made her smile; floating gently in their own secluded barge, the strange lighting from the eclipse reflecting on the water, the two of them enjoying a moment of private intimacy. Han watched her face closely.

“You like that idea,” he decided. “It's settled then. We'll stop there.” 

Her data pad bleeped for attention again and she tutted, reaching one hand out and touching the screen to see what it wanted. Han frowned.

“Did you have to bring that thing?” he asked rhetorically. She sighed and tilted her head, a resigned and apologetic look telling him she was going to answer the call.

“I have to take this,” she said, sitting up and taking up the pad in both hands. It was his turn to roll his eyes. “Mon Mothma. Good morning,” Leia greeted the Chancellor's smiling face.

“Good morning, Leia. Congratulations to both of you,” Mon Mothma enthused kindly. “I hope I'm not interrupting anything.” Leia wanted to say, _Of course you're interrupting. This is my honeymoon and you're really dampening the mood._ She gave the older woman a polite smile. “What can I do for you, Chancellor?” Han casually leant his elbows on the Dejarik table and covered his mouth with one hand. Leia glanced at him, data pad still in front of her, running her eyes over his face and down to his shirt where his pose was giving her a good view of his chest. Her face remained deadpan as she continued her call with the Chancellor but her tongue ran over her lips and he smiled behind his hand. She quickly looked back at her pad.

“I thought you'd like to know, we have received your instructions for Commander Blake's new appointment and have established an office for her next to yours as you requested. She arrived this morning and is already planning how to deal with the Cato Neimoidian problem with Ambassador San'teefa.” Leia nodded. “It's an interesting appointment, Leia. We will have to monitor it but I think it has great potential.”

“Thank you, Chancellor. As do I,” Leia replied. Han made a speed it up gesture with his free hand then placed that hand on her thigh under the table. Leia's lips parted slightly and she took a little breath in. He frowned and tipped his head towards the pad. Work wasn't what they were here for. She frowned back as subtly as she could in Mon Mothma's eye line and twitched her head to tell him to stop. She was waiting for a polite point at which to end the call.

“How long do you intend to be away?” Mon Mothma continued. “It's quite important we discuss plans for the Alderaanian citizens that have chosen to remain here since the exposure of the duke's underhand behaviour.”

Han could see this conversation going on a while and knew Leia was too polite to end it. He snatched the data pad from her hands and turned it to face him, smiling falsely at Mon Mothma.

“Chancellor. How nice to see you.” He got up and began walking towards the crew quarters.

“Captain Solo. Good morning.” Mon Mothma was taken aback.

“Han. Where are you going?” Leia called, stunned by what he had just done. Han ignored her.

“I'm sorry, Chancellor,” he said into the pad. “Leia's really busy right now. She's taking a well earned break and she'll contact you when she's ready. I wouldn't expect to hear from her for, oh, at least six weeks.” He exuded insincerity.

“What do you think you're doing?” Leia walked briskly behind him, annoyance in her voice. As he reached the section of corridor between the galley and the head, he stopped and shook the data pad violently, disrupting the holo-image.

“We seem to have hit an electrical storm. It's hard to hear you, Chancellor,” he lied, opening up the hatchway on the wall to the waste disposal unit and throwing the data pad in. His hand hovered over the eject button.

Leia's wide-eyed expression and the tilt of her head warned him not to do it. He hit the button, the sound of the vacuum flush telling her the data pad was now floating in space. She leaned on the wall.

“What have you done?” she said wearily. He grabbed her hand and led her back the way they had come. “You know I'm going to have to consider her offer sooner or later, don't you?” she questioned. “She's going to reconsider if I'm not careful.” He looked over his shoulder.

“She won't change her mind. You're too experienced. She needs you.” He kept walking, heading towards the service bay, pulling her along behind him. Entering the cramped service bay corridor, he turned her round and pressed her against the wall, backing her into the same corner they had stood in when they had kissed for the first time. Recognition of the situation dawned on her face and she smiled coyly. “This is where we started isn't it?” he breathed, leaning his head down and kissing her neck. He could feel her heartbeat in her veins against his lips. She turned her face towards him so that their noses almost brushed.

“People can be too much trouble you know,” she continued their previous conversation, in a quieter voice. He kissed her again.

“Am I too much trouble?” he teased.

“No,” she breathed, their lips tantalisingly close. “You're just the right amount of trouble.”

  
  
  


The End


End file.
